Demolition Lovers
by Scribbler95
Summary: Jessica Watson's life is looking up. Jason Mitchell is gone, her relationship with Cal seems to be going strong and she's managed to go almost a whole year without being shot at. But even the strongest bonds have weaknesses.Sequel to Science&Faith Cal/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Watson looked in the mirror and scowled, gently poking the large red mark on her neck and wincing slightly before calling out of the room.

"CALVIN LIGHTMAN!"

There came a chuckle from the next room.

"Yes love?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NECK?"

"I would think that, to a woman as intelligent as yourself, that would be fairly obvious."

"How old are you? Sixteen? I can't go to work like this! Eli will laugh me out of the office!"

A turtle neck flew through the door and collided with her behind. She picked it up and scowled again.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Stevens is coming in today. I'm actually rather fed up with him staring at your chest. That's my job."

She sighed, the long suffering sigh of a woman who lived with Calvin Lightman.

And currently had a large red mark on her neck because he had decided to bring out his inner teenager.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica re-adjusted the neck of her jumper, hooking her necklace over it so as to hold it in place and avoid a major love-bite based catastrophe. She sighed, pushing the door to Cal's office open and dropping a pile of papers onto his desk with a distinctly un-amused expression that gave Cal an odd sense of déjà vu. Her black hair waving and curling down to just past her chin after six months of re-growth as she tapped her fingernails on the table.

"And here we are again…"

He smirked slightly as the red mark showed slightly over the top of her black turtleneck.

"Oh stop looking so bloody pleased with yourself." She said, trying to sound firm and failing miserably. "And do your own paperwork. Honestly Cal I'm not blind, it says your name on every sheet."

Damn. He knew he'd missed something. There was no way she just _knew _it was his…

"I'm trying to write a book." He grumbled slightly. She chuckled.

"The same book that Emily has already written the forward to? That book?"

He nodded and she laughed again, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sure something will inspire you."

"You know writers of old were often inspired by their lovers."

"Really?" She asked, slightly amused, hand still on her hip – she was still slim and slight despite six months of dedicated food-programmes and training in self-defence.

"Hmm." He nodded. "Of course it helped better if said lovers wore less clothing…"

She laughed outright and raised an eyebrow before saying one word.

"No."

He sighed, throwing her a mock-pleading glance. She laughed again.

"Not in the office and definitely not when there is only ten minutes before Emily is due to arrive. Now do your paperwork and find inspiration elsewhere, I have work to do."

He caught her wrist as she began to walk away, bringing her lips to his and kissing her soundly before stepping back.

"Inspiring?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It will do…"

"Charming." She said, leaving the office. She pulled her collar up again self-consciously and returned to her 'lair' as Emily had jokingly called it. It wasn't long before the young girl skipped into view, bag hanging from her shoulder as she burst into Jessica's office and sat down on a chair.

"Why yes Emily do come in and make yourself at home." Spoke Jess sarcastically as Emily threw her jacket over the back of the chair she was sat on. "How was school?"

"Good."

"So he spoke to you then?"

Emily's eyes grew wider as she nodded excitedly, regaling the tale of how the boy in her Maths class had finally had an actual conversation with her. She was so ecstatic that she barely noticed Jess yanking up her turtleneck. When she did she paused in her commentary and glared at Jessica's throat.

"Jess what was that?"

Jess froze and shifted slightly as she responded.

"What was what?"

"That thing on your neck."

"Nothing."

But Emily was on her feet and pulling down the jumper neck before Jess could flinch. She laughed outright at the sight of the red mark and recoiled playfully.

"Ew! Please tell me that wasn't my dad!"

"Well it wasn't Eli I'll tell you that much!" Replied Jess, yanking it back up.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this!"

"No you will not! Remember when you had one and I helped you hide it from your father?"

Emily nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well now we're even. Not a word."

Emily sighed dramatically and nodded, sitting down and starting on her homework. As the sun went down over the tops of buildings they had resorted to playing basketball with balls of paper and a waste paper basket. Jess missed and swore.

" I'm bored out of my mind. Where's your father?"

"Still in his office I think."

"Come on then Em, let's go find dearest Calvin."

Cal looked up as they entered.

"Ladies." He nodded, looking over his glasses. Jess smiled amusedly and Emily smirked. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's a Friday evening and everyone else has gone home."

"Well what do you suggest?"

Jess shrugged.

"Beer?"

"And for Emily?"

Emily sulked at the revelation that, yet again, she would have no alcohol.

"Coke was invented for a reason Cal."

He smiled and shut off his computer, grabbing his coat.

**Just a bit of an intro for you there!**


	2. Chapter 2

The red mark had faded slightly but Jess still wore her turtleneck the next day – much to Emily's never ending amusement – and Cal continued to look incredibly smug. She was on her way to the coffee machine when two policemen came through the doors and she was suddenly whisked off to a group meeting with said policemen. She found herself sat beside Cal while they explained that on an undercover investigation, one of their members had disappeared.

"So basically what you're saying is you want us to go in and clean up your mess?" Asked Cal dryly. The men shuffled awkwardly.

"Well the one member we have left undercover needs back up and none of our other men are properly qualified. The drugs ring we were investigating has its sights set on reaching out to Europe and it's looking like that will happen if we don't act soon…"

"How many would you need?" Asked Gillian. "We're down one member this week."

Ria was ill. She had tried coming in before Jess had insisted she take time off. She had barely been awake.

"Two should do it. Preferably a male and a female. They would be doing a lot of undercover work with the ring."

"Right, two people willing to pose as dodgy coppers." Nodded Cal. Gillian smiled at the policemen. "When would you need them by?"

"Tomorrow morning sir."

"Right then. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Sighed Cal. They left.

"I'll do it." Said Jess, playing with a loose thread on her jeans. "I can do undercover stuff."

"No."

She rolled her eyes at Cal's response.

"Ria isn't here."

"Gillian could do it."

"Actually Cal no I couldn't, I'm not really qualified for undercover work." Stated Gillian.

"I'll do it?" Suggested Loker, sheepishly raising his hand. Cal sighed.

"I'll think it over. We have until tomorrow."

He left and Jess sighed, looking helplessly at Gillian.

"He's never going to back down is he?"

Gillian looked doubtful. Loker scuttled off to make coffee.

"Maybe you just have to convince him you'll be okay. He's just worried Jess, understandably so. He doesn't want you getting hurt."

Jess sighed and nodded, heaving herself upright and walking into Cal's office.

"Cal let me go undercover." She said, leaning on the desk. "I'm British, I can easily get in. They want European links!"

"Then I'll do it."

"Cal look at me." He did. "Would we even be having this conversation if we weren't together?" She asked softly, stroking his face gently. "We can't let us get in the way of our job Cal, we said that when we started. I can take care of myself Cal, I've learned defence since Jason. And I'll have Eli to help me."

"I just don't want you getting hurt love. And who says I'm letting Loker do it?"

"Cal if you did it we'd never get any undercover work done and you know it." She stated. "Please?"

He was already wavering. He knew he couldn't keep Jess sheltered, she would never let him. She kissed him gently, looking at him with pleading eyes, her hands resting on his chest and her hair forming a curly curtain around her face.

"Fine. But if you get hurt…" She cut him off by kissing him again and smiled.

"Thank you Cal."

"Get Loker in here won't you?"

She smiled and nodded, leaving the office. Loker appeared shortly after.

"Yup?"

"You let them hurt one hair on her head and you're fired."

"I'm guessing me and Jess are undercover then?"

"Yes Loker you are. Tomorrow morning. Remember. One hair on her head."

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cal had been obviously unhappy with his decision when they went home that night. She entered the bedroom, a half packed bag in her hands, and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not disappearing forever Cal."

He sighed.

"No but you are leaving."

She dumped her bag on a chair and walked over, tilting his head up.

"What? Can't stand a few weeks without me? I'm hardly going to elope with Eli…"

He pulled her down and she flopped onto her back on the bed, him supporting himself above her, his face inches from hers.

"You know very well I can't. And I'm already inches from strangling Loker as it is, don't complicate matters." He kissed her neck and she chuckled.

"As of tomorrow I am Sky Marks, crooked cop." She said.

"Ah but tonight you are Jessica Watson, deception expert and my girlfriend. And I intend to take full advantage of this." He replied, pulling off her turtleneck and smirking at the fading red mark on her throat. She laughed breathlessly and silenced his mouth with her own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess read over the document she'd been handed while Loker received their new fake IDs, phones and location details. Cal was stood by the door, looking even grouchier than usual with Gillian trying to cheer him up. They had explained as much as they could to Emily before she went to school so as to explain why Jess wouldn't be around anymore for a while. Jess reached a line in the document, read it twice, and looked up.

"Inspector Clarkson?"

They looked over, as did everyone else.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why does it say here we're posing as a couple? I don't recall agreeing to that."

The thundercloud above Cal's head seemed to darken as he stalked over and read over her shoulder, his hand resting on said shoulder while he did so. Inspector Clarkson took one look at the pair of them and realisation appeared on his face. It was one thing to put two people undercover as a couple, it was another thing to do so when one of them was romantically involved with the head of the business you had hired.

"Well I've been working with the ring for about a month and a half now, gaining their trust. Head man wants European links yes and you are certainly acceptable for that role, however to keep you safe from…well from the members of the ring it is safer to place you in this position so that it appears to the ring members you are taken and they are less likely to make advances."

"Less likely?" Growled Cal. Jess put her hand on his as she read through the rest of the document.

"So…Sky Marks and Peter Bennett, new cops on the force – undercover squad – lower members don't know we're only acting, nor – hopefully – do the drugs ring. What's the aim?"

"Well we think they're planning some form of meeting, we need to find out location, who's going to be there and when it will happen. It really does depend on how good at acting you are how fast it gets done."

"Loker be prepared to lie." Said Jess. Eli shrank slightly and nodded. He hated lying, couldn't stand it, but he was the only option here. Gillian couldn't do it, Ria was sick and Cal was very, _very _protective of Jessica. Hence the 'protect her or else' speech.

"Here are your uniforms, are you ready to be taken to location?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Five minutes?" Asked Gillian. The policeman nodded and left. Jess read over the file again.

"Wow. This one ought to be interesting."

Cal wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she stood, holding him close (Gillian had booted Loker out to give them some privacy). He pressed his lips to hers, the simple meeting of lips sending tingles down her spine even after nearly a year together. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll try to be back soon Cal, I promise."

He stroked her hair and sighed.

"Stay safe. I mean it. If you think something is going wrong you tell me. I know you're only supposed to make contact if it's an emergency…" His voice cracked slightly and she kissed him softly.

"Have a little trust in me eh?"

"I trust you love, it's the rest of the world I don't trust."

There came a gentle knock on the door and Gillian stepped in.

"Jess? Time to go."

Jess kissed him once more before stepping back and picking up her bags – both old life and new in their mixture of clothing, toiletries, fake ID and police uniform. Cal's arms felt empty, a small piece of him taken with her as he walked her out to the car they would be using, where Loker was already sitting. She kissed Cal's cheek.

"I love you."

He waved her off and stepped back with Gillian.

"Gill?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell did we all just agree to?"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jess and Loker had been sent to their new address, a small apartment in a slightly dodgy end of D.C., and told to be at the station by midday in their uniforms. Jess walked into the apartment, which was about the same size as the one she had lived in before she'd moved in with Cal and Emily. She was looking at the kitchen when Eli's voice was heard.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here a second."

She did and saw him stood in the middle of what appeared to be a bedroom. A one bed bedroom at that.

"Ah."

"They're really taking this couple thing seriously huh?" She noted. He chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll take the couch."

"I'm not sure that thing is stable…look, we're both perfectly mature adults and it's a big bed. I'll have that side, you have that side, and we mention it to no-one."

"Especially not Lightman. He'll strangle me." Said Loker in his usual blatantly honest bluntness. Jess laughed lightly and dropped her bag onto the bed, withdrawing her new uniform.

"I'll change in the bathroom. Back in five."

When she arrived back in her police uniform Loker was adjusting his.

"I feel ridiculous."

"You feel ridiculous? I went to a themed party a few years back – Sarah's actually – my outfit here is tame compared to what she had me wear."

He looked up in sudden interest.

"How is Sarah?"

"She's good, taking her teaching qualifications at the moment actually. Shall we go?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Remember, as far as the officers are concerned you are here on a high profile case that involves you being out of the office a lot. The fewer that know about this the less risky it is for you."

"Very reassuring there Inspector Clarkson." Noted Jess in a way that reminded Loker frighteningly of Cal. Inspector Clarkson shrugged. He was wearing 'street clothing' (i.e. jeans and a jacket) as the drugs ring were unaware of him being a police officer. Jess and Loker – or Sky and Peter – were posing as cops with not-so-lawful agendas.

"I'll take you and introduce you while you're in uniform. Remember, you're about to go on leave and are willing to help by any means necessary."

They drew up on a street corner and Clarkson – or Clarky as the ring knew him – stepped out.

"What you want Clarky?" Said a heavy built man in a large, thick coat. His posture spoke of his dominance in position over the surrounding men, so he was higher up in the metaphorical food chain.

"Got two friends I'd like you to meet. Couple of bent coppers."

"You sure about them? Can't have any more risks after Nicholls can we?"

Clarkson repressed a flinch and replied.

"Yes sir I'm sure, you wanna meet them?"

Loker looked at Jess who smiled and whispered to him.

"Just try to lie Eli."

He nodded and watched as she closed her eyes and the mask fell into place, the mask she hadn't used in about half a year now. She stepped confidently out of the car, one hand on her hip and her head held high in a show of intimidation as she stepped slightly closer to the new man than was necessary, imposing on personal space in order to show that she was not vulnerable. Loker stepped out behind her, confident smirk on his well-defined features.

"Names?" Barked the man in the coat, stepping back slightly and showing that he understood Jess meant business.

"Sky Marks, this is Peter Bennett."

"You're British ain't ya beautiful?" He questioned. She repressed her disgust and smiled.

"So what if I am?"

"You got links?"

She laughed abruptly and looked him in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He looked to the other men.

"I like this kid. Hey you! Bennett! What you got for me?"

Loker shrugged one of his shoulders.

"Local influence, I hear you've been having some trouble with your distribution."

"And who'd you hear that from?"

"Ask no questions, tell no lies."

The man nodded, Loker had passed the test. He turned to Clarkson.

"We'll have to take 'em to the boss, get 'em checked out for real."

Clarkson nodded.

"Well then, let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess felt like something out of the Godfather as she stood in what appeared to be an office – and a well furnished one at that – opposite a large-set man in a chair, scrutinising them like insects.

"So you're the dodgy cops Clarky was howlin' about huh? Well you sure are somethin' to look at. Tone it down a little tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Asked Loker casually. The large man – 'Deano' as the large second in command called him, or 'Mr Dean' as his mouse like receptionist slash pickpocket called him – spoke in a low baritone voice.

"Yeah, Clarky says you're on leave and I have jobs that need doing, no rest for the wicked."

Loker chuckled and Jess smiled wryly. This man was nowhere near as wicked as her ex. He eyed her up and down and Loker stepped forwards, wrapping one arm around her waist as Lightman's warning rang through his head.

"Tomorrow then." Said Jess.

"Bright and early at nine, long day planned and this business doesn't exactly run 9-5."

They nodded and 'Deano' shouted out of the room.

"Jones!"

The mouse like face stuck into the doorway.

"Y-Yes Mr Dean?"

"See these lovely people out won't you? Right back to where they came from."

In other words, follow them to their flat and make sure they don't go to the police.

"Y-Yes Mr Dean sir."

They were marched out and Deano took a gun from his pocket, cleaning it softly with a cloth as he watched after them even as the door swung shut.

"Well well well, she was a beaut. This ought to be fun…"

He added another bullet to the collection on the wall and laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They ate primarily in silence that night, changing discreetly and finding themselves in the large bed. Loker tried not to stare, he really did. She was wearing a large shirt – which was obviously one of Lightman's – and some joggers and was lying flat out on the bed. Scars still littered her frame, faint white and thin as paper, hardly visible unless you looked for them. She sighed.

"Eli if you're going to stare at me try to be less blatantly obvious."

"Sorry." He replied honestly. She sighed and chuckled.

"You know it's a good thing you're a good friend of mine or you would be on that bloody couch."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Why can't you?"

"I can, I'm just not. You can't Jess."

She sighed, sitting upright and clutching her knees to her chest.

"I just…its stupid, never mind."

She made to roll away and he held her shoulder gently.

"Jess?"

"I miss him." She said shortly. "There, that's why I can't sleep."

He sighed slightly.

"Well it's too late to turn back now. If it's any consolation he probably misses you too. Now I'm just going to pretend you meant sleeping next to him and nothing else, the less I think about Lightman's sex life the better."

She laughed loudly before subsiding into giggles, her head falling back and revealing a fading mark.

"Jess…"

She realised what he'd seen and blushed in the dark, shuffling away.

"It's nothing…."

"It looks like a…oh…right…well then…ew. Like I said, the less I know the saner I will be. Good night 'Sky'."

"Good night 'Peter'." She replied, still beetroot red. They lay there for a moment before Jess grinned evilly.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when you first met Ria you told her you were 'fair' in bed?"

"Yeah…" He replied slowly.

"Cal is better."

Let him sleep with those mental images.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too. Night."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jess wore jeans and a band shirt the next day, her short black hair and scars making it clear she wasn't to be messed with. Loker wore jeans and a jacket as they drove up to the warehouse that contained Deano's office. They approached the mousy man at the desk who upon seeing them scuttled into the office and could be heard saying they'd arrived. The booming voice sounded out of the office.

"Well show them in then Jones. Now!"

They were herded in to where Clarky and at least five other men were sat.

"Ah, Miss Marks, Mr Bennett. I was beginning to think you'd gone back on your word."

They just stood, awaiting instruction.

"You don't say much do ya?"

"The less you say the less evidence there is against you." Said Loker. Dean nodded appreciatively.

"Smart man you got there Marks, small but smart. Now Bennet you'll be helping Clarky and the rest of these good-for-nothings on their rounds, couple a' guys slacking on payments. Marks I have something slightly more appropriate for you."

Loker looked at Jess and she nodded almost imperceptibly. He was testing their allegiance. Loker left with Clarkson who muttered to him as they headed round the corner.

"She'll be fine, she's a tough one, I've seen her file. Now keep your head down and do what you're told or you'll be no help to anyone, least of all her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sat opposite Deano, legs crossed as she slouched back in the chair.

"So…Mr Dean…"

"You can call me Richie sweetheart, I aint runnin' an office."

"Richie…" She tried again, he nodded. "What exactly is this assignment?"

"You done any undercover for the force?"

She smiled wryly.

"I was known to dabble in it."

"What set you wrong? Our way?"

She sighed.

"Sometimes the law doesn't cut it. The system let me down."

"Well we make our own system here sweetheart. Now you'll need all your persuasion for this guy, fair amount of control locally, I need you to convince him to work for me. Give him this card."

He slid a card over the table with a piece of paper.

"That's the address. You have an hour. Don't let me down beautiful or your face won't look the same, you got me?"

She nodded and left, repressing the urge to pick up the phone and call Cal. He was probably worrying enough as it was, silly man. She smiled as she thought of him. He'd spent months tirelessly checking on her health, making her feel beautiful again. She'd once complained about her scars – the scars that people stared at – and he'd shut her up quite effectively by kissing every single one of them, telling her she was beautiful. She found the address nearby and took a deep breath, shutting her emotions out as she prepared herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loker walked with the guys as they found the right street.

"So Bennett listen up, don't want you losing us our jobs."

He looked up.

"Yeah I'm listening."

"We find the guy, duff him up, take the money he owes. Quick and simple. Got it pretty boy?"

He really wished people would stop calling him that…

"Yeah I got it."

"Good."

They knocked on a door and a guy with thin limbs and a constant tremor opened it, eyes widening in fear as he saw them. Loker felt horrible but thoughts of what would happen to him, Jess and Clarkson if he blew their cover kept his mouth shut. Just a few weeks and these guys would be behind bars…

"Hello Rodney! Mind if we come in?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess felt absolutely disgusted with herself, of course this didn't show on her face. The guy before her was not Cal, so why was she flirting with him again?

Oh yes, because she had to 'convince' him to join a gang. The guy had taken the bait like a hungry fish as she sat beside him, their legs touching, his hand on her thigh.

"So you see if you were to help out Deano…" She trailed a hand down his chest, "I'd really appreciate it."

He smirked, his hand on her hip now, sneaking beneath her shirt.

"Well I might consider it darlin'…for a kiss."

She swallowed and smiled sweetly, leaning forwards and closing her eyes as she imagined the lips of another. He gripped her hip, pulling her onto his lap. His hand went to remove her shirt and she stopped him. Kissing was one thing but one man and one man alone would see her naked thank you very much.

"Slow it down darling, we've got all the time in the world."

If Eli didn't get there soon she would end up killing this guy…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loker had finished his 'rounds' and – after throwing a few punches – was trusted at least by the small group of men for his ability to find out where their targets kept money. They didn't need to know he knew this from body language of course. Following his appraisal from Deano he subtly asked one of the guys where 'Sky' was.

"I dunno…I think she went to Forrester to convince Franks to help us out…27 I think, just moved – lucky bastard."

The guy gave Loker the address without even knowing he'd done it. Loker subtly headed out and knocked on the door of 27 Forrester close, not getting an answer he tried the door. It was open and he pushed, revealing a Jess with her lips attached to those of another guy, her face clearly showing her fight to keep him off of her.

"Time to go Sky."

She hurriedly adjusted her shirt and waved goodbye to 'Franks'.

"Maybe we can continue this conversation at a later date?" Asked the guy from the couch.

"Well," she handed him a card, "You know where to find me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deano wasn't happy.

"So you went in there and tried to ruin our chances with Franks?"

Loker looked very, very scared.

"Well…I…er…"

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend pal, she does the job. All right?"

Loker nodded, trying desperately to contain his 'radical honesty' for the time being.

"I'd have it in my mind to hurt you boy….but I think something more effective is in order. Beano?" He called and a large man dragged Jess in, accompanied by two other men.

"Duff the girl up a bit, maybe he won't get in my way if he knows it'll hurt her."

The large man held Jess still while a smaller one punched her stomach, making her double over. Jess didn't make a sound as the two men hit her, knocking her to the floor and kicking her while Loker was held back.

"Stop! Leave her for now, I think he's got it."

They left and Loker was released, running towards her. A large bruise stretched along the right side of her face, darkening as he watched. Her chest was bleeding slightly.

"Take her back to your place, same time tomorrow morning. Don't fuck things up for me Bennett, I can make your lives a living hell."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jess I am so sorry…"

"It's fine Eli, if you hadn't interrupted I'd have castrated the guy. I feel horrible enough for kissing him as it is…"

He saw the genuine self-hatred in her eyes and leapt over to her.

"Hey there, if you'd said no Dean would probably have had you shot. I'm sure Lightman will understand…well he'll kill me for letting this happen to you but you'll be okay."

"I'll make it a nice funeral, really classy." She said and he chuckled, dabbing something onto her split lip.

"Thanks. I hate this Jess, I really do…"

"Well it's the only way to put these guys away – pick them apart from the inside. Just a few weeks and we can go home. Maybe not even that. I wonder how Emily is doing…she had a test today…"

Loker smiled slightly.

"You two get along scarily well for a seventeen year old and their dad's girlfriend."

She chuckled.

"It's all part of my charm. Now I'm shattered, I think I'm going to call it a night."

He nodded, reading through his notes again.

"Night Jess."

Yet again Jess lay awake for hours, even once Eli had fallen asleep. She wanted to be back home with Cal, she knew she had chosen to do this job because these guys were dangerous and needed to be stopped and she knew that if Cal had done it alongside her he'd have blown their cover the moment someone so much as looked at her funny. He wasn't possessive, just worried. She'd been damaged almost beyond repair in the past and he didn't want that to happen again.

Unbeknownst to her, he was lying awake on the other side of D.C., unable to sleep, his eyes fixed on the picture of him, her and Emily on the bedside table.

Sleep claimed them both when exhaustion overrode loneliness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week now, Jessica's bruises were slow to heal and her face still had a mottled purple blob down the right side. She'd accompanied Loker on the 'rounds', fetched parcels and even ordered lunch for the gang members. She and Loker had slowly wormed their way in, gaining the trust of the gang – most importantly of Deano – and moving up the ranking. One day, while Loker was sent out with Clarky to gather some info, Jess was sent out with a rat-faced member of the gang, known as Macleod to collect another package. The man was standing on a street corner awaiting their arrival and the deal seemed to be going smoothly…until a police car drove up. Jess and Macleod found themselves shoved into the back and driven off after a brief scuffle in which it was revealed that the man they had a deal with had tipped off the police. They drew up to a large office building and Jess all but laughed out loud as she was marched out…and straight into a building she knew like the back of her hand.

The police had taken them for questioning at the Lightman offices.

A tired looking Ria froze at the sight of them as a policeman spoke.

"We need Lightman, we've got two members of a main drugs ring here."

Ria nodded and disappeared off to where Gillian and Cal were talking.

"Lightman?"

He looked up.

"Yes Torres?"

"I think you need to come with me…Jess has been arrested along with some other guy…"

He marched out, followed by Gillian, to where they were stood. Jess looked almost the same as she always did when at home, plain jeans, t-shirt…

But she had a large purple bruise down one side of her face, was handcuffed and a man beside her was giving her a look that was both leering and hateful. Cal suppressed the urge to knock his lights out.

"Hello ladies and gents, what can I do for you?" He asked, voice strained. Jessica's head snapped up so fast she damn near broke the sound barrier, her mask was in place. That meant only one thing.

Jessica Watson was scared.

"These ones were caught doing a deal just outside of D.C., dealer tipped us off. Part of some big smuggling ring apparently."

"And the…er…facial décor?" Asked Gillian worriedly, gesturing to Jessica's face.

"Already there ma'am. Won't say a word though, either of them, we're hoping you can make some sense of them."

Jess and Cal appeared to be having a form of conversation without words. She jerked her head towards the other man and rolled her eyes and Cal clenched his fists and subtly mimed a right hook. Jess smiled slightly.

"Right-o then, bring them in. Ladies first."

The man's reaction to Jessica going first, even in this situation, showed that his status was far above hers in terms of the gang.

"What are your names?" Asked Ria. The man snorted.

"Why should we tell you?"

"Maybe because they're going to find out regardless?" Suggested Jess. He lashed out with his foot, catching her weak leg and making her stumble. A policemen stepped between the two.

"We'll have none of that."

Cal scowled as Jess limped slightly. Her leg was usually fine but it acted up in the case of either extremely cold weather or over-exertion.

"We'll have the bloke first. Torres look him up, we need a name."

She nodded, glaring at the guy before walking off as Macleod was marched into the interviewing room. Jess was marched to the 'holding room' and made to sit down. She mouthed 'his name is Macleod' to Ria through the glass wall and received a grateful glance as she printed a file and went to find Gillian and Cal in the interviewing room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sat opposite Macleod, the only things stopping him from leaping across and strangling the smug bastard were Gillian's hand on his shoulder and the thought that Jess was in the next room. Ria handed them a file and stood back.

"So Mr Macleod…"

"Who told you that? Was it her?"

"Who?"

"The little bitch with the bruises, messed everything up for us."

Cal's fists tightened and his knuckles went white from strain.

"How exactly did she do that? She tip off the police?"

His mouth tightened. No she hadn't. This guy was just looking for someone to blame.

"She is the police. On 'leave'. Sky Marks, look her up. If you ask me it's no coincidence we got caught…"

"Yeah well we didn't ask you did we? Now are you going to tell us anything? Like how your companion got her little face rearrangement?"

He guy snorted and smirked. Gillian's hand tightened on Cal's shoulder.

"Just teaching her and her little boyfriend a lesson. Lucky for her the boss took a shining to her or she'd be dead. Didn't react at all that one, seems to not feel pain. It's quite fun actually…"

Cal's fist slammed down on the table.

"Look Macleod, we're not here to listen to your twisted, sadistic pleasures okay? So you tell us about this deal, about this 'boss', and we might be nice."

"All right, all right, keep your hair on. The deal? Never happened, never will, as far as I'm concerned there is no deal and the boss? I'd sooner spend my life in prison than tell you about him. We had a rat a few weeks back, policeman undercover. He tried to tell someone about the boss, he's somewhere down river now. And if you ask me that Marks girl – the copper believe it or not – she's gonna go the same way if she doesn't keep her mouth shut, her and her little boyfriend."

He broke off, chuckling to himself. It was clear they wouldn't get anything from him.

"All right, bring in Marks."

The name sounded foreign on his tongue, it wasn't her name. Her name was Jessica Watson, a name that should be said reverently and only by those who deserved to say it. She was marched in and sat down forcibly, the policemen leaving quickly. As soon as the door had closed her face shifted, all facades dropped. She was Jess again.

"Is it just me or are you also resisting the urge to kill that guy?" She asked, jabbing her thumb in the direction of where Macleod had just gone.

"Trust me love it's not just you. What in God's name happened to your face?" He demanded, stroking the bruises gently, lovingly.

"I wouldn't shag someone so I got duffed up in short."

"WHAT?" She immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and chuckled slightly.

"Keep your bloody voice down or someone will twig. And I don't fancy getting shot."

She looked tired, her eyes drooping and her mouth grim.

"Where's Loker?"

"Probably 'running rounds'" she bounced her fingers as air quotes. "They seem to be making an effort to keep us apart."

"They?"

"There's about ten of them in total, big guys, and their boss – guy called Deano, or 'Richie', blatantly trying to get in my pants. Planning some sort of meet with another few drug dealers, important ones from what I can gather. They don't tell us that much normally but give them a beer and they're boasting about this that and the other. The deal today was for some form of drugs – dealer tipped them off and now Macleod blames me because I apparently wasn't keeping a good enough look out…God I'm tired."

She rubbed a hand under her eyes, Ria and Gillian shot her a sympathetic look and shuffled out.

"Jess love we can call it off…"

"No we can't. If we disappear Clarkson is in trouble. He'll be shot and I don't want that on my conscience. We knew this was going to be gruelling Cal, God knows I could have floored the guy who did this to me in a second but then I'd have been shot. They already think we're police…And Richie…"

"Can take a running leap off a tall building before he gets anywhere near your pants." Finished Cal, looking into her eyes as she smiled slightly. Bloody table was in the way. He walked around it and stroked her face again, fingers trailing softly over bruised skin.

"I hate seeing you like this love, I feel so useless."

She smiled sadly, wincing as it made her face hurt, and gently brought his face to her own, kissing him with the suppressed loneliness she'd been feeling for a over a week now. He held her to him, kissing her soundly, never wanting to let her go. His lips drifted down her neck, making her gasp as she backed onto the interrogation table. Hands roamed bodies – as well as they could when one of them was handcuffed - and laboured breathing sounded in the small room.

"Cal I have to go."

"No you don't." He muttered, kissing her throat, "Stay here."

She pulled back slightly, breathing heavily.

"I can't and you know it." She said sadly. "I'll come home soon Cal, I promise."

"You'd better." He growled slightly, capturing her lips as he opened the door.

X

Macleod didn't trust the Marks girl, she was smart. Too smart. And they way she acted around her 'boyfriend'…well they just didn't go. So when he saw the door open, his 'guarding officers' sitting nearby, tasers held threateningly as they talked, and saw the Marks girl in lip lock with the Lightman guy…well it didn't help his trust of her. Jess saw Macleod looking and pulled back, whispering to Cal.

"Shit he saw us…"

"Just tell him you were convincing me to let you go love." He suggested, gently grabbing her cuffed arm and dragging her forwards.

"They've got nothing. Let 'em go."

The policemen looked up at him in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Well no deal actually occurred and you've got nothing on them that sticks. Not my problem."

The policemen glowered as they un-cuffed the pair of them, Jess flexing her hands, a sudden relief on her face. Cal mentally slapped himself for not noticing.

Jess hated handcuffs. Ever since Jason had trapped her with them she couldn't stand the things.

They watched them go.

Macleod wasn't happy.

"What were you playing at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little lip-lock with that bloke there! How do I know you aint working with them?"

"Look, it got us off all right? I'm not a rat!"

"You'd better not be or your pretty little face will be found on a riverbank somewhere." He threw his fist into the bruised side of her face with staggering force and she stumbled, pain coursing through her head.

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME MARKS?"

She nodded feebly. She could still see into the offices, see how murderously the group were glaring at Macleod, how Gillian and Ria had their hands on Cal's shoulders as if to hold him back.

"Good, you can explain this to the boss and all."

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You got arrested?" Roared the boss as Jess and Macleod stood opposite, heads bowed.

"The dealer tipped off the feds sir."

"Well wasn't one of you keeping a look out?"

"Marks was meant to be sir."

Jess glared at him, coward.

"This true Marks?" Demanded the man before her.

"They came out of nowhere sir, the dealer chose an especially well secluded area…"

"You let me down again Marks." He said as the others filed in after a successful outing. "You know I don't like when you let me down."

Loker barely had time to react before a fist had hit Jess again, in the stomach. He went to stop them but was held back.

"What did she do?" He demanded.

"Damn near got us busted, got arrested and questioned by that Lightman guy, only reason she's here is she knows how to convince a man of her innocence." Said Macleod as the men beating Jess stepped back and she heaved herself upright, not making a sound as she stood, straightening herself with a wince.

"All of you out except Marks, I think we need to have a little discussion."

Jess stood, the pain blossoming in her ribs and her head. Richie handed her a wet cloth and she started to clean the blood from her face.

"Listen beautiful, you get caught I get caught you get me? Now I don't like doin' that to ya but I'll do it if I have to understand?"

She nodded.

"Macleod is a coward, and he'll be dealt with too mark my words. I'm glad I sent ya actually, kissing the main guy? Risky but you pulled it off sweetheart. I'll need that kind of persuasion tomorrow. Got a big deal with some guys down river, important stuff. Be by the docks at six all right? I'm trusting you here Marks, don't let me down."

She nodded.

"Yes sir."

"No darlin', call me Richie."

"Yes Richie."

"And bring your boyfriend as well, the more manpower the better the deal goes for me you know what I'm sayin?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Good. Now go home, here bright and early tomorrow sweetheart."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So basically you were caught making out with Lightman and now Dean thinks you're some sort of seductress?" Said Loker, serving up food. Jess slumped her head onto the table, where she had noted down the place, date and time for the 'meeting' by the docks.

"Gee thanks for making me feel so much better there Eli."

He shrugged, handing her an ice pack for her ribs.

"So how was everyone?"

"Ria is back, looks healthier now. Gillian was worrying as usual and I think Cal wanted to throttle Macleod, he must have said something…Of all the days they had to see me it was the day I didn't cover up the facial art work." She groaned.

"They'd have seen through it anyway, you're easier to read recently."

"Yeah well I don't need the mask any more, nothing to hide and no one to hide it from. Plus Cal is so incurably nosy that even if I did still wear said metaphorical mask he'd just bug me into telling him what was wrong…"

He set the food before her and she pushed it around the plate with her fork while she spoke.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this…we've never been in it this deep before Eli and we have no idea how it's going to end."

"Yeah we do, we'll catch the bad guys, go home and I'll continue to pretend I don't see you and Lightman playing tonsil tennis. Simple."

She swatted at his arm and laughed as they ate their food in relative silence before Jess swallowed a few painkillers and called it a night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess ran errands the next day until she was called into the main 'office'.

"Want you to pick up a package." He said shortly, giving her an address. She recognised it as near to where Emily caught her bus. "No funny business, back asap."

She nodded and headed out, head down as she walked through the streets. It amazed her how many people in the world would just look straight past her as if her face wasn't purple and healing yellow. She found the address and, ignoring the leering stare she was given, collected the package, yanking up her hood and beginning to walk back when she heard the voice.

"Jess?"

Oh for the love of all that was good she hoped that wasn't who she thought it was.

"Jess!"

She turned to see Emily walking over, obviously having missed her bus, and panicked.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong person." She tried in an authentic American accent, shrinking into her hoodie. Of course Emily didn't know, she didn't have 'clearance'. For all she knew Jess really had eloped with Loker…

"Jess what's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?"

Jess felt in her pocket and found the piece of paper with the meeting details on it, feeling absolutely horrible for what she was about to do.

"Look kid I think you've got the wrong person!" She spoke faux-angrily, shoving Emily onto the grass and subtly putting the paper into her shirt pocket, thanking her lucky stars that Cal often forgot the laundry until the last minute and so it was unlikely the note would be washed and become illegible. Jess ran off, waiting until she'd rounded the corner before she let the tears flow.

X

Emily was shocked to put it simply. Jess never laid a hand on anyone, so why had she done that? And it had been Jess. Emily had taught her that accent, and even with a borrowed hoodie and bruises on her cheeks Emily would know Jessica's eyes anywhere. She picked herself up and ran to the next bus, stopping off at her dad's offices and running in, ignoring the mud on her trousers.

"Dad!"

"What is it love?"

"I just saw Jess….is she undercover because she shoved me!"

They all looked surprised at that one.

"What?"

"If she is undercover I think I just blew it….why do I never get told these things?"

"Emily love just run through it from the beginning."

And she did, explaining how Jess seemed to be carrying a box, how she'd tried to deny she knew her, how she'd shoved her…Emily mimed it and her pocket crinkled.

"What the hell?" Said Emily, pulling the paper from her pocket. Realisation dawned in her large brown eyes.

"She was giving me a message! Dad look, she put it in my pocket!"

She unfolded the note and showed the group. Jessica's neat handwriting was there on the paper.

_D.C. Docks_

_Meet with dealers._

_Thursday evening_

_Six o'clock._

"Dad…it's Thursday today right?"

Cal nodded.

"I think we need to call the police."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Loker was called into Deano's office.

"Sit down Bennett, we need to talk."

He sat.

"Your little girlfriend is in trouble Bennett, it's a shame, I kinda liked her. Pretty."

"What sort of trouble sir?"

"Well it seems her name's not really Sky and she's not really on our side. Like I said, pity."

Loker tried to hide his alarm.

"Sir?"

"Had a guy follow her up, after the Lightman stunt and all…seems her name is Jess and she's on first name terms with a girl of about seventeen who was calling her Jess."

Loker mentally cursed the police department. If they'd allowed them to tell Emily what was going on this wouldn't have happened…

"You look shocked Bennett, didn't know?"

He shook his head, unable to vocalise the lie but acting instead.

"Well son I'm sorry, I really am, but we can't take risks here…"

"No, she wouldn't betray me! Please just let me talk to her?"

Dean nodded.

"You can have a word when she gets back…speak of the devil."

Jess knocked on the office door, rain dripping from her jumper as she held the parcel out. Dean took it and beckoned her in.

"Well then Jess, seems you're in it deep."

Her eyes widened.

"I-What? Who?"

"Don't lie to us sweetie, we saw you with that girl. Now I've promised your boyfriend here a word, but be sure you aint walkin' out of this one beautiful."

He made as if to caress her face and instead slapped her so hard she stumbled as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Loker you need to yell at me or they'll shoot you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I gave Em the details, now just yell at me."

He swallowed and she looked at him fiercely.

"What have you done?"

They could see Dean staring at them through a crack so Loker picked her up and held her by her jacket.

"Did you lie to me?"

"No…N-no Peter – I…"

"Is your name even Sky? I trusted you!"

"Peter p-please…" She sobbed. He felt like a dick, it was official. Time to seal the deal.

"Why I ought to…"

He raised his hand as if to strike her and stopped.

"No…No I won't bother, you don't deserve such easy treatment."

The lie grated on his conscience but he swallowed his guilt, stepping away from her as Dean entered, from his face he still trusted Loker.

"Bennett?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get in the car, we'll follow shortly."

Loker threw her a look and she nodded briefly. He left the room as Dean picked her up by her shirt.

"Now then beautiful, what shall we do with you?"

He threw her to the floor and kicked her repeatedly. The memories flew to her mind's eye and she shrieked, trying to get away as her mask crumbled. It was no longer Dean there, to her it was Jason, killing her…killing her child…

"Please stop! Please!" She screamed. He kicked once more before picking her up by the scruff of her neck. She heard voices.

"Deano? Whats with the chick?"

"Put her in the boot. Now!"

"Yes sir."

She felt herself being lifted and thrown into a small space, her eyes peeling open just in time to see Macleod looking down at her with victory in his eyes as he slammed the boot of the car shut.

Darkness enveloped her as she realised how much danger she was really in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The police had assembled, along with the group members, and were on their way to the docks. Both Loker and Jessica's emergency phones had been called and no one had answered. Cal had a bad feeling about this. A fuzzy voice crackled through the radio.

"_Cars spotted assembling at docks…male undercover sighted, no sign of female. Over."_

They all froze.

"What do you mean?" Asked the officer into radio.

"_Female hasn't been sighted sir. From what we can gather her cover may have been blown."_

"Well then we need to get in there. Move in."

"_Yes sir."_

They drove up so quickly that in braking the back of the car swung round. Policemen leapt from their cars and pointed guns at the collection of men stood by a boat on the docks, Loker among them looking distinctly panicked.

"GET DOWN!"

One of the drug dealers tried to shoot back, the bullet ricocheting off of the car body. Gillian shrieked slightly as the police shot back, racing in and arresting all that they saw. Amidst the gun shots and riot, Cal slipped from the car and over to Loker, pulling him behind a large crate.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Lightman…I tried to stop it I promise I did…"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"They said something about the car…the black car…"

He didn't even stick around to listen to the rest. Loker was 'arrested' and 'coincidentally' shoved into the same car as Ria and Gillian sat in. Lightman ran over to a black car and checked the interior…nothing. Now the gun shots had ceased he could hear a faint scratching…from the car boot? He grabbed the keys from where they were in the still idling ignition – obviously the meeting was meant to be brief – and opened the boot. Jess lay there, bruised and apparently semi-conscious, the faint coppery scent of blood in the air of the trunk.

He turned and waved over the medic that had come – the police weren't stupid, they knew there would be gunfire.

"Help! You there help me she's here! Oh God…help!"

Ria and Gillian stood by watching as a bleeding Jess was dragged from the trunk of a car, Cal spoke to a medic and his face showed his distress, his absolute anguish as he suddenly made a lunge for the man Loker had labelled 'Dean'.

"You murderer! I'll kill you myself!"

No. No Jess wasn't dead. Jess couldn't die. Gillian wasn't stupid, she'd seen Cal trying to subtly look in the window of jewellers. And they'd been so happy…

The man called Dean laughed as Cal was held back, the medic slowly lifting and zipping a limp jess into a white bag. Cal knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders gently.

"Jess! Jess! Jessica answer me!"

She remained still, purple eyelids closed amongst a bruised face. Gillian was sobbing as Cal clutched at the material of the bag.

"She's not dead…can't be dead…not Jess…" He kept repeating, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No…no no no!" Said Loker over and over again as the police drove the gang members off and Jess was loaded into an ambulance, Cal following like a lost puppy, tears on his cheeks as he held onto the body bag. Gillian, Ria and a newly un-cuffed Loker stepped in as the doors closed. They sat in silence while the ambulance drove off.

"Lightman?" Said Loker, "I…"

_ZZZIIP!_

Jessica sat upright, her face sticking out of the body bag.

"It's bloody hot in this thing." She spoke in a gravelly voice. Gillian and Ria started and Loker let out a less-than-masculine shriek as Cal wiped his face and held a bottle of water to her lips. She drank thirstily.

"Thanks."

"Never do anything like that to me again all right?"

"Your performance truly was Oscar worthy Cal."

"I try."

"What's going on?" Asked Gillian tentatively.

"Well…" Said Cal, launching into it.

x

"_Christ…Jess! Jess love can you hear me?"_

"_Cal?" Her eyes opened fully and her face showed slight confusion. He sighed in relief before realising that her cover had been blown, if the gang wanted after her they could follow her…and he was not letting that happen again._

"_Jess sweetheart I need you to do me a favour."_

"_Is now really the time?" She joked. He chuckled._

"_Not that sort of favour…all though now you mention it…no back to business. I need you to pretend to be dead."_

"_What?"_

"_Play dead Jess, if the gang members think you are dead they won't come after you all right?"_

_She nodded slightly and spoke in a whispery voice._

"_Shouldn't be hard, I think I'm on my way there anyway…"_

"_Don't you dare say that! Okay…now! Help! You there help me she's here! Oh God…help!"_

_The medic had rushed over and Cal had spoken into his ear._

"_We need them to think she's dead. You know what to do."_

x

"And that's why we arrested you too Loker, wouldn't do anyone any good for them to figure out you were a faker too…all though I'm still going to kill you."

"Cal…" Warned Jess, shifting in her plastic cocoon.

"What? He let you get beaten up!"

"He tried to stop them! We knew it was risky Cal…is Emily okay? I didn't push her too hard did I?"

Her eyes shone with genuine worry amidst bruised purple skin.

"She's fine…she was a bit confused and then she found the note. She's meeting us at the hospital after you get yourself checked out – which you will before you interrupt me."

She sighed.

"Fine."

"And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"No more drug dealers for you. The police can jump off a cliff before they convince us to do undercover work again."

"Right-o….Eli you're looking kind of pale there. Are you all right?"

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Aside from a slight concussion, bruises and some shallow cuts Jess was fine. Emily had rushed into the hospital so fast her shoes squeaked and Zoe (whom Jess got along with on an acceptable level nowadays – though the two weren't friends, not even close) had withheld her speech about Emily slowing down when she saw Jess.

"Why is it every time we meet you look like you've been put through a blender?" She asked. Jess shrugged, wincing slightly.

"Part of my charm. You all right Em? How'd your test go?"

"90%. Best marks in the class."

Jess smiled proudly as the doctor walked over.

"Well all I can suggest is painkillers I'm afraid. You should be fine within the week."

Jess smiled and Emily hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back Jess. Sorry about blowing your cover."

Jess shrugged.

"Accidents happen Em."

"Mine just happened to be monumental." Said Emily morosely. Jess laughed.

"Well I did shove you onto grass…"

"Yeah! I had mud all over my best jeans!"

"Oh I apologise profusely."

Emily nodded, trying to act sincere and collapsing into fits of giggles. Zoe sighed.

"Come on Em, let's go."

Emily looked from Jess to her mother and back again.

"Why? I'm meant to be staying with dad."

Zoe cleared her throat, a slightly vindictive smile appearing on her face.

"Because your father has got things to do…" Her eyes flickered to Jess, "He's going to be very busy tonight."

Loker sniggered from the corner and Ria rolled her eyes, knocking him so he spilt his water onto his leg. Gillian stifled a smile and Cal, completely shameless, waggled his eyebrows at a blushing Jess. Emily shuddered theatrically.

"Lead the way mom, lead the way."

She left and Jess slapped Cal playfully, face still red.

"You horrid man."

"What? Zoe said it first!"

"It's a real surprise Emily isn't round the twist growing up with you…" She sighed. Ria snorted and covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"See? Even Ria agrees with me!"

"Does she now?" He looked over and Ria froze. "How much do you value employment Torres?"

Jess hit him again and he winced theatrically.

"Don't be mean."

"Shall we go home then?"

She kissed his cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sighed contentedly as they entered the house. The painkillers had kicked in and she felt almost normal. Cal came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, in the crook of her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome home." He kissed her neck.

"Glad to be home."

"They're bringing your stuff back from that apartment tomorrow…alas tonight you have no nightwear…looks like you're sleeping naked. However will you stay warm?" He spoke casually. She laughed, the sound making him happier – he hadn't truly realised how much he loved that sound until he hadn't heard it for a long time. She walked and sat down on the sofa, tugging Cal to join her and snuggling into his chest. Jess was 'a heat thief'. She latched on to warmth (something Cal enjoyed taking advantage of greatly). He kissed her hair, the clinical smell of the body bag still lingering.

"Seriously love, don't ever do that to me again. I don't want to lose you and seeing you hurt…well it hurts me too."

She turned and kissed him heatedly.

"Don't leave me love, please." His voice was cracked, his eyes pleading.

"What brought this on?"

"When we were told they could see Loker but not you…when I saw you in the trunk of someone's car…not to mention all the times rich and attractive men have eyed you up…"

She laughed then, shaking slightly as it subsided into giggles.

"Should I be worried that you've been noticing that men are attractive?"

He shoved her playfully.

"You know what I mean. Why me?"

She studied him in the way he often studied her, tracing the planes of his chest with her hands as she scrutinised his face.

"Because Cal, for the first time in thirty years I am happy, really happy, when I am with you. You make me smile and laugh and by God you're the most irritating man on the planet but I wouldn't have you any other way. And for your information I happen to find you very attractive." She kissed his cheek, hands beginning to undo his shirt, "I'm not going to leave you Cal. Looks like you're stuck with me."

He kissed her then, passionately, trying to convey how he felt for her. She sat herself on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood, carrying her to the bedroom, their lips never leaving each other. He all but kicked the door in before laying her gently on the bed, kissing her neck as he removed her t-shirt.

"Beautiful." He whispered. She smiled up at him.

"Yours." She said, voice husky and slightly lower than usual. She brought his lips crashing back to hers and pulled back, pupils wide.

"Now Doctor Lightman." She spoke with a sultry look in her eyes. "I'm afraid you're wearing far too many clothes."

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jess woke up slowly, enveloped in the comfort of a familiar bed, before realising that Cal was not there – odd, he was lazier than she was.

_CRASH!_

"Ah bugger!"

She laughed to herself as she heard Cal knocking something over in the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted beneath the door and she licked her lips, preparing to get out of the bed when Cal backed into the room, a tray precariously balanced in his arms and his tongue jutting out of the left side of his mouth in concentration. He almost dropped said tray when he turned around and saw her smiling at him.

"Breakfast in bed?" He offered feebly and she smiled, patting the bed beside her and sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Ah finally a woman who can appreciate the wonder of the full English breakfast." He joked, handing her the tray.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Jess, popping a tomato into her mouth.

"Thought I'd just nick some of yours." He said, going to steal her fork. She laughed and picked up some food, offering it to him on the fork before feeding him, a smirk on her face. This ritual continued until the food was all gone. He set the tray aside and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Well you looked shattered love."

"Not surprising considering the amount of time I actually spent asleep last night!" She spoke, a vicarious smirk appearing on his face as she did so.

"Have I ever mentioned that you look stunning in the morning?"

She laughed, blushing.

"Several times, wrongly I might add. With my hair this long I look like a bloody hedgehog first thing in the morning!"

"Most attractive hedgehog I've ever seen."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"If I blush any more I'll look like a beetroot."

"Most attractive beetroot…"

"Cal."

"Sorry love, couldn't resist…where are you going?"

She had started getting out of the bed, pulling on a shirt as she did so.

"I'm getting up…"

"No you're bloody not." He pulled her back down, pulling the shirt off again. She giggled as he kissed her collarbone.

"I take it we have the day off then?"

"Indeed we do." Came the reply from somewhere near her navel.

"Well then will I need clothing at all today?"

"Absolutely not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He honestly hadn't been joking. Not once did Jess get the opportunity to put on a single thread of clothing. Not that she objected. The day passed and soon she was waking up again…quite late in the day in fact. The sun shone brightly through the window and she sighed happily, head resting on Cal's chest. She heard a sound downstairs and froze.

"I'm home!"

She gently shook Cal awake.

"Yes love?" He asked sleepily.

"Cal I don't mean to alarm you but I have a feeling there is a teenager downstairs. A teenager that will probably not be overly pleased with our current state of undress at…" She checked the clock. "One in the afternoon."

"Dad? Jess?"

"Right-o then…I'll cover."

"And I'll shower."

"Agreed." He kissed her quickly, leaping out of bed and pulling on the nearest clothes he could find. Jess chuckled to herself, showering quickly and pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt before wandering downstairs to where Emily was sat watching the TV and Cal was making coffee.

"Hey Em. Sorry about…"

"I do not even want to know. I am not going to comment." Said Emily. Jess threw a slipper at her and it hit the side of her head.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt you pansy!"

Emily jutted her lower lip out in full sulk mode as Jess chuckled and kissed Cal, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Ew, guys, seriously?"

Cal stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Jess laughed.

"It's like living with children. So what's the day plan?"

"Em wants to go shopping." Said Cal flatly. Jess grinned.

"Sounds great!"

"Jess! You're meant to be on my side!" He complained.

"I haven't been shopping in ages! You don't have to come of course…you could always stay home by yourself…old Billy no mates over there."

Emily giggled and Cal sighed.

"Fine I'll come."

"You make it sound like you're agreeing to hard labour."

"With the amount you two will buy? I am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal had been right, they both had bags full and they were still browsing.

"Hey Jess what about this one?" Asked Emily, brandishing a shirt. Jess paused, eyeing it up.

"Looks nice." She noted. Cal sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Calvin darling?"

"This is girl stuff."

"Well noticed." She smirked, kissing him and receiving a scandalised look from a passing woman of about fifty. "Why don't you go and look at guy stuff before we reach the underwear section?"

"Duly noted." He nodded, kissing her cheek and setting off. Emily laughed loudly.

"Did you see that old woman giving you the hairy eyeball? Ha!"

Jess joined in and Emily frowned, impersonating a posh old woman.

"Young lady! That man must be at least forty! Get your lips away from him at once!"

Jess had to clutch a jacket stand to stop from falling she was laughing so hard.

"Oh Emily you amuse me."

They paused, regaining their breath.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm probably going to regret asking this…but what sort of underwear to boys like? And please don't mention my dad anywhere in your answer."

Jess chuckled, thinking her answer over. Emily was seventeen now, she was old enough to make decisions for herself…

"Well let's have a look shall we? And…let's not tell your father just yet."

Emily smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Jess, you're cool. How are we going to hide it though?"

"Well I might pick up something of my own to distract him."

"EW!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal Lightman glared into the shop window, looking at every one in turn. Too flashy….too big…not Jess. None of them were Jess. And then he saw it, simple yet elegant, toned down and yet beautiful. Smiling to himself, Cal entered the jewellers.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Emily watched her father and Jessica bicker on the way home about Jessica's return to work – apparently the only thing they really ever did argue about, and even then it wasn't the kind of arguing Cal had done with Zoe, raised voices and anger…no it was a battle of wits. A battle of wits that Jess ALWAYS won.

"Cal I'm perfectly fine, I can handle paperwork. It's hardly deadly. Not that you would know since you avoid it like the plague."

"I do my paperwork!"

"Cal since I said your name was on the top all of the paperwork I've been given is at least an inch shorter than the rest. Just because you cut your name off the top does not mean I'll think it's mine."

"Bugger…do you notice everything?"

"Close enough."

Emily let a giggle escape and Cal glared playfully in the mirror.

"Is there anything I could do or say to convince you to take the week off?"

"Absolutely nothing." Jess replied, shaking her head. Cal huffed, the look on his face clearly showing his search for a valid argument. His shoulders slumped and he let out a dejected 'humph' when nothing came to mind. Jess smiled victoriously.

"So tomorrow then?"

He nodded stiffly as he parked the car, Emily leaping out and – after collecting the key from Jess - running towards the house with her bags. Jess smirked at Cal's expression.

"No need to look so put out that you'll be seeing me all day Cal."

He glared playfully and she kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear as she did so.

"Besides, I bought a present to make up for it."

She allowed just the smallest glimpse into the clothing bag before she walked speedily into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sighed as yet another male correspondent flirted with every female in sight – including Jessica who Cal was pleased to notice didn't even give the guy the time of day. His thoughts flickered back to his desk drawer, in which sat the little ring box he had yet to gather the courage to use. He wanted it to be special, and doing it just because he was jealous of some prick who was so far below Jessica's league it was laughable would not be special. He mentally asked himself when he'd become such a sap and realised it was shortly after a beautiful woman with a perfect poker face had responded 'I hardly think that's professional nor necessary' when asked if she thought him to be attractive.

"You don't look overly pleased." Noted Gillian, leaning against the doorframe he was glaring through.

"Yeah well would you be?" He gestured to the scenario that fuelled his displeasure. Gillian smiled knowingly and shut the door.

"Hey!"

"You need to get some work done some time Cal. Work that doesn't include glaring daggers at young men with high hopes."

"Far too high."

She smiled as she sat opposite him, showing him the finances. She noted how every few minutes his eyes would flicker down to a drawer and back up to the files.

"What's in the drawer Cal?"

" Nothing." He said, panic lacing his tone.

"Liar."

He sighed and brought out the small box, opening it up to show her the ring inside.

"Cal I hate to break this to you but I'm married…" Said Gillian, a faint smirk on her lips. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not for you Foster."

"Wow, letting a girl down gently really doesn't work for you does it?"

"Do you think she'll like it?" He interrupted. Gillian looked at the ring. It was a simple diamond setting in a silvery band and it glinted slightly even in the still light he held it under. She smiled.

"I think she'll love it."

The relief on his face almost made her laugh.

"Good….can I ask you a favour Foster?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you look after it for me…I just…I want it to be special, not for her to find it somewhere you know?"

She smiled and gently took the box, closing it gently.

"Of course I will."

A knock came at the door.

"Cal?" Jessica's voice sounded. "We have the results…"

Gillian slipped the box into her jacket pocket, winked and left the room, Jess allowing her past before walking in and handing him the file, watching his face closely.

"What are you hiding?"

He blinked, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Nothing love." He gestured out of the room. "New recruits?"

She sighed.

"Clearly. Seriously how old was that guy? He didn't look much older than Emily! Now I," She paused to peck his lips. "Must return to my desk. Well done Cal, so far none of your paperwork has shown up. I'd better not count all my eggs before they hatch though, will I be returning shortly with a decidedly less happy expression?"

He mulled that over before shrugging, a lopsided smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile, as she left the office.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Emily was just walking down the street, hands shoved deep into her pockets and her hood up as she glowered at the ever-darkening rain clouds.

"Help!"

She froze, pulling the headphone out of her ear. Had she just heard…

"Help!"

Yes she definitely had. The voice was faint, croaky…as if the person shouting it couldn't quite breath. She started towards the noise where a boy she recognised from school – Nathan? – was being beaten up by two taller assailants. In true Lightman fashion she didn't think before she acted.

"HEY!"

The boys turned and Emily paled, realising that though she had stopped them hurting Nathan they were now closing in on her.

"You got a problem?" Asked the taller one, his voice high with glee.

"Leave him alone!" She tried to sound brave.

"I don't think so." He replied, gesturing to his friend who grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back as she struggled. The taller one hit her with such force the air was knocked from her ribcage and she gasped for air. His fists hit everywhere except her face. Her ribs, her arms…even her legs, until she was shaking and crying. The shorter one let her arms go and she flopped to the floor.

"You're the Lightman kid right?"

She didn't reply and he kicked her gut.

"Well you tell your old man anything and we'll make your life hell all right?"

They ran off and she heaved herself upright, hobbling over to the stilling form of a badly beaten Nathan.

"You okay?" She asked, he tried to reply but instead of words came a hacking cough, a drop of blood making its way from the corner of his mouth. A woman walked over, bags of shopping hanging from her arms.

"Oh my…"

"Call an ambulance!" Said Emily. The woman nodded and dialled hurriedly. Nathan smiled at Emily slightly, his mouth forming the words 'thank you' as his eyes slid shut.

"You can go home dear, I'll wait with him."

"Okay…thank you!" She said hurriedly, escaping home to check her wounds before Jess and her dad got home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess checked her watch. Odd, Emily was usually at the office by now. Then again she did have an exam coming up…maybe she was revising. A knock came at the door and Jess smiled up at Ria.

"Hi Ria. Case time?"

Ria nodded and Jess stood, accompanying her to the group room. Cal sighed as he sat back.

"What you got Torres?"

"Boy with well off parents was beaten near to death near his school, seems to be the same kind of treatment as several similar attacks recently in D.C."

"Could be coincidence?" Said Jess, "A lot of attacks happen in D.C."

The reference to the gang case was so subtle they almost didn't notice it.

"That's what I thought, all of the attacks were on different people…teens, adults, men, women….but all shared a similar trait."

She brought the pictures up. Jess stared and blinked.

"I'm sorry, it could be exhaustion but I'm failing to see the similarity here…"

"Patience isn't one of your virtues is it?" Said Loker. Jess snorted slightly.

"Try living with him," She jutted a thumb at Cal, "For half a year and see how your patience levels cope."

"Hey!" He responded childishly. Gillian rolled her eyes and gestured for Ria to continue.

"All of the victims were in or have been in same-sex relationships."

"So we're looking for a homophobe with violent tendencies…maybe a friend or two judging by the number and position of the injuries…" Said Jess, looking at the pictures. One of them jumped out at her.

"He goes to Emily's school."

"Really?" Asked Cal, looking closer.

"Yeah. He was just going in when I dropped her off last week…poor kid, can't be older than seventeen…"

"Nathan Taylor, seventeen."

Jess looked at the screen as Loker spoke.

"Well if there's that many of them why don't we have the guys already?"

"Because they're scared." She spoke quietly, almost to herself. "You don't go through a beating like that and talk, not when they're still out there."

They looked at the pictures, silence consuming the room.

**OOOOH! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jess was getting worried. Emily Lightman, for all intents and purposes, was a very good liar. She had to be really, living with her father and Jess. But Jessica could see something was amiss, Emily was wearing joggers, loose jeans, hoodies and jumpers…at first she had just put it down to a bad day, not wanting to pry or act on the lies she saw. Emily didn't like people reading her; Cal had long ago learned to control the urge to call her on her lies, her bluffs. Jess had never done so publically, her approach more subtle than Cal's and her closest friend lacking verbal control to the point that she didn't lie anyway. Not often at least. It was as much a blessing as it was a curse, seeing people's whims, their thoughts and feelings – often subconscious ones at that – and Jess was debating where she crossed the line from friend to mother figure and asked Emily what was wrong. It was seeing a mottled yellow bruise peek from beneath the younger girl's long sleeve that made Jess jump into action.

"Emily what's that?"

Emily looked from her to where she was looking and back again, panic evident in her eyes.

"It's nothing…I just fell or something, no need to tell dad."

That response alone set off a metaphorical alarm in Jessica's brain as Cal entered the room.

"No need to tell me what?" He inquired over his notes on the attack case (for which they had very few leads, none of them enough to stand in any law situation). Emily looked at Jess, silently begging her not to speak, and Jess was torn. She couldn't lie to Cal, not since he'd wormed his way into her defences and broken them away, but she couldn't upset Emily…not like that, when she had such pleading in her eyes. So Jess gaped in a distinctly Sarah-like fashion as Cal's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what?"

Jessica's eyes flickered subconsciously to Emily's arm and Cal's followed. He peeled back the sleeve, revealing a large yellowing bruise that seemed to take up her whole arm.

"Oh my God…" Muttered Jess as she saw them. Emily tore her arm away.

"Em what happened?" Asked Cal.

"It's nothing dad…I don't want to talk about it."

Emily looked up and saw the look in Jessica's eyes. She couldn't honestly think…

"Em, did someone…take advantage or something?" Asked Cal, panic evident in his voice. Obviously he was thinking something similar to what Jess was, but saying the word 'rape' near Jess was kind of taboo, even now.

"No…no dad it's not that…"

"What was it then Emily?" Asked Jess quietly. "Why won't you tell us?"

"I just…I saw these guys beating up this guy from my school…Nathan I think, he's a nice kid, he's in my science class…and I tried to stop them but they just hit me instead and said that if I said anything to dad they'd…they'd come after me."

Jess looked at her tentatively.

"Emily…how bad is it? Are there any more sweetheart?"

Emily slowly lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the large bruises in her abdomen and back, her face red with shame.

"Em you have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you think you would recognise the men again?" Said Jess softly. Emily nodded, eyes glued to the floor.

"Why don't you go get some shoes? We're working on this case at the moment…Nathan's attack…could you have a look at some of the pictures for us?"

Emily nodded again and excused herself to get shoes. Cal was seeing red, some bastard had done this to his little girl…he punched the table, barely noticing the pain as his knuckles lost a layer of skin. Jess flinched and reached out a shaking hand, resting it on his shoulder.

"Cal? Cal please don't…it won't help anyone please don't…"

She wrapped her arms slowly around him and his fists unclenched, holding her to him gently as he realised how that must have scared her.

"Sorry love I just…I feel like such a crap father…"

"You're not a crap father Cal, not even remotely close. I want to find the guys that did that and make them sorry too but violence doesn't help things Cal…it never does. Can you calm down? For Emily's sake?"

He nodded, breathing deeply as he calmed himself. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll get Emily, why don't you start the car?"

He nodded and she disappeared upstairs to where Emily was sat on the bed, crying.

"Emily?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Jess…I feel like an idiot I should have just told you…"

"Fear makes us do strange things Em, it's why none of the victims stepped forward with ID for the attackers. Come here…"

Emily hugged the older woman, as much as a mother to her as she was a friend, a confidante.

"I made sure they called an ambulance…is he okay?"

"You may well have saved his life Emily, you were very brave. Next time something like this happens, tell me okay? You can tell me anything and I won't judge you Emily. Now let's go before your father's impatience reaches astronomic levels."

Emily chuckled slightly and followed Jess, holding her hand. Jess marvelled at Emily as a person, she could go from sarcastic, witty seventeen year old to child in need of comfort in the blink of an eye. Cal asked Emily is she was okay and received a half-hearted nod in return. They arrived at the offices and Jess stuck her head into the video room.

"Nobody say a word alright?"

They looked vaguely confused but nodded as Cal led Emily – who had her head ducked – into the room and Jess brought up the images of the suspects.

"Right then Em, do you recognise any of them as the guys who attacked you and Nathan?"

Ria and Gillian stifled gasps as Emily looked up, her eyes searching.

"Yeah." She rasped, clearing her throat before continuing louder. "The top left one…tall guy…he was the one who told me he'd come after me if I told dad…the middle one…yeah that one…he was kind of the helper, holding people still…"

"Was that it?"

Emily nodded.

"Well done Em. Eli we need to call these guys in." Said Cal, gesturing to the highlighted images. Emily sat down next to Jess.

"Why was I so scared? You and dad on the warpath are scarier than an army…" Noted Emily. Jess chuckled.

"Thanks…now would you mind giving a formal statement," The word seemed to stick to her tongue, she'd hated it since the Jason court case, "And these guys will go away for good."

Emily nodded and allowed Gillian, Ria and Jess to record her statement while Cal and Eli brought the suspects in, sitting them in the interrogation room.

"What's goin' on? We aint done nothing!"

Cal resisted the urge to punch them.

"Yeah? Well the witness accounts to your attacks say differently." He noted. "Now I have a few questions for you boys…"

X

Emily was just talking to Jess and Ria when the boys were brought out of the interrogation room, Cal following with a slightly smug smile – obviously they had caved. The taller boy saw Emily and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly he launched himself forward, shaking free and flying at her, fists raised. Before anyone could blink he was on his face, his clenched fist twisted tightly behind his back and Jess kneeling on him.

"You make one wrong move and I break your arm sunshine." She said lowly. He chuckled dryly.

"Yeah right."

She twisted it slightly more and he cried out.

"Alright, alright! Let me go!"

"You're going to leave Emily alone?" She inquired, twisting his arm a little more when he hesitated. "I said are you going to leave Emily alone?"

"Who are you? Her mother?"

"Dad's girlfriend, answer my question before I get bored and break your arm anyway."

"Yes I will leave her alone."

"Good." Said Jess, standing (and 'accidentally' standing on his hand in the process) before gesturing for the policeman to take over. "Be my guest."

The boy was marched off and Emily stood in slack-jawed awe.

"Wow! Jess that was so cool! You have to teach me that!"

Jess chuckled to herself.

"Maybe I will, now I think you've had a long enough day…ice cream and Johnny Depp films?"

"You know me too well."

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emily had been taken home and Cal and Jess found themselves in as close to a British pub as can be found in D.C., drinks in hand. Cal excused himself briefly, kissing her cheek, and returned a few minutes later to see exactly the last thing he wanted to at that moment.

A man of about thirty was sitting opposite Jessica, who had her back to Cal. Said man was, as far as they went, rather good looking and wasn't hiding anything in regards to his attraction to the woman opposite him. Cal coughed slightly as he approached and glared at the guy, who looked up at him with sudden understanding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this seat was taken…"

"Yes you did…" Muttered Jess under her breath, so low that even Cal didn't hear her, before she drained the rest of her drink. He sat back down and, seeing her disgruntled expression, jumped immediately to the wrong conclusion.

"Sorry did I interrupt?"

She blinked.

"Eh?" She asked.

"Well you weren't exactly making the world's biggest effort to get rid of him were you?" He spoke, immediately wishing he hadn't as her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She bit out.

"You know, Mr gym-user over there, wasn't exactly veiling the way he looked down your shirt was he?"

She coughed disbelievingly.

"So what? I wasn't going to do anything! Christ Cal even if he did make a move what did you expect me to do? Honestly? Jump into bed with him? Do you honestly think that little of me? That I'd shag anyone who showed any interest whatsoever?"

She stood and stormed out, the air around her almost crackling with her anger. Cal sighed, leaving money on the table for the drinks, and followed her out into the parking lot.

"Jess!" He grabbed her arm.

Bad move.

She shook it free and glared at him.

"Just take me home Cal, I want to go home."

She was silent on the way home, seething angrily in the dark. He tried to reach up to her face in the now parked car.

"Jess this is stupid love, will you just…"

But she was already out of the car, stalking towards the house and slamming the door inches from his face. She smiled tensely at Emily – who was sat on the sofa, eyes wide – before walking up the stairs as Cal entered the house. His daughter glared accusingly at him.

"What did you do?" She demanded. He was about to reply how did she know he'd done anything when he realised from Jessica's reaction it was a fairly stupid question.

"I'm trying to sort it out love…don't stay up too late alright?"

She watched him follow Jess up the stairs to where she was carrying some clothes and toiletries towards the spare room.

"Jess love what are you doing?"

"Don't you 'Jess love' me Cal Lightman! And I'm moving into the spare room, what does it look like?"

"Why?" He asked, kicking himself metaphorically at the blatant obviousness of his question.

"Why? Because I'm sorry but there's not enough room in that one for me, you and your humongous head! Besides I might wake you up shagging all my fictional lovers! You may as well just pee on me to mark me as your territory!"

He winced as she slammed the door again (Emily walking past silently to her own room, desperately trying not to compare this to the arguments her parents had had before the divorce).

"Jess love?" He spoke through the door.

"Go away Calvin." Came the muffled reply. He sighed, knowing that particular tone meant he had no hope, and went to bed by himself. He lay awake for hours, silently cursing the mysterious man. He _never_ fought with Jess, not since the file/fire fiasco (which he tried not to dwell on too much) and now he knew why. Because as wonderful as Jessica Watson was (i.e. probably the best you could get) this meant that fighting with her, or upsetting her in any way made you feel like a world class wanker. It was unavoidable that a fight such as this one would emerge, what with Jessica being as stunning as…well…Jessica and Cal being oh-so-slightly insecure about exactly why she even gave him the time of day in the first place… Now all he had to do was figure out exactly how to apologise without putting his foot in it even more… Well talking hadn't worked (the conversations had consisted of him trying to talk to her and her having none of it).

Damn he was bad at this. The fact that it was the middle of the night probably wasn't helping matters. He decided to check on her, he knew how turmoil of any kind often set her nightmares off again. He padded softly to the door and opened it slowly, expecting to find her asleep. Instead finding her curled into an almost impossibly small ball, tears running silently down her cheeks in the half light provided by the numbers on the clock beside the bed. She didn't react when he entered, not even when the bed dipped slightly under his weight. If he thought she was just going to forgive him that easily he was wrong. To have him even suggest something like that hurt, more than the beatings she had received in the past, more than when she had been slashed with a knife, kicked and starved…because this was Cal, Cal who in her eyes could do very little wrong, Cal who always made her feel better about herself. Not worse.

"Jess?"

The only reaction he got was a slight hitch in her breathing before it mellowed out again. She felt him stroke her hair gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Jess…I don't know what to say…"

She wanted to shout that sorry was the obvious word, but found herself unable to summon the anger or the energy to do so. He had to figure this one out on his own, figure out what he'd done wrong. Then she would forgive him.

"Just go." She whispered. He made as if to argue before nodding and leaving as silently as he had entered. She cried into the pillow as the sun began to rise.

X

Cal checked the spare room first thing that morning. Shocked to find the sheets messed up but not containing the woman he wanted to see. Instead there was a note, written hurriedly.

_Gone to work. Took bus. Jess._

He was in it deep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was sleep deprived and early for work. Great. She headed for the coffee machine, sleepily greeting Eli on her way there (who raised his eyebrows at the lack of Cal but didn't comment). She prepared herself a large cup of incredibly strong coffee as a face she really didn't want to see appeared around the corner.

"Ah Doctor Watson, is Doctor Lightman around?"

She sighed, blinking up at Paul Stevens.

"No Paul he isn't."

"Should I be asking why?"

"Don't even go there."

Stevens had a curious look in his eye. Jess sighed sleepily, setting her coffee down on the side. She sighed as he hugged her slightly.

"Jessica…if I may call you that?"

"Oh by all means do. It is my name after all."

He chuckled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really, we just had a huge argument yesterday…"

"Well he's not worth it if he can't see what he's got."

"Wha-"

He had her pinned to the wall in a second, her sleepy mind not able to stop him or do anything until he had her arms pinned above her head. She struggled as well as she could, wishing she'd worn trousers as opposed to the skirt and stockings combo that made any form of defence incredibly tricky.

"HEY!"

Trust Cal to walk in now. His eyes narrowed as he saw Stevens blatantly ignoring the struggles of the woman who most definitely was _not _his girlfriend. He ran forwards, grabbing Jessica's coffee and chucking it directly into the taller man's face. Stevens leapt back, hand on his face as Jess backed into her office.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Demanded Cal as Stevens' vision cleared.

"Me? You're the one throwing coffee in people's faces!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE'S BEEN THROUGH? HOW MUCH YOU JUST SCARED HER?"

"Well you're not one to talk about how she feels? She was pissed with you!"

"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY OFFICES!" Cal demanded, pointing angrily at the doors. "You even think about coming back and I'll throw much worse than coffee at you, you worthless prick!"

Stevens left hurriedly and Cal waved off an anxious looking Loker before heading to Jessica's office and knocking gently on the glass door. She was sat by her desk, curled on her chair with tears threatening to overflow. She nodded him in and he walked over.

"Hey there…" He stroked her cheek. She sobbed and a few tears escaped.

"I'm sorry Cal…I didn't…didn't want him to…"

"Ssh, you have nothing to be sorry for love. I do, I was a prick last night, I trust you more than that. I was just jealous."

"W-why?"

He kissed the tears from her cheeks, gently handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Because you're amazing Jess, and I will never deserve you."

She shook her head slightly.

"Yes you do you stupid man."

"So am I forgiven?"

She chuckled.

"I'll consider it." She said, kissing him gently, the kiss swiftly escalating…just as Loker popped his head around the door.

"Hey Jess are you…oh, right. Don't mind me."

He went an astoundingly bright red and disappeared. Jess laughed and Cal smiled, happy to see her happy.

"Poor Loker," He stated absentmindedly. "He seems to walk in on just about everything."

She laughed again.

"Yes he does, and I'm sure you plan that."

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Work that day had been awkward at worst and amusing at best. Gillian had taken one look at the coffee puddle on the tiled floor and blamed Cal. Jess had confided in Ria and Loker's ears had gone red every time he bumped into Jess or Cal (who spent the day muttering about how he wasn't the cleaner and that Stevens should be made to clean up the puddle – a complaint that was rather self-mocking as he had told the man in no uncertain terms not to re-enter the building under threat of having unsavoury things thrown at his face and so the chances of him doing so just to mop up coffee were almost nonexistent). Emily had popped by after school, the relief on her face when she found out that Jess and Cal were no longer arguing so overpowering that Jess had laughed, receiving the patented 'Zoe glare' for her humour. She had then announced that she would be at a friend's until quite late that evening and so would not need food. So Cal and Jess had the house to themselves once more.

"Well what to do?"

"We're two adults Cal I think we can plan one evening by ourselves…"

Grown up and mature as they were, they ended up playing scrabble and watching re-runs of TV shows.

"Haha! Look at that one, I must be winning!"

"Cal you cannot have 'Lightman' on a scrabble board."

"Why not?"

"It's both the name of a person and a company, it's pretty much everything scrabble hates."

"But it's an amazing name!"

"I don't care if it's the most amazing name on planet Earth, you still can't have it."

"Alright referee, you win." He grouchily took his letters back. She smiled smugly and he leaned across the board, capturing her lips with his own. She chuckled, pulling away slightly.

"Drink?"

"Not what I had in mind but if you're offering…"

He watched her walk off, thanking in his head whoever had invented stockings. She returned with beer and he smiled.

"A woman after my own heart you are."

She giggled.

"I'm going to go move my stuff back, it was bloody cold last night."

"See? You only love me for my radiator-like qualities!"

"Well that amongst other things." She winked. He entered the room a few minutes later to see her straightening the sheets. He waited until they were perfect before launching himself forwards, knocking her onto the bed and messing the sheets back up again.

"You bastard! You scared the living daylights out of me! And I just made this bed!"

He grinned at her and silenced her protests with a kiss, his hand drifting up her leg slightly. Raising an eyebrow, she swatted it away.

"No." She stated. He pouted slightly.

"Why not?" He whined. "Emily isn't here!"

"Maybe you're not 100% forgiven yet." She stated. His pout increased slightly – to almost Emily style levels.

"Pleeease?"

"No." She swatted his hand away again.

"You're mean."

"And you're pathetic. Honestly, how old are you?"

"Forty one."

"Well try acting your age as opposed to your shoe size."

"You know what they say about men with big feet?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yeah they wear big shoes." She said as she moved closer to his face, her lips a hairs breadth from his before she rolled away from under his arms, giggling as he flopped onto his front and received a mouth full of pillow.

"You sneaky little minx…"

She went to sit up but found herself on her back again, Cal leaning over her once more.

"Now that wasn't fair love." He breathed into her ear, watching her shudder. This was definitely one of the scenarios in which facial reading was a blessing.

"It wasn't meant to be." She whispered back. "Now what makes you think I'm going to forgive you?"

"Well the fact that you're smiling is a start…"

The poker face returned and he rolled his eyes.

"Not funny."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

"Plus you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to."

"What gives you that impression?"

"Your stockings love. The stockings you always wear in an effort to drive me around the twist…" He ran his hand up one of them to demonstrate. "Now you have two options here."

"Really?" She asked huskily. "What are they?"

"Either you remove the bloody things or I do…and I can think of some rather interesting methods…"

"Really? Care to demonstrate?

He kissed her lips, working down her neck and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Knew you'd see things my way eventually."

"What can I say?" She managed breathlessly. "You can be very persuasive."

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My own sort of take on Gillian's marriage collapse for you all to read!**

It was, without a doubt, the slowest week the Lightman Group had encountered in years. For some reason all of D.C. was behaving (or at least not getting caught) and Eli, Ria and Jess were stood by the coffee machine playing the most mature of all games.

"I spy something beginning with….L." Sighed Eli.

"Lovely co-workers?" Said Jess, swirling her drink. Eli shook his head.

"Linoleum flooring?" Tried Ria. Eli shook his head smugly once more.

"Lowly employees?" Asked Cal, pouring a mug of coffee and making them all jump.

"Nope."

"Lightman?" Said Ria. Eli was getting bored with winning now. Cal sighed.

"Ladies?"

Eli nodded and Cal rolled his eyes.

"How did I know? One track mind that one…"

Jess muttered something along the lines of 'you're one to talk' as Gillian approached, a small frown on her face.

"Hey Gill, come to join in eye spy?" Asked Loker. Gillian blinked before smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"As much as I'd love to join in your highly intellectual game, we have a case."

Never had she seen them move so fast.

"What is it?"

"Not the highest profile we've ever done…"

"Foster I honestly don't care if it's a missing cat, it's better than Loker's attempts at games."

"Woman was found by her neighbour, bleeding quite heavily from a head wound that appears to have caused some form of short-term memory loss…"

"Foster we're deception experts, not mentalists. We don't reconstruct memories…"

"Would you rather play eye spy all day?" She countered. Cal deflated slightly before gesturing to the team room.

"Lead the way Foster."

They each took a seat and Gillian handed out the files.

"Jennifer Morgan, 35. She can only remember glimpses of the attack. They have a line up of suspects but they want us to talk to her first, see what we can gather, before we interview them."

They nodded.

"Well then shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mrs Morgan." Smiled Gillian. "We're just here to ask you a few questions."

The woman had a thick bandage wrapped around her temple and a slightly dazed smile.

"I've already answered some questions…" Confusion flashed across her face.

"We're from a different agency, we're trying to find the person who did this to you." Said Ria.

"I'm afraid I may not be much help…it's all a bit of a blur."

"Sometimes all you need is for someone to ask the right question." Smiled Jess.

"Just tell us what you remember."

"Well I remember being scared…and angry…and my head hurt…"

"Do you know where you were?" Prompted Jess kindly.

"My house I think, I'm not sure…oh God I honestly don't remember!"

"It's all right." Soothed Gillian, "The doctors say you should remember in time."

"If you do remember anything give us a call okay?" Suggested Jess with a smile. The almost overwhelming combined niceness of Jess and Gillian had the woman smiling slightly more.

"What's up next?" Asked Loker as they left.

"Suspects?"

"Neighbour who found her and her husband thus far."

Jess sighed.

"Well, no time like the present. Shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mrs Cruise…"

"Emma please."

"Emma," Corrected Jess, "Can you describe yesterday's events for us?"

"Well…I had just gotten home after dropping my daughter off at her friend's house and I heard poor Jennifer screaming…so I ran to the house and whoever attacked her was out of there like a bat out of hell, straight out the back door and over the fence. Jennifer was on the floor, she'd caught her head on the table and it was bleeding quite badly so I called an ambulance. They took her to the hospital and I checked the gardens but the man was gone…"

"So it was a man?"

"Certainly looked like one from what I saw…wearing a blue coat…navy…"

"And you didn't see his face?"

She shook her head.

"No…I barely saw his coat before he was gone over that fence…sorry I can't be of more help…"

"Not a problem." Said Gillian, "If we have any more questions we'll get in touch."

The woman nodded and showed them to the door, waving them off politely before closing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Right then…Torres, Loker, see if the bar behind Morgan's house caught the guy on CCTV, we need to interview the husband too…Gill can you do that?"

Gillian nodded in an affirmative. Jess coughed slightly and he turned to face her.

"Cal what if taking her back to the scene of the attack jogs memories? Anything could do it we just have to find the right thing."

He nodded.

"Right-o then…shall I go with you?"

Gillian smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine by myself Cal, go with Jess."

So they all went their separate ways.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica sat beside Cal in the car, smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Well that was hardly professional." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"You love it really."

"Yes," She sighed, "I do. Now let's go get Mrs Morgan."

She was released from hospital and sat amiably in the car, a smaller bandage on her head as she chatted to Jess pleasantly. They stopped at the house and Jess helped her up. They walked side by side to the house where Mrs Morgan shakily tried to unlock the door. Jess smiled and helped, steadying her hand.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. In we go!"

The woman walked in before freezing, blinking rapidly as if someone had shined a bright light in her face.

"Are you all right Mrs Morgan?" Asked Cal. She shook her head.

"I can…I can remember…it was here that he shouted at me…I was so angry at him…he was angry too…he hit me with the book…that book…and I hit my head there…someone shouted and he ran…"

"Who?" Asked Jess gently.

"My husband. My husband Paul."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gilliann shook the man's hand and sat down opposite him.

"How can I help you Doctor…"

"Foster, Gillian Foster."

"Doctor Foster."

"Your wife, we were wondering if you had any idea whatsoever who her attacker may have been?"

The man shook his head, his eyes telling the truth.

"Nope, haven't a clue. I was working late." He frowned slightly, mouth turning downwards. Gillian spotted the navy coat on the coat rack nearby and suppressed a gasp. A woman with red hair that hung in tight curls around her heart shaped face walked in, setting some files on the man's desk and sending him a flirtatious glance before leaving, shaking her hips slightly more than was necessary. Gillian's phone rang. She checked the caller ID. Cal.

"I'm sorry I have to take this."

"Oh by all means."

She clicked the 'answer call' button.

"Hello?"

"Foster? It was the husband."

"What?"

"The husband assaulted her after she found out about his affair with some redhead named Michelle, we need you to bring him in."

Anger boiled in her stomach.

"Sure. See you soon."

"You all right Gill?"

"Fine. See you soon Cal."

She hung up before he could call her bluff.

"Mr Morgan we need to take you in for questioning."

"What?" He said, eyebrows raised, "I've done nothing wrong!"

Completely out of character, Gillian slapped him.

"Nothing wrong? Adultery is wrong Mr Morgan! Assault is wrong! Now you come with me!"

Speechless, he followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was walking towards the main desk when they entered, an angry looking Gillian and a man with a handprint on his face.

"You must be Mr Morgan?"

"Yeah and this crazy bitch attacked me!"

"Gill?"

Gillian swallowed, looking away.

"Can we talk later?" Tried Jess. Gillian nodded and Jess turned to Morgan.

"You're coming with me matey. Come on, I don't bite…much."

He followed, muttering about how women were going insane. Gillian followed, head bowed.

X

"So Mr Morgan, you attacked your wife when she uncovered your affair, correct?"

"I thought she couldn't remember? She could just be making this up!"

"We jogged her memory by going back to the scene of the assault, answer the question." Sighed Jess. She, Cal and Ria were interrogating, Loker and Gillian were behind the screen. Morgan's eyes flickered downwards and his fists and jaw clenched.

"That's a yes then." Noted Cal.

"I never said anything!"

"You don't need to." Said Ria. "Tell us, did you want to kill her or just hurt her?"

"Stupid bitch kept going on about how she'd divorce me and tell everyone…my business is built on reputation, I'd be ruined…I just wanted to scare her a bit. Not kill her!"

"Eurgh." Said Jess, "Are we done here?"

Cal nodded.

"Take him away."

"You want to go on about assault? Your precious 'Doctor Foster' hit me! Ask her about assault!" He shouted as he was taken off. Cal raised his eyebrows as they left the room, bumping into Gillian.

"Foster? What's going on?"

"She HIT me is what's going on!"

"Shut it we didn't ask you!" Shouted Jess. "Gill?" She asked quieter. "He's lying right?"

"You tell me!" He yelled again, Jessica resisting the urge to strangle him with his own overpriced tie. "You're the face readers! Bloody madwoman hit me!"

"She's not a madwoman you bigoted prick! And Gill doesn't do violence! That's my job!"

"She bloody did!"

"She bloody-" Began Jess, Gillian winced and spoke.

"I did okay!" She managed before she began to sob. Jess whirled around, mouth open slightly.

"Picture of reason and right says what now?"

Morgan had a smug look on his face and Jess made sure to trip him as he was walked away.

"Alec….I think h-he's been having an affair and I just got so angry at Morgan and I know it was unprofessional I'm s-sorry!"

Jess wrapped her in a hug and helped her into a chair.

"Alec? As in your husband Alec? Are you sure?"

Gillian winced.

"The whole face reading thing really kind of helps in these situations…I'm sorry I hit the suspect…"

"Don't be." Said Cal. "Guy was a tosser if I ever saw one."

"Do you want to call Alec?" Offered Ria after all but booting Loker over to the coffee machine to get Gillian a drink, "Maybe have a word?"

Gillian nodded slightly.

"Maybe I'm wrong…"

X

Gillian wasn't wrong, as is often the case with Gillian. Proven by the fact that Alec's twenty something year old PA picked up the phone for him.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Said Jess quietly as Cal comforted Gillian. Loker and Ria nodded, standing in a 'V' formation around the coffee machine. "I'm going to kill him and make it look like an accident…"

"Might help you on that one…what the hell is he doing here?" Said Ria, staring in disbelief at Alec Foster, hurriedly entering the building.

"Gill look…"

"Leave me alone!" She responded hotly, walking past.

"Gillian!"

Jess approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, apparently quite surprised to see the brightly smiling thirty year old woman before him.

"Hi Alec! Remember me?" She offered, before breaking his jaw with an echoing 'CRACK!'. "You worthless prick! At the moment I have more respect for the germs in the air than your sorry arse! She said leave, you leave! Now! Before I kick you somewhere rather sensitive!"

He stumbled back, clutching his jaw and leaving hurriedly. Jess turned around to see everyone watching with either amusement or slight fear and she smiled slightly.

"He had it coming to him." She shrugged. Gillian smiled slightly and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Drink?"

Gillian had successfully booted Alec into a hotel over the phone and was pacing in her office. Cal ducked his head into her office.

"Gill?"

She turned to him, tear-filled eyes wide.

"I feel so awful…and I was so unprofessional."

He hugged her lightly.

"Nah you weren't love."

"Cal I think you should look after this yourself." She handed him back the ring box, "It hardly seems fitting that I do it."

He smiled sadly and took the box.

"Jess wanted to know if you wanted to come round for drinks? Maybe go out somewhere? She wants to repay you…you helped her when she was upset and now she wants to help you."

Gillian smiled in a watery manner.

"Drinks sound great."

**Aaw! Poor Gill! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

When Cal arrived home the next day he was, to put it lightly, very surprised at the scene he saw before him.

Emily, Jess and Gillian were throwing darts at what appeared to be a picture of Gillian's husband.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Having fun." Replied Jess, throwing a dart and hitting the tiny Alec's ear. Gillian nodded, glass of white wine in one hand while she threw another and hit him between the eyes.

"Ten points to Gillian! What a shot!" Said Jess. "You want a go Cal?"

"I'll pass, you girls want dinner? Gill?"

"I don't want to impose…"

"Gill are you hungry?"

"Yes but…"

"Lasagne sound good?" He persisted. She sighed.

"Thank you Cal."

They sat up hours later, finishing the last of the wine.

"So he's buggering off then?" Asked Jess, swaying slightly to the music playing nearby. Gillian nodded.

"Tried dumping the PA, thinks it will somehow make a difference…"

"Bastard." Offered Cal from where he was watching Jess sway with an amused expression. Gillian nodded.

"Yes he is a bit…thanks for this Jess…the darts thing was fun."

"Got the idea from Sarah….though she actually wanted to throw darts at her actual ex the idea itself is the same with a picture…"

Gillian giggled, probably at the mental image of Sarah throwing darts at an ex-boyfriend.

"Right then Gill, spare room?"

Gillian was settled in the spare room and Cal re-entered his own room, where an oh-so-slightly tipsy Jessica was curled up under the covers in one of his old shirts, blue eyes peeking at him over the edge of the duvet.

"That was a nice thing you did for Gillian there." He spoke, kissing her forehead and sliding into bed beside her, she moved closer, head resting on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

"Well Alec was a prick….Gillian is one of my best friends…"

"You did a magnificent job of breaking his jaw though love."

"I did didn't I?" She sighed happily and he chuckled.

"Night Jess." He kissed her hair.

"Night Cal…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess entered Cal's office with coffee in hand to see him staring into space.

"You all right Cal?" She asked, watching as he leapt about a foot into the air, whirling around to see her sniggering.

"Not funny…" He mumbled as she handed him the coffee.

"Very funny! Oh if I had recorded that…" She chuckled to herself, wandering over and sitting opposite him. "You seem very distracted lately." She noted, experimentally waving a hand in front of his face as if to break him from a reverie. He playfully swatted the hand away and shrugged. "Why? Something bothering you?"

Well he was hardly going to tell her what was he? How would that particular conversation go? 'Yes Jess I am worrying about exactly how I'm going to…'

"Cal?" She asked, seeing the tiny frown on his face, her own eyebrows drawing closer together in concern.

"I'm fine love, just tired I suppose."

She smiled slightly, not calling his bluff.

"Well that's your own fault…" She joked, dodging the poke he aimed at her ribs. She laughed and pecked his lips.

"Actually it's yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really…if you didn't look so bloody beautiful I'd get a lot more sleep."

She winked at him, sashaying out of the office. Cal sighed, smiling as he shook his head slightly. That woman would be the death of him. He peeked down and opened the drawer, the tiny box nestled in piles of files and papers.

_Soon._

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cal looked at the box again, turning it in his hands.

"No more waiting Lightman…time to do it…oh God what if she says no?"

The door slammed open and he had barely enough time to hide the box in his clenched fist before Emily came barrelling in.

"Hey dad I…what's in your hand?"

"Nothing." He lied, shifting slightly.

"Dad…" She said slowly. "What is it?" she walked over, unclenching his fist and pulling out the tiny black box, flipping it open. Her face brightened to almost blinding levels as she let out an ear-piercing squeal, leaping around like the Duracell bunny on E. Outside the office Ria and Loker looked up.

"What do you think is up with her?" Asked Ria.

"Probably saw a spider or something."

"Fair enough."

Inside the office Cal had gently clamped his hand over Emily's mouth.

"Emily love you're deafening me. And I don't exactly want Jess to run in and see it so ssh okay?"

She nodded, eyes still as wide as saucers. He moved his hand back and she spoke.

"Is it for Jess?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No Emily it's for Loker. Of course it's for Jess!"

"When are you asking her?"

"Tonight hopefully. Make yourself scarce eh?"

"I'm going to Megan's anyway."

"Good…any ideas?"

"Dad I'm seventeen, I'm hardly an expert."

"Yeah but you…you know Jess…you know, you're like this." He mimed linking his fingers. "And…I want to make it perfect."

Emily smiled knowingly.

"Well if there's one person who knows Jess better than anyone else on the planet…"

"Sarah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome to the house of Sarah, if you're listening to this message it's probably because I have invested in caller ID or am painting a really large *beep*"

"Hi Sarah how are you doing? It's Cal in case you're having another one of those blonde moments…Just calling for advice really…I'm planning on proposing to Jess and I was just wondering if you had any advice? Call me if you get this message…"

Before he could hang up the recorder went dead and Sarah's voice came through the phone at almost ear-blasting volume.

"You're planning on doing WHAT?" She screeched. Cal winced and Emily chuckled at his reaction.

"Proposing?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"About bloody time! I was inches away from flying over there and making you do it! What did you have in mind? Bearing in mind that if it's not up to the standard she deserves I'll strangle you."

"Well actually that's what I called about…I need some help."

About an hour later 'operation Jess-getting-the-rock-on-her-finger' (named by Sarah) was planned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sat in her office, humming quietly along to a song as she filled in the final form for the case they had just worked. A knock came at the door and she glanced up, seeing Cal leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Cal, what brings you to my lowly office?" She asked sarcastically, setting the file aside.

"Well it seems that today is a very important day. It was exactly a year ago that I fell madly in love with a rather beautiful woman."

She chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Oh really now? She sounds very lucky."  
"I'm the lucky one." He kissed her cheek. "Jessica love, I'd like to celebrate properly. How about dinner? Just you and me. We can go to that Italian place where we had our first official – slightly delayed – date."

She giggled.

"Well six months into the relationship was slightly later than usual." She noted. He shrugged and smiled again. "I'd love to Cal….hang on isn't Emily staying with us? Zoe is in California…"

"She's at a friend's house tonight." He winked. She chuckled again and kissed his cheek.

"Sounds great. I shall wear my best stockings."

"Please do."

She rolled her eyes and laughed again as he pulled her back, his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Get a room." Said Ria as she walked past. Jess laughed as Cal mock-glared at her.

"We have one!"

"One without glass walls! You'll scar poor Loker for life!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess hadn't been joking. She sat in the restaurant, in a dark blue dress and the best stockings she owned. She sipped her wine, tongue shooting out to catch a drop on her lips, and looked up to see Cal looking at her.

"What?" She asked, smiling as she self-consciously tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear.

"Just enjoying the view love. You're beautiful."

She cheeks coloured slightly as she smiled, spearing another piece of pasta on her fork. She could remember the first time Cal had taken her there, how oddly comfortable she had been – she'd never felt like that on a first date before, never felt so honestly comfortable in her own skin. Cal's tendency to compliment her spontaneously probably helped that quite a lot actually…

"Well I'm not at all unhappy with my view either."

"Good to know." He smiled. "It's been quite a year hasn't it?"

She nodded, his hand taking hers gently.

"I'd have never been able to manage it without you Cal, you and Emily."

He kissed her palm lightly and the waiter behind her threw him a jealous glance.

"Ah Emily…she still hasn't forgiven us for – and I quote – 'scarring her for life'"

Jess blushed a deep red.

"That was absolutely mortifying. She took it admirably I must say."

"I completely agree, of course she'd been telling me every day since we met that we were made for each other."

"She said that to you too? I thought she was just doing it to me!" She laughed. He joined in.

"Right little matchmaker she is." He chuckled. "And she adores you."

"She's a wonderful girl, so much like you it's unbelievable."

"How so?"

"She notices everything and has absolutely no tact."

He pulled a mock-wounded expression and she giggled, finishing her wine. She intertwined their fingers, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes which seemed to glitter as she laughed.

"Let's go home."

"Our home." He replied, kissing her wrist and asking for the bill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily was lighting a candle when the door opened. She turned around, burnt out match in one hand, eyes wide as Jess and her father walked in. Jess stopped as she saw the candles, the flickering light reflecting off of her blue eyes. Emily smiled cheekily.

"Well I'm just off to Megan's house…" She stated as she picked up her bag, slipping out of the room with a smirk to rival her father across her features. Cal looked at Jess, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

"Wow…" She whispered. "Cal this is beautiful…."

"Yes you are." He replied, watching as she bit her lip, cheeks colouring again. He led her to the sofa and she sat down, still gazing around the room, lit by clusters of tea-lights, the flickering light beautiful.

"Can I get you a drink?" Offered Cal. She nodded an excitement curling in her stomach. She felt her eyes prickle as emotion took hold of her, taking the glass from Cal with a 'thank you' and a kiss, sipping from it gently. He looked into her eyes and saw the emotion there, the happiness, the disbelief…he took her hand in both of his.

"Jess we've been together for an entire year now, and I've loved you for much longer than that…"

A single, happy tear rolled over her dark black eyelashes, leaving a trail that glittered in the candle light.

"In all truth I have never loved and could never love anyone more than I love you. You have helped me see what I stopped seeing before I met you, how beautiful everything is. From the moment you walked into that interview I knew, I knew that you were something special, that beneath your mask there was something so precious, so perfect, that no man would ever deserve it, least of all me."

His voice cracked with emotion.

"Might as well do this properly." He withdrew his hands, kneeling before her, elbow propped up on one knee as more tears escaped, leaving faint black lines where her makeup ran with them. He withdrew the box from his pocket and she gasped, smiling widely before he even spoke.

"Jessica Marie Watson," He spoke as he opened the box, the ring inside it glinting in the candlelight, "I will never deserve you, not if I spend my whole life trying, but I promise I will spend my entire life trying to deserve even a fraction of what you've given me. Will you make me the single luckiest man who's ever lived? Will you marry me?"

She gasped, looking into his eyes and seeing the love in the hazel depths, nodding even before she spoke.

"Yes…oh my God yes Cal I will!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and laced her hand with his, pulling her into a kiss, both so emotional that their tears combined on their lips, her hand reaching up to stroke his face as he held her to him. In that moment neither of them would have noticed if the rest of the world ceased to exist, both focused solely on the other. She pulled back and he kissed her neck.

"I love you Cal, so much."

He looked her in the eyes.

"That's all I'll ever need love."

He picked her up gently, carrying her upstairs (and extinguishing the table full of candles with the breeze created), laying her down on the bed and standing, seeing the ring on her finger and feeling a swell of emotion. This woman would be his wife. The elation he felt made him giddy, smiling as he kissed her softly.

"Future Mrs Lightman." He whispered, brushing her hair back and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How did I get so lucky?"

She echoed his words from earlier that day.

"I'm the lucky one."

And she silenced him with a kiss.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jess opened one eye and sleepily gazed up at Cal's face, kissing his cheek as she checked the time.

"Cal?"

"Hmm?" He asked, head burying in the crook of her neck.

"We have an hour to get to work."

He 'mmm'd in disappointment and kissed her neck.

"We can be late…it's not like they can fire us…"

"Cal it's hardly professional…" She sighed, trying to remain firm and slowly melting.

"Screw professionalism, if I want to make love to my fiancée I will."

She pushed him backwards slightly, an amused expression on her face.

"As much as I whole-heartedly agree I think Gillian has the power to do something."

But Cal was kissing along her collarbone.

"It's called the Lightman Group for a reason darling…"

"Well we do have an hour…" She said, voice slightly weaker.

"Indeed we do." He murmured against her neck. She gasped as her resolve crumbled completely.

X

"Christ! Cal we're going to be late!"

"No we're not." He kissed her shoulder again.

"Yes we are! We have ten minutes!"

"You know what we could do in ten minutes?" He spoke suggestively. She looked at him sternly with blue eyes, the overall severity of the look ruined slightly by the swollen lips, flushed cheeks and messy hair.

"Even you're not that good." She winked, hopping from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Do I have to make you get up?" She called over the sound of the shower.

"Depends on how you plan on doing so love."

"Cal…"

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In their defence they were only five minutes late because of Jessica's ability to apply makeup in a quickly moving car.

"Morning Doctor Watson, Doctor Lightman." Nodded the receptionist.

"Morning Heidi."

Gillian peered out of her office with a knowing glance on her face.

"I'm guessing it went well then?" She asked. Jess looked to Cal.

"Gillian knew?"

"Gillian knows everything love. It's kind of unavoidable. She's omnipresent…"

"Ha ha." Replied Gillian, taking Jessica's hand to look at the ring. Jess herself was grinning widely as Gillian pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations….Loker you're late." She spoke over Jessica's shoulder to where Eli had tried to sneak past without being seen and was now looking up sheepishly.

"Sorry I…" He saw Jessica's ring and let out a low whistle. "You poor woman."

Jess rolled her eyes and Cal glared at him flatly until he scarpered. Gillian winked and walked off.

X

Cal was incredibly frustrated. He'd been at work for three hours now and nothing had arrived for them to work through. Nothing. The highlight of the day so far had been Ria and Jessica's odd squealy dance when Ria had seen the ring. Jess was currently on the phone to her sister, thank God for Skype calls.

"Dad says hello."

"Hello dad….Trina I have news."

"What sort of news?"

"Good news."

"Phew. What sort of good news?"

"Who are you? The Spanish inquisition?"

"No I'm your big sister. Spill."

"I'm getting married!" She said excitedly, unable to keep it in any longer. Her sister screamed happily.

"Oh wait until I tell Mum and Dad!"

Jess paused.

"Jess?"

"I don't think Mum will care Trina." She said quietly.

"Of course she will, you're her daughter."

"Trina she hasn't been in contact at all for half a year. More than that in fact."

"But she still loves you. Tell you what, I won't tell her. You do it. Try to talk? Please?"

Jess sighed heavily.

"I'll try."

"Good..I have to go…Congratulations again! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Trina. Bye."

"Bye! Say hello to Cal and Emily for me!"

"Will do."

The line went dead and Jess chuckled, checking her paperwork and seeing a small stack of the tell-tale pieces of paperwork, all about an inch shorter than the rest. The man simply didn't give up. She sighed, picking up the files and waltzing in, dumping them onto his desk and sighing.

"It wasn't me this time I swear!" He tried, seeing her disbelief and recalibrating his escape tactics. "Have I told you that you look insanely attractive today?"

"Not working Cal."

Damn…

"Step into my office." He gestured to his lap and she smirked, sitting down.

"Pretty small office."

He threw her a wounded look.

"That had better have been a joke."

"Of course it was. I'm marrying you aren't I?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes you are." He kissed her lips, smelling the light scent of her perfume, his lips trailing down her throat, paying special attention to the point where her neck curved to meet her shoulders. She made a noise half way between a sigh and a moan as her head lolled back slightly.

"Cal we're in the office…"

"Excellent deduction there sweetheart." He spoke, unbuttoning her blouse – he did rather like her silk shirts, today's one a deep blue over the black skirt she wore – and kissing the newly exposed skin. His own shirt buttons were being undone as Jess apparently gave in, kissing the hollow at the base of his throat before running her hands down his chest. The 'click' of her bra clasp sounded…just as Loker entered the room, pausing, frozen, eyes wide enough to rival Emily's. Cal hurriedly attempted to cover his fiancée's chest from the still-frozen eyes of his radically honest employee.

"Oh my God I am so sorry…if it's any consolation Jess my imagination has nothing on the real thing…I'm going to go now."

And he shot back out. Jess groaned and buried her head in Cal's chest, doing up her bra.

"And that," She spoke breathlessly, "Is why you _never _have sex in the office. Especially not the office with Eli in it…Christ…maybe I should go and apologise…yes I'll go and apologise…"

"Jess love?"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to get dressed first."

"Oh…right of course…" She pulled on her shirt, smoothing her hair where Cal's hand had messed it up.

"Right…off to apologise then." She kissed his cheek before hurrying from the office, pulling on her shoe as she headed for Eli's office. She knocked on the door and he glanced up before going cherry red and looking away, gesturing for her to enter.

"Eli I am so sorry!"

"It's….well it's not fine considering I caught an eyeful of your chest…but I get it. Just engaged etc. By the way you have a very nice rack Doctor Watson."

Of course Cal had to choose that moment to enter, standing with his eyebrows raised.

"Jess love your shirt is inside out…"

She looked down.

"Shit. I'm off to the ladies to sort it out then…no violence." She added as an afterthought. She left and Cal stepped closer to Loker who stumbled back.

"You had better not have said what I think you just said about my fiancée's chest Loker."

"Please don't fire me!" Loker all but squeaked. "It's not my fault I caught an eyeful of Jess-breast when I went to drop the files off!"

"I'll think about not firing you on one condition."

"What?" He asked squeakily.

"If I were you I'd forget what I just saw…or at least keep my mouth shut."

Loker nodded hurriedly.

"And I catch you fantasising and you're out of here."

He turned and left. Not long after, Ria crept in.

"Did you just walk in on what I think you just walked in on?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Loker tell me the truth."

He was fighting a losing battle against himself.

"I absolutely didn't see Jessica's chest!"

"Never said you did."

He realised then what he'd done and glared.

"You're evil."

She laughed.

"I know."

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This may not coincide with the TV series incredibly well but I hope I pull it off.**

Her lungs were burning, she fumbled blindly in the smoke for the door handle, withdrawing hastily when it burned her skin. She coughed, covering her mouth as she headed for the window, tripping on her way over and hitting her head on the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The phone went in the middle of the night. Jess groaned and buried her head under the duvet as Cal picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily, voice husky with rest. "What?" He asked more urgently. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jess looked at the clock.

"Who wants you at 2am?"

"Someone set fire to Torres' house last night. She in hospital."

Jess sat up, blue eyes wide and shiny with sleep.

"What? Is she okay?"

"I don't know love. I'm going to the hospital, I'm first on her contact list."

"Can I come?"

"Would I be able to stop you?"

"No."

"Well then there's your answer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She inhaled quite a lot of smoke. Luckily a neighbour called 911 before it got to the point where she had brain damage. She has a few minor burns, severe dehydration and trouble breathing but she should be fine soon enough."

Jess sat beside Ria's bed, one of her bandaged hands held gingerly in Jessica's own, the smell of smoke lingering in the air and taking a small part of Jessica's brain back to Jason and the burnt out building he kept her in.

"Firemen still about?"

"No sir, they went back to the station."

"Can I have names?"

The doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper, handing it to Cal before leaving. Cal sat beside Jess, who's eyes were drooping. She let out a small yawn and he pulled her onto his lap, her head resting in his shoulder.

"Sleep love. She's not going anywhere."

"I smell a rat." She said as her eyes closed.

"Me too love. A smoky rat."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ria had woken to a half asleep Lightman and a fully asleep Jess, her chest felt like it was on fire and her arms and legs stung.

"Lightman?" She coughed, the oxygen mask on her mouth muffling her words. "What's going on?"

"What can you remember?"

"Er…I went to bed and then there was smoke and…God!" She coughed again, pulling the mask away so that she could cover her mouth while she did so. Lightman offered her water which she gratefully accepted, the cool liquid numbing the throbbing of her head slightly.

"Someone set fire to your house, looks like arson. Got a call at 2am saying you'd been brought in. Burns, dehydration and breathing trouble. Jess insisted on coming too." He nodded to the Woman who was curled up on a chair beside him, her head in his lap and her face tired. At the sound of voices she stirred, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly, smiling sleepily at Ria.

"Hi there. Damn I told you to wake me up if she woke up!"

"She only just did love."

"Fine, you're off the hook."

"I shall savour it, it's not often you say that."

She shook her head and looked to Ria.

"Food?"

"Something moist would be great."

"Jelly?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Jess nodded and, after asking Cal if he too wanted food, left the room. Ria chuckled.

"You two are so weird together."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh I meant it as one."

"Who did this to you Torres?"

The door opened and they looked up, expecting to see Jess back with the food and instead meeting the eyes of another. Ria blinked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jess opened the door without looking up, seeing four sets of feet surrounding the bed. Wait…four? She looked up and saw Cal, Gillian and Eli – as was expected – as well as a girl, maybe about seventeen, with brown hair and coppery skin. As soon as Jess entered said girl threw a dark glare at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jess ignored her and walked over to Ria.

"Your jelly." She announced, handing it over with a flourish.

"Thanks."

"I asked you a question."

"And I ignored it." Smiled Jess. It seemed everyone in the room was watching their interaction. "Ava isn't it? Ria's sister?"

"Who the hell are you?" Repeated the girl, "Sherlock Holmes?"

Jess laughed.

"No sweetie, I'm Doctor Watson."

Cal snickered from the corner and even Ria's lips quirked upwards.

"And you're here because?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"And you avoid them."

"Yup."

Silence fell over the room as Jess sat down between Cal and Gillian, eyes never leaving Ava Torres.

"So you know my sister."

"No I'm just a random stranger who's decided to visit her hospital room. I do this weekly, pick a patient and bug their relatives."

The girl froze for a moment before glaring again.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Hilarious." Nodded Jess.

"You're wrong."

"Well you seem to think you're threatening. You're wrong too."

A nurse entered.

"Miss Torres needs her rest, visiting hours are as standard from now on I'm afraid."

Ava made to stay but the nurse frowned.

"That means everyone."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Delicately done." Said Cal as they drove towards the offices.

"Thought she was in juvenile." Responded Jess.

"Released last week, been staying at some sort of youth hostel with friends."

"Her and Ria don't get on." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No they don't."

"Well hospitals unite even the most estranged of family members, I mean look at me and my mother."

"Indeed. Now let's go find an arsonist."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ria's neighbour was in for questioning on how much he may have seen. Jess was on interviewing with Loker while Cal and Gillian attempted to find any CCTV footage near Ria's house. Loker was rather amused by the way Ria's neighbour eyed Jess up, stopping the moment he saw the ring on her finger and looking very put out.

"So what did you see?"

"Well I'd worked a late shift so I'd just gotten home and I could hear this beeping from Ria's place…like a smoke alarm…and there was all this smoke so I called 911 and tried to put some of the fire out."

"You didn't see who set it? Maybe someone looking suspicious?"

"No ma'am. Kids hang around our street all the time so if anyone was hanging around it probably just passed as normal…she's okay right?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"She's fine, just a few burns and such. You saved her life. Well done."

She showed him out of the interview room and Loker showed him to the door.

"Why is it all the good ones are taken?"

Loker chuckled, his chuckles turning into muffled laughter as the guy caught sight of Jess kissing Cal and looked as if someone had just kicked him.

"Damn…lucky guy."

"We'll call you back if we have any more questions."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It was hilarious!" Said Loker animatedly to Gillian as Cal walked in beside Jess.

"What was Loker?"

"Ria's neighbour looked like someone had punched him when he saw Jessica's ring."

Cal smiled smugly as they turned to the footage.

"Okay so this is just the end of her street, there's a shop there with exterior CCTV. This is the hour Ria's house caught fire."

They could see it far down the end, a small shadowy figure hanging around outside. They seemed to touch something to the house and the ivy climbing the wall caught fire. The shadowy figure seemed to almost panic as the house fire got worse, reaching and trying to fan it, recoiling quickly and running away. The grainy footage saw the hooded figure run quickly past the shop and out of view.

"Well we know its arson for sure."

They watched the footage as a fire engine pulled up, a man in uniform running into the house and re-appearing with a limp form in his arms. They froze the screen and sat in silence.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Jess was tired. The only sleep she'd gotten were the hours on the stiff hospital chair (she still had no idea how Cal had slept on one of those things for weeks) and she was currently walking down Ria's street, looking slightly worse for wear, bare faced and knackered. Her and Cal were asking around for any eye witnesses, Gillian and Eli were talking to the firemen that had put out the fire. She rubbed her face tiredly.

"This is going nowhere."

"It does seem that way." Nodded Cal as they stood in front of Ria's house, severely smoke damaged and looking vaguely horror movie-esque.

"Bloody hell. Where's she going to live?"

"I think she's staying with Foster until the repairs are done."

"How much will that cost?"

"Put it this way, thank God for home insurance."

"Excuse me?" Came a small voice. They turned to see a girl of about six or seven, with neatly brushed brown hair and dark freckles across her tiny nose, looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Hi there sweetheart." Smiled Jess.

"You have a pretty voice. Are you the police?"

"Well thank you very much! And sort of."

"Well I saw something bad happen to Ria's house. Someone in a big sweater set fire to it!"

They looked down at possibly the only eye witness available. The plus side about children is they're generally worse at lying than adults. The negative side is the comments of a seven year old wouldn't stand in court.

"What sort of person?" Asked Cal. The girl blinked.

"Well they were skinny…and shorter than you." She pointed at Jess. "They had a big hood on so I didn't see their face. And they ran really fast!"

"What were you doing up that late?" Asked Jess, smiling slightly as the girl looked sheepish.

"I had a nightmare and I woke up…"

"Well thank you very much for helping."

The girl grinned and turned as her mother called her in, waving happily at Cal and Jess before running off. Cal saw the slight longing in Jessica's eyes as the girl hugged her mother and he took her hand.

"Back to the office?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Firemen didn't see a thing. Fire was started with a petrol covered cloth. That's all we know."

"Suspect is short, lean and fast." Added Jess, eyes drooping. "God I'm tired…what's the time?"

"Eleven."

"At night?"

"No the sun goes down during the day now. Yes at night."

Jess rolled her eyes and let the comment slide.

"Look," Said Gillian, "we're not going to get anywhere like this. We've done nothing but repeat what little we know for hours. Maybe sleep will help?"

After a short argument, Loker and Gillian went home. Jess grabbed her coat and walked up to Cal.

"Are we going?"

"I need to find them Jess, no one tries to kill any of you lot and gets away with it. I'm staying here."

"How will you get home?"

"I'm not going home." He replied grouchily. "You drive home."

Jess yawned.

"Cal I can't drive, I'm so tired I'll hit something. Please just come home, rest, think it over and come back in the morning. We'll find them Cal, we always do."

She was almost too tired to argue with him, wavering where she stood. He sighed and grabbed his coat, closing his computer down.

"Tomorrow then."

"And you will get some sleep." She said firmly. "You look almost as tired as I am."

He sighed. Even almost asleep that woman's glare made him afraid to argue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning it was decided they would go talk to Ria, see if she remembered anything more. As they approached the hospital room, all much better looking than they had been the day before, they heard raised voices. The voices dulled as footsteps approached the door and Cal opened it to reveal Ria and Ava glaring at each other.

"Morning." He greeted. They looked up and Ria nodded. Ava just glared. Jess had apparently drawn the metaphorical short straw and ended up sitting next to the moody teen. An acrid smell hit her nostrils and her eyes widened just slightly as Ria said once more that she couldn't remember anything beyond the smoke.

"You run much Ava?" Asked Jess. Conversation stopped short as she continued. "You look like a fast runner."

"What the…? Why? You like running?"

"Nah I'm awful, especially with my leg. Never know when it's going to play up."

"Your legs look fine."

"Left one got broken dodgy, hurts sometimes."

"So you have a bum leg? Christ you're really Doctor Watson aren't you?"

"Well I'm not male and I don't have a moustache…though I do live with what can loosely be labelled a sociopath…"

Cal 'humph'ed from across the room as Ria snickered.

"So…running?"

"I'm alright I guess."

"Nice…don't own a car then?"

"I'm seventeen. I can't afford one."

"So why do you stink of petrol?"

The girl froze.

"I-what?"

"Distinctive the smell of a burnt out building. Not one easily forgotten. I thought it was just Ria yesterday but then we left the hospital room together and it lingered. You smell of smoke too."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked darkly. Jess rolled her eyes and reached out, grabbing Ava's arm.

"Hey!" She protested as Jess rolled the sleeve up, revealing the large burn beneath.

"Have you got something to tell us Ava?"

The room was silent.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Petrol based accelerant was used – you stink of it. That and smoke. CCTV shows a fast runner about your height running away shortly after lighting the fire and our single eye witness said the person who did it was shorter than me and skinny."

Jess finished and nodded to herself.

"Yeah that just about covers it."

"Ava?" Asked Ria. The girl looked up. "Why?"

"You don't care anymore! When was the last time you visited me? The last time ANYONE visited me?"

"So you tried to kill her?" Demanded Loker. She shook her head violently.

"No…no I just wanted to scare her a bit but it got out of control…."

"That's why you panicked." Said Cal. "When the fire got bigger you tried to put it out but you burned your arm instead."

"I'm sorry Ria. I never meant to hurt you like this…"

"I never meant to hurt you either."

"They'll put me back in juvie for this…that's another year at least…"

"Yeah…but this time you'll have a visitor. It's Saturdays right?" Asked Ria.

"Yeah…12 till 2."

Jess looked down at the exposed burn.

"You should get that looked at…"

She looked up at Ria, who nodded, and left the room. Jess puffed out her cheeks.

"Thank you Jess." Said Ria sincerely. Jess looked up in vague surprise.

"I just all but convicted your sister and you're thanking me?"

Ria laughed slightly.

"You did your job Jess, I'm hardly going to complain. We'd have figured it out anyway at some point."

"We're just that good." Added Loker. Then he added as an afterthought. "Wait…how do we know she isn't going to run?"

"I think she's looking forward to those visits."

There was a moments silence before Ria spoke.

"Who was the eye witness?"

Cal and Jess shared a glance.

"Your neighbour…seven year old? Missing front tooth?"

"Kirsty?" Laughed Ria. "Wow. Nice. Bet she's over the moon."

"She did look pretty proud of herself." Smiled Jess.

Hours later Ava had officially confessed and so, for her honesty and the fact that her intention was not murder, her sentence was shortened slightly. Jess was sat on the sofa, Cal entered and sat beside her as she cuddled into his chest, their eyes focused on the TV.

"What you did earlier…it was a good thing Jess, I think Ria needed to hear what her sister had to say. And vice versa."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"But you realise that you're now going to have to follow your own example right?"

"Eh?"

"Your mum deserves to know love. God knows I don't like the woman but she deserves to know her daughter is engaged. Talk to her. Maybe all _she_ needs is to listen to what _you_ have to say."

She sighed and nodded against his chest. Because deep down she knew he was right.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Jess was stood by the coffee machine with Cal. Well I say standing, they were apparently attached at the mouth.

"Mitts off Lightman she's mine!" Came a very familiar voice. Jess pulled back, mouth slightly open.

"Sarah?" Sarah was indeed stood there, grinning insanely, her curly hair bouncing around her face as she jumped up and down. Loker, Ria and Gillian had rounded the corner, seeing her there and freezing. Sarah immediately launched herself at Loker.

"ELI!"

"Er…hi Sarah." He coughed awkwardly as a second figure rounded the corner, skittering sideways as she lost grip on the floor tiles, pausing as she saw Jess where she was still frozen, Cal's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You lucky whore!"

"Hello Celia." Said Jess, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. The woman had reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"Close your mouth Watson, you'll catch flies. Christ Sarah two seconds in and you've already got yourself a bloke! Are there no single males left here at all?"

"There's the cleaner." Noted Jess. "But he's sixty four."

"What happened to that Stevens bloke?" Asked Sarah.

"He groped me and got sacked." Replied Jess. Cal scowled and Celia raised her eyebrows, walking over to Jess and putting her face very, very close to that of her friend. As her face moved forwards, Jessica's moved back.

"What…are…you…doing?" Asked Jess slowly. Celia continued to look at her.

"You're smiling."

"Yes…"

"As in actually smiling…."

"Yes…."

"Well bugger me." She said. Jess sighed.

"Celia, this is Eli Loker, Ria Torres, Gillian Foster and Cal Lightman. Guys this is Celia."

Celia looked at all of them, waving 'hello', before thrusting her hand at Cal.

"Celia Marks. Jessica's old employer and thorn in her side. You hurt her and I will hunt you down and kill you…comprende?" She stated, shamelessly giving him and Loker the once over as he nodded and shook her hand and she stepped back, looking around the offices and letting out a low whistle.

"Well, well, well. This is a step up from HMV isn't it Jess?"

"She has her own office too!" Piped up Sarah. Jess looked between them.

"You do realise I'm at work?"

"Well obviously it's not vital if you still have time to suck face by the coffee machine." Noted Celia dryly. Jess blushed and glared.

"A phone call of warning might have been nice…"

"Well I'm only here for the week. Sarah's moving of course…"

"Sarah's WHAT?" Demanded Jess, eyes wide.

"I'm a citizen." Smiled Sarah proudly.

"You're a…" Began Jess.

"Citizen." Finished Celia. "I know, took me by surprise and all. Apparently she's decided she can't live without you so she's moving across the pond. Looking at the blokes we've seen so far I'm starting to see the draw of it myself."

Jess looked to Sarah.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel."

"Well where will you live?"

"I was thinking a hotel."

"Sarah you're a freelance artist. You cannot afford a D.C. hotel." Said Jess, sounding oddly reminiscent of a big sister. Sarah paused and slumped, realising the truth behind Jessica's words.

"I can get a job! Apparently some school nearby is hiring an art teacher…"

Cal and Jess froze.

"You mean Emily's school?" Asked Cal slowly.

Sarah nodded.

"If my daughter comes home and proudly announces she's painted a nude portrait I swear…."

"Don't worry Cally boy. You don't reach that until College."

The relief on Jess and Cal's faces made Celia snigger. Eli looked at the two new arrivals.

"Are all your British friends insane or is it just these two?"

"They're mostly like this yeah."

"Is there something in the water over there?"

"Well I'm fine and Cal…well… I'm fine."

Cal looked slightly disgruntled by the comment and Gillian hid her laughter behind her hand. Jess giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Get a room." Said Celia. Ria looked over to Loker who shuddered slightly. Jess sighed.

"Right then you two you have two options."

They stood, awaiting instruction.

"You can go to your hotel and hang out there or you can behave and be quiet and hang around in my office. You've already driven me round the twist, don't start on these guys. Now are you going to behave?"

They nodded and Jess sighed.

"Sarah can you show her to my office? I'll be there in a bit."

They left and Jess turned to the others.

"I am so sorry about that, I honestly didn't know they were coming…"

"Well Sarah does strike us as the spontaneous type." Said Gillian. "And Celia…well she seems nice enough."

"Weird but nice." Added Loker. Suddenly something lit up in Cal's eyes.

"She's the one who fancies me. You said so in your interview."

Jess nodded again.

"Well, business as usual I guess."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

X

"So Jess, let's see that rock."

Jess sighed, holding out her left hand whilst filling in paperwork with her right. Gillian walked past, paused, smiled and – upon seeing the long-suffering expression on Jessica's face – continued walking.

"Bloody hell…" Said Celia. "You working tomorrow?"

"Why?" Asked Jess suspiciously.

"Well if you are then you can't get completely pissed tonight."

Jess sighed.

"No I am not at work tomorrow."

"Drinks all round!" Announced Celia, looking at a picture of Jess, Cal and a young girl who she assumed was Emily. Jess stood with the pile of filled-in paperwork.

"Won't be long."

She set off and entered Cal's office, smiling slightly at the sight of him staring blankly at his own paperwork, not taking a word of it in.

"I always catch you at your hardest working don't I Cal?"

He shot upright in surprise as she walked over.

"Done and dusted. Oh and you'll have to amuse yourself this evening, Celia has invited me to a drinks night at their hotel."

Cal's pout made her roll her eyes.

"Don't be so childish…"

She kissed his lips, the kiss deepening. She pulled back.

"Is that a yes then?"

He pouted again.

"It's only one night Cal." She responded with a pout of her own and he sighed, pecking her lips. She grinned and kissed him briefly before walking off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They were sat on the floor of the hotel room, red wine and chocolate on the table.

"So how did he propose?" Asked Celia.

"Well we went out to dinner…and then we went home and there were all these candles – you know how much I like candles – and he said that he would never deserve me but he'd spend his whole life trying to deserve even a little bit of what I've given him…" She smiled, stroking her ring as she re-lived the memory. "And then he asked me to marry him."

"Damn that speech was so slick even I just fell in love with the guy." Said Sarah. Jess laughed and Celia shook her head.

"I still can't get over how much you've changed! I mean look at that smile! You're all but blinding me with your pearly teeth! Tell me Jess, how does it feel to be engaged?"

"It feels fantastic!" She responded, the alcohol making her slightly more prone to Sarah-like truth. "I never thought it would happen to me but it did!"

"And as soon as Emily is in college you two will, I have no doubt, have enough kids for your own baseball team!" Announced Sarah, brandishing her glass.

"While you resume shagging Eli." Added Jess. Celia choked.

"Eh?"

"Eli, you know, my co-worker? She slept with him."

Celia looked at Sarah with bugged-out eyes.

"No!"

"Yup!" Said Sarah proudly. Celia nodded, impressed.

"So you two get action and I don't…fuck my life. Speaking of action what happened to little miss 'I can't shag him, he's my boss?'"

Jess blushed.

"Aww now she's gone all shy. Is he good in bed?"

Jess blushed even deeper before replying, refilling her cup.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I knew it! He's good in bed."

They spent the evening drinking and chatting, re-uniting after months apart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was about 3am when Cal heard her opening the front door. He started awake from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa and looked over to where Jess had just all but fallen through the door.

"Ah, finally decided to grace me with your presence eh love?"

She giggled drunkenly from where she sat, the door swinging shut behind her. He looked at her, very amused, and though idly that this must be the reverse of when he'd gate-crashed her apartment on New Years Eve. He walked over and helped her upright.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. She giggled again, kissing his neck and trying to undo his shirt. He pulled back, holding her wrists gently as he laid her on the bed.

"Jess love not while you're drunk."

"But Cal…" She whined, trying to undo her own buttons. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"No."

She pouted as he helped her take her shoes off, helping her out of her clothes and into a nightshirt before tucking her in, kissing her forehead. By the time he was changed she was asleep, immediately wrapping her arm around him as he slid in beside her. He smiled and sighed, kissing her hair as he turned out the light.

**Just a bit of fun there! :P Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jess woke the next morning to the worst headache she had ever had, in her own bed and somehow miraculously changed. She made her way downstairs, eyes squinted, to where Cal was making coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning…Christ my head hurts."

"It would considering that you were completely off your face when you got back at 3am darling." He replied, setting coffee and an aspirin in front of her.

"Thanks. 3am? Bloody hell. What did I do?"

"Well you giggled a lot and you tried to undress me."

"Good to know that even intoxicated the heart wants what it wants."

"You had fun then?"

"Yeah it was nice to catch up. Sarah says hello and Celia is jealous I get to see you naked. I said I wasn't open to sharing."

He chuckled as they drank their coffee, the pounding in Jessica's head dulled by the painkillers.

"If I ever try to drink that much again, stop me." Pleaded Jess.

"But drunken you is so funny love."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Any plans for today?"

"It is officially recovery day. You have me all to yourself."

"Fantastic."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Celia and Sarah alternated between exploring D.C, irritating hotel staff and hanging out at the Lightman offices. Ria and Gillian were amazed at how Jess continued to work despite the constant chatter, seemingly immune to it. Loker was just busy staring at Sarah. Eventually Celia left, heading for home once more, and Sarah only had one day left in the hotel. He found her by the coffee machine looking at what appeared to be a job advertisement.

"Haven't applied yet then?"

She sighed.

"What if they hate me? All of my teachers did. They loved Jess if course because she was the only one who could shut me up."

He laughed.

"I'm sure they'll love you. Art teachers are supposed to be crazy."

"Oh thanks Eli that helps."

"No problem."

She sighed.

"I have no idea where I'm going to live…Jess offered me the spare room but frankly I'd rather not bother the happy couple."

Loker winced.

"Well then knock before you enter Lightman's office."

Sarah looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You what?"

"Bad things happen to people who don't knock."

"They were shagging in the office?"

"Not far off."

"Christ…what's that face for? Oh my god you saw her tits!"

He went scarlet and she cracked up laughing. He swatted her as she sobered up.

"Oh God…Don't worry mate I have too, I was her roommate for years. Impressive eh?"

Eli had to allow himself a small nod.

"Anyway you get my point. I've been looking for apartments but until I have the job I can't afford it…"

"Stay at mine. You know where it is and the spare room is never used."

She froze and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we're friends right? It's perfectly fine. Plus I live close to the school if you do get the job."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you! Oh I've got to tell Jess!"

She squealed and ran off and Loker smiled, incredibly proud of himself.

_Phase one complete._

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sarah bounced on the bed experimentally. Adequate springiness, not too stiff…it was a good bed. She was still jumping, just for the hell of it, when Eli walked in, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?"

She leapt from the bed, landing on the carpeted floor and wobbling. He steadied her as she laughed.

"Having fun. Life's too short. That's a really nice bed."

He smiled and shook his head.

"You're nuts. It's great."

She laughed.

"So you want the grand tour of the house of Loker?"

"Lead the way good sir."

"Well this is my room, don't go in there I still live like a student…downstairs we have the kitchen, living room and…well…office thing."

She sat in the chair, whirling experimentally before nodding in approval.

"Just a warning." Said Sarah. "As Jess may have told you I'm hopeless at cooking. As in 'could burn water with minimal effort' kind of hopeless…I can do boiled eggs…but I burn toast."

Loker laughed and she went red.

"You look nice when you blush." He said, increasing the redness of her face. "Don't worry, I'm not great either…I know a good Chinese place if you want to order in? Call it a welcoming gift."

She grinned.

X

About half an hour later they were sat on the sofa, watching a DVD Sarah had unpacked from her gargantuan bags. She was educating Loker's film tastes with Notting Hill while they attempted to eat with chopsticks. Sarah growled before stabbing the chicken through and spearing it on her chopstick, eating it like a kebab.

"So you just randomly decided to up and move to America?"

She shrugged.

"Well it worked for Jess…and the Prime Minister is a prick. Face it, you're glad you get to spend hours in my undeniably amazing company."

"Never said I wasn't." He smiled as he stacked the plates on the table and Sarah snickered at the movie. "Why did you leave?" He asked.

She looked up and swallowed.

"Well if I didn't I'd be arrested for illegal immigration." She said.

"I tried to stop you…I went to the airport…but you were already gone." The words escaped before he could stop them and Sarah looked up.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"That's sweet." She smiled, pausing as if to say something and deciding against it.

"What?" He asked gently. She chuckled.

"Ah, right, face thing…Eli why did you kiss me?"

Her eyes were wide, and pleading for an answer, her lips slightly parted as she bit down on the bottom one.

"Because I was scared of losing you when I'd only just figured out how I felt…" He paused, continuing quietly. "How I felt about you."

They had unconsciously shifted closer, knees brushing.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked, her voice little more than a whisper. Eli stuttered, his lips suddenly unable to form words as he looked at her. Her hair seemed slightly curlier than when they had last met, her eyes darker…well that could have been the dilated pupils… He leaned forwards, capturing her lips with his and pulling her to him, one had on her neck, the other in her curly hair. She responded, in true Sarah fashion, more than enthusiastically, moving onto his lap. She pulled back to breathe and he stroked her face.

"You're beautiful Sarah Griffin. And I think I'm in love with you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was sat in the kitchen, reading over a file, when Emily wandered in and sat beside her.

"So Sarah's living with Loker?"

Jess nodded.

"Ha! Those two in the same house? I pity the neighbours."

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

It was cold, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He heard the floorboard creak and began to turn, maybe the game was almost over? A sharp pain in his head, accompanied by a 'crack' made his eyes blur and his head pound. He made to cry out but the impact came again, hitting the back of his neck with another sickening 'crack!', this one more resounding as his body seemed to lose its strength, flopping onto the floor – a dead weight. His eyes locked on the puddle of crimson forming beneath him as he felt himself shut down, looking into the eyes of his killer as the impact came again. He hardly felt this one before the numbness took over, the brown eyes went glassy and, through half closed slots, watched his killer leave. No longer aware of who it was he was seeing. The room seemed frozen in an eternal moment, the person no longer moving, breathing or even aging. The only sound was the ticking of the clock and, some time later, a blood curdling scream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess and Cal had just arrived when the case came through.

"Victim's name was Micky Thompson, student at a nearby University and was beaten to death with a candlestick."

"Not your usual murder weapon there…." Commented Ria. "Why do they need us anyway?"

"This is where it gets interesting…"

"More interesting than death by candelabra?" Asked Jess, seeing the look she was being given and shrugging. Cal continued.

"He was a member of – I kid you not – something called 'The Cluedo Club'. Group of students who played cluedo large-scale on the Uni campus. Game went a bit awry and 'Reverend Green' gets bumped off. Only problem is all the club members are performance majors and the police can't get a confession."

"So we're being called in?" Said Loker.

"Give the man a medal." Stated Cal sarcastically. "Let's move."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're the deception people?" Asked an austere looking woman in a grey suit. They nodded and she threw them a prim smile.

"Mrs Heeley, I'm to introduce you to the students."

They nodded and followed her into a large room. Six students were sat with mixed expressions. Some of horror, some of sadness, and some of nothing at all – shock then. That or Jessica had a 'blank face fan club'. From their positions it was easy to tell who was in a relationship with who – whether openly or otherwise.

"Morning."

They all nodded some form of greeting as Gillian turned to Mrs Heeley.

"We're going to need to take them back to our offices for questioning."

"How do you propose doing that? The bus is out on a trip."

Cal shrugged.

"Cars?"

Cal and Jess ended up with three students sat silent in the back of the car, watching them intently.

"What's so interesting about the back of my head?" Asked Jess. The three people jumped and one – a snarky looking blonde - spoke.

"Are you guys sleeping together?"

"Yes." Answered Jess, brandishing her left hand. "We're engaged. Any more intrusive and unnecessary questions?" Silence. "Right then. Here we are."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica and Gillian were assigned the blonde girl to interview. Scarlet Close was her name and she shook gently despite her thick red coat.

"Right then Scarlet, can you tell us your account of last night's events?"

She swallowed and nodded, all snarkiness gone in the interrogation room.

"Well the game began at ten, like it always does. I'm Miss Scarlett – easiest to remember I guess – I picked out the common room card and so I stayed there until Tiffany – she was the murderer that night, her character was Miss Peacock – came in and 'killed' me at about half past ten." She bounced her fingers on the word 'killed' her eyes darting to the sides as she lied her way through the parts of her account. We sent out the texts saying the murderer had struck and everyone came. Joel and Kelly arrived together…which is weird I but they might have been close together I don't know…Micky didn't arrive." She paused, wiping tears from her eyes. "So we went to look for him at about 10:45…we found him at 10:50…there was so much blood it was like…like he'd been attacked by some sort of animal…I didn't kill him I swear!" She started sobbing and Gillian calmed her down before they walked her back out. Jess walked into the room behind it where the others had gathered.

"One down, six to go. She didn't kill him but she's hiding something."

"Yeah her eyes were all over the place." Nodded Ria.

"Well…next up is Tiffany Barker, 'murderer' of the evening. Let's see if it's just metaphorical shall we? Jess, go do your thing."

She rolled her eyes, mock saluting Cal as she left. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf, curls of red hair quivering as red lips were almost chewed to shreds by worrying teeth.

"Tiffany, please sit down."

She did, hands clasped tightly in her lap. She lacked the overwhelming grandeur of her friend, who's fluffed blonde hair and perfect teeth were frightening in their brightness. 'Miss Peacock' has a smattering of freckles across her face, as if someone had flicked her with orange paint, her red hair curling around big light brown eyes.

"Could you tell us what happened last night?" Inquired Jess. The girl nodded stiffly and began.

"Well as always the game started at about ten…. I got the murderer card and so I had to find someone and 'kill' them – meaning I'd mime something and they'd pretend to die. So I went around – I didn't know where anyone was – Eventually I found Scarlet in the common room and we sent out the texts. But Micky didn't show – we thought he'd fallen asleep or something….then we found him and…" She swallowed. "I didn't kill Micky….he was my friend, he was a good guy…and to die like that? Beaten to a pulp and left on the floor? He didn't deserve that, nobody does. I can't believe that was him it just…whoever did that is sick. Seriously sick."

She was shaking convulsively now, tears rolling down her cheeks. Once she was calm enough to walk she was shown out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well we have several different accounts here… Zackary Wills – A.K.A. Professor Plum – truthfully stated that he was in Dorm A all night which is here…" Loker gestured on the map. "That was the room he was given. Joel Morgan – Colonel Mustard – claims somewhat shiftily that he was in the food hall alone all night until he got his text. Kelly Wilson – Miss White – lied. She said she was in the courtyard all night from 10:00 until 10:35 and then was with others. Finally Pippa Black – Miss Black – says she was in the bar all night until she got her text."

"Something isn't right." Said Jess, staring at the map of the University, "Something doesn't match up."

"But what?"

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Sarah had arrived at the offices following her job interview – which she claimed somewhat quietly had gone quite well – and sat strangely quietly, folding an origami…something, and eyeing the map of the University. Suddenly she spoke over their bickering.

"Wouldn't thingamy who played White have bumped into Peacock? I mean it's a bloody big campus but that courtyard is massive."

They paused, looking over to where Sarah was alternating between playing with her paper crane and eyeing up Loker's behind.

"What?"

She gestured to the picture of 'Miss White'.

"Well that girl said she was in the courtyard all night right?"

They nodded.

"So when whatsherface…Peacock…went out to get to the common room, wouldn't they have seen each other?"

They looked between Sarah and the map before Loker nodded.

"That does make sense. Neither of them mentioned meeting in their accounts and we know for a fact that 'White' was lying…"

"Shall we bring her back in then?" Said Jess from her chair. Gillian nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So Kelly, thank you for coming in again."

"No problem." She answered shakily.

"We just have a few more questions."

The girl nodded.

"Did you see Tiffany at any point of the evening before you got the text?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Well she crossed the courtyard, if you were there all night you would have seen her going into the common room."

The girl's eyes widened and she swallowed as her bluff was called.

"Okay I wasn't there all night…I saw Joel going into the food hall and… I was with him until we got the texts…we only just got together and the others didn't know."

She was telling the truth, no signs of deception on her face. Acting major or not she showed the truth on her face as clearly as if it was written on a page. After questioning Joel and having him confirm the statement it was back to the drawing board. Sarah was still there.

"Tiffany was with Joel in the food hall, I think we can all figure out what was going on there…anyway they were there all night until they got the texts so they're out of the suspect list."

Sarah snickered.

"They were shagging in the canteen?"

Jess nodded, smiling slightly.

"Indeed, to put it in the correct phrasing it was Mustard, in the food hall, with the condoms."

Cal, who had been walking into the room at the time, raised his eyebrows as Ria and Sarah snickered and Gillian rolled her eyes, fighting a smile.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Put it this way, Tiffany wasn't in the courtyard – she was with Joel in the food hall - meaning that any one of them could have wandered quite happily around campus without being seen, CCTV has been on the blink and doesn't work too well in the dark so we have nothing to go on there. Eli is trying to improve the image quality as we speak." Spoke Jess, rubbing her forehead tiredly. Ria puffed her cheeks out as she thought, turning side to side in her chair.

"Well it did take Tiffany a good 30 minutes or so to reach Scarlet…maybe she did some actual killing before she reached her victim?"

Gillian shook her head.

"No, her horror at what happened was genuine – her statement was completely true. That girl didn't kill our victim."

Loker walked in, smiling slightly at Sarah as he waved some sheets of paper.

"I managed to get a few shots clear enough to see. Looks like Scarlet left the common room at 10:05 only to return twenty minutes later. He died around that time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why did you leave the common room at five past ten?" Asked Jess, sliding the picture across the table as Cal stood behind her, eyes scouring Scarlet's face.

The girl on the other side of the glass stuttered.

"I…I needed the bathroom."

"That's a lie." Spoke Cal. Sarah watched through the glass in awe.

"Wow this is intense…are they always like this?"

Loker nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Do you want to know what we've got?" Asked Jess. The girl froze. "We've got this."

She dropped an evidence bag onto the table, the phone inside it colliding with the surface, creating a hollow 'thunk' that seemed to echo inside the room.

"Do you know what that is Scarlet?" Asked Cal. The girl nodded.

"It's…it's Micky's phone…"

"Yes it is. And we found an awful lot of messages on there between you two. The most recent of which being 'Come see me in the library'. He sent that to you just after the game started right? About 10:05?" Continued Jess. Loker scowled.

"Where did they get the phone from? Why were we not told about this?"

Ria rolled her eyes.

"It's Lightman, when was the last time he told us anything?"

"Point taken."

Scarlet was nodding in answer to Jessica's statement.

"I think maybe he pissed you off, maybe you lashed out before running back to the common room at about 10:35." Said Cal, sliding the second photo across. The girl shook her head, a single tear escaping from her eye.

"No! No I didn't kill him! I went to see him…we've been sleeping together for a few months now. It was just sex, I swear I didn't kill him!"

"How do we know you're telling us the truth? I know for a fact some actresses can fool almost anyone." Said Cal. A small smile tweaked the corners of Jessica's lips upwards.

"I didn't kill him! I love him! I was going to leave my boyfriend to be with him and….I couldn't do that! Not to Micky, not to anyone!"

"Your boyfriend….Zackary….do you think he might have done it?" Asked Jessica. The girl looked thoughtful for the briefest of moments.

"No he didn't know…I deleted all the messages and stuff."

They nodded.

"Okay that's all we have right now. If we have any more we'll be in touch."

They walked out and met with none other than Zackary. He greeted her with slightly false smiles, a hidden anger in his eyes. Cal saw it and spoke quietly to the rest of the group.

"I think Zackary knows slightly more than he's letting on don't you?"

They nodded as Gillian spoke.

"Think we need to talk to him?"

"Foster you read my mind…Mr Wills?"

The boy looked up.

"A few questions for you." He gestured to the interrogation room.

"What?"

"We have a few questions. For you. Comprende?"

"And if I don't want to talk?"

"We'll have you arrested and brought in forcefully."

The boy followed Cal and Jess into the room, Gillian soothing the now panicking Scarlet as everyone else walked back into the room beside it.

"Right then Mr Wills…when did you realise Scarlet and Micky were sleeping together?"

Ah Cal, blunt and straight to the point. The boy's eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before his fists clenched, along with his jaw. His lips narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What? They're not." He feigned nonchalance. Jess snorted.

"You're going to have to do better than that mate, my dad is a better actor and he's sixty."

The boy's fists clenched again and Jess raised an eyebrow. Sarah emitted a low whistle on the other side of the glass.

"Christ she knows how to push that guy's buttons doesn't she?"

"I think secretly she can read minds, there is no way she can do that so well otherwise." Said Loker. Ria rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"So you didn't know?" Cal played along. "Have a look at these."

He put Micky's phone records down on the table. The boy's eyes scanned them and his scowl darkened, his nostrils flaring and his knuckles cracking as his fists tightened until the skin covering his knuckles was a bleached white.

"You sure you didn't know?" Asked Jess sweetly. "That's a lot of anger for someone who only just found out."

His fist slammed down on the table.

"Yes I knew! And of course I'm angry! Wouldn't you be? I've been with her for years and I find out she's screwing another guy? She was going to leave me!"

"Well she's not going to do that now is she? Not for him anyway." Said Cal. "You know what I think? I think you saw them together and decided to end their little tryst."

"Jealousy is a terrible thing." Continued Jess, "Maybe you couldn't handle it and you bashed his head in with a candle stick."

The boy was near to breaking point. As Jess finished he stood, the chair sliding away behind him.

"He deserved what he got! I thought he was my friend and what does he do? He shags my girlfriend!"

Gillian had sent an officer in who handcuffed Zackary and marched him out. Scarlet stared with wide eyes.

"What's going on?"

"We found the killer." Said Cal. The girl shook her head, tears falling.

"No…no Zack no! Micky was your friend!"

"Friends don't do what he did! Neither do girlfriends! He deserved it! He deserved to die for doing that to us!"

She was in tears as he shouted at her.

"SEE SCARLET? THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU SHAGGED HIM! HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT AND YOU DESERVE THE SAME!"

"Get him out of here." Said Jess. The boy was marched from the building and Sarah stared with wide eyes as Scarlet followed.

"And you guys do this every day?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck me."

"That's what Eli is for."

Eli, who had just left the interview room, looked up in surprise as his name was spoken. The tinny sounds of his phone sounded from his pocket. The sound of Freddie Mercury's 'Don't stop me now' to be exact. Sarah and Jess froze, looked at each other, and dissolved into fits of giggles.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Zoe was sitting in her living room, listening to Emily talk about the events in her life as of late. She enjoyed the time she spent with her daughter – one of the main reasons she disliked the time Emily spent at Cal's. Well she supposed it was now the home of Cal and his very young girlfriend. Zoe had never liked the woman, for reasons she kept to herself, but since the court case she had attempted to remain civil. If only because Emily liked her for some reason.

"And I saw this amazing dress this week…it was blue and about this long." Emily gestured to her knees, "It would be perfect to wear to the wedding…"

"Wedding?"

Emily's eyes doubled in size and she clamped a hand over her mouth in a gesture Zoe had seen performed by Jessica's – in Zoe's opinion – completely insane friend Sarah.

"Emily…"

"Dad proposed…Jess said yes."

"What? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago…"

"When's it happening?"

"Mom I don't know, I mean Jess wants to get the implant out first, they're going to try for a baby I think…are you okay mom?"

Zoe looked up from where she was frozen.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I have to go out though, you need anything while I'm gone?"

"We're out of bread."

Zoe nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek as she picked up her coat and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sighed, typing half a sentence before deleting it and glaring at the screen. Jess had pointed out the fact that he still had quite a lot to write for his book and so here he was, lacking inspiration while Jess was out with Sarah, seeing a film. She had offered to stay and help him write but Sarah had pouted and Jess had caved. He smiled as he thought about the two of them, the metaphorical big sister and little sister. A knock came at the door and he stood, walking over and opening it to reveal the face of his ex-wife. And her body of course but he was primarily focused on her face. Mainly because she looked angry and that was generally not a good thing.

"Zoe?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah I suppose…is Emily alright?"

"Emily is fine."

He slumped slightly in relief, beginning to turn to walk as she spoke.

"Is it true you and Watson are engaged?"

Ah. That was why she was mad. Her and Jess still didn't get on amazingly well.

"Yes it is…" He replied cautiously. "I proposed, Jess said yes. That usually suggests engagement."

"And you failed to tell me why?"

"Well frankly I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Not my business? My daughter's possible step-mother is my business!"

"Possible? She's my future wife! There's no possibly about it!"

"Why didn't you tell me Cal?"

"I didn't know how you'd react! I have to say this wasn't how I envisioned it."

"How did you think I'd react Cal? The last time you did that it was me!"

He saw the flash of jealousy in her eyes and froze.

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of Jess?"

"Of course I'm not jealous Cal, it's just difficult. I never expected you to remarry if I'm honest with myself, never thought you'd find someone insane enough. Because you've changed Cal! You're not the man I fell in love with any more so what if you change while you're married to her? What will that do to Emily?"

"Don't worry Zoe Em's not going to get hurt again, not like that, okay? I'm not going to change I promise…"

"How can you promise that Cal? You made that same promise to me and look what happened, look where we ended up!"

Barely a second had passed when her lips where on his, her hands on his lapels. Cal froze, shocked, as Emily opened the door.

"I think I left my homework here…WHAT THE HELL?"

X

Emily Lightman had once wanted nothing more than for her parents to be together again. But now she saw them, now she thought of Jess – Jess who was out with Sarah, oblivious – her anger, the betrayal she felt on Jessica's behalf, was all encompassing. True her father did look slightly too shell shocked to be a completely guilty party but they had been _kissing. _Emily felt the angry tears well up as she shook her head.

"What?" Her voice was broken, cracked. "What?"

"Emily…" Her mother stepped forwards and Emily stepped back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Emily calm down…"

"NO! NO WHAT ABOUT JESS? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FIANCEE DAD?"

"It's not what it looks like Em…"

"Well then what is it? Because it sure looked like you two were attached at the mouth!"

Zoe was about to reply when the sound of a car pulling up was heard from outside. The door opened and Jess walked in, eyes widening slightly as she saw the tense postures in the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked cautiously, eyes flickering between the three in the room. Zoe eyed her ring before replying.

"No, Emily just forgot some stuff. Come on Em."

They left and Jess shrugged it off, hanging up her coat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal had never felt so guilty in his life. And he wasn't exactly a saint. Jess seemed to have written off his shifty behaviour as the aftermath of a fight with Zoe – as it seemed the two of them could scarcely be in the same room without a full-blown argument. She'd checked his progress on the book, rolling her eyes and tutting as she saw his pitiful half a paragraph. Try as he might he couldn't shake what had happened, he felt as if he had betrayed Jess by not pushing Zoe away, felt that he definitely didn't deserve the woman before him now, concernedly asking him if he was okay. So he tried to erase the guilt, kissing Jessica fiercely and murmuring how he loved her, kissing down her throat and making her shudder. He loved her, he always would, but the secret he kept was tearing him apart in the privacy of his own mind and as he watched her sleep, her black hair messy and her face relaxed in rest, he found himself unable to rest. She sighed, her arm over his stomach and her head nestled into his neck. He knew that to make it go away he had to tell her, but fear told him not to. Selfish fear.

Fear that if he did, he would be waking up alone again.

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

A week had passed since the Zoe incident and Emily had yet to talk to either of her parents. Jess had noticed Emily's frostiness towards her father but had refrained from commenting. They were currently having a small 'party' to celebrate the engagement, meaning Ria and Gillian brought copious amounts of alcohol to the offices and they all drank it (including Sarah who had been told she would find out about her new job within the week but was currently still unemployed and hovering around the offices). Jess was looking over to Emily, her face full of concern. The usually bubbly girl looked dull, tired…

"You okay Em?"

Emily glanced up and back down again.

"I'm fine."

Jess raised her eyebrows and Emily bit her lip. She wanted to be able to forget it, to keep her secret, but the thought of Jess never finding out – or even worse finding out once they were married – was one she didn't like thinking. She knew her dad felt guilty, she'd seen it in his face – even if Jess hadn't.

"Emily I know you better than that, come on, we can talk over here." She tugged her gently over to a corridor where Emily bit her lip.

"Jess I think there's something you should know…"

Cal rounded the corner, obviously looking for someone.

"There you are, I was wondering where you two went. Sarah was looking for you. Em can I have a word?"

Emily sighed and followed him and Jess looked after them, concerned, before walking over to Sarah. They were just talking when Jess heard raised voices and sighed.

"I'll go sort them out."

She rounded the corner to where the two Lightmans seemed to be arguing, voices raised as they focused entirely on each other, not noticing Jessica approaching. Their voices were muffled well by the glass. Jess reached out, a slender hand tugging the door handle and opening it just in time to hear Emily's voice at full crescendo.

"YOU KISSED HER DAD! YOU KISSED MOM!"

A small gasp made both of them turn to where Jess was stood, mouth slightly open, blue eyes wide and wounded.

"Cal?" She spoke disbelievingly.

"Jess I-"

She shook her head as it registered, his face showing her everything he'd been hiding over the past week. Jess shook her head, not even noticing the silence behind her – the others had obviously heard Emily too – and spoke again.

"No….no, no, no…." She backed away slightly, silently begging for it not to be true. But it was, she could see the guilt in his eyes, the way Emily bit her lip. Silent tears made their way out of the corners of Jessica's eyes.

"Jess I….I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me! I can see it in your face Cal! I thought…no…not you…."

The tears sped up.

"Jess, please let me explain...I didn't kiss her, she was upset, she'd just found out about the engagement and she kissed me...'"  
The upset didn't disappear from her features.  
"It was nothing Jess, it meant nothing."  
"It's not nothing Cal... you kissed your ex wife!..." She trailed off seeing something else in his eyes. She choked, voicing her fears. "Tell me this is a one off Cal... please."  
Cal didn't answer and Jessica's heart clenched painfully. She had suspected that he'd slept with Zoe after the divorce but had never voiced her fears. Cal's face had just confirmed them for her. What was she honestly supposed to expect? Zoe had been his wife the mother of his daughter…Jess would never be part of that family, not really.

"I…I can't tell you that Jess.."

"Cal…when?"

"It was a while ago Jess…"

"And you slept with her?"

A short nod was all it took to break her heart.

"Jess…"

"I trusted you Cal…I can't do that any more. I can't…."

The raw emotion clouded her mind and a sob made its way up her throat, escaping through scarlet lips. Wordlessly she took her ring from her left hand and threw it to his feet.

"Jess!"

But she was already gone, running so fast that even Sarah – who had been closest – couldn't stop her. The glass doors of the offices swung open and shut as she ran, silence all encompassing. Cal slowly picked up the ring by his feet and stared at it, the sun glinting innocently off of the small diamond, throwing facets of light onto his and Emily's faces.

"What's going on?" Asked Sarah, "Where's Jess gone?"

But no one replied, all eyes fixed on the small silvery object.

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Jess didn't know where she was going and quite frankly she didn't care. Her shoes clicked on the pavement as she ran, eventually slowing to a walk, the tears clouding her vision and blurring the world, soon joined by the rain that decided to fall and make her day truly miserable. Her coat, her phone, her keys…all lay abandoned on her desk. She stood in one of her trademark shirts, shivering as the water made contact with her skin. She angrily glared at the sky.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? GO ON, THROW IN SOME LIGHTENING AND MAKE MY BLOODY DAY!"

Unfortunately the higher powers seemed to listen to her for one and an echoing rumble was heard, followed by a flash of blinding light. She looked around, vaguely recognising the neighbourhood. She walked along the street, hoping to find something to tell her where she was…only to see someone hurriedly unpacking their car and running bags of shopping to the house. Said person returned to the car to retrieve the last bag, only to see it being held out by someone else. Zoe looked up into the bright blue eyes of Jessica Watson, damp with a mixture of tears and rain, her hair plastered to her skull and her clothes dripping.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The woman shrugged.

"I have no idea. Trying to find somewhere dry that doesn't include my failed love life I suppose. Looks like I failed at that too."

"What?"

"You kissed my fiancé. Ex-fiancé now I guess." She paused as it registered. "Look can I use your phone? I left my wallet, phone and life back at the offices."

Zoe looked at her left hand. No ring. She nodded dumbly and Jessica followed her into the house. The door closed behind them as a particularly large clap of thunder sounded. Zoe looked at Jess. She looked lost, as if she wasn't sure quite what to do with herself. Damp silk clung to her frame and black trousers shone slightly with moisture.

"Are you okay?"

Jess snorted.

"Oh I'm just peachy." She replied, looking as if she might say more and almost biting her tongue off as she shivered.

"Look, let me dry your clothes, you can wear some of mine. You'll get sick…"

"Was that concern?" Asked Jess, semi-sarcastically. "Bugger me."

"Do you want me to call Cal?"

Jess froze and started crying again, shaking her head.

"No, no if there is anyone I really don't want to talk to right now its _Calvin_."

"I think we need to talk."

"I think you might be right there."

"I'll get you some dry clothes, we can talk while they dry."

Jess nodded, silent while tears ran down her face. Zoe felt a nagging knot of guilt in her gut but brushed it off as she left, retrieving some clothing and a towel and returning.

"Bathroom is the first on the right."

Jess nodded again, leaving the room and returning soon after, the trails of mascara washed from her face and the slightly too long clothing hanging from her still thin frame, a pile of sopping clothing in her hand.

"What do I do with it?"

Zoe gestured to the drier and Jess threw them in, setting it off and pausing, looking to Zoe. Sensing a prompt to talk, Zoe coughed.

"So I suppose he told you then."

"No he didn't. You want to know how I found out?" Not even waiting for a pause she spoke. "I overheard him and Emily arguing. That's how I found out. It was what? Last week? And he didn't have the guts to tell me. Probably never would have. Then it sort of came out that you two slept together 'a while ago'" She bounced her fingers in air quotes. "And through some turn of events in which I think my heart was shoved in a metaphorical blender I found myself running through D.C. in the rain, no longer engaged and very lost."

"Only to find the last person you wanted to see."

"Couldn't have phrased it better myself. I do think you deserve some sort of award though for creating the worst day of my life thus far, and I've had a few rough ones. It seems someone up there," She gestured to the sky, "Has it in for me. They're playing some sort of game in which they go 'Here you go Jess, be happy, find someone who loves you and doesn't think you're a depressive workaholic with no life, find somewhere you're genuinely happy! Oh, wait you can't have that! The guy you love? Yeah he's shagging his ex wife!"

She stopped, her voice had been loud and angry but now she'd finished she burst into tears again, sobbing loudly and wiping her eyes. The guilt returned and Zoe felt like a grade A, cold hearted bitch for destroying this woman – a woman who had been through hell.

"Jessica…I'm sorry."

Jess looked at her, eyebrows raised, in a way that said very clearly that sorry didn't quite cut it here.

"Look we haven't slept together in over a year, not since he's been with you. And I kissed him, not the other way around. I don't even know why I did it if I'm honest with myself, maybe because he loves you more than he ever loved me and I can see that. Maybe because you're just as much of a mother to my daughter as I am and I resent that."

"If he loves me _so _much then why couldn't he tell me?" Said Jess. "I have told him everything, things I have never told and will never tell another human being. I had to stand in a bloody courtroom and say I'd slept with another man, albeit against my will, so why couldn't he tell me in the privacy of our own home? Am I not worth the truth?"

Zoe didn't know quite what to say to that.

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

The office was primarily silent. Cal ran in the direction Jessica had disappeared in and Emily started crying.

"I think I just ruined everything Sarah…"

The older woman hugged her slightly.

"She'll come back, she always does."

Emily shook her head.

"She was really upset Sarah…"

Everything was registering slowly but surely. Cal walked back into the offices, not really focusing, feet half dragging on the floor. He looked like someone had just kicked him.

_SLAP!_

A sharp stinging brought him to his senses. Before him stood a very angry looking Sarah and a non-too-happy looking group.

"YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK!"

Luckily Loker had the brains to intervene before Sarah killed him, pulling her back and pinning her to him, his arms around her as she struggled.

"Let me go Eli!"

He just sighed and waited until she went limp rather over-dramatically.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked. She gave a non-committal noise of agreement and he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine…"

He released her and she narrowed her eyes at Cal.

"You'd better find a way to make things right fast or I'm going to strangle you." She threatened lowly. He swallowed and nodded, eyes still sad.

"Dad…I'm sorry…"

Emily sniffed and Cal sighed.

"It's not your fault love, it's mine. My big, catastrophic mistake…I have to find her…I have to apologise…"

He was gone again. Emily made to go after him but Loker stopped her.

"Maybe we should take you to your mom's…."

"Yeah I doubt you want to be in the vicinity when those two make up…" Added Sarah. Emily glared playfully but nodded all the same. Gillian sighed.

"I'll go after him, God knows he gets into enough trouble on his own…"

Loker took Sarah's hand and led Emily to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was sat in Zoe's spare room. Zoe looked in briefly as she passed. The woman was just sat there on the bed, not really looking at anything in particular. She was still in love with him, that much was obvious, but the annoying thing about Jessica Watson was that making her feel bad made you feel worse and right then Zoe couldn't find it in herself to hate the woman. She'd accepted Zoe's offer to stay the night (it was obvious that she had nowhere to go and Zoe wasn't completely heartless). The door opened downstairs.

"Mom?"

Had Emily been crying? It sounded like it. Zoe walked downstairs to see Emily stood in the entryway with Jessica's friend Sarah.

"Mom I'm staying here for a while." Emily was obviously still frosty with her. She glanced upwards and her eyes widened.

"Jess? Oh my God are you okay?"

She ran forwards and hugged Jessica in a childlike manner. Jess responded half-heartedly.

"I'm so sorry Jess! And dad is too! You have to come home now so he can apologise!"

"I don't think I can Em, not right now." Responded Jess flatly. Sarah looked up in obvious concern.

"By why Jess? He loves you!"

"It's not that simple Em."

"It's never simple with you guys."

Jess laughed slightly.

"True."

"Can we have a minute?" Asked Sarah. Zoe nodded and Sarah gestured out of the door for Loker to wait a minute. Well I say gestured, she mimed it very theatrically and he smiled, rolling his eyes and nodding. Jess led Sarah to the spare room and sat on the bed. Sarah closed the door.

"I'm going to ignore all of the gutter dwelling thoughts that spring to mind when you lead me into a bedroom…"

Jess didn't even respond, save for sighing and deflating a little. Sarah sat beside her, hugging her close.

"Oh J-J…"

Jess felt the tears on her cheeks as she slumped onto Sarah's shoulder, she cried blindly as her friend held her.

"Jess? Jess don't cry…"

But Jess couldn't stop.

"I'm going to kill him…I'm going to feed him his own balls worthless little…"

"Sarah d-don't…."

Sarah looked down and Jessica's face was blank of everything except pain, her pale features contorted in agony. She looked down at her hands, seeing the lack of ring and crying again.

"Jess? Don't do this again please, don't do this. I'm here remember? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, especially not him okay?"

Jess met her eyes sadly.

"I just made the biggest mist-mistake of my life S-Sarah…"

"No you didn't! He just made the biggest mistake of his! Twat…"

Jess started crying again.

"Jess please don't cry…God I feel so useless…I'm worried about you Jess, I haven't seen you this bad since…"

"Go on, say it, he's gone now…good riddance…"

"Since Jason. Jess you shut down then and it scared me, please don't do that again."

"Cal has hurt me more than Jason ever did Sarah! I loved him, damn it I still do! But…"

"He's broken your heart." Finished Sarah. Jess sat on the bed, tears running silently down her face. Sarah lifted her slightly, tucking her beneath the sheets.

"Maybe you just need a few days to think things over, I'll have a word with Zoe okay? Remember to call me if you need anything Jess."

Jessica nodded slightly, closing her eyes as fatigue took over. Sarah left.

"Zoe!"

The woman walked out.

"Yes?"

"Can she stay here for a few days? I just…it's bad and I think she needs some breathing space.

I still think you're a bitch – you did that to my friend and I'll never forgive you for that – but if you can help her now I might think you're a bit less of a bitch."

Zoe nodded, eyes averted.

"Thank you. Be good Em, try and help her."

Emily nodded sadly and Sarah left, climbing into the car.

"She's in there."

"What? In Zoe's house?" He demanded. Sarah nodded.

"She's not coping Eli…I haven't ever seen her this bad, it's worse than Jason…I'm scared Eli."

"Ssh," He kissed her forehead. "Jess is smart, she'll be okay. We can always check on her okay?"

Sarah nodded as they drove away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Cal! Cal slow down!"

Cal sighed and waited as Gillian caught up, her coat pulled tight. Cal had left his jacket open and was soaked. He didn't look like he cared that much.

"Cal I know you're upset…"

"Upset? I made a stupid mistake and now Jess…she's left me Gill. She's gone and it's all my fault because I'm a useless tosser who tried to keep a secret from her! I ruin everything I touch Gillian and I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's safe or hurt or sick – I mean look at this bloody rain! And she left her wallet in the office! She has no money, no phone…."

He slumped onto a wet bench, too soaked to feel the extra moisture.

"Cal you need to go home. What good will it do to her if you get ill? She's an intelligent woman Cal, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already safe and dry."

He sighed and stood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zoe was typing up files when Emily walked into Jessica's temporary room. Jess was sitting on the bed, half heartedly flicking through a book she'd found on a nearby shelf.

"Jess?"

She looked up at Emily and patted the bed beside her, setting the book down. Emily sat.

"Jess you know you're like a mom to me right?"

Jess smiled slightly.

"Thanks Em. I'm not sure I can be that any more though…"

"What?" Emily responded. "You…you're not leaving him are you? You're not leaving my dad?"

Jess looked at her, face torn.

"I thought I already had Em. Look, no ring." She held up her left hand.

"But you love him! And he loves you! Everybody fights Jess! Everybody has arguments!"

"Not everybody kisses their ex-wives while they're engaged to someone else."

Emily sighed sadly.

"I get it Jess! You're mad! I'm mad too so you be mad! But don't leave, please." Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Emily I trusted him. I never stopped believing in him, even when….even when…Jason….he kept me alive through that too, knowing that he cared about me pulled me through that Em. I love him Em but if I can't trust him who can I trust?"

"You can trust me." Emily whispered, "You can always trust me."

Jess held Emily close as they both cried, tears dripping onto the bed sheets.

"I know I can Em."

Hours later, when Emily had returned to her own room, Jess lay awake, her arms wrapped around herself as she cried silent tears in the dark. If she closed her eyes and really, really imagined, the arms around her were Cal's. She could almost hear his heartbeat; hear him whispering how he loved her into her ear. But thunder clapped again and Jessica's arms were her own, there was no heartbeat, just a cold, empty bed that was far too big for just her. And the whispers were not Cal but leaves scraping across the windowpane, wet with the rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was slumped on his sofa, beer in hand.

"I have royally screwed everything up Gillian…my daughter hates me….the woman I love hates me….I hate me…."

Gillian sighed.

"Cal go to bed." She spoke kindly, removing the empty bottle from his fingertips. "I'm sure she'll come back. Maybe she just needs time."

"She can have time…she can have all the time she wants…I just want her back Gill."

Gillian smiled kindly.

"I know Cal. I'm not saying what you did was right, in fact I'm furious at you… You made a huge mistake and now you're paying the price."

He winced and nodded. He deserved that.

"But Jess loves you. I'm sure about that. Now go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

She left and he sighed, dragging himself up to his room, changing and lying on his side of the bed, slowly tracing the creases where Jess had gotten out of bed that morning. The pillow still smelt lightly of her perfume and her things were scattered throughout the room, a slap in the face that she was gone. He slowly turned the ring in his fingers, one tear making its way down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jess…I'm so sorry…"

Thunder clapped outside and Cal lay awake, the ring never leaving his hand.

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Gillian picked up the phone the next morning as she entered the offices early.

"Hello?"

"Gillian?" Came the quiet, raspy voice.

"Jessica? Oh my God are you okay?"

"I'm safe if that's what you mean…Gill can I ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"Can I have a few days off? Maybe three….I just…you're capable of doing that and I don't want to have to call…him."

Gillian frowned at the sadness in her voice, the sound that she was on the verge of tears.

"Sure thing Jess I'll give you a week, you want any more you call okay?"

"Thanks Gill."

The line went dead and only then did Gillian think to ask where Jessica was exactly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal woke up that morning and turned, expecting the usual sight of Jessica Watson, beautiful face calm in sleep, and instead seeing the empty bed. The events of the day before crashed down on him like a tonne of bricks as he sat up, scooping the abandoned engagement ring from the floor where it had landed when his hand went limp as he slept. He set it on the side as he dressed, slipping it into his pocket. Maybe Jess would be at the office? He knew it was unlikely, she was angry and when she was angry and didn't want to be found it was impossible to locate her. He arrived at the offices and, surely enough, Jessica's office lay empty, the building completely bare of her in fact. Torres and Gillian were talking by the coffee machine and froze as he walked over.

"Either of you two seen Jess?"

They shook their heads, Torres looking angry and Gillian looking as if she was hiding something.

"Well have either of you _heard from _Jess?"

Aha, there it was. Torres shook her head again and Gillian tried to and failed.

"Foster…"

"Look Cal I don't know where she is. She just called sounding like crap and asking for some time off. I gave her a week. She says she's safe."

They saw his shoulder slump in relief at the last statement before he registered all of it.

"Hang on you gave her time off without asking me?"

Gillian sighed.

"Cal I'm allowed to do that. Plus she didn't want to talk to you."

He winced and Gillian felt sorry for about half a millisecond before remembering what Jessica's voice had sounded like. Cal rubbed his eyes tiredly before whirling around and stalking into his office, slamming the door as he went.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily peered into Jessica's temporary room the next morning. Jessica was stood in the middle of the room, looking indecisive about whether to do something active or crawl back into bed.

"Jess?"

Her blue eyes snapped to meet the brown ones peering into the room. She smiled slightly, her face not really bothering.

"Hi Em."

"You want some food?"

"I'm all right thanks."

Emily nodded and waited a second before it escaped.

"Did you honestly mean what you said about leaving my dad?"

Jessica froze.

"I don't know Em. I need time…just to think things over. I promise I'll let you know."

"If you do…we'll still be friends right?"

Jess smiled and hugged her.

"Of course we will."

Emily nodded.

"Well I've got to go – history assignment at a friend's house….are you going to be okay?"

Jess nodded unconvincingly. Seeing the doubt in Emily's face she shrugged.

"I'll live."

Emily looked briefly worried before leaving.

"I think." Finished Jess quietly, giving up and flopping back onto the bed, allowing the tears to fall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica had hardly left the spare room in three days spare to ask for paper and a pen. She hadn't eaten very much at all and from what Zoe could see she hadn't slept much either. Emily looked constantly worried and frankly Zoe had had enough. She knocked on the door and opened it as a crushed ball of paper flew directly into the bin by the door, adding to a growing pile. Jessica hadn't even looked over her shoulder as she threw it and had she not been so angry Zoe might have been impressed. Jess glanced upwards as she entered.

"Everything alright Zoe?"

"No it is most certainly not."

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice was flat.

"I know you're upset but do you think you could try to hold it together in front of my daughter please? She's really upset because of the problems in your life and I've had enough of it!"

"It may surprise you but this is me keeping it together." Jess bit out sourly.

"Really now? Well then maybe you should stop talking altogether! You're a bad influence on my daughter! She blames herself for the little spat between you and Cal!"

"Little spat? Might I remind you that it was your selfish actions that led to me acting like this so if anyone is to blame it's you! I refuse to hide the truth from Emily Zoe, I trust her! You cannot keep her in a little bubble where everything is perfect Zoe because it's not! Life is a bitch! It gives you what you want and then it tears it away and you're left to pick up the pieces! I'll be out of your hair soon enough I can promise you that!"

"The sooner you leave my house the better!"

"Trust me sweetheart if all goes to plan I'll be out of the country by the end of the month! And you can go back to living your perfect life!"

Emily stepped away from the door, unnoticed by both women. Jess was leaving? No it wasn't meant to be like this! Jess and Cal were going to get married! She couldn't leave! Emily ran into her room and crumpled onto her bed, sobbing into the pillow. Her big mouth had ruined everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sighed. It had been four days and not a word from Jess. He'd been reading the same case file over and over for an hour and not a word had sunken in. All he could think about was his own stupidity. He should have told Jess, told her everything. That's what they had promised. No more secrets. He worried constantly. Jess wasn't known for coping well with depression and he feared what she might do to herself, purely by accident, because she was heartbroken. Heidi gave him his post and left and he sighed, opening a thick looking envelope, pulling out two sheets of paper and unfolding the first.

_Official note of resignation._

_Doctor Lightman,_

_I regret to inform you that due to personal complications I am unable to continue working at the Lightman Group. I apologise for any inconvenience caused but wish to withdraw myself from employment as soon as possible so as to cause fewer problems than I already have done. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Doctor Jessica Marie Watson_

He froze, re-reading it and shaking his head. No. No she couldn't leave. NO! He picked up the second piece of paper, written in her neat handwriting and bearing several odd, splotch-like marks as if water had been dripped on the ink. He felt his insides clench as he realised they were tear stains.

_Cal,_

_I don't know what to say to you without either insulting you horribly or sounding like some sort of depressive wreck. I can't do this anymore Cal, I'm done with being lied to for 'my own good'. I have written this letter fifteen times and still it is always the same. I'm leaving. I'm going back to England. If all goes to plan I'll be out of your way in little over a week. I'm sorry this didn't work out, but I can't continue to work for the Lightman group after everything that has happened, I'm not that strong. I've organised for Sarah to pick up my stuff from yours and my office, so I can start packing soon. So I guess all that's left to say is goodbye. Tell Emily to keep in touch, she's a great girl and I will miss her so much. Look after yourself, and please don't try to stop me. I need you to let me go. _

_Jess_

Cal was on his feet before he knew it, heading for Loker's office. Sarah knew and that meant Loker knew and Cal would be damned if he let Jess go because he'd been a stupid prick.

"LOKER!"

Eli looked up, saw Cal's face, and backed away slightly.

"Where is she Loker? Don't play games with me I know you know!"

"Lightman I-"

"I'm losing my patience Loker."

"She doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Look Loker I need to talk to her. If I don't do that soon then she's leaving the country and I'll never get to talk to her again! You understand where I'm coming from here?"

He thrust the letter at Loker who read it briefly, frowning and swallowing.

"Please Loker. I need to see her. It's not negotiable."

Eli paused, looking at Lightman closely. The guy was beyond reasoning, grief thick on his face. His eyes flickered back to the letter.

"She's…she's at Zoe's. I don't know why, I don't know how but she's there. Look Lightman don't put your foot in it. From what I've heard she's not doing too good, Sarah's really worried about her."

"Loker I already have put my foot in it."

"Good point. Just don't go in all guns blazing or I won't even try to stop Sarah when she rips you to shreds."

X

Cal drew up to Zoe's house and was out of his car so fast he almost broke the sound barrier. He knocked on the door rapidly and it swung open to reveal the face if his ex-wife, a face that automatically went from normal to surprised and evasive.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look can you let me in?"

"No. Absolutely not, go home Cal."

"Zoe I'm not taking no for an answer. I need to see Jess."

"She's not here."

"You always were a shit liar."

He pushed through despite her protests. He looked around the room as Zoe came up behind him.

"Cal get out of my house!"

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

He turned in surprise, immediately lost in her bright blue eyes. Eyes full of pain and anger.

Eyes pointed at him.

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Cal looked at her and the impossible happened. He felt like even more of a prick. Jessica had purple bags beneath her eyes and she looked as if she had been crying. Zoe made herself scarce, ducking into the kitchen and grumbling about Cal's lack of manners.

"I specifically told you not to try and stop me Cal." Her voice was crackly, as if she was holding back tears.

"Don't go Jess, please."

"You can't change my mind Cal."

"Jess please, I was a bastard there's no two ways about it. I like to try and kid myself that I was innocent but what I did in not telling you makes me the biggest offender here. "

She didn't speak, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Jessica."

She glanced up at his eyes and bit her lip.

"Look I…I haven't slept with Zoe…with anybody else….since I met you. I couldn't do that to you Jess, not now. Not ever. I was so afraid of losing you that I lied to you and that is unforgiveable. I love you Jess, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else."

"Cal…I…" She seemed to be battling her resolve. Cal had to finish though, had to say what he had to say before she possibly decided to send him away forever.

"Please Jess, just hear me out. I want to be with YOU. There is no one else and there never will be. Please give me the chance to show you that. If you want time love you can have all the time you want but please don't go back to England. I can't lose you again…" He trailed off, voice cracking finally as it crashed down on him that she could quite easily walk out of his life and never come back. A single tear rolled down Jessica's cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either Cal, but I honestly don't know what to think. I mean she's your ex-wife Cal, there's history there….you married her! She's the mother of your daughter!"

"Exactly! History! It's in the past Jess, I don't love her anymore and quite frankly she hates my guts! It's so much different with you love, I will never stop loving you. There is nothing I want more than to marry you Jessica, to spend the rest of our lives together, and maybe someday have a daughter of our own."

But if Jessica Watson was anything it was stubborn.

"Cal…please….I've made up my mind. Don't make this any harder than it already is…"

Screw his pride she was really going to do this.

"Jess please…" He ignored the tears on his own face as he spoke, only seeing them on hers and wanting desperately to make her stop crying. "Please love don't go. Please, I'm begging you now. Don't leave me alone on this bloody continent…"

Their eyes met and he saw the pain within, pain so intense he was amazed she was still standing. Pain caused by him.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

She looked away. Cal slumped visibly, all hope leaving his frame and leaving in its wake a feeling of emptiness. He pulled the ring from his pocket and picked up her hand, placing the ring gently in the soft, pale palm.

"At least keep this. I bought it for you Jess it will always be yours. Do what you want with it Jess, whether you wear it or throw it into the Atlantic I need to know that I gave it to you. I'm sorry love. I will never deserve you. Goodbye Jess."

He turned and left, walking slowly, sluggishly, his feet dragging slightly on the ground as he left behind the woman he loved. The door closed and Jess looked down at the ring, salty tears running from her face and onto the shiny surface as she cried, sobs making their way up her throat as her eyes stung. She turned the ring in her hands, just remembering everything they had been through. How he held her when she cried, how he sat with her in a hospital when she suffered withdrawal so severe that at one point she had begged for someone to make it stop, for anyone to make it stop. How despite everything this man, this incredibly proud man, was begging her to stay. Suddenly the pieces fell into place in her clouded mind. She'd forgiven him without even noticing it the moment he stepped into the room. Her heart clenched as she realised. She ran to the door and tore it open, racing down the drive with bare feet across the wet ground, to where Cal appeared to be about to get into his car. He turned at the noise and she stopped near to him, panting heavily at the sudden unexpected exertion.

"You're a prick. A stupid, heartless, cowardly prick." She raised a hand to stop his reply and continued. "But you're my prick and I don't want to lose you."

She put the silvery ring back on her left hand and without giving him a chance to reply she raised her hands, pulling his face to hers. Tears mixed as they held each other, neither wanting to let go. She looked into his eyes, still crying slightly.

"Can we go home now? Because I think I've out stayed my welcome here…"

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Emily arrived home to an oddly silent house.

"Mom? Jess?"

She entered the office and her mother was sat writing down case notes.

"Hey sweetie how was school?"

"All right I guess, where's Jess?"

"She left."

Emily stopped short.

"What?"

"Your father came round, begged for a bit and left. Shortly followed by Jessica."

"Did they leave together?" Demanded Emily. Zoe glanced up.

"I don't think so, seemed like a pretty unsuccessful, one sided conversation to me."

Emily was off like a shot, tearing out of the house despite her mother's protests, running down streets and across roads until she reached her father's door. She stopped, regaining her breath, before opening the door with full intention of shouting at her father…only to find Jessica sat on the sofa eating a piece of toast.

"Jess?"

She swallowed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Em."

Emily's eyes zeroed in on the hand holding the toast, Jessica's left hand to be precise, and the ring that yet again glinted on it. She grinned widely and ran over, hugging Jess tightly and receiving a toast-shaped splodge on her jacket.

"Emily you're squishing my lunch…"

"You're staying?"

"No duh Sherlock." Came the muffled yet pleased sounding reply. Cal entered the room, still grinning, and saw the reunion. Emily gave him a look that read plainly 'do anything like that again and you're in trouble'.

"You staying here then?"

She shrugged, paused and nodded in quick succession.

"I'll call mom."

She picked her phone out of the bag still slung over her shoulder and exited the room. Cal sat beside Jess who leaned her head onto his shoulder. They sat in silence. Some wounds take time to heal and this one had been particularly deep. But the silence was comfortable. Angry words had already been said and deserved and now only relief remained.

"Mom says I can stay, I don't have school tomorrow anyway….movie?"

"Which one?" Asked Jess as Emily pulled out the first three Harry Potter films. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two…" He smiled, rolling his eyes as Jess gave Emily a nod of approval. The younger girl settled beside her, smiling. As the film progressed and Emily 'aww!'d at the incredibly small actors, Cal looked down at the two of them. To an untrained eye Jessica's actions would have seemed normal but to his they were not. There was still a pain in her eyes, though she tried to keep it hidden, and her posture was still slightly rigid, not like when they had watched films in the past and Jess – in full 'heat thief' mode – had cuddled up to him in order to steal his body warmth. Hours later he sat in the bed, reading through a file Foster had thrust at him – something about finances – when she entered, wearing joggers and a shirt, nothing fancy, and slipped beneath the covers beside him. He set down the file.

"You all right love?"

She was silent, shrugging one-sidedly, her exhaustion making it harder to mask what she felt. A small, half forced smile made its way onto her face as she spoke.

"Yeah."

"Jess love I know you and I know you're lying. I have after all spent extensive amounts of time studying your face sweetheart."

She bit her lip.

"Just one question."

"Fire away." She replied, settling onto her right side and facing him.

"Were you really going to leave?" He asked quietly. She looked thoughtful, chewing her lip again as she thought.

"I don't know. I kept telling myself I would and then I'd think of something that would take me back to square one… I was angry and I was upset but was I that angry and upset? I don't think so…sixteen times I picked up the phone to call Trina and sixteen times I dropped it before I could type her number in…I mean my whole life is here now, you, Emily, work, Sarah…you're all here and what's waiting for me in England? Overbearing relatives and at best employment in Scotland Yard or something…"

"Well I for one am extraordinarily glad you didn't." He smiled slightly and she shifted closer slightly. His hand stroked her face gently, his fingers moving to run through her hair, now almost shoulder length.

"I can't help but feel I over reacted…" She sighed. He shook his head, his fingers still stroking through her ebony hair, the simple action seeming to comfort her.

"No you didn't, I think I needed it to be honest."

"Needed what?"

"I needed reminding exactly how much I'd lose if you went away." He tucked her hair behind her ears. She smiled slightly and shifted fully, thin arm wrapping around his chest as he wrapped one around her waist, pulling her until her head was on his shoulder.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She spoke, kissing him softly.

"And neither am I."

"Good." She smiled. He flicked the light off and she settled, the lightly floral scent that clung to her hair drifting pleasantly around her as she shifted.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, I'm marrying you aren't I?"

He felt a pleasant sense of déjà vu as he replied.

"Yes you are."

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Sarah Griffin was still waiting for a reply to her job application. Whilst doing so she alternated between painting, earning herself a little money, and hanging around the Lightman offices and glaring at Jessica's fiancé. Or was it ex fiancé? Jess hadn't sounded very sure on the phone…maybe she should call? Maybe she should wait for Jess to call her….maybe she should stop walking before she collided with Ria and Gillian. Luckily her brain caught up here and she prevented a collision.

"Morning Sarah, still no luck with the job?" Asked Gillian pleasantly. Sarah shook her head, absentmindedly looking around as Eli walked up behind her.

"Not yet…should know soon though….the list was quite long…."

Her eyes caught sight of something and widened to the size of saucers.

"Er…guys?"

They turned to see what she was staring at. Through the glass wall, clear as day, was Jessica Watson fiddling with what appeared to be a Rubik cube with a small frown on her face as she concentrated, a silvery ring glinting on her left hand.

"Erm….You guys see it too right?" She asked. They all nodded as Jessica's eyes shot up to the computer screen and rolled skywards before she set the cube down, typed a reply, and picked up the puzzle once more. Sarah squinted.

"Well she's wearing the ring which means I don't have to buy a shovel…."

"A shovel?"

"Well once I'd murdered Lightman I'd need something to hide him with….I'm going in."

Before there was any response she opened Jessica's office door noisily and marched in to where Jess had looked up, eyebrows raised and drawn together, mouth slightly open in her surprise.

"What happened to knocking?"

"What happened to one week off?" Countered Sarah.

"Four days was plenty."

"You sure?"

"Yup…" She paused as the others sidled in and smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. "Oh come and join in the party everyone! I should get my own coffee machine…."

Her screen pinged and she looked over and stifled a smile, rolling her eyes again.

"Who's that?"

"Cal. He seems to think he's hilarious."

"So do you judging by the fact you're smiling." Replied Loker. Jess raised an eyebrow as Sarah spoke.

"So you're sticking around then?"

"It appears so."

"Must have been some make up speech…"

"It was quite something…hang on speech? You've been talking to Emily again haven't you?"

Sarah nodded happily and Jess smiled slightly, sighing, her left thumb gently stroking her ring, assuring herself it was there. Sarah looked at her.

"So I'm not killing the guy then?"

Jess rolled her eyes, obviously aware of the audience they had.

"No if that's anyone's job it's mine."

Sarah snickered.

"What?" Demanded Jess.

"You two!"

"What about us two?"

"You're crazy about each other but you drive each other crazy!" She announced. Gillian, Ria and Eli stopped short at this, at how much Sarah had noticed having been around Jess and Cal for so short a time. Her screen pinged again.

"He really is relentless isn't he?"

"You have no idea…" Sighed Jess, smirking slightly as Loker failed at suppressing another shudder. "New case apparently…" She spoke as a knock came at the door and – a very relieved looking – Cal Lightman stood there, waving a manila folder.

"Triple homicide."

"Oh goody." Sighed Loker. "Just what I needed on a Saturday…."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Three policemen and their girlfriends found dead in their homes. Girl was bound to a bed, using handcuffs, and the male was found laid next to her as a calling card."

"Cause of death?" Asked Jess from where she was sat beside a worried looking Gillian.

"Er…" Cal flipped through the file. "Strangulation."

"So we're doing what exactly?"

"Interrogating suspects mainly. Right who's with me?"

Sarah spoke up.

"From what I've seen you and Jess can make people doubt their own names in interrogation."

Loker nodded in agreement and Jess and Cal smirked identically. Gillian rolled her eyes, muttering about feeding their egos.

"Right then….shall we?" Spoke Cal. There were three possible suspects lined up that day. Hayden Myers, Phillip Eastwick and Jim Butler. All equally creepy looking and all quite good at lying. Or more avoiding the subject. Myers seemed to answer his questions as indirectly as possible when questioned, Eastwick spent the interview leering and Butler…he was odd. Whereas the interrogating had cracked the other two this guy radiated confidence, smiling almost pleasantly as he sat across from Jessica and Cal.

"Mr Butler…"

"Jim, please."

"Jim. Were you in any way connected to any of these people?" She lined up the pictures of the men and their girlfriends and the man opposite her smirked, pupils widening in arousal.

"What's funny?" Demanded Cal. The man shrugged.

"Nothing. Depends on what you meant by connected." He winked. Jess sighed and continued.

"Did you know them?"

"Not personally." There was some resentment there…

"Well have you met them?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm….when were you on the 1st May, the 15th May and the 21st of May?"

"I don't know, can you remember where you were?"

They glared at him flatly.

"Yeesh…look I don't keep a diary, probably at home."

"Can anybody confirm this?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Roommate." There was humour there.

"Well will this roommate feel like talking?"

"Probably not seeing as she's a cat."

"Bad move." Said Sarah lowly, "Jess is already pissed off and he's not helping…"

"They're not allowed to hit him."

"You honestly think rules are going to stop those two when they're ticked off?"

"Good point…"

Jessica's eyes were narrow slits and Cal looked distinctly unimpressed.

"So what do these people have to do with me?"

"They're dead."

"Pity. Some of them are quite good looking."

"Did you kill them?" Demanded Cal.

"Not one for polite conversation are you?"

"Look mate we are being polite. Did. You. Kill. Them?"

"No but I'd have killed to have a go on that." He gestured to the smiling picture of the second girl to die before looking at Jessica's face. "What's wrong sweetheart? Something I said? Don't look so offended, I'm a gentle lover. You could give it a go if you want…?"

"We're done here." Said Cal darkly as the doors opened and Loker entered to walk the guy away. Jessica's face held an expression of pure, unadulterated disgust. Loker gripped the guys arm hard in his disapproval.

"Don't be so hard on me officer." Said the suspect.

"Not an officer."

"What are you then?"

"Research psychologist."

"Sounds fancy."

"It's really not."

The man looked down at his hands and flexed his fists experimentally.

"Handcuffs…kinky…"

"Yeah well get used to them because they're not coming off."

"Leave them on my friend, leave them on..."

Loker sighed and handed him over to the waiting policemen before walking away. An excitable squeal was heard and a head of curly hair bounced around the corner. Butler watched as his retreating 'guard' turned to see her, asking her something. The woman replied loudly.

"I got it Eli! I got the job!"

He watched as the woman kissed the psychologist quickly before saying something about someone called Jess and running off. He smirked as he was led away.

X

Everyone had gone home and Cal and Jess still sat, squinting at the footage of Butler's interrogation and trying to figure out if the guy was bluffing or not. Cal was growing increasingly frustrated as Jess flipped through the file.

"They're going to let him walk if we don't get this! Something was up with this guy!"

"Hmm…most people would at least feel sympathy if someone was murdered, nothing like that showed on his face. Plus he truthfully spoke about killing. However what he said about the girl….something doesn't add up…"

"The guy is hiding something. I mean Loker said he acted funny, sort of weird, after the interrogation…"

"Do we have those tapes?"

Cal wheeled her sideways slightly on the office chair so he could get to his laptop and she stifled a smile. He tapped a few keys and footage of Loker walking the goy down the hall came up. Adjusting the sound, words could be heard.

"_Don't be so hard on me officer." _

"_Not an officer."_

"_What are you then?"_

"_Research psychologist."_

"_Sounds fancy."_

"_It's really not."_

The man seemed to ball his fists.

"_Handcuffs…kinky…"_

"_Yeah well get used to them because they're not coming off."_

"_Leave them on my friend, leave them on..."_

The conversation stopped as Loker spoke to the policemen. Jess spoke.

"The female victims were handcuffed…"

"This isn't a coincidence." Added Cal, picking up the phone and dialling the number of the officer in charge of the investigation. "Lightman here, look don't let Butler go, we have enough evidence to keep him in for at least another interrogation and he's shown homicidal intent…what do you mean he's out already? Do you people have no brains?"

"Wait! Look at that!" Came Jessica's voice, Cal glanced over.

"Hang on a sec…yes love?"

She focused in on Butler's face, twisted into a dark smile, eyes glinting.

"Looks like murderous intent to me. And arousal."

"Who's he looking at?"

She scrolled out, seeing his eyes pointed at her two friends, locked in an embrace.

"Shit!"

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Sarah grinned from ear to ear as she lay across the sofa, phone raised above her face. The phone buzzed, taking her by surprise. She yelped, dropped it onto her own face and sighed. Picking it up and opening the offending message.

_Don't answer door unless it's me – Jess x_

Weird. Sarah shrugged at the cryptic message and hauled herself upright, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom she now shared with Eli. He looked up and smiled, frowning slightly.

"Why's your eye red? Did you poke yourself again?"

"No I dropped my phone on it."

He stared and laughed.

"You're weird." He kissed her softly. "I like it."

She giggled and he smirked.

"I'm going to go lock up before bed…" He said. "Don't want any interruptions do we?"

"Absolutely not." She replied, kissing him as he walked down the stairs. Sighing, she began to change as Loker walked downstairs. He frowned as he saw that the porch light was on and stepped out onto said porch eyeing the street. Something moved behind him and he turned as a breeze picked up.

"Must have been a big bird or something…" He muttered as he returned to the house and locked the door. He was just turning when a scream came from upstairs.

"SARAH!" He shouted, running up the stairs two at a time. He threw the bedroom door open to see a shadowy figure tackling Sarah onto the bed. Her right wrist was cuffed to the bedpost as he tore at her clothing.

"HEY!" Loker launched himself at the figure who threw him into a wardrobe. Through his hazy eyes Loker looked up into the dark, hungry eyes of Jim Butler. He shook his head to clear the daze but he was already cuffed to a radiator. He struggled, the metal clanking as the man advanced on Sarah.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" He slurred, blood running into his eyes, still half focused from the impact. Sarah's screaming was muffled as Butler's mouth closed on hers, his hands roaming her body and removing her trousers. She attempted to kick him and he slapped her. She turned her terrified eyes to Loker who struggled fiercely to reach Sarah's phone, lying on the floor. The phone screen lit up, the phone itself vibrating across the floor, text illuminated.

_Incoming Call: Jess_

But it was beyond his reach. Butler kissed Sarah to silence her, stroking her leg as she struggled before tearing away.

"Why can't I? WHY?" He shouted, turning angry eyes on her. "It's your fault!" He pulled his belt off and she shrieked, her fear turning momentarily to confusion as he simply removed it before returning tenfold as he strapped it around her neck, tightening the leather until she struggled for breath. Blood pounded in her skull as her breaths became sharper, less air able to force its way into her lungs. She felt herself going limp as shadows blurred and warped her vision, sinking into the waiting black she slumped onto the bed. Butler undid the belt from around her neck.

"SARAH!" Shouted Eli, tears on his face. "SARAH NO!"

He couldn't see her chest moving, couldn't see any signs of life in her half-closed eyes. Butler tried to kiss her, tried to touch her, but pulled away again, throwing a book in frustration before turning to Loker and all but leaping across the room, crushing his lips to the other man's mouth desperately, hand fumbling at his shirt buttons. A voice sounded downstairs.

"Eli? Sarah? You guys in? It's an emergency!"

The voice was muffled by the door but noticeably Jessica. Butler continued to kiss Loker, who fought back viciously as Jessica's knocks became more panicked and soon the sound of a door crashing from its hinges sounded. Footsteps – two sets – thundered up the stairs and Jess appeared in the doorway, eyes wide, followed by Cal.

"Christ almighty!" He yelled, grabbing Butler and pulling him back as Jess ran over to her friend.

"SARAH!" She cried, tears on her cheeks as she shook her friend. "SARAH WAKE UP!"

"Is she okay? She's alive right Jess? Please tell me she's alive!" Cried Loker desperately, eyes wide.

She plugged Sarah's nose and tried to breathe into her throat, her chest rising and falling mechanically as the air entered and escaped. She sobbed as she tried again, Cal knocking Butler out and checking his pockets for a key.

"Sarah please…." She pressed her chest, trying to wake her friend. "Sarah…"

"SARAH!" Shouted Loker, fighting his bond to the radiator. Cal located a key and not milliseconds from his unlocking Loker the younger man was across the room, shaking Sarah's shoulders, eyes filmed with tears. He pressed his lips to hers, breathing into her as Jess had done. Jess who was now sobbing wildly as Cal held her, all eyes on Sarah's apparently lifeless form. Another breath of oxygen and Sarah spluttered, blood on her pale lips as she breathed heavily, throat burning and eyes stinging with tears.

"Eli?"

He clutched her to him, kissing her forehead as she cried, throat on fire with pain.

"Ssh, don't speak, call an ambulance!"

Cal didn't argue as he picked up the phone, dialling the number. Jess and Sarah looked at each other and Jess held her hand, tears flowing down her face.

X

Ria and Gillian entered the hospital room where Sarah was lying, Eli by her side, his head wound tended to, and Jess on her other side, one hand in Sarah's, the other held by Cal.

"What happened?"

"Butler signed his own death warrant." Said Cal as Sarah coughed and Eli wiped the blood from her lips before handing her water.

"He was gay and unable to admit it to himself." Spoke Jess, "So when attracted to men – primarily those in law enforcement – he went after their girlfriends instead, trying to change his own mind by attacking them. He'd not be able to go through with his intentions and strangle them out of frustration before moving onto the boyfriends…violating them and then killing _them _out of self-loathing. He took a liking to Eli and went after them, tried to kill Sarah…"

She stopped, unable to talk any more as another sob made its way up her throat. Sarah smiled slightly at the newcomers before speaking in a crackly voice.

"Jess and Cal saved my life…" She coughed violently and Jess held her to stop her convulsing.

"How did you know?"

"We were looking through the tapes and saw him looking at them with what can only be described as a mixture of arousal and homicidal intent." Said Cal. Jess nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Gillian. Sarah shrugged and winced as her bruised neck muscles ached.

"I don't know…I was so scared…I almost…"

"Ssh." Said Jess. "Don't think like that, it doesn't help."

Sarah sighed and nodded.

"I guess I won't be able to go to work on Monday…"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Soothed Jess.

"What if they don't?"

"Then they don't deserve you." Said Eli. Sarah smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay…ish…" Said Jess. Sarah smiled again.

"So am I. I still have to attend your bloody wedding and I would have been hard pressed to do so under different circumstances."

Jess grinned.

"Yes that's true. I'd have had to find another maid of honour…"

Sarah's eyes bugged and she grinned.

"Really?" She demanded, coughing as the near shout hurt her throat. Jess laughed slightly, handing her the water again.

"Yes really, who other than my best friend? Now talk less and rest more." She admonished. Sarah nodded obediently and mimed sealing her lips. She lasted five seconds.

"I can't do it! Who can stay quiet for that long?"

"Most people. Now sleep or I call the nurse in."

Sarah shuddered.

"Your nurse was nice. Mine has a moustache…"

They laughed as she pouted. Said nurse then walked in, making them all stifle their laughs and Loker to physically clap a hand over his mouth to staunch the flow of honesty that wanted to make itself heard.

"Visiting hours are over. You can stay sir," She gestured to Eli, "Everybody else I'm afraid you have to go."

"But Ria and Gill only just got here!" Croaked Sarah.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's the rules. They can visit tomorrow."

Jess kissed her friend's forehead and waved her goodbye, walking out with Cal.

"If I hadn't come back to work today…" She half-whispered. Cal shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Well you did, so there's no sense in 'what if's. Now come on, let's go home."

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

After her recovery, Sarah began teaching art. Maybe it was her excitable attitude or general understanding of the teenage mind but she managed to get most of them to listen – a feat to be marvelled at. She treated Emily like any other student, something the younger girl was grateful for, but kept a close eye on her. Today they were 'freelance drawing'. The students, used to drawing fruit, toothpaste or whatever a teacher could be bothered to bring in, were more chatty than usual with excitement.

"Oi! Pipe down!"

The talking dulled to a murmur.

"Right then I've had a look at your work and its good don't get me wrong but it's all the same! You don't learn anything by all drawing the same thing! Art is about creativity and today we are using that. I want you to visualise something that makes you really happy okay? Something that describes you as a person. Nothing rude please boys, bearing in mind that if you draw boobs and say they describe you as a person you may need counselling."

She beamed widely before gesturing for them to begin. Emily frowned slightly as she sketched the outline of her favourite CD cover.

"Hey Lightman?"

She sighed. Harry Moore had the most irritating voice on planet Earth she was sure.

"Lightman?" Something hit her on the back of the head.

"What?" She hissed, turning around.

"Hear you and the art teacher know each other."

"Really now? Fascinating." She went to turn and he threw another paper ball at her.

"Yeah. Hear she's quite close to your dad's work too. So is your dad shagging this one too? He's got a thing about shagging his employees, hasn't he? If you ask me, they must be blind, dumb or desperate to willingly shag him."

Emily's blood boiled in her veins and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, fists balling.

"Shut your mouth Harry or I swear…" She trailed off dangerously. He raised his hands slightly in defence, smirk still in place.

"Calm down babe, I'm just saying, he's not exactly appealing is he? And his girlfriend's a right looker – I get why he likes Griffin too….she's very 'hands on' if you know what I mean?"

Emily saw red, launching herself from her chair and throwing her balled fist into his face with a satisfying crunch.

"Hey! Hey break it up, what's going on?" Sarah walked over, hands on hips. She saw Emily's bloody fist and Moore clutching at his nose and her eyes widened as he spoke.

"She attacked me!"

"Emily is this true?"

"He deserved it!" Said Emily, eyes wide. Sarah had to go into 'teacher mode' though and sighed.

"Emily and…er…whatsyourface with the broken nose with me."

She got another teacher to watch the class as she took them to the office.

"Miss Griffin? No trouble I hope."

She sighed.

"It seems we have a disturbance of some sort in my class." She gestured to the students, one of whom was nursing a broken nose and the other a decidedly spotless frame and a small glare.

"Well then you two, what happened?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was sitting at his desk, reading through a finance file that Gillian had thrust at him, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Lightman? I'm calling from your daughter's school, there has been some trouble involving your daughter and we were wondering if you and your fiancée…Doctor Watson, might be able to come in?"

"What sort of trouble?" He asked worriedly.

"She was involved in a fight in one of her classes."

Emily? In a fight? She may as well have said there were llamas dancing on the roof for all he believed that statement.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry for the interruption."

Jess was just discussing the latest case with Ria when Cal walked over.

"Jess love? We need to go."

"Where and why?"

"Emily's school and because she got in some form of fight."

"So why am I getting called in?"

He stopped short there. Jess wasn't even Emily's stepmother yet.

"I'm not sure but they asked for both of us."

"Right then." She nodded.

"Torres tell Gillian." Were Cal's last words as he left the offices with Jess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zoe got out of her car just as Cal's drew into the lot. He got out and helped Jess out and she humphed slightly, hard pressed to remember whether or not he had ever done that to her. They made eye contact and Cal nodded stiffly. Jess blinked and forced a small smile.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Zoe. The woman wasn't anything to do with Emily!

"Lovely to see you too Zoe."

Cal decided to step in.

"Shall we?"

They nodded and walked into the school where a boy with a bloody nose was being walked back to class. Emily sat in the hall, scuffing the floor with her shoes and glaring at the back of the boy's head. Sarah sat beside her looking sheepish.

"What have you done this time Sarah?" Asked Jess. Sarah's head whipped upwards, as did Emily's. Their eyes grew larger at the sight of the most awkward trio in existence. At the noise, the principal's office door opened.

"Ah Doctor Lightman, Doctor Watson, Ms Lightman, come on in. Miss Griffin, Miss Lightman could you come in too?"

They sat down, Jess at the end, followed by Cal and Zoe. Sarah and Emily sat off to the side slightly, looking at the three newcomers as if they were a ticking bomb. The room seemed awfully crowded and the principal (who was looking between Cal, his ex-wife and his young fiancée with barely concealed nosiness) sat back in her chair. Being the only man in the room Cal felt distinctly outnumbered.

"So what happened?" Asked Zoe.

"There was a disturbance in Miss Griffin's art class. It seems your daughter attacked another classmate. She claims he was being crude."

"Claims? He insulted almost my entire family!"

"Miss Lightman please be quiet."

Emily scowled. Cal looked over.

"Em? This isn't like you at all…"

"I know it's not dad I just…he was so rude! I mean first he suggested that you slept with all your employees and then he insulted Jess and you and said Jess is either blind, dumb or desperate and then he said things about Sarah, even suggesting you slept with her!"

There was a beats silence before Zoe muttered.

"Well he is sleeping with his employee."

"We're engaged." Replied Jess hotly, brandishing her left ring finger in a faux-rude hand gesture.

"Last week you were leaving the country!"

"Oh please…."

"Now kids play nicely." Spoke Sarah. The women shut up and glared in opposite directions. The principal coughed and spoke.

"Well no one is able to back up Emily's claims, Miss Griffin herself heard nothing until the boy's nose was broken."

"I don't think it was aggressive ma'am, Emily isn't that sort of girl…" Said Sarah.

"Miss Griffin Harry Moore has a broken nose, Emily Lightman has not a mark on her."

"Because I managed to break them up before he hit back!" She replied. Jess squeezed Cal's hand.

"Well in any case violence like this is not tolerated at our school, the general punishment for incidents such as these is a weeks suspension."

"And tell me what punishment is the boy getting?" Asked Jess in her prim, British, 'I'm not taking your bull' tone.

"We've given him a detention."

"That's it?" Asked Cal. "He baited my daughter with crude suggestions and you've given him a single bloody detention?"

"He did almost nothing…."

"Verbal abuse is still abuse ma'am. And quite frankly if you're unwilling to punish a boy for inappropriate comments to a girl we're unwilling to punish her for defending the people insulted in said comments." Said Jess angrily, receiving a nod from even Zoe.

"You cannot decline the suspension, it is not optional."

"No but Emily staying at this school is and with grades like hers you need her." Said Cal.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. Cliché but true. Now I think this Moore boy whoever he is needs to be taught that you do not get away with things like this."

The principal was caving, it was visible.

"Will a weeks worth of detentions satisfy you?"

They nodded briefly.

"So Miss Lightman will receive a weeks worth of suspension. I understand that you all work full time, will this be an issue?"

"Let me ask my boss." Said Jess, turning to her right slightly. "Will this be an issue?"

Sarah snorted and Emily smiled slightly.

"No Doctor Watson it will not be an issue."

"Thank you very much sir." She turned to the principal again. "No problems." She smiled sweetly, a smile which turned into a smirk at the woman's obviously gobsmacked expression.

"Well I'm out of town this week, looks like she's staying with you." Spoke Zoe. They nodded and Sarah raised her hand tentatively, feeling like she was back in school. The fact that Jess was present didn't help this sensation.

"Yes Miss griffin?"

"Can I go? My free period ends now and I have a class to teach…"

"Of course. If you have any work to set Miss Lightman I'm sure you can get it to her?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "Bye guys, bye Em. Bye ma'am…" She slipped out of the room.

"Well if we're done here?" Said Jess. The woman nodded and they stood. The principal was still eyeing Jessica and Cal scandalously while they left, hand in hand. Emily followed and Zoe brought up the rear.

"Any problems you call me okay?" Said Zoe. Emily nodded and her mother kissed her cheek before trotting off in her heels. Jess and Cal took one look at Emily and she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You! 'Just let me ask my boss…' – Genius Jess! She never saw that coming!"

"You're still in trouble mind you." Said Cal. "Don't you remember anything I teach you? If you're going to hit a guy, don't get caught."

"So you're not mad?" She asked tentatively. They shrugged and shook their heads.

"Not very. The guy sounds like a dick." Said Jess.

"He thinks you're hot." Said Emily. Jess shuddered as they climbed into the car.

"Home then?" Said Cal. They nodded and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later Jessica sighed as she pulled on the silky pyjamas, the soft material cool on her skin. She was just climbing into bed, laid on the covers when Cal entered, stopped with his mouth hanging slightly open and swallowed all in quite quick concession.

"Are you going to stand there gawping all day or are you coming to bed?"

Cal was rather uncharacteristically silent as his eyes remained wide. Red silk. Red bloody silk. It was his Achilles heel where she was concerned and from the look on her face she knew it. He raised one eyebrow and she smiled, pulling him down by his shirt and crashing his lips to hers. The contact jolted him like a live wire and he pulled her to him, one hand tangled in her hair the other supporting her leg.

"What brought this on?" He managed to gasp as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want things to be back to…how they were." She spoke, eyes flitting sideways shyly. He kissed her softly.

"We don't have to rush things love." He spoke, trying to ignore the fact that the majority of his body was screaming 'yes we do!' right back at him. She smiled slightly.

"Well I'm done being mad and quite frankly I don't think you believed a word you just said."

"Not really no." He admitted, smiling slightly. She kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip before speaking.

"Well that settles it then. By the way what do you think of the pyjamas?"

He looked her over in mock decision.

"They'd look much better on the floor."

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Eli had just clocked in at work the next day, waving to Jess and a very happy looking Cal. He was about to walk past when he saw Emily stood between them looking sheepish.

"Em? Aren't you meant to be in school?"

"She would be if she didn't try to knock someone's lights out." Said Cal. Jess slapped his arm slightly and muttered about bluntness as Emily shrank slightly.

"You hit someone?"

"He was being an ass."

"Fair play. Hanging out here then?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm doing work in Jessica's room until the suspension ends."

"Suspension? Hardcore. Which teacher?"

"Sarah."

He nodded. Sarah had been acting shifty but he hadn't mentioned it. If she wanted to talk she would. Receiving a withering glare from Cal, Eli made himself scarce and retreated to his office where he wasted time sitting in his chair balancing pencils on his nose. Barely an hour had passed when he sighed, picking himself up with the intention of irritating Torres until they got a case to work. He was just exiting the office when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm here to see Eli? Eli Loker."

He peered around the corner. A man of twenty one was stood at the desk looking thoroughly dishevelled, black hair curled wildly and stubble present on his cheeks.

"Tyler?" He asked. The younger man looked up with fearful eyes, overflowing with grief. "You look like hell."

"Did you get the call?"

"What call? Tyler what are you on about?"

"Sophia is dead Eli. She got shot yesterday evening."

Eli felt everything drain from him, like he was suddenly empty. He gripped the wall for support as the younger man ran over, catching him.

"Tyler tell me you're lying…"

But he could see it in his face. For lack of better words, Eli broke down. Jessica – who had been passing – ran over.

"Oh my God Eli what's wrong?"

"Maybe we should take him somewhere? His office?"

She nodded and helped support Eli into his office, handing him her coffee.

"Here. You need this more than I do. What's wrong Eli?"

"Our sister got shot yesterday." Came a cracked, broken voice. Jessica turned to the young man.

"Your….oh my word….so you're Eli's brother?"

He nodded.

"Tyler Loker, you are?"

"Jessica Watson." She shook his hand gently, turning back to Eli. He was pale, his hand trembling lightly. She sighed and hugged him gently.

"You guys want some space?"

Eli shook his head.

"No…no stay please…"

She nodded and sat down.

"You want me to call Sarah?"

He nodded weakly. She stood and left, dialling Sarah's number.

"Eli?" Said Tyler, "I don't think I've met her before….she seems nice."

"Yeah…that's Jessica, boss's fiancée….Sarah is my girlfriend in case you were wondering."

"You have a girlfriend? As in a proper, stable, can stand the radical honesty thing girlfriend?"

Eli smiled limply before his face creased with grief again.

"I just can't believe…not Sophia….Not Sophie….How?"

"Apparently she got caught up in a shooting…"

"But you don't believe that."

"No I don't Eli…She got in with the wrong crowd I think, her boyfriend….the guy wasn't nice Eli. She left him and two days later she was shot? I smell a rat."

The door opened almost silently and Jessica entered.

"She's on her way." She spoke calmly. Cal approached and Jess subtly pointed him in the opposite direction.

"Sophia was a great girl….why her? Why is it always the genuinely nice people?" Said Loker, tears on his face, "It's like a slap in the face. If you're nice you suffer and if you lie all the time you work your way to the top! It's not fair! You would have liked her Jess…"

Tyler smiled.

"Everyone liked her."

Eli nodded as Jess at beside him.

"You want some time off? I mean if Cal doesn't give it to you I'll bully him until he does…."

"Funeral is tomorrow morning, just outside of D.C. where she lived…." Said Tyler quietly, "You can bring whoever you want."

Sarah burst into the offices, running up to Ria and Cal.

"Where's Eli?"

"His office….why?"

"Can I see him?"

They nodded and she shot off. The door to his office opened and the three inmates looked up. Sarah paused at the look on Eli's face.

"Oh Eli…."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead as he sobbed blindly into her hair. Tyler looked lost, tears running down his own face as he saw his brother reduced to this.

"Jess?" Said Eli. She looked down.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell them? I'll need tomorrow off…. I want you guys to be there, if you want I mean I…"

She smiled gently.

"Of course I will." She smiled. Eli was thankful for the calm front she displayed. She left the room and gathered her co workers and Emily into Cal's office.

"Guys I have some bad news." She sighed.

"Are you alright love?"

She bit her lip.

"I'm fine….it's Eli."

"If he's done anything I'll kill him."

"Cal be serious." She spoke, sending him a flat look.

"What's wrong with Eli?" Asked Emily.

"His sister Sophia was shot yesterday evening….he's in a pretty bad state. His brother Tyler and Sarah are with him now…the funeral is tomorrow morning and he wants us to go….not sure that includes you I'm afraid Em…."

"Is he okay?" Asked Gillian concernedly. Jess shook her head.

"Send him home if he needs it….who's going tomorrow?"

There was a general raising of hands and Cal nodded.

"Looks like we're closed tomorrow then… for the morning at least. Emily will you be alright at home?"

Emily nodded, face sombre. Jess nodded and left to deliver the verdict.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eli, Sarah and Tyler had gone home. He'd briefly thanked them all for agreeing to go to the funeral with him, not through words but the look in his eyes. Jess found herself staring into space and unable to focus, Emily not much better as she sat down, looking blankly at her homework, blatantly not reading the words on the page. Eventually Jess sighed.

"I'm just going to talk to your dad…"

Emily nodded and Jess set out to Cal's office, chewing her bottom lip as he opened the door.

"Hey." She said weakly. He welcomed her in and she sighed, sitting down.

"You alright Jess?"

She shrugged.

"I guess not…it's a bloody good thing we have no case today because I can't focus at all…"

"That makes two of us…home?"

"Are we allowed to shut this early?"

"Let's face it love if a case came up that was so obvious it was practically a flashing neon sign I doubt any of us would see it."

She sighed and nodded. Twenty minutes later the offices were empty.

X

Jess sighed as she sat in bed. Cal entered to see her frowning slightly, biting her lip again and huddled in one of his t-shirts.

"Jess love?"

She looked up and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sarah says Eli's not doing too good….I'm worried Cal, he's my friend and he's in pain and what am I doing to help?"

"You're supporting him at the funeral love, and to be honest I think that in doing that you're doing all you can do. No one is going to instantly make him feel better sweetheart…."

"Should I even be there? I mean I never met her and I kind of feel like an intruder."

"Jessica, I met her once, the others about the same. Sarah's never met her either. But Loker wants you to be there because you're his friend."

She let her head drop onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Jessica hated the pain of others, often putting them before herself so she wouldn't have to see it. But right now he could see hers. And the worst thing was he knew he couldn't stop it.

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

The funeral was a small gathering, just outside of D.C. Eli's face was sombre, his hand never leaving Sarah's as he stood beside his brother. Jess stood with Cal, their hands entwined as she tried desperately not to cry. Ria and Gillian were in tears and they even ran down Eli's as he looked into the coffin. Something struck Jessica as odd. Eli had said the girl was peaceful, that she never laid a hand on anybody….so why, beneath the makeup on her face for presentation, was she bruised? Both men made a brief speech to the small assembly of friends and distant family – their parents were dead, grandparents long gone – and Jess did cry then.

X

Emily sighed. She'd tried reading, watching TV, done any of her apparently inexhaustible supply of homework…and now she'd resorted to seeing how long she could stand on her head. After falling over and regaining her balance she did what she always did in times of distress. She'd done it when Jessica had been depressed – before she'd admitted that she loved Emily's dad and they still gazed at each other from afar (no one could see it but Emily and so no one took the hints), she'd done it when Jess was recovering from Jason's brutal treatment and she was doing now.

Emily Lightman was making cake.

She thought about poor Eli and how he must be feeling, how Jess and Cal had been silent that morning, dressed in black and not bickering in their usual playful manner that usually resulted in make out sessions that made Emily shudder and roll her eyes. Her hand slipped as she thought about the latest arrival – Tyler – and said hand landed in the cake mix.

"EW! Eurgh…."

She wiped the cake mix from her hand onto the flowery apron that her father wore for cooking, making Jess double over in laughter as he claimed that it was 'becoming'. She sighed again as she put the cake in the oven and set the timer, heading back to watch reruns of Sherlock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Following the funeral, everyone gathered back at the offices. Jess hugged Loker tightly and he returned it.

"Thank you for coming…"

"Not a problem, you're my friend Eli. Cal says you can have some time off."

"How on Earth did you manage that? I'm not exactly his favourite employee."

"Well believe it or not he isn't completely heartless." She smiled. "What is that smell….Emily?"

Emily had indeed just backed into the office, holding a large tray on which a cake was sitting, the smell of fresh baking making everyone in the immediate vicinity salivate. She turned and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi guys…cake?"

She shared it around, blushing slightly as her hand brushed Tyler's. Jessica put a semi-restraining hand on Cal's forearm and gave him a flat look as he glowered. Time passed and people alternated between comforting Loker and eating cake. Emily found herself sat in Jessica's office. A knock came at the door and she looked up, seeing Tyler's face.

"Oh…hi." She waved. He waved awkwardly, reminding her of his older brother.

"Hey…you're Emily right?"

"And you're Tyler."

He nodded.

"Just call me Ty."

"Well if you want to play that game you can call me Em. You okay?"

He sighed and sat down.

"Not really…I mean my sister meant everything to me, to Eli…and now she's gone."

She stopped for a second and then hugged him reassuringly, almost squishing his cake in the process.

"Oh God sorry…I have a habit of crushing food in hugs."

He chuckled slightly and prodded the now squashed cake.

"Well life's no piece of cake…" Said Emily, before blushing furiously, "Sorry that was really cheesy."

He laughed, a proper laugh.

"You're funny."

"That's putting it nicely. Some just go straight for insane."

He smiled.

"Why would they say that?"

"My dad is a human lie detector, my mom is a lawyer who hates my dad's fiancée, said soon to be step mom listens to rock music and her best friend is my slightly crazy art teacher….I have some weird role models."

He smiled at 'Em'. She reminded him of Sophie, so bubbly and smiley, but she was different too… something about her just drew him to her. She was like a beautiful magnet.

"Well when you put it that way…was your soon to be step mom the British one?"

She nodded.

"She seems nice."

"She's amazing, and so strong…If I had to be like anyone it would be her."

He nodded and sighed.

"I want to be like my brother. He just….he's always there you know? And he never lies to us, never. If we want the truth we'll ask Eli. I think that's incredible…"

She nodded, she respected Eli's honesty (even if it did get him into some rather tight situations – e.g. the varying innuendos and comments about Jessica where Cal could overhear, probably not helped by the fact that if anything she encouraged him if only to wind Cal up more).

KNOCK!

They looked up to see Cal in the doorway with what Emily called his 'pre-Jess grump' expression on his face.

"Em we need to go home." He spoke, glaring at Tyler who swallowed, eyes widening in intimidation. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Okay dad…by Ty, I'll see you around."

"Bye Em. Thanks."

She smiled.

"No problem. Any time."

They walked away and Cal scowled.

"Not quite any time missy, you're still on suspension."

She sighed. Trust her dad to go all over-paranoid when she talked to ANYONE of the opposite gender.

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Two days later Cal and Jess had a day off. Emily was still suspended and was spending the day with her newly found friend Tyler. Cal didn't like Tyler very much, despite the fact that he was perfectly pleasant and treated Emily properly. He was male and that put him in Cal's 'Emily must not approach' list. Jess rolled her eyes and approached him where he was sitting, trying to type more of his 'book'. She draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Smile." She chuckled. "You keep frowning and you'll look like the Grinch forever."

He swatted her playfully and she giggled, throwing herself into a nearby armchair, legs over one arm and head resting on the other, hand raised to watch the way the light glinted from her ring. He looked over and smiled slightly at the woman who not so long ago had been stoical and – to anyone who didn't read faces as he did – cold. Remembering the Jess he'd first met, the woman who couldn't show her feelings because she couldn't admit them to herself, lying to herself that she was fine when really she was falling apart at the seams even after so long. And remembering how he'd irritated her until she was so angry that the mask disappeared, just so that he could see emotion on the beautiful face. Now he had rather…ahem…different methods to prompt varying emotions onto her face, which he used often and with great enthusiasm. She looked up at him from where her head dangled over the arm of the chair, hair appearing to stand straight out.

"What?" She asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to look her straight in the eye. She almost laughed at the sight of her future husband, head tilted to the left at just beyond a ninety degree angle.

"You look lovely sweetheart."

She looked up at her clothing, shorts and one of Cal's shirts. Her hair curled madly and her face was barren of makeup.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Hmm." He nodded, "Must be something about you wearing my clothing….that and those shorts."

She held out a leg experimentally and saw the vast expanse of skin revealed by the very short shorts. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You dirty old man. I should go change…."

"Hmm, I'm sure you have some shorter ones somewhere…."

She laughed and sat up, blinking at the sudden head rush before smirking.

"Oh be quiet and type Calvin."

"I can't." He complained petulantly, "I'm stuck."

She sighed in mock pity.

"Well that is a shame isn't it?"

She watched as he turned to her.

"It is indeed my dear…though I dimly recall saying something about inspirational lovers…."

He was leaning forwards now. She swallowed.

"I remember that too…didn't you say something about a lack of clothing? I'm afraid I'm fully dressed."

He captured her lips in a kiss and she sighed into it, the familiar tingling running up and down her spine like an electric pulse. Cal pulled back, gasping slightly, one hand creeping beneath the back of the shirt she wore.

"That can be changed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily sat on a bench beside Tyler, both of them throwing French fries at pigeons. Tyler's hit a pigeon between the eyes.

"Bulls eye!"

Emily laughed and poked him.

"Don't be mean!"

The older man smiled sheepishly.

"I apologise milady. Say, why don't you hang around your house? It's freezing!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well both dad and Jess have the day off and I'd rather not interrupt."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse. I found out about them when I got home early from my mom's and they were groping in the kitchen. I will never forget that day."

Tyler fought the mental images.

"You poor girl."

She nodded seriously.

"Seeing your dad and your friend doing that….it changes you."

"I can imagine. I get enough of that sort of stuff with my brother and his girlfriend…" He said, smiling at her expression.

"You sticking around then?"

He sighed and shrugged.

"I'm staying with Eli for a while….neither of us think the shooting was as it seems….Your dad's fiancée…Jessica, she convinced your dad to let the team investigate."

"You feeling okay?" She asked. He shrugged again.

"Eli is worse…I guess we have to move on sometimes, not mourn someone's death but celebrate that they lived. And boy did Sophia live, a happier girl you couldn't find."

"She sounds nice."

"She was."

Emily took his hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm still on suspension for the rest of this week so I should be in Jessica's office."

Tyler smiled.

"Thanks Em."

Eli had warned Tyler about his interactions with Emily. The seventeen year old girl was dangerous territory with a lie detector as a father (and soon to be step-mother) and a lawyer as a mother. But Tyler enjoyed her company, she made him laugh and smile and feel slightly less like his world had collapsed into rubble. She shivered and he looks at the time.

"Damn Em we need to get you home, I'll walk you."

She hopped from the bench and walked beside him. He got to her door and could vaguely see the friendly British woman he knew as Jessica through a gap in the blinds, smiling as she talked on the phone, holding it to her chest and calling something to someone behind her – probably Emily's less friendly parental figure, Cal.

"It was nice talking to you Em, thanks for listening."

"Hey any time, I'll see you around yeah?"

"Sure."

She waved as she went into the house. Through the curtain gap he could see Jessica hanging up the phone and smiling at Emily, saying something and winking dramatically before a ball of paper flew by her head and she laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes and smiled, walking back towards his brother's house.

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

A few days had passed and Emily's week suspension flowed into the week of school holiday that followed. She was sat in Jessica's office, watching her as she worked.

"Hello? Yes this is Doctor Watson calling back about Sophia Loker's case file? Yes I'll hold."

It was all systems go on the Sophia front after morgue reports showed her having been brutally beaten and shot not once but multiple times before her eventual death – something not mentioned in or coinciding with the police reports. Jess absent-mindedly tapped her nails on the surface of her desk, typing something into her computer as she spoke again.

"Yes I'm calling from the Lightman Group in D.C., we contacted you about a case transfer. Yes I'm aware of that. We have signed permission from your head of sector sir. When is the soonest it can be here?" She checked her watch. "That should be wonderful, thank you very much. Goodbye."

She put the phone down and turned to Emily.

"Honestly, they thought I was joking about my name again."

Emily snickered and Jess rolled her eyes. Jess sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well I'd better tell your father, you okay here?"

Emily nodded and looked back down at her book as Jessica left, whistling down the corridor to get Cal's attention as he passed. Emily watched as he looked up and rolled his eyes slightly, stifling a smile. She liked the new 'happy dad' more than the pre-Jess grouch. It was extremely entertaining to watch how Jess could blink her blue eyes and pout slightly and suddenly 'big tough Calvin Lightman' melted. Emily sighed as they disappeared from view, glaring down at her essay.

"You know glaring at it won't make it do itself." Came a low voice. She looked up, startled, to see Tyler standing in the doorway, leaning against it.

"Well what will? Because I really don't want to write it."

He laughed and walked over.

"Well then take a break, you've been working for ages and no one is here to make you do it."

"Hmm….sounds like a plan. How are things going?"

"We've got almost all the files we need to start the investigation."

"Well the team here know their stuff, we'll find the guy in no time."

He smiled and gave her an awkward, one-armed hug. She mused how she felt so comfortable around a 21 year old and came to the conclusion that age didn't matter, her dad and Jess had been great friends before they'd gotten together and Jess had only been 13 when Emily had been born!...the fact that Tyler was hot probably helped too.

"Tell you what, I'll treat you. Lunch on me, completely essay free."

Emily laughed and nodded.

"Sounds great."

Jess re-entered, pausing as she shuffled papers.

"Am I interrupting?"

They looked at her, a small smile was lifting her scarlet lips and her blue eyes twinkled slightly as if she was privately laughing at a very funny joke.

"No, we're just about to leave actually, lunch."

"Can you tell dad if he asks?" Said Emily, pulling on her coat.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Jess!"

"Bye now."

They left the offices and it wasn't long until Cal got bored and stalked from his office.

"Where's Em?"

"She went out to lunch."

"Where's Tyler."

"He went with Em."

"And this doesn't concern you at all?"

"No, why should it?"

"Yes! You just let Loker's brother take Em out! And we all know how Loker can be!"

"Hmm, the honesty thing really is amusing. I received a five minute monologue on exactly how my red shirt compliments my chest yesterday."

Cal stopped short.

"Really?"

"Hmm. Anyway what's the big issue here? He's a nice boy."

"He's twenty one! She's seventeen!"

"Yes and you're forty one and I'm thirty! Hypocrisy doesn't suit you sweetheart."

He stalked off, muttering about 'bloody women' and Jess rolled her eyes looking down at her work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No way! I love them! Jess has seen them in concert!"

Tyler and Emily had moved on to the topic of music, sat in a small café eating very large sandwiches.

"Your step mom sounds cool."

"Cooler than my dad anyway, I mean his taste in music needs serious work!"

"How are they together again?"

"I'm an amazing matchmaker."

He laughed.

"I'll bet."

He went to grab his drink and his hand brushed Emily's, her cheeks going a dim red. He cleared his throat slightly to hide his own. She was a child! A very pretty, very funny, very, very attractive child….God he was screwed. She checked the time.

"Damn I'd better get back!"

"Well then let's go."

They paid and left, walking down the street side by side, hands brushing every so often.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered as her hand brushed his again and she jolted. He reached out and grabbed said hand and she gasped slightly, cheeks going pink.

"There, no more annoying brushing."

They arrived back at the offices like this, Cal looked out of the window to see Emily and Tyler hand in hand and stood to walk out and confront them. Jess, who had been explaining the morgue files to him, followed his line of sight and reached out, grabbing his shoulder.

"Cal."

"Look at them Jess! Who does he think he is?"

"Cal you have to let her make her own decisions, trust me on this. I am the expert on overbearing parents and if you don't let her breathe it will drive a wedge between you."

"Fine." He said grouchily. "But if he touches her I'll kill him. Speaking of families, have you told your mother yet?"

She looked down.

"I haven't gotten round to it." She sighed as Tyler waved at Emily who walked into the offices, seeing Cal and Jess.

"Hey Em, good lunch?" Said Jess, Emily blushed and nodded, looking up to see her father's sour expression.

"Yeah it was."

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

These lunch time escapades continued, with Jessica rolling her eyes a lot and soothing her increasingly unhappy fiancée. Emily continued to do her school work and so her father had no real grounds for complaint except for – as Jess put it, smirking – 'being an overprotective, possessive old man with too much time and too little to do'. Emily and Tyler were currently talking in Jessica's office – which Tyler noted she spent an awful lot of time in – as Jess read accounts of Sophia's shooting. Emily fumbled in her bag and cursed.

"Language." Warned Jess, looking up, "What's wrong?"

"I left my book at home."

"I can drive you to get it if you'd like?" Offered Tyler. He knew how busy his sister's case was making the team – Eli especially who worked so hard Sarah had to pry him away and force him to sleep – and he wanted to ease the burden all he could.

"Is that okay Jess?"

Jess smiled slightly and Emily blushed. There were times when Jess was more like her best friend than her step-mother…most of the time actually, spare when she kissed Cal. Because the whole 'best friend' thing really didn't work as well when she was sucking face with your dad. Jess let them go and Emily walked off with Tyler, his hand taking hers gently as they left the building and approached his car, a beaten up black vehicle that smelt of peppermint. Emily loved it. She hummed along to a song on the radio and he smiled slightly.

"Which one's yours?"

"Third on the right." She answered and he drew up, climbing out of his side of the car and opening her door for her.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm just a kid."

"You're cool, and you're not a kid." She smiled as he answered, score one for Emily – he didn't think of her as a kid. She opened the door and let him in.

"Wow….nice house."

She smiled.

"Thanks, that's what Jess said too. Apparently houses in England are really small."

"Is it odd being so close to your dad's fiancée?" He asked honestly. She shrugged.

"Well she was my friend first, since day one. I tried to get them together for ages but they wouldn't listen. Took something horrible to make them realise how they felt."

He nodded, he'd read about the Green and Mitchell attacks on Jessica in the papers, though her location and profession weren't mentioned her name was a distinctive one. She walked in further and he saw pictures on the wall, a large canvas of Emily and her dad, pictures of Cal and Jess, Cal, Jess and Emily….they were an odd family but maybe that was why they worked.

"You want to see my room? My book is up there anyway."

Alarm bells went off in his head as Eli's warnings echoed in his ears, but there was such innocence in her eyes, such pure…niceness, that he couldn't refuse her.

"Sure."

Emily's room was covered in posters, books, CDs and random items of clothing lay on chairs as if she had carefully chosen her outfit for that day. She walked over to a desk and picked up a book as he looked over her CDs.

"Cool collection."

"Presents mostly, these ones…" She gestured to a large portion, "Were presents from Jess the first time she stayed for Christmas. Mom was busy on an important case so she didn't spend it with us like she normally does – they still insist we get together on holidays even though Jess is with us now and Mom and Jess hate each other."

"That bad?"

She nodded dead seriously and sat down on her bed. He paused and sat down beside her.

"How are you still sane?"

"I have no idea." She laughed, shaking her head and looking over to him. A car backfired outside and Emily jumped, squealing as she almost fell off the bed, arms waving madly. He steadied her and looked down at her before laughing. Her hair had tangled in front of her face and he pushed it back gently, hearing her breath hitch. Her cheeks coloured a delicate pink as his hand lingered, stroking her face gently and coming to rest at the base of her neck. He met her dark brown eyes and before he knew it his lips were on hers, pressing gently as his other hand found its way to her hip. She sighed slightly, lips parting. He pulled back and her eyes were wide, mouth hanging slightly open.

"God Emily I am so sorry…"

"What?"

"Well I just took advantage and I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head, grabbing his hand as he made to move away.

"No you just took me by surprise is all."

"So you don't think that was terribly inappropriate of me?" He asked quietly. Emily smiled, shaking her head and reaching up, pulling him to her and kissing him this time. This kiss was not as gentle as the first, their lips meeting furiously, his hand on her hip as she lay back and he supported himself above her, her lips parted slightly and she gasped as he nipped at her lip. Her hands slid up his chest and gripped his shoulders as he kissed down her jaw and neck, nipping and kissing the spot where neck met shoulder. She gasped again.

"Tyler…"

He grinned against her skin as she squirmed slightly. Suddenly her phone went off and they pulled apart. She checked the caller ID and cursed, controlling her breathing before answering.

"Hi Dad…yeah I'm still at the house…sure I'll come back right away. Okay bye."

She looked up at him and grinned.

"Can we continue this at a later date? Dad's getting antsy."

He laughed and kissed her softly.

"Anytime."

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Jess was sat in her office, Cal standing at her desk, leaning onto it as he stared down at her. She looked up slightly sheepishly through black eyelashes.

"So you let him take her back to the house _alone_?"

"Yes Calvin."

"Why? He's _Loker's brother_!"

"Well done sweetheart he is."

"Right I'm calling her."

Jess sat back and watched as he dialled the number, his face going slowly redder and redder as he spoke, eventually hanging up. He turned to Jess who was cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face!" She managed to reply.

"My face? Charming that is."

"No you just….you looked like….God Cal what did she say to make you get all flustered?"

"It's not what she said…it's how she said it…"

He began to leave and she jumped up, following.

"Well what's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine. He won't be by the time I'm done with him…"

"What?"

"He's taking advantage of her Jess! Can't you see it! The guy is twenty one!"

"And?"

"She's only seventeen!"

"Might I remind you that when YOU were twenty one I was TEN!"

He stopped short as the figures registered before continuing.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"We're more mature!"

"Oh because I can really see that now!" She responded sarcastically.

"Jess!"

"Cal!"

"I knew you for over a year before we…" He stopped suddenly as Emily and Tyler re-entered the building, Tyler looking as dishevelled as always and Emily fighting a grin. Jess saw their clasped hands and smirked as they leapt apart the moment Cal turned around, glaring holes into Tyler's skull.

"How are you Tyler?" Asked Cal in his interrogation 'false nice guy' voice.

"I'm great thanks."

"I'll bet you are."

With a final withering glance he stalked off into his office and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Doctor Watson." Replied Tyler, smiling slightly.

"Oh call me Jess I feel old when people call me that! I'm only just into my thirties thank you very much!"

"Well you are engaged to the fossil over there." Said Emily. Jess mimed hurt and smiled at her.

"He's not a fossil!" She responded, smiling as Eli rounded the corner.

"Hey Loker is my dad a fossil?"

"In the metaphorical sense yeah. Tyler can I show you something?"

Tyler nodded and walked off with a parting kiss on Emily's forehead. Jess waited until they were gone before towing Emily into her office and sitting her down.

"Spill."

"Oh my God he was so sweet and he drove me home and he said I wasn't a kid and I showed him my CDs and then I almost fell off the bed which was embarrassing and then he kissed me and it was amazing and then dad called which was embarrassing…"

"So you really like this guy huh?"

Emily nodded. Jess sighed and smiled.

"Well I'm not going to be a hypocrite but if he does anything you don't want you tell me okay?"

Emily blushed slightly but nodded nonetheless. Jess smiled and hugged her.

X

Eli was not amused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whisper-yelled, "Emily Lightman? Really?"

"I'm not doing her!" He replied in the same tone.

"I'm sensing a 'yet' there Tyler and let me warn you, Lightman is a bastard. And she may seem nice but you don't want to see what happens when you piss Jess off okay?"

"We only kissed!"

"Well don't just kiss, end it now while you still have legs….and other vital organs. Okay?"

"No!"

"Tyler…"

"Eli she really seems to like me okay? I don't want to screw this up!"

"Then take my advice and don't screw anything! Okay?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica was wearing very small pyjamas again and Cal was wondering if wearing those and firmly remaining at least an arm's distance away was against the Geneva convention. It was torture in its most brutal form. He tried shifting over and, without even raising her eyes from her book, she raised a hand and pushed his chest back.

"Not a chance."

"Who said I was trying anything?"

"Cal, Facial recognition degree. Ringing any bells?" When he didn't reply she continued, "And your pupils are the size of saucers."

"Well I can't help it if you look absolutely stunning love."

She smiled, leaning over.

"Hmm…" She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "So not working." She rolled back and resumed reading. He thought over his tactics and grabbed the duvet, pulling it towards him with a sharp jerk and revealing the pale expanses of Jessica's legs. She glared over at her victorious looking fiancée.

"Give it back."

"Come and get it."

"You're so childish Calvin." She sighed, kneeling and trying to tug them back. Unfortunately this simply showed him exactly how well the pyjamas fitted her in…ahem…certain areas and he had to let go of the covers to avoid losing it completely and jumping her.

"Is that a canoe in your pocket Cal?" She inquired innocently as she turned her page. He sighed and stood, leaving the room in order to distract himself from his blatantly pissed off and very attractive fiancée. As he left he heard a giggle and half turned, seeing her hiding a smirk behind her book. Jess could hear him pacing about in the kitchen and she smirked – she would definitely have to thank Sarah for introducing her to her new favourite pyjama shop. She shifted slightly, too warm, and pushed the covers from her legs, lying on her back, book raised above her face. The door creaked open and she was about to look over and say something when the book flew from her hands, there was a sudden weight on her legs and her arms were pinned above her head. She opened her mouth to say something in response to his blatantly horny behaviour but his mouth silenced hers with a searing kiss. He pulled back for air and she tried again.

"Cal-"

But he kissed her again, hazel eyes mischievous as her blue ones bore into them. She turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"Cal you're squishing me…and Emily is only down the corridor-stop that you know it distracts….Cal!"

He chuckled against her throat. His lips returned to hers and her resolve wavered as he pried her lips apart, biting down on her lip. She turned her body, rolling so that he was on his back, her holding his arms above his head, their laboured breathing the only sound in the room.

"Any…reason…you spontaneously…jumped on me….Doctor Lightman?"

He smirked at her flustered state and she glared, though it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Are you complaining?"

"That all depends on your answer." She gasped out.

"How about if I said because you're the most beautiful woman on the planet…?"

"Then I'd say make up your own lines."

"Why exactly are you so angry at me again?"

She looked at him flatly, anger giving way partly to nervousness.

"Well aside from the fact that you have it in for poor Tyler and you're treating Emily like a six year old?"

"She's my daughter, it's my job to protect her from…"

"Older men." She finished quietly, biting her lip. He looked at her curiously.

"What's with that look?"

"Well…" She rolled off of him, sitting up and hugging her arms to her chest, "It's just that you're so upset about the age difference between her and Tyler….and it's only four years…I just thought…the gap between us is nearly triple that Cal and…" She swallowed, "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore."

He frowned slightly as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and wiping the tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"Jess love…I love you, okay? Age doesn't matter, remember how many times I've said that?"

"But what if one day you wake up and regret us? What if it gets too much Cal? You say it doesn't matter and then you act like it does and…." She chewed her lip again.

"I'll never regret being with you Jess, never." He looked into her eyes and she saw the truthfulness in them, licking her lips subconsciously as he stroked her face, kissing her softly and feeling her melt. He pushed her backwards onto the bed, kissing her lips, her neck, her shoulders….anything he could.

"I'm sorry if I get funny about age sometimes, but Emily is my daughter, it's my job to hate any guy that looks at her…and I'm too young to be a granddad!"

She smiled slightly, hand running up his chest.

"Just lay off Emily okay? She's a smart girl, she needs to make her own decisions and mistakes."

"As long as none of those mistakes are children I should be fine."

"Good." She kissed him deeply, gripping his shoulders. His hands wandered to her legs, no longer hindered, and the silky pyjamas were thrown aside. Jess mused how he had a habit of throwing her clothing onto said floor before all conscious thought halted for the night.

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Eli and Tyler were allowed to continue investigating Sophia's death, however as Cal frequently complained wages were coming out of his own increasingly empty pocket and so new employment for the Lightman Group was sought. Cal had calmed about Tyler's involvement with Emily but that didn't mean he had to like it. The next day, Jess sat at a table by the coffee machine, book in hand. The pages were bent and crooked due to the sheer force with which she had lost her page the night before. Sarah waltzed in and sat down.

"Oh hi Sarah, enjoying the holiday?"

Sarah sighed and smiled.

"As much as I love those kids lessons are boring without Emily there and frankly I'd like to punch that Moore kid in the face myself. Eli is improving, he's still very sad but it was his sister so he's allowed to be….what's with the crooked book?"

Jess blushed slightly as Sarah looked at the pages.

"I dropped it."

Sarah smirked, Jess always took care of books. The only reason she'd drop one with so much force…

"Oh yeah? Did you also drop your knickers by any chance?"

Eli paused where he had entered the room.

"Sarah! Come on Jess is my friend, please stop with the commenting!" He whined slightly, Sarah smirked and kissed his cheek.

"But she's my friend too, and so it's my job to check up on her sex life. Which appears to be going swimmingly I might add, did he like the pyjamas?"

"Right I'm not hearing this…I'm going now…Bye." Eli made a swift exit and Jess prodded Sarah in the ribs. After she squealed in protest, Sarah looked to Jess expecting an answer. Jessica sighed.

"Yes he did."

"Well they did make your legs look amazing. And your boobs. Christ he's how old? Forty one? You'll give him a heart attack you wear things like that too often!"

Jess rolled her eyes as she put her book down.

"Forty one is not old."

"My mum is fifty!"

Jess stuck her tongue out at Sarah and rolled her eyes before sighing.

"I'm going to go talk to Cal…"

"Yeah, talk. Right. Does talking often involve the removal of clothing?"

Jess turned around, eyes wide, and Sarah shrugged.

"Eli is my boyfriend, I hear things. Speaking of boyfriends you did know about Tyler and…"

"Emily? Yeah."

"How is dearest Calvin about the whole thing?"

"He needed persuading."

"I'll bet he did. Now go suck face, I'm going to make coffee."

Jess sighed and made her way to Cal's office, where he was staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Cal why are you staring at pictures of yourself?"

He turned to where she was looking at him oddly, her crooked book held to her chest. He smirked and she smacked his arm with it.

"Stop it."

"It's not my fault you threw it into the dresser!"

"It is your fault I threw it, I wouldn't have done so if you didn't jump me you dirty old man!"

He turned and pinned her against the wall, rather ironically next to the expression 'lust', and kissed her.

"Stop it, we're at work. Remember last time?"

Grudgingly he backed away, arms still around her waist. He was kissing her again when his computer made an irritating 'ping!' noise. He ignored it in favour of kissing down her jaw line.

"Cal that might be important." Pointed out Jess. Cal sighed and walked over, clicking to open the message.

"New case, Gillian wants us."

"Well when Doctor Foster beckons…"

They walked out and entered the main room.

"So what's this case then?" Asked Cal as Jess took a seat beside Ria and looked at the file.

"Fifteen year old girl was hit by a car recently whilst running out of her school."

"Not seeing how this is our sort of issue."

"Well our only witness is the driver of the car, he says he saw a teacher chasing her into the street."

"I'm guessing he ran?"

"Out of there like lightening. Look."

She showed them the school CCTV, a girl running, crying from the school – soon pursued by a young, dark haired man with an expression that was an odd mix of anger and desperation on his face.

"Is the girl okay?" Asked Jess, eyes glued to the screen.

"She broke a few ribs, she's in hospital now….and she's pregnant." Finished Gillian. Ria looked over, eyes wide.

"But she's fifteen!"

Gillian nodded, frowning slightly. Jess sighed.

"Well if we can why not go straight to the main source?"

Cal nodded.

"We have a student to interview folks, grab your coats."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girl's name was Emma Spencer. She sat on the bed, pale blonde hair falling straight down to her shoulders, grey eyes staring at the bed sheets as tears welled in them. She could hear her parents fighting again. And now she was having a baby. Because despite what her mother wanted she _was _going to have this baby. Suddenly the arguing stopped and new, quieter voices could be heard. The door opened and in walked a woman of about thirty with shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes, a gentle smile on her lips. Her face was smooth, as if she had gone a long time without smiling. She was followed by an older woman, who's brown hair hung down around her face and who also smiled sweetly. They gave off an aura of trust, like they wouldn't judge her, and for that she was grateful.

"Hello Emma, my name is Gillian Foster, this is Jessica Watson," The older woman spoke and when her name was mentioned the younger waved, "We work for a group called the Lightman Group, do you know what we do?"

She shook her head.

"We find out the truth." Said the younger woman, her accent surprising Emma slightly, "In people's faces."

"Wow…like the Mentalist?"

Jessica chuckled.

"Sort of. Now we need to ask you a few questions, easy ones first so we can see what your face is like."

The girl nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Emma Spencer."

The dark haired woman smiled.

"And your favourite band?"

"Paramore."

"Nice choice. Right on to the slightly harder stuff I'm afraid."

She did look genuinely sorry as the older woman spoke.

"So Emma, what do you remember about yesterday's events?"

She bit her lip and her eyes darted left.

"I…was upset about my grade….they wouldn't change it so…I ran. I guess I didn't see the car."

"Which teacher?" Asked Jess, masking the fact that she could see the girl fabricating her story as she went along.

"Mr…Mr Jeremy."

Well that was true at least.

"Why did you want to change your grade?"

"I…It wasn't what I'd expected."

"And was is it Mr Jeremy who chased you away from the building?"

"I don't know…I was really upset…I can't really remember."

They paused and Jess looked her in the eyes.

"Emma we can't help you if you don't tell us the truth."

The girl's eyes widened, her eyebrows raising and her mouth opening as surprise registered on her face and she shook her head violently.

"I can't…I….I'm sorry I can't…."

She sobbed and Jess frowned, concerned. Gillian gestured to the door and mouthed 'I'll update'. Jess nodded and Gillian slipped from the room.

"Emma?"

The girl looked up and took the offered tissue with a watery smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Why won't you tell us what's going on Emma? We could help you. We want to help you. You can trust me. And all of this stress isn't very good for your baby is it?"

The girl nodded and opened her mouth as is to say something before a sharp, stabbing pain shot through her abdomen. She jolted forwards and her face creased in pain.

"OW!" She shouted. Jessica's eyes widened as she leapt up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

She shook her head, crying in pain as she pointed to her stomach.

"It…hurts! Help me!"

Jess looked down at the sheets and, quite literally, saw red.

"HELP! SOMEBODY WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

The girl was clutching her abdomen.

"No…no, no no!..."

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to leave."

X

Gillian had just finished explaining the fact that the girl wasn't co-operating when they heard Jessica's voice.

"HELP! SOMEBODY WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

Cal stopped short where he was standing, hearing her voice down the phone.

"Gillian what's going on?"

"I don't know Cal! I'll call you back."

She hung up and he grabbed his keys, running for the car.

X

When he got there Jessica was sitting next to Gillian on a generic plastic chair, a glass of water in one hand and a tissue in the other, crying but apparently fine.

"Jessica love?"

Her and Gillian looked up and Jess stood, running over and throwing her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and 'ssh'd into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"She lost the baby Cal. She lost it and I was right there and I couldn't do anything! I should have done something Cal, I should have helped her!"

"Jess there was nothing you could do…"

"But there was Cal! I should have noticed! I know how much it hurts Cal and I just thought that she was in pain because of her ribs or something."

"You were powerless to do anything love."

"But I wasn't Cal! If I'd noticed I could have warned the doctors and they could have saved it! When it was our baby I should have done more to protect it! God forbid I ever become a mother! I can't even look after myself, never mind people around me!"

"Jessica you were in no fit state to protect yourself when it happened, never mind a baby! And you're going to make a wonderful mother! Look at the way Emily worships you!"

A small smile flickered across her face before she buried her face in his chest again. They just stood there, in the hospital corridor, silent. Because sometimes there are no words.

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

Cal had returned to the offices after Jess had insisted they not let her personal issues disrupt work. But he had only gone once she had assured him she would call if she needed him. No excuses. So, understandably, he wasn't in the brightest of moods when they called 'Mr Jeremy' in. Loker looked at the information sheet.

"So what's his last name?"

"Jeremy."

"That's a first name."

"Obviously not with him."

"So what's his first name?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel Jeremy. Weird name."

"Hmm, much like Eli Loker in that respect." Replied Cal, scowling as the man was led in. He was quite young, with dark hair and pale brown eyes. Cal's scowl lessened slightly when he heard an excited giggle that he knew all too well around the corner. Emily and Sarah entered the offices, ice creams in hand, pausing as they saw Jeremy.

"Mr Jeremy?" Said Emily, licking her ice-cream distractedly and balancing her school books.

"Daniel?" Said Sarah at exactly the same time. Loker looked between them and murmured to Ria.

"Where's Jess."

"Hospital."

"So she's not here to calm Lightman down if he blows his top?"

"Nope."

"This doesn't bode well."

"Emily, my office. Now. Sarah you can go with her."

"Why?" Asked Emily. Cal sighed.

"Because I'm working."

"Where's Jess?"

"Not here."

"Fine…" Her and Sarah slumped off.

Daniel Jeremy sat opposite Cal in the interrogation cube, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere other than opposite the pissed looking deception expert.

"Mr Jeremy, we saw you running away from the scene when your student was hit by a car at quite high speed. What's going on? And no shit please."

"I…I caught here stealing test answers."

"Bull."

His mouth hung open and he swallowed heavily.

"That's the best you've got then? Well perhaps these will change your mind."

He put a few photographs of the CCTV footage on the table, as well as the document with all of Emma Spencer's injuries.

"When you chased her into that road – for a yet undisclosed reason – she broke three ribs, sustained a severe concussion and a day later miscarried her baby mid way through talking to my fiancée. Now you see why I'm not amused?...hang on there was relief there. Sadness and relief. Why are you relieved about that Jeremy? Know something we don't?"

"Look, we were arguing…about her grades….and she ran off, it hit her, they'd already called an ambulance."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I thought she was okay."

"Bull."

Cal left and sighed.

"Torres keep that guy around, he hasn't spoken a word of truth since he got here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loker was scanning the school CCTV.

"Well they did get into a fight over something. Unfortunately there's no sound but the body language speaks for itself."

They watched as they spoke, the girl looking sad, the teacher looking angry. He reached out to her and she shrank away.

"Woah look at that." Said Ria, "That was some serious evasiveness!"

"What was he doing anyway?"

Loker shrugged and they continued to watch as she held one hand to her stomach and spoke before running off, crying.

"Rewind that and focus on her face, not her hand."

They did, watching as her lips formed two clear words.

_It's yours._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal slammed his hand down on the table and Jeremy scrambled back.

"I get it now. You were relieved because you didn't want your FIFTEEN YEAR OLD STUDENT to have your baby."

"I….Emma is too young to know what she wants…"

"Really now? So what? You decided for her? Ran her into the road?"

"No! I…"

"How did it happen eh? You and her?"

"Emma was upset…she'd been having some family troubles at home….I talked to her, helped her out…"

"And what? You saw an opportunity?"

"No! I never meant for any of this to happen! I was just trying to comfort her and we kissed…and one thing led to another. I know it's wrong, I know…but I love her. I do."

Cal left the room.

"Loker don't let him leave."

Loker nodded and Cal followed headed to his office, opening the door to where Sarah and Emily were drawing comedy moustaches on the glass covering the pictures of his face.

"Hi Cal, what's up?" Said Sarah, putting the pen down and stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Daniel Jeremy…how would you say he was with his students?"

"Hmm….very hands on. Nice guy."

"Define hands on."

"Well you know, lots of practical work and stuff, making sure his students get one to one time….I don't know much since I work in the art department…"

Cal nodded and gestured to the door.

"Could you er…vacate? I need to talk to Em."

"Sure thing, I might get some coffee. Bye guys!"

Emily looked worriedly at her dad.

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked as she flopped down on the sofa.

"You know that man?"

"Yeah he's my history teacher."

"And he's never…made any sort of attempt on you?"

"No…why?"

"So he's never even laid a finger on you?"

"No dad, he's a nice guy, good teacher. Why's he been arrested?"

"It doesn't matter Em, just stay away from him okay?"And he left before Emily could ask again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sighed as she sat beside Emma, the girl curled in on herself, tears clouding her vision while Gillian spoke to her parents outside.

"I did want it. The baby." Came a croaky voice. Jess looked over.

"Who's was it?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

Jess nodded and her phone rang. She smiled sympathetically at Emma before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_Jess love we have an issue."_

"What is it Cal?" Her tone was worried.

"_We know what Emma and her teacher were arguing about."_

"Well?" She prompted.

"_The baby Jess, it was his. That's why she's not co-operating."_

"Ah…" Said Jess, quietly.

"_Yeah. We're not sure what to think here…if it was consented or…we need you to talk to her, try to find out. Okay?"_

"I can manage that."

"_Fantastic….you feeling okay sweetheart?"_

She shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm fine."

"_Good. I love you."_

"I love you too." She hung up and sat down.

"Was that your husband?"

"Not yet." Smiled Jess. "We've been engaged for about a month now."

"How did you meet?"

"Work."

"Co-worker?"

"Boss."

The girl fell silent and spoke again.

"You know don't you?"

"Well I'd prefer it if you told me."

The girl took a deep breath.

"My parents keep fighting recently, about anything really. And I was upset so I went to see Mr Jeremy, he's my class mentor. He was really nice about it, really sweet. After a few visits we kissed. Things just sorta escalated from there…"

"Define escalated." Said Jess gently.

"Well…sex."

"How often? And sweetie did he ever force you into something that you maybe didn't want to do?"

She swallowed, eyes lowering.

"A…a few times. And I never tried to stop him…yeah maybe it was a bit too fast for me you know? But he never forced me."

"You just never stopped him."

She looked down at her lap and Jess touched her hand gently.

"Emma, I'm not going to judge you okay?"

The girl nodded, hair waving slightly.

"Is…is he going to get in trouble?"

Jess bit her lip.

"Well…it's unavoidable sweetheart. He abused his position as a teacher and you're nowhere near legal yet…"

"Is he going to prison?"

"I don't know." Shrugged Jess. "He's definitely out of the job, maybe on an offenders list, but I don't know about prison."

Emma nodded, having expected this. Jess was looking at the tiled floor when she spoke again.

"You haven't mentioned the age gap. Not once. I mean most people would." Her tone was questioning. Jess smiled at her.

"Well age differences shouldn't matter. Love is love right? You know my fiancée?" The girl nodded, "Well I've been with him for over a year now and he's eleven years older than I am."

Her mouth popped open, forming a little 'o'.

"Wow….and you love him right?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? If you love him I mean…"

"Well he's helped me through a lot of things that otherwise I wouldn't have survived through. He's my best friend too, and he's always been there. I've been through a lot and he's always helped me pick up the pieces. We lost a baby a while back and…well I know it hurts, how you feel like you didn't do enough when in reality it's out of your control…"

"He wanted me to get rid of it. The baby. Said it would ruin our lives. But it's a baby! That's murder! You don't just kill a human being because they'll make your life worse!"

"Was that why you ran away? Because he was telling you this?"

She nodded, crying. Jess wiped her eyes and smiled gently.

"It's okay Emma, it will get better I promise. Don't blame yourself okay? It doesn't help. Trust me."

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Sarah had a secret weapon where Eli was concerned. Well she had several but only generally used one of them in public.

That face.

You know the face that Jessica makes that makes Cal immediately bend to her will? Sarah has her own version and poor Eli can't help but let her do what she wants. So when she asked to talk to Jeremy and pulled the face, it took all of about two seconds for his excuses to fizzle into nothingness.

"Daniel?" She asked as she sat down. "What's going on?"

"It's Emma…"

"What's happened with Emma? Is she okay?" Asked Sarah, worried for the quiet girl who sat at the back of her art class.  
"I'm not sure- she was hit by a car... she was running away from me..." His head fell into his hands, "It's all my fault!"

Sarah frowned slightly and reeled back a bit.  
"Whoa... start from the beginning..."  
"She's been having issues at home, her parents. She sort of fell on me- she just wanted help and she saw me as support, a shoulder she could cry on...' He paused, his face embarrassed.  
"Go on..." She prompted.  
"I know it should never have happened but we kissed. It was wrong, I know, but I couldn't help it and then it didn't just stop at that. It got worse... until..." He trailed off and Sarah scowled, standing.  
"Tell me you didn't..."  
"It just happened! I didn't plan it, we just ended up in bed together..."  
"You paedo!"

He shot to his feet, fists clenched.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"It's true! She's how old?"  
"She's old enough to make her own decisions!"  
"No she's not! She's not old enough to have a baby! She's 15! She shouldn't be pressured into sex at that age! By her own teacher! She's meant to be able to trust you!"  
"She does trust me!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry I apologise, that's why she ran into the road, because she trusts you..."  
"What do you know about it anyway?" He demanded.  
"A damn sight more than you'd expect. Believe me I know how vulnerable a 15 year old girl is especially when she's terrified of her own boyfriend… you've broken the law, you raped a 15 year old and you will have to live with the consequences. I hope you rot in jail!"

She turned to the door, opening it as if to leave, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't turn away from me!"

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want to!"

He pulled her and she tripped, falling to the floor and hitting her head on the chair corner as he ran out. He was just disappearing out of the doors when Ria and Eli ran in.

"Sarah!"

She groaned form where a sticky red substance was matting her hair.

"Sarah? Look at me."

She tried and her eyes unfocused, re-focusing for a second on Eli's face before they unfocused once more.

"She needs a hospital."

"Who needs a hospital?" Came Cal's grouchy voice as he and Emily approached. Emily gasped.

"Sarah? What happened?"

"He…ran…." She slurred, trying to stand and collapsing.

"Sarah!" Said Emily, running over.

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

Cal – who's mood was definitely not improving – sighed and nodded.

"Torres watch Emily, Loker bring Sarah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gillian was on the phone, organising yet another thing for the taxing divorce process, and Jess was washing her hands as her phone rang. She cursed and hurriedly towelled them off, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Jess love we have another problem."

She frowned, something was wrong.

"What?"

"Jeremy has escaped, he shoved Sarah into a chair and ran for it. She's in the emergency room now, we need you to stay with the girl in case he comes, okay?"

"He WHAT? Is Sarah okay?"

"She's got a concussion but the doctors say she's going to be fine."

She was walking quickly back to the room, scooting around a doctor.

"Okay I'll be there in a second, love you."

"Love you too."

She rounded the corner, shoes clipping quickly on the linoleum floor, and opened the hospital room. Jeremy was in there, his lips pressed to Emma's almost desperately. Emma herself neither returned the kiss nor made any move to stop it. Jess narrowed her eyes and spoke in a steely voice.

"I think you should leave."

Emma seemed to snap out of something and pressed gently on his chest. He didn't move backwards, the only reaction his head turning to Jess.

"I think you should leave." Repeated Jess, her voice cold and sharp, like an icy blade. He turned to Emma.

"Do you want me to leave? I can stay…"

She paused for a second.

"I think maybe you should go…."

He frowned.

"Emma don't let them come between us…"

If anything that particular line set Jessica off.

"Get out!"

He fully turned and recognised the woman before him. Oh dear God she was engaged to the guy who quite clearly wanted to castrate him with a blunt knife. In fact she looked more than ready to do so herself.

"Are you leaving? Or do I need to encourage you?"

"I'm staying."

"Emma wants you to leave."

"You're pressuring her into saying that!"

"I'm not the one pressuring her into anything!"

"I didn't force her to sleep with me!"

"You didn't give her a chance to say no!"

He lashed out and she caught his fist in a dainty hand, turning his hand behind his back and none too gently smashing his face into a wall. Scarlet spurted from his nose and he grunted in pain as Emma gasped.

"Stop!"

Jess loosened her grip, having made her point, and he pushed her to the floor, opening the door and coming face to face with not only Cal and Gillian, but Emma's pissed looking parents. Cal saw Jess on the floor and started forwards as Emma's father walked towards Jeremy, fists clenched. Cal helped Jessica upwards and looked her over for harm.

"Are you alright love?"

"I am, but he won't be if we don't break this up."

"Well can't we let him get a few punches in?" Asked Cal as Gillian checked on Emma. Jess glared at him, but it held no substance. She wanted to see the guy beaten to a pulp too.

"No."

"Fine….oi! Ladies! Break it up!"

"You know what he did to my daughter?"

"Yeah I do, and that's what prison's for mate, you hit him and he gets off."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it just means you'll have a bodily harm case against you and he gets away with what he did. The alternative being you let him go, we take him away and he goes to prison. All right?"

The man stepped back and glared at Jeremy before turning to Cal.

"Okay but I want that sick bastard away from my daughter."

Jess stepped forwards.

"That's my area of expertise, sir, ma'am, if you'll come with me?" She led them out and Jeremy was arrested. The charges brought against him were sexual assault of a minor, evading police custody and attempted physical harm. He also lost his job.

Sarah seemed relatively unaffected by the whole ordeal, taking great pleasure in showing off her 'badass' scar to Celia and co. over the internet.

Emma returned to school, with only Emily knowing the true details of what had occurred between her and Mr Jeremy – against whom she now had a restraining order. Nearly every day she would watch from afar as Jessica dropped Emily off. And almost every day Jess would look up, see her, and smile. One day Emily gave Jess a letter. A blank envelope. She opened it curiously.

_Doctor Watson, I gave this to Emily to give to you, I hope that's okay. I just wanted to say thank you. I never really got the chance to in the hospital. Thank you for not judging me. Thank you for understanding. _

_Emma._

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Emily shouldered her bag, grabbing a slice of toast and cursing under her breath at the temperature before taking a bite.

"Remember dad, I'm at a party tonight."

"What?" Asked Cal, looking up from where his eyes had been primarily focused on Jess – who was drinking her coffee, completely oblivious. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Me. Going out. Tonight."

"It's a school night."

"Dad it's Friday."

"Oh…well this is the first I've heard of it."

Emily sighed.

"Well I told Jess!"

"Really now?" He looked over to his fiancée. Jessica, who was half asleep, nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Sorry…did I forget to mention?"

"Yes you did…"

"Well in my defence I was distracted."

"Aaand this is where I leave." Broke in Emily, waving slightly, "Bye."

They both nodded an affirmative and she slipped from the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily let herself in after school. Her dad and Jess were still at the office – something to do with a thief or something – and so she was alone. Standing in front of her wardrobe she scowled. Nothing was quite right. On her bed were the underwear Jess had bought with her when they went shopping, at least twenty dresses and sixteen pairs of shoes. Half an hour later she'd decided on a low cut black dress with a silver band on it, silver shoes and a necklace her dad had bought her for her birthday. The doorbell went and she walked carefully down the stairs, double checking her appearance before opening it. Tyler was leaning on the doorframe slightly, his eyes widening a bit as he saw her.

"Wow Em you look….stunning."

She blushed and smiled.

"Not looking too bad yourself." She replied, stealing one of Jessica's 'phrases' as she kissed him gently and he took her arm. He helped her into the car and they drove off, his hand brushing hers occasionally.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked up.

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited actually, you still haven't told me where we're going!"

"Like I said, it's a surprise." He smiled. "So you got out okay then?"

"Yeah, I think Jess kind of knows – I mean I tell her just about everything….and dad is still in denial so…"

"Your dad isn't my biggest fan is he?"

She laughed.

"Dad's a grouch, the only person who can cheer him up is Jess. He'll come around. We can always get Jess to help pressure him into acceptance."

He laughed. The car drew up to a familiar restaurant. Emily gasped.

"Surprise!" Announced Tyler, helping her out of the car.

"Wow…"

"You like it?"

"I love it! This place is amazing!"

"You're familiar?"

"Dad took Jess here the night he proposed…it was really sweet. Isn't it really expensive?" She added, worrying slightly.

"You're worth every penny."

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it really."

"Yes, yes I do." She kissed him as he opened the door, giving his name and being led to a table. They laughed and talked as they ate (and the food, Emily discovered, was amazing. No wonder her dad took Jess there so often). She found herself smiling widely, laughing at his cheesy jokes and crappy puns, and soon it was time to go. He offered to take her back to Loker's for a while if she wanted to stay together for a while – it was freezing outside.

"Aren't Sarah and Loker there?"

"Nah they're off watching some comedy film. Hey if it's any good I could easily procure a couple of tickets?"

She smiled.

"I'd like that. Back to yours it is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He let her in and helped her remove her coat.

"Would you like a drink? I think we have Pepsi?"

She chuckled.

"I'd love one. Very high class drinks you have here good sir."

"Only the finest carbonated beverages for milady." He replied, sounding overly posh and English and causing Emily to collapse on the couch in fits of giggles. He sat beside her and offered her the can as she snuggled into his side slightly, sipping quietly and setting the can down as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"You're beautiful Emily." He whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. She tilted her head up and captured his lips with hers, this kiss was deeper than the others they'd shared, his hands in her hair and cupping her neck as she gripped one of his shoulders with one hand, the other running down his chest and making him shudder. He laid her back on the couch, leaning over her slightly as the kiss continued fiercely. Her tiny hands undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders as he kissed down her neck, making her squirm and sigh. His own hands drifted to the zipper of her dress, sliding it down as she pulled it off, pushing it to the floor in a pool of black and silver silk. His hands ran gently over the underwear she and Jess had chosen and she sighed again, gripping his shoulders. His hand was just hovering beneath the clasp of her bra when her phone rang in her bag and they jumped apart. She picked it up breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Em it's Jess. I'm not interrupting am I?"_

"Oh no I was just…well yeah actually."

A chuckle sounded down the line.

"_Well I'll leave you soon enough, just calling to say your dad wants you home by eleven okay?"_

"Sure Jess."

"_And Em?"_

"Yeah."

"_Don't do anything you'll regret sweetie."_

"I won't Jess."

"_Okay bye!"_

"Bye."

She hung up and put her phone down.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tyler. She nodded.

"Yeah that was just Jess telling me to be home by eleven…and she knows."

"Well those guys can read voices…"

"Yeah and I sound like I just ran a marathon. Good thing it wasn't my dad…"

"Hmm. That could have ended badly."

"Indeed."

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He questioned, stroking her face.

"Oh shut up." She smiled, pulling him back to her. His hands were at her waist, creeping upwards towards her bra again and caressing the silky material, making her gasp slightly as he kissed down her neck. His hand drifted towards the clasp and Emily realised where things were heading, a destination that both thrilled and terrified her. His lips kissed her jaw.

"Tyler.."

"Hmm?"

"Tyler." She said slightly more firmly, pushing his chest slightly. He sat upright and frowned, in concern.

"Are you okay Em? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I just…"

"Too fast?"

She nodded shyly and he kissed her cheek.

"You're right, sorry. My brother's couch is not the most romantic of settings…"

She smiled slightly and snuggled into his bare chest slightly, hearing his heartbeat slow from the thundering it had been.

"I should get you home or even Jess will panic." He smiled, picking up her dress, "Want some help with this?"

She nodded shyly and shivered as he did up the zipper, kissing her bare shoulder as he pulled on his own shirt. She allowed herself to be led to the door and he drove her home, waving good bye from the car as she entered the house. Jess was in the living room, just heading up the stairs.

"Oh hey Em, have fun?"

Emily nodded, head still spinning slightly.

"Yeah."

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Cal had asked Jess for a second set of eyes watching the CCTV files they'd just managed to get hold of regarding Sophia's attack. The police had been reluctant to give them anything and so it had been primarily small leaked pieces of information or half completed files. Jess was sat in one of the chairs in his office, eyes on the large screen as the pretty girl she'd only seen once, and never seen alive, walked into view.

"Where are these from again?"

"Local bank." Replied Cal. Jess nodded and watched as a man approached the girl, grabbing her arm roughly and yanking her towards him.

"Woah he's angry about something….Eli said she'd broken up with her boyfriend – maybe that's him?" Her voice trailed off as he pushed her to a wall, kissing her violently as she struggled to force him away.

"Oh God…"

His wandering hands ripped at her blouse, the small buttons flying away as she moved around, terror clearly plain on her face as she tried to break free. Every time she moved he caught her flailing arms and pinned them down. Eventually, after much violent struggling and a split lip on her part, she pushed the man off of her and ran out of the camera view. He ran after her and the film stopped, the image juddering slightly as Cal paused it. Jess stared at the image and all but whispered.

"I hope she got away…from him I mean…"

"I'm sure she did love." Said Cal in an attempt to reassure her, but his words sounded feeble even to himself.

"You saw his face though Cal, he wanted to hurt her! He wanted to…do you think he…?" She trailed off and stared at the screen again.

"This could be a lead, we have to tell Eli."

"We need to take into account that he might have….I'll email the post mortem pictures to a mortician I know – she owes me a favour – and get a second opinion. I don't trust the police that investigated this love, something blatantly isn't right here."

He stuck his head out of the door.

"Oi Loker!"

"Yes?" Came two voices. Cal paused and spoke again.

"I want everyone in here, including you two. We might have a suspect."

X

No one had reacted very well at all to the tapes, non surprisingly. Eli's knuckles were white and he shook with suppressed anger. Tyler just glared at the figure on the screen, muttering to himself.

"You know the guy?"

"He's her ex. Never liked the guy. Sorta guy who acts nice and then once she's with him turns into….ARGH why didn't I see this?"

He slammed his fist into the table nearby and no one even flinched. Gillian looked to be on the verge of tears and Ria had her hand on Eli's shoulder. The phone went on the desk, making everybody jump. Cal sidled over and clicked the loudspeaker button.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Lightman? Demi Holmes here, I have the results for you…is now not a good time?" How many English people were involved with this office again?  
"Now is good." He responded.

"Well I had a look at the pictures you emailed over and compared them to the post mortem that came with them….load of crap as far as I'm concerned, nothing in the report made sense at all. I don't have much to go on as I don't actually have the body here – which would be impossible since I'm in London – but I looked at the pictures and there's only one outcome that suits all the facts."

"Which is?"

"The victim was obviously attacked very violently, I've only ever seen damage of this magnitude once or twice before…and the bruises around her throat, arms and thighs all point to one thing."

"I understand…are you 100% sure?"

"I'm certain. Your victim was raped, beaten and shot. Some of the bruises appear to be post mortem and judging by the amount of clotting by the shot she was on her way out when it happened, probably hardly felt it."

"Alright…thanks Demi."

"No problem, hope I helped."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

The line went dead and silence hung in the room like thick fog, nobody moved, people even seemed to stop breathing for a moment before Tyler spoke.

"I'm going to kill him.."

He stormed from the room and the sense of being frozen shattered like brittle glass. Eli was repeatedly shaking his head. Not her, not Sophia…

X

Emily had just entered the offices when she saw Tyler, tears streaming from his eyes as he ran blindly.

"Ty?"

His head snapped up and green eyes met brown.

"What's wrong Ty?" She stepped closer and he relaxed slightly as he felt her hand on his upper arm.

"It's Sophia….they found some new evidence…she was attacked Emily, it wasn't an accidental shooting...He raped her Em! He bloody raped her!" He finally collapsed against the wall, leaning on it completely.

"I'm so sorry Tyler…nobody deserves that…"

"I still can't believe she's gone…" He said feebly and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he trembled. Emily was quite tall and so he wasn't that much taller than her, burying his head in her hair as she kissed his cheek gently. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as she spoke gently.

"You'll be okay you know? You'll get through this, it will get better. We'll get through it together."

"I hope so." He responded gently as their lips met, the kiss was sweet and gentle, both of them needing to reassure and be reassured. Cal and Jess rounded the corner and Cal froze. Jess pulled him back round the corner without them being noticed.

"I did not just see that right?"

"Sorry sweetheart but I think you did."

"Oh I don't need this…"

Before she could stop him he rounded the corner and cleared his throat. Emily glared daggers at her father as they broke apart, Tyler still holding her waist gently and Emily with her hand on his arm. Cal made an odd 'harrumph' noise as they failed to separate.

"We've alerted the authorities. They find this guy, they'll bring him in."

"Thank you sir."

"Hmm."

**Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

Jess sat beside Cal the day after, snuggled into his side as he ran his fingers through her hair, hovering at the back of her neck and watching her shiver before stroking again.

"Fancy a meal love?"

"Why are you cooking?" She looked up at him.

"I mean in a restaurant, we haven't been out in a while."

"And there I was thinking I was going to see my favourite apron in action again." She smiled.

"I'll have you know I pull it off flawlessly."

"Oh yes Cal the pink flowers really bring out your eyes."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course." She kissed him and hopped up. "I'll just get ready…what should I wear?"

"Nothing at all."

A pillow hit his face before he could defend himself.

X

Jess was just putting in an earring when Emily walked in.

"Hey Jess, you look nice."

"Thanks Em."

"I was thinking….could Tyler maybe come over while you guys are out? I mean he's still pretty cut up and it might do him good to hang out a bit…"

Jess fixed her with a gaze that was both kind and firm.

"Fine…but no funny business okay?"

"Fine…"

"Alright then, should be back by about twelveish okay?"

"Have fun."

"Will do!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tyler was very eager in his response to the invite, Eli and Sarah were in 'that sort of mood' again and to be honest he wanted out of the house. He arrived and she welcomed him with a kiss, her arms around his neck.

"Hey you. Where are the folks?"

"Out to dinner. Shouldn't be back for hours….movie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They sat and watched the film, kissing more than they focused on the screen, and soon the credits were rolling. Emily pulled back and shut off the DVD player.

"Hmm…what to do….you want to listen to some music? We can go pick a CD if you'd like?"

"Sure."

He followed her up the stairs and into her room – newly tidied it seemed. They perched on her bed and she seemed to think over what she was saying.

"Well you know where the CDs ar-" He cut her off with a kiss, which she eagerly returned, moving closer to him as he pulled the hair tie from her curls. They cascaded down her back as he lay her on the bed, kissing down her neck. His hands made it down to her waist, creeping beneath the cotton of her shirt – which she eagerly helped him remove, throwing the garment aside in favour of kissing up her stomach. His shirt quickly joined it and she kissed his jaw, hands gripping his shoulders. Her hands slowly undid his trousers, pushing them down with her feet as they were quickly joined by her own.

"So beautiful…." He kissed along her collarbone and she shivered back arching, "You sure you want this?"

She nodded, eyes half lidded.

"Yes…"

His hand slid to her back, strong fingers tugging the clasp of her bra until it came undone with a gentle 'click'. She squirmed and made to cover herself but he kissed her again.

"You're beautiful Emily, trust me."

"But Ty…what if I don't know what to do?" She asked quietly. He kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, it kind of comes naturally."

His hands found their way back to her waist again, connecting with the silky material as he peeled it away from her skin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sipped her wine and looked at the time.

"Oh I hope they're okay…." She sighed before realising her hiccup – she blamed the booze.

"They?" Asked Cal suspiciously.

"Well….Emily might have company…"

"If it's that Tyler boy…"

"He's still upset and Em says she wanted to cheer him up…"

"He's how old? You know what cheering up boys that age entails?"

"Xbox?"

"Very funny Jess."

"She said she wouldn't do anything…"

"Yeah but he didn't. I think it's time for the bill…."

"Oh come on! Show your daughter some respect! She's hardly going to drop her knickers at a moment's notice is she?"

But Cal was stubborn and soon they were on their way home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrived home the living room was silent, TV switched off and kitchen barren of life.

"EM?" Cal frantically did a lap of the living room as Jess looked worriedly towards the stairs. Suddenly he whirled and shot up the stars, leaving Jess in the proverbial dust as she chased after him. He was lazy by nature but by God he could run when he wanted to.

Emily and Tyler lay entangled in the sheets as the door was flung open so viciously that the room seemed to reverberate. Tyler hovered above Emily, her hands on his shoulders as they both looked up, startled.

"Dad!" Emily half-squeaked, sounding apprehensive. Tyler himself seemed absolutely terrified of the older man as Jess managed to catch up, heels in one hand. Cal made to lunge forwards and Jessica managed to grab his shoulder, preventing him from throttling Tyler.

"You bastard! Get the hell away from my daughter!"

Emily clutched the sheets to her chest and stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding before her, not missing the hint of disappointment in Jessica's eyes as they met her own. Cal was furious, Emily could feel his gaze burning into her skull as she attempted to look anywhere but at him, because she'd feel guilty, or Tyler, because her dad would go absolutely ape. Cal was trying to escape Jessica's grip but for a small woman she was strong, holding firm.

"For God's sake Jess let go of me!"

"Not until you've calmed down!"

"Calmed down? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Emily scowled.

"I'm not a kid any more dad!"

"Yes you are! You're my little girl! And he has no right to take advantage of you like that!"

"He didn't take advantage! It was my idea…if you're going to blame anyone it should be me."

Tyler paused where he was pulling on his clothes subtly.

"Em…it wasn't just your idea…"

Cal whirled to face him and he stumbled back.

"You have no right whatsoever to talk to her! Get out of my house!"

"Maybe you should go…" Said Emily quietly, "I'll talk to you later…"

"No you bloody will not!"

"Calvin!" Broke in Jessica, grip tightening on his shoulder.

"You can't stop me seeing him dad! You won't! I love him!"

Tyler smiled at her and kissed her hair softly as he turned to leave. Cal pulled himself out of Jessica's grip and had Tyler pinned against the wall before either girl could react to his movement. The impact was accompanied by a sharp 'bang!' as Tyler's head made contact with the wall. Not a second later Cal's fist made contact with his face. Emily shrieked, pulling on a robe quickly as Jess ran forwards and tried to stop the rapid blows to Tyler's person. Emily was frantically trying to help Jess separate the two as they shouted.

"DAD! DAD STOP IT!" Tears ran down Emily's face as she tugged on his sleeve.

"CAL STOP! NOW!"

Emily tried to put herself between Tyler and her father. Cal reacted without thinking, pushing her out of the way. She staggered backwards, hitting her head on the open door before falling to the floor, clutching her head.

"Cal stop it please!" Shouted Jess, hands on his chest as his eyes seemed to focus, taking in the hurt in Emily's eyes and the absolute terror in Jessica's. Terror that was put there by him. Tyler made to move towards Emily.

"Are you okay Em?"

"I think you should go home now Tyler." Said Jessica quietly. Emily nodded and Tyler left. Cal offered Emily his hand and she shook her head, pushing herself up and glaring at him angrily, arms crossed.

"Just leave me alone. Go away."

"Em come on, I'm just trying to protect you. He took advantage…"

"Of what dad? The fact that I'm in love with him? Look I'm a big girl now, I can make my own decisions!"

"Well I thought you could, but clearly when it comes to decision making you can't be trusted."

"Well it must be thanks to the great role models I've had in my life! Because every decision you've ever made has been _so _perfect!"

She ran from the door, her robe still tied around her tightly. She opened the front door as Tyler was getting into his car. He started and ran over.

"Em go inside, you're hardly decent for public outings!"

She shook her head and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ty…I'm so sorry…"

"Ssh Em it's not your fault…"

"But look at what he did to your face!"

"I love you Em, I can stand a few bruises here and there."

"Don't leave."

"I have to Em, I have to go back to Eli's…"

"No don't leave me." She clarified. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you. Good night Emily."

"Good night."

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Jess watched Emily run away and looked angrily at Cal.

"There was no need for that Cal."

He turned to her angrily.

"No need?"

"Yes no need! There's no need to go off your trolley when things don't go your way! Emily is right, she's not a child!"

"She'll always be a child to me Jess! She's my little girl!"

"Well I think it's about time you accepted that your 'little' girl isn't so little any more Cal! How would you feel if MY dad just barged in and started beating you up when we were together?"

She stepped closer to him, eyes burning.

"That's different, we're both responsible adults!" He argued in an equally angry tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, so responsible you try and beat your daughter's boyfriend to death right in front of her! Way to act grown up Cal!" Came the biting response as she rolled her eyes.

"He was taking advantage Jess!"

"No. He wasn't! When are you going to realise Cal? And you didn't need to get violent. You really hurt Emily, she was terrified Cal! And you've really upset me too. Why can't you just think about what you're doing before you get all worked up next time?"

"Oh, I need to think things through, do I? How about you Jess? You say I'm sooo irresponsible and what do you do? You only go and say that Emily can have Ty over! What did you think they were going to do?"

Her mouth dropped open in outrage and hurt as he turned it on her.

"Emily told me she wouldn't do anything like that Cal, if I'd thought for one second they were going to have sex, there was no way I'd have agreed to it!"

"Well it's too late now Jess, he got what he wanted."

"Thanks Cal, just blame it all on me why don't you?"

"You should have told me!"

"And you should trust your daughter! She knows what she wants Cal and if Tyler is what she wants why can't you just accept it?"

"He's too old for her Jess!"

"Not this again….Cal come on! It's four years, barely even that!"

"It's wrong Jess. It's just wrong. She shouldn't be with him."

"Right. So eleven years…what's that Cal? Seriously? You are such a hypocrite! It's Emily's life okay? Not yours, Emily's! Just grow up!"

She turned and stormed off, fists clenched in anger. Her feet carried her numbly down the stairs and she saw Emily and Tyler out of the door. Emily kissed Tyler as he left, waving him goodbye before turning to re enter the house and seeing Jess at the foot of the stairs. She'd heard the raised voices, Jess could tell, and now she looked slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Jess…"

Jess held her arms out and Emily stepped into them, holding her friend close. Cal was walking down the stairs after Jess when she walked up them with Emily. Both of them ignored him in favour of walking into Emily's room and closing the door with a resounding 'thunk'. Jess handed Emily a pair of pyjamas and turned away while she changed.

"Just ignore your dad, he's an arse."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Asked Emily quietly. Jess sighed and sat beside her on the bed.

"Because despite everything I do love him, even though he's a humongous hypocrite and a lazy bugger to boot."

Emily giggled and rested her head gently on Jessica's shoulder as the older woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Well put it this way, are you happy with Tyler Em?"

Emily nodded.

"Then as long as you're happy I'm happy. You're practically an adult now and I'm certainly not going to tell you off for falling in love Em."

"Thank you Jess I just….I want dad to be happy for me you know? I really like Tyler! He's really nice and funny and he makes me feel slightly less like the girl from the overly dysfunctional family with a history of suicide. And I'm sorry for what I said about role models…I was really angry and upset and…well you're one of the exceptions….do you think he'll ever accept us?"

"Well if he doesn't I'll kick his arse."

A faint smile drifted across Emily's face and she sighed, the end trailing into a sob.

"I didn't want dad to hurt him! I mean Tyler took it admirably but he just…I've seen dad beat up criminals before and thought nothing of it! But Tyler's not a criminal! I don't see where the big issue is! It's sex! I mean it's not like dad's never encountered it before!"

Jess chuckled slightly and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Oh I know…but the issue is that it's just proving to him that you're not going to live here forever, next year you have college and then the rest of your life and I think he's denying that to himself."

"I just wish he'd trust me a bit more sometimes."

"He's your dad sweetie, no guy is ever going to be good enough for you in his eyes."

Jess stayed there with Emily all night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tyler entered his brother's home quietly, hoping to avoid being seen, when the light flicked on and the faces of Eli and Sarah appeared in the doorway. Eli took one look and his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Lightman."

"What did you do this time?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"Emily."

Tyler flinched and Eli's eyes widened even further.

"No…no Tyler tell me you didn't…"

"Yes okay! We slept together!"

"What were you thinking?" Demanded Eli.

"That I love her okay? I'm in love with her Eli and everyone seems to think I'm just here to ruin her and leave but I'm not!"

"You've known her barely a month!"

"Yes and I'm not a kid Eli! I know how I feel and to be honest I'm crazy about her okay? She's amazing Eli! She's funny and mature and beautiful and I'd never do anything she didn't want!"

"Well be careful Ty, because if this ends badly, Calvin Lightman will kill you. Trust me, I've seen him in fights. He almost smashed a man's face in last year when he kidnapped Jessica! They had to be pulled apart and he broke the guy's nose and dislocated his jaw. And this is with an injured shoulder!"

"It's not going to end badly. He can throw his fists around as much as he likes, I'm not going anywhere."

He stalked off to wash his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal peered into his daughter's room. Emily lay asleep, the salty tracks of tears visible on her face – calm and sweet in sleep. Jessica sat beside her, in obviously borrowed night clothes, stroking the younger girl's hair as she slept. He could hardly see Jessica's face behind the veil of black hair but she seemed sad, shoulders drooping. Despite his belief that what he'd done was well deserved, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at them. Jessica didn't notice him, or if she did she ignored him, but he could see her. Exhaustion, he noticed, caused the slump in her shoulders and her eyes drifted closed, her hand still stroking Emily's hair. Cal closed the door silently and left.

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

It had been about four days now and the employees of the Lightman group could all but see the daggers being glared at Cal every time Jessica happened to pass him. Emily went uncharacteristically quiet when around him and could often be seen talking to Jessica in hushed undertones. Tyler entered the offices, subtly looking left and right in case Cal rounded the corner and decided to try and kill him again, and crept up to the desk.

"Have you seen Emily?" He asked. The receptionist shot him a knowing glance and pointed to Jessica's office.

"Thank you." He spoke again and crept off, rounding the corner and stifling a yelp as someone rounded it at the same time and bumped into him, landing on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" He whispered loudly, blinking as he saw Emily sat there, eyes wide. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

"I missed you!"

"Sorry for not calling, I've started editing again for work and Eli thought that maybe if I gave you some space your dad might not want to castrate me as much."

She kissed him again.

"Who cares what dad thinks?"

He shrugged, kissing her back eagerly. The door to Cal's office opened – his timing perfect as always – and he froze, eyes narrowing.

"Tyler get your tongue out of my daughters mouth now. You are as of now banned from this building! Get out now!"

Jess sighed from where everyone had frozen just around the corner. Eli looked worried for his brother, Ria and Gillian looked curious and –as they looked at her – Jessica looked alarmingly Zoe-like.

"I'm serious Tyler, you get out of my offices, stay away from my daughter, and if you jump into bed with her again I promise you I will have you done for rape!"

"DAD!" Shouted Emily as Jess excused herself and walked round the corner, heels clipping on the floor. "Will you stop this? Look, he goes, I go!"

"I'm not going to hurt her Doctor Lightman, regardless of what you seem to think! Oh hi Jess…Come on Em, we're not welcome here." Jess waved and smiled slightly in greeting before looking at her fiancée, eyes daring him to say another word as Tyler and Emily headed for the doors.

"If you don't want somebody else to walk out on you, I suggest you stop there." Jess had, while threatening to leave the offices, also none too subtly reminded Cal that she could very easily leave. She wouldn't, it was arguable that she physically couldn't bring herself to, but the threat was there. Cal opened his mouth to shout after Emily and Jess stepped forwards, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Stop now Calvin or your bed gets suspiciously cold from now on." She spoke quietly but the nosy co-workers still overheard.

"She doesn't understand what she's doing!" He said as she moved her hand away.

"Yes she does! And so what if she doesn't? You have to let her make her own mistakes!"

"I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Well what you're doing now _is _hurting her Cal! You can't keep controlling her life!"

"Maybe somebody needs to!"

"Urgh! Cal! You just don't get it do you? Take it from me okay, I know what it's like to have someone constantly trying to control you. Please, stop it. You're going to drive her away!"

"No Jess, _you _don't get it! She's my daughter! My number one priority! Her safety is what counts!"

"Emily may be your number one priority Cal, but you're not hers. She's growing up Cal, last week I was helping her research colleges! You need to accept that one day she is going to have to choose her own life, her own future, over her dad."

Ria, Gillian and Loker were watching the exchange intently.

"I do accept that Jess! But whilst she's under my roof she abides by my rules!"

"Not if your rules are unreasonable Cal."

"Banning a twenty one year old from having sex with my seventeen year old daughter is not unreasonable!"

"And where is she now Cal? Huh? She just walked out on you! You are pushing her away and you can't even see it!"

"She'll come back."

"One day she won't. I didn't go back Cal, when my mum tried to control my life, and she won't either if you try and control hers. And to be perfectly honest I won't blame her." She stormed off into her office.

**Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Em was sitting in Tyler's car as he drove along.

"So where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Is it just me or do you say that every time we get into this car?"

He thought that over and shrugged, smiling slightly. She giggled.

"I'm sorry about my dad Tyler…At least Jess likes you."

"And for that I am very glad, she seems scary when angry."

"Oh she is. I think dad is feeling the brunt of it now…."

He pulled up beside an apartment building and helped her out.

"Where are we?" Asked Emily, looking around.

"My new home. Well one of the apartments is. It's small but at least it's my own place."

Her eyes widened and he held out his arm.

"Shall we? I'm number 21."

He showed her in and waved an arm around the so far sparsely furnished flat.

"Well it's not much so far, basics and all that. But it's closer to your place than Eli's and I'm sure with a bit of paint it will look slightly less like a cardboard box…"

She chuckled and looked around.

"So does it get your approval?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah it's great! When are you moving in?"

"End of the week. Eli will be glad to get his house back I think….want the grand tour?"

She nodded and followed him through the main room, the bathroom and the kitchen before finally arriving at the bedroom. She leapt on the bed as they entered and lay on her back. He walked over and looked down at her, hair spread all over the pillow as she stretched out.

"I haven't tested that yet." He noted.

"You should." She said innocently, "It's really comfy."

"Really now?" He asked, a glint in his eyes, "Maybe I should."

She pulled on his shirt gently and brought his lips to hers fiercely, lying back as he hovered above her. There was no awkward questioning this time, clothing swiftly finding its way to the floor as Tyler and Emily tested the new bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica was stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil when Cal walked in. She glanced up, made a small 'humph' noise, and looked back down. He sighed.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"It's eight o'clock."

"Well done it is."

"Well Emily isn't home yet and… I'm worried Jess. Please stop being angry at me for one second and tell me if you know where she is."

She sighed and looked up at him, blue eyes no longer hard and cold.

"I don't like being mad at you Cal, I really don't. But sometimes…"

"I'm an ass, I get it. I stick my foot in it so often it's a wonder I'm still here."

"It's a wonder _I'm_ still here!" She responded slightly bitterly. Cal looked over worriedly.

"I'm sorry Jess, I know I'm a prick sometimes…"

"Yes Cal you are a real prick sometimes! I get that Emily is your number one priority, there wouldn't even _be_ an us if she didn't want there to be…but what about me? I exist too you know!"

"I know Jess, I love you…"

"Well sometimes what you say…it hurts Cal! It _hurt_ when you announced that Emily was number one in front of _everyone_!"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to…"

"You know, you're so cut up about Emily growing up and moving on with her life….but you've still got me. You'll always have me Cal and sometimes I think you don't realise that."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned away. Cal grabbed her arm, turning her to him.

"Don't." She said quietly.

"Jess look at me!" He said. Her eyes flickered up. "I love you!"

"Sometimes it really doesn't seem like it!" She said, her voice wavering.

"I do! Jess!" But he could see it in her eyes, that emotion he'd hoped never to make her feel. Cal could see the doubt. "Urgh!" He said angrily, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Do you blame me?" She said quietly.

"I can't put it any other way! I want to marry you for God's sake! I love you!"

"Well maybe you should show me once in a while!" Said Jess, looking him in the eyes as he pulled her to him, hand on the back of her neck as he kissed her. The initial anger in her frame melted away slightly as her hands slid up his chest, one gripping his shoulder as the other tangled in his hair. She was backed up against the counter as his tongue teased her lips apart. Her anger was still there slightly and she tugged on his hair which, if anything, caused him to kiss her harder. He growled as he kissed her throat and she undid his trousers, her own following suit as he lifted her onto the counter.

**Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Emily opened her eyes blearily from where she was leaning against Tyler's chest, his arm around her shoulders. Outside it was slightly darker. Tyler looked down at her.

"Hey sleepy head."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I must say I do prefer this when your dad doesn't burst in. Kind of a mood killer that."

She laughed and leaned onto his chest, her hair falling around her. He tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her closer until their lips met as she moved above him. He kissed her throat and she sighed, but he pulled back.

"It's late, I should get you home."

"Do I have to go?" She whined slightly. He laughed and kissed her quickly.

"Yes you do, or even Jess will kill me."

"But knowing dad and Jess they've stopped fighting and moved on to the complete opposite!"

"Fine, ten more minutes and then you're going home. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied before kissing him deeply. Emily decided that Jess was right, older guys were better. The ones Emily's age were complete idiots and she could confirm that Tyler was much better at kissing than any of her pathetic excuses for past boyfriends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica lay on the bed, head resting on Cal's chest as his fingers traced patterns on her back.

"You sir," She began, "Are completely insatiable."

He chuckled and kissed her softly as they heard the door open downstairs. Jess assured that all vital appendages were adequately covered as Emily knocked on their door, stuck her head in – eyes widening – and spoke.

"I'm home now. Going to bed."

"Hmm." Nodded Cal as Emily's head disappeared swiftly from the doorway. Jess giggled at her shell-shocked expression.

"Well I think that encounter has just put her off sex for life…"

Cal looked rather pleased with himself.

"all the more reason to do it more often." He winked. She jabbed him in the ribs.

"You do realise you're going to have to apologise to Tyler right?"

"But Jess…" He whined. She sighed and rolled her eyes, covering his mouth with her hand.

"No buts. He's a nice boy Cal."

He humphed and attempted to cross his arms – failing because said arms were full of Jess. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, kissing his cheek before reaching over him and turning the lamp off.

"Honestly Cal, act your age. Give him a chance. My parents didn't like you at first but my dad gave you a chance didn't he?"

"Your mum hates me."

"My mum hates everyone. Now go to sleep."

"Sleep? I can think of several better ways to spend the time…"

"Cal."

"Alright, night sweetheart."

"Night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tyler had driven to collect his belongings from his old apartment – rented from a friend – while Emily was in school the next day. It still felt odd having a girlfriend in high school but at least her dad had apologised for beating him up – albeit grudgingly and under the watchful eye of his fiancée. He climbed out of his car and walked up to the apartment. He frowned as he saw the door open slightly, maybe his friend – Darren, the one who actually owned said apartment – was checking up? He pushed it open and walked in.

"Darren? That you? I'm here to pick up my stu-" A hand closed around his mouth and the rest of his sentence was muffled.

"I've been waiting for you Loker. You went to the feds huh? Thought they told you – she died in an accident. Now they're lookin' for me and it's all your fault!"

The hand belonged to the man who had killed Sophia. Josh Archer. Tyler fought against the hand pinning him and bit down on the one over his mouth, causing Archer to yelp and release his grip. He whirled and punched him in the stomach.

"You bastard! My sister?"

Archer retaliated, his bulkier physique and height making Tyler easy prey. He tried to fight back but Archer continued a furious assault on his ribcage, kicking his legs from beneath him before attacking them just as aggressively. Tyler noted his technique – places that wouldn't be shown to the general public. He picked Tyler up by his shirt and growled out his final threat.

"You know what? She deserved what she got, little slut. Seemed to enjoy it and all, didn't struggle did your little sister…not once she knew. Cried like a baby when I killed her…'stop it please I'll do anything, let me go'" He mimed in a high voice, "Now you have a day Loker, call off the investigation or you'll be seeing your sister soon enough."

He dropped him to the floor as the feet before him left the doorway. Tyler's eyes drooped and the tangy metallic smell of his own blood reached his nostrils as more footsteps approached. Tyler thought for a second that Archer was back to finish the job, and so was surprised to see Darren's face in the doorway, eyes widening in horror at the sight.

"Shit! Tyler is that you?" He ran over, picking up his friend. "Whos bad side did you get on?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Doesn't…doesn't matter….I have to go…need to move my stuff…" He tried to get up and his legs collapsed beneath him.

"No way Ty, you're black and blue. At least stay the night here before you go…I'll help you move your stuff tomorrow morning. Hang on there's some sort of painkiller here somewhere…" He opened the cabinet nearby and peered inside as Tyler spoke again.

"Have to get home…promised Em I'd pick her up."

"Who's Em? Your girlfriend?"

Tyler nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'd freak her out turning up like this. Text her or something, let her know there's been a complication, you'll be going home as soon as you're ready okay?"

Tyler sighed and nodded, making his way to the bed when instructed to do so. Darren was a good guy, looked tough and ran a bar so he was handy, but he was a softie really. Tyler swallowed the painkillers he was given and lay back, picking up his phone and sending Emily a message before he blacked out – though from pain or the aspirin he wasn't sure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily picked up her phone as it beeped. She was out of lessons for lunch and was sat with a few friends. It was a message from Tyler, she smiled as she opened it.

_Not feeling too great, could we meet tomorrow instead? Sorry, love you, Ty x_

That was odd, she frowned slightly as she re-read it. Tyler always explained if he couldn't make it…she decided that maybe he was busy and tired with moving his things. She closed her phone down as the bell rang and decided to visit the next day.

**Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

The next day, having heard nothing from Tyler, Emily decided to visit him. He'd been off the day before and she was beginning to worry, partly because of his coldness and partly because she wasn't sure if it was because of her…maybe she'd done something wrong? She reviewed the past few days in her mind as she walked and came up blank. She arrived at his door and knocked, ignoring the curious look from a nosy male neighbour, and the door opened slowly. Almost as if Tyler was afraid of who might be on the other side.

"Hey…" She said, waving awkwardly, "Just thought I'd come visit, see if you were okay…"

"Of course, come in…newly filled with things instead of being empty." He smiled slightly, waving a hand around the apartment which was now filled with varying boxes. He kissed her cheek and she walked alongside him, weaving round varying boxes – he'd had to use a trailer to get them all there – and sitting beside him on the couch.

"So are you okay? You seemed a little off yesterday…"

He smiled slightly and stroked her cheek.

"I wasn't feeling great, didn't want to disturb you with my problems."

"Why not? God knows I disturb you enough with mine!"

He chuckled.

"You don't disturb me Em, I'm here for you sweetheart. Here to listen to your rants about your slightly crazy dad and your incredibly scary mom."

She smiled and snuggled into his side slightly, his arm tentatively wrapped around her shoulders.

"You feeling better now?" She inquired, looking up at his face.

"Much."

She reached up, her hand resting on his jaw, thumb stroking the day of stubble he had yet to remove.

"Good," She spoke, "I'm glad."

She kissed him, gently at first and then more fiercely as he responded. Her hands trailed down his chest, beginning to undo the buttons before his larger hand caught her wrists and he stopped her. A cold feeling of rejection brought prickling tears to the corners of her eyes as she pulled back, scrambling upright as she stammered out her apology.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll just go…."

Her chest clenched as she fought internally to think of what she'd done wrong. Maybe Tyler just didn't find her attractive any more…maybe he'd run into some old girlfriend at his old apartment and realised what an idiot he was for dating a high school student… Tyler jumped up, wincing slightly, as he followed her to the door. She was already reaching for the handle…

"Em! Emily wait, why are you leaving…are you crying?"

"No." Came the thick voice as she fought not to look him in the eye, wiping the one tear that had the audacity to fall. He reached out to her and she flinched away.

"Em…?"

"Was my dad right Tyler?" She asked, her voice thick with unshed tears and hurt, "Did you just want a bit of a fling, have some sex and be done with it?"

He started and shook his head violently.

"No! No Emily sweetie you're not….you're not a fling! What would make you think that?"

"Well you just seem really…" She searched for the right word, "Distant. Like you don't want me anymore…"

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly, her reluctance drifting away as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips, and carried her to the couch. She was sat on his lap, kissing him softly.

"I love you Em, don't you dare doubt that…okay?"

She nodded shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she kissed him again. Her hand rested on his chest and as she moved, applying a little more pressure, he winced violently and she pulled back, frowning.

"What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?"

She undid the buttons of his shirt gently.

"Em! Em don't…" He tried to stop her but she opened the shirt and gasped at the violently purple splotches that decorated most of his abdomen, some of them barely healing from where they had been bleeding the day before. She gasped.

"Oh my God…Tyler what happened to you?"

"I just got into a fight with this guy….it's nothing Em don't worry about it…"

"Tyler this is not nothing! Whoever this guy was it looks like he tried to kill you!"

Her eyes were wide as they looked up at his face.

"Are there any more?"

He nodded slightly and she stood, hands on hips.

"Where?"

He gestured to his legs. She bit her lip and her eyes prickled again as she thought of how much pain he must have been in.

"Who was it?"

He shook his head.

"It was nobody…"

"Bull. No random stranger attacks someone that badly for no reason. You must have known them. Who were they?"

His mouth remained shut and she thought over the people he'd told her about. Her mouth opened with a 'pop' as it occurred to her.

"It was him wasn't it? That…that…monster who attacked…" She trailed off. Sophia was a difficult subject, the metaphorical wounds still tender after her unexpected death. Tyler had spoken to Emily about her – he needed someone to talk to and she was always willing to listen – but never about her murder. As she trailed off, Tyler met her eyes and nodded once. She knelt on the couch beside him.

"Why? I mean aside from the obvious?"

"He…he wants me to call off the investigation about Sophia's death. He says if I don't…"

He stopped and she scowled.

"If you don't…what?" She said lowly.

"He'll kill me." He all but whispered. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my…Tyler you have to tell my dad!"

"No!" He said, clutching her shoulder, "If I tell anyone….they'll hurt them too! Emily you can't let anybody know you know or they'll kill you, these guys are bastards! I will not let what happened to my sister happen to you! They'll hurt you Emily, they'll really hurt you."

"I don't care Tyler! They'll hurt you! You know that dad and everyone else…they're not going to let the case drop just like that! And Eli, he'll never sleep until we've found the guy!"

"We have found him Em, and he wants to kill everyone that gets in his way. He's a monster and I will not let him near you!"

"Then do the right thing! Go to dad, tell him what's happened and the guy will be arrested! He'll never go near me or any other girl ever again!" He looked torn so she used a trick that she'd picked up from Sarah and Jess, moving closer to him, bottom lip jutting out slightly and eyes large and sad. "Please Tyler? For me?"

He melted like butter in the sun.

"Fine." He conceded.

**Review! Please!**


	56. Chapter 56

Tyler was edgy as they drove. He explained to Emily about the day's deadline he'd been given to do it. She was silent, the only sound the gentle breaths that escaped her lips. Typically, there was traffic near the offices.

"Damn it!" He said, bashing one hand on the steering wheel. Emily looked around.

"Well we're not that far away, if we park here and go down that street we come out right next to the offices." She suggested, pointing to a short, squat alley through which the street they needed to be on could be glimpsed.

"Okay then, sounds like a plan."

He parked nearby and helped her out of the car. They walked towards the shortcut briskly, hand in hand. They entered the alleyway, seeing two rough looking guys with muscles the size of car tyres and stopping.

"Or we could just walk round the block?" Suggested Emily. Tyler nodded.

"Agreed."

They turned, only to see the sunlight streaming in blocked by another two large, male figures, one of whom had bruises on his face from the few blows Tyler had managed to get in. Nothing compared to Tyler's abdominal beating but hey, the Lokers were not known for their muscles.

They'd been blocked in, barricaded in an alleyway. Emily gripped Tyler's hand as he moved, positioning himself between her and the leering men.

"Running late now Tyler." Noted Archer, checking his watch theatrically, "No sign of progress either…who's the skirt?"

"You leave her out of this, let her go, she's got nothing to do with it." Growled Tyler. Archer raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Well, well, well. Tyler Loker likes them young does he now? Well I'm sure we can all agree she's a looker can't we boys?"

The large men nodded, one of them winked at Emily and she recoiled.

"Of course it's share and share alike here…." He trailed off suggestively and Tyler glared at him.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll…."

"You'll what? Run and tell the cops?" He mimed being scared and the men sniggered. "No more games Loker, no more chances….take the girl."

One of the larger men moved forwards, roughly pulling Emily from Tyler's grasp.

"EMILY!" He shouted as she cried out.

"Emily…pretty name for a pretty girl." Remarked Archer lowly, "Well say your goodbyes sweetheart, I made a promise to your boyfriend here and I'm the sort of man who always follows through on those promises. If you're nice and quiet we might let you live…once we've had some fun of course."

The men closed in on Tyler and Emily screamed loudly.

"TYLER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She struggled violently, screaming again in the hopes someone would hear.

"Emily, calm down okay? We'll be fine…" Said Tyler, attempting to comfort her as she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks because she knew he was wrong. She shrieked as one of them pulled out a knife and the man holding her put his hand over her mouth. She bit into the work-roughened skin and he yelped. She struggled to break free and he rammed her against a wall, her head banging painfully against the brick.

"Shut her up!" Shouted Archer.

"Right boss." Nodded the man, pulling out a knife of his own. Emily shrieked against the hand that covered her mouth and Tyler broke free of the two men closing in on him, jumping in front of Emily just in time for the knife that had been aimed at her to plunge into his abdomen, scarlet liquid quickly staining the blue of his shirt as he gasped in pain. He stood for a moment, shock present on his face, before promptly collapsing as the large man ripped the knife from his gut, causing more blood to spill onto the concrete below. Archer coolly surveyed the scene as Emily knelt beside Tyler, small hands pressed to the open wound as she cried out. As far as he was concerned the boy was dying, had a few minutes at most, the only witness a seventeen year old who no one would believe. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Let's go boys, our work here is done."

Emily barely noticed them leave as the hot liquid spilled onto her hands. Tyler's face was drawn in agony as she ripped her shirt at the base and pressed the material to the open wound. He cried out in pain and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I have to stop the bleeding Ty, I have to find someone or you're going to….no you won't I'll…I'll….go get dad! I'll get dad and Jess okay?"

He nodded, colour draining from his face as she lay him gently on the ground. He grasped her hand and looked at her.

"Emily…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He gasped out, blood escaping from the corner of his mouth as he coughed.

"I love you too Ty, I'm going to get help."

She took off, running as fast as she could round the corner, blood soaking into her jeans and ripped shirt as she banged the doors of the offices open, leaving bloody handprints on the glass.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" She shouted as the receptionist gasped. Her dad and Jess came running round the corner, accompanied by the others who stopped, faces horrified at the sight of her.

"Em? Oh my God what happened? Are you alright?" Demanded her dad. Jess looked her over frantically for injuries and she grabbed her hand, blood transferring onto the sleeve of her white shirt. Jessica didn't care as Emily sobbed out her reply.

"They stabbed him…you have to help me he's dying…I said I'd get help…I promised! You have to come with me now!" She tugged her, Eli stepped forwards.

"Woah…who Em?"

"Tyler! They found him, they said they'd kill him if he didn't stop the investigation, they hurt him Eli! I told him to come here! It's all my fault they were going to hurt me but he stood in the way please help me he's dying!" She shrieked out frantically. She ran out and they followed, chasing after her to an alleyway where she crouched beside what appeared to be a bloodied corpse, kissing his forehead and telling him it would be okay. With a jolt they recognised the scarlet spattered form as Tyler. Jessica gasped as Eli ran forwards to his brother. She pulled her phone from her pocket and hurriedly dialled 911.

"Hello? We need an ambulance….a man has just been stabbed."

**Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

They loaded Tyler into the ambulance, Eli standing nearby, worry evident on his face as paramedics swarmed his brother, pressing an oxygen mask to his face and shouting about blood loss. Emily wasn't allowed to go in the ambulance, standing by Jess with tears rolling down her face. Jessica rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Emily I'm sure he'll be fine, the doctors in D.C. are brilliant. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and then take you to visit okay?"

"But Tyler…"

"Will be in theatre for a while."

Ria and Gillian agreed to meet them at the hospital as Cal and Jess helped Emily into the car, driving silently to the house. Emily was sobbing, her body quivering in shock. Cal was silent as he watched Jessica helping Emily out of the car. She said something to him about helping Emily out and he nodded. Jessica helped Emily out of her bloodied clothes – something that any other time would have embarrassed the younger girl, but right now she didn't care. She was numb. A small part of her brain wondered if this was how Jessica had felt when Green had attacked her….or when Jason had attacked her. A larger part of her brain was re-playing the moment when the silvery blade sunk into Tyler's torso, how the red had spilled outwards so quickly she'd been sure he was dead already….

"Emily sweetheart let's get this off of you okay? Get you clean." Said Jess kindly, voice sedate and reassuring. Emily fought the urge to clutch at Jessica and bawl like a child. She felt lost, like part of her wasn't there. She appreciated Jessica's silence as she helped her wash the blood from her skin and hair. Emily watched it trickle down the drain, the scarlet diffused to a faint pink by the water. A few minutes later they walked down the stairs where Cal seemed to be midway through pacing the living room. He looked up worriedly.

"Em? Love how are you feeling?"

"A damn sight better than Tyler that's for sure…" She chuckled dryly, her face not reflecting her attempt at humour. "Can I go see him now daddy? Please?"

He nodded, eyes glancing to where her hand held Jessica's so tightly that their skin was white. Jess didn't seem to mind as they drove to the hospital in silence, never letting go on the girl's hand. When they arrived there the others and Sarah were sat silently in the waiting room, glancing up as they entered.

"No one's allowed in, he's still in theatre." Said Sarah softly, surprisingly so, as Eli tried and failed to talk. The others realised silently how Sarah's sudden maturity could stem from once more seeing a blatantly scarred teenage girl. She hugged Emily close – the younger girl still not letting go of Jessica's hand. They sat down, Emily between her dad and Jessica, and a beats silence passed before Emily spoke quietly.

"He's going to be okay right? I mean it's just one wound…Jess you had hundreds and you lived, he'll be okay right?"

Jess bit her lip.

"None of mine were that deep Em…but they're doing all they can for him I'm sure."

Emily sat and cried, her head leaning on her dad's shoulder.

"What happened Em?" Asked Eli, his voice taking everyone by surprise. She swallowed and spoke shakily.

"When he went to get his stuff…he sent me a message saying that he wasn't feeling great. So I went to see him today, to see if he was better…and there were all these bruises." She sobbed, "He told me it was that guy….Archer…he said this guy had told him to stop the investigation or he'd kill him…so I told him he should talk to you guys, you could help….oh my god it's all my fault! If I hadn't told him to go to the offices…"

"Then the guy would have found him anyway Em." Said Jess softly, "This is not your fault."

"But it is! We went down that shortcut near the offices and there were these huge guys…so we turned around and Archer was there and he told Tyler he'd had enough time…they kept saying all these comments about me, making Tyler mad…saying they'd let me live if I shut up and did what they wanted…and they took me away from him. One of them pulled out a knife and I screamed – I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't! They told this guy to shut me up and he went to stab me and…Tyler got in the way. There was so much blood…they ran away."

"They what?" Demanded Cal.

"Ran away…"

"No, before that. About the comments."

"They were just rude you know….really crude…"

"They didn't hurt you right Em?"

She shook her head.

"Not much, I mean I banged my head but that was it…"

He looked as if he would say something but Jessica jerked her head – so slightly that only those trained to notice such things would see it – and he stopped, hugging Emily tight as she cried.

"What if he doesn't make it dad? What then?"

"He'll make it sweetheart…" But even Emily could hear the doubt in his voice and it scared her. Her mind flickered through images of what her life would be like if Tyler died. She remembered what her dad had been like when Jessica was gone, taken by Jason. How he'd slept so little he'd almost collapsed, how he'd stopped talking except to lash out in anger and hurt. Would she turn into the same hollow shell? Jessica had come back. If Tyler died, he never would. A nurse approached in her clinically white uniform.

"Mr Loker?"

Eli looked up.

"Your brother is out of theatre, he's going into intensive care. We…we've done all we can but whether or not he pulls through is out of our hands now. He appears to be stabilising."

"Can we see him?" Asked Emily, the nurse bit her lip and smiled sadly.

"It's family only I'm afraid, until he's consciously able to govern who can visit."

"I'm his girlfriend, please can I just see him?"

The nurse shook her head, regret on her face.

"I'm sorry. He should be waking soon enough though, give him a while to come round."

Emily slumped, beginning to cry again as Cal walked over to talk to the rapidly retreating nurse. Jess placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there, don't cry Em…"

"Can we go to the bathroom? I feel like a mess."

Jess nodded.

"Sure."

They cleaned Emily up a bit and were just leaving to go back to the others when a panicked group of doctors ran past. Emily followed curiously and Jess walked behind her, calling for her to slow down, that they shouldn't be in intensive care. Emily stopped dead at the sight before her.

Through the window of a door she could see the doctors crowded round Tyler's pale form, the line on his pulse monitor was flat and the scared looking doctors were shocking him with pads. Emily backed up as Jess caught up, the others not far behind having heard Jess shouting after Emily.

She hardly heard herself shouting for him to wake up, barely felt Jessica's hands holding her back. But she saw Tyler, saw his body jerk with the shock but not respond to it, she saw the tears on Eli's cheeks and most of all she heard the authoritative voice of a doctor.

"Should we call it?"

She ran, ran to the waiting room and out of the doors, followed by all but Eli and Sarah. The former was stood frozen to the spot and Sarah was almost supporting him. Emily collapsed onto the pavement, no longer holding back the sobs and tears that had wanted to break free since she'd seen Tyler stabbed. Cal knelt beside her and she cried into his jacket.

"I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry…"

"He's gone….oh my God he's gone…"

They stood in a silent vigil and Em turned to her dad.

"Where's mom?"

"She's at home sweetheart, you want to see her?"

Emily nodded dumbly, her young face drawn in agony nobody her age should ever feel.

**Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Jess watched as Cal drove off with Emily and they all walked back into the hospital. Sarah ran over to them, eyes wide and her face wildly alive.

"Guys! Guys he's alive! They managed to….where are Emily and Cal?"

Jessica's mouth popped open.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! The doctor saw Emily and said they should try again and they did and HE'S ALIVE!"

Jessica blinked.

"Emily thinks he's dead…shit!"

She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial, coming up with the automated voice of Cal's phone messaging service.

"He's not picking up, he's driving….damn it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was terrified for his daughter. Her face was blank and empty, reminding him painfully of Jessica's face after months of torture. Her hands, pale white, were clasped and shaking. In fact her entire body shook. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and filled with pain, as if she was being branded by a hot iron. She thought about Tyler, his last words to her. 'I love you'….a phrase most people took for granted, people who had been together one day and decided they were soul mates…Tyler would never say those words again. And Emily had a feeling she wouldn't either. Cal dropped her off silently, watching her enter the house before driving away. He arrived back at the hospital and Jess ran towards him.

"Answer your bloody phone man! He's alive!"

"I was driv-wait, what?"

"Tyler is alive, that's what I was calling to tell you!"

X

Emily opened the door and Zoe looked up, eyes widening as she saw her daughter.

"Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened, not expecting to run into her mother straight away.

"Em what's wrong?"

She just shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Zoe stepped forwards, asking again to no avail.

"Emily calm down, you're being ridiculous, tell me what's wrong!"

"Mom I can't…"

"Can't what? Emily you're scaring me honey what's wrong?"

She was getting frustrated with her daughter's silence.

"Emily I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

Emily froze at her tone.

"Um..it's just…I…."

"Will you just spit it out Emily?" Zoe felt bad as soon as she'd said it, the most recent case had grated on her nerves and her patience. Emily glared.

"You know what never mind! You wouldn't get it anyway! You never understand mom! Jess does, Jess understands and she listens to me!"

Zoe recoiled slightly as Emily turned, slamming the door as she ran out of the house, presumably back to Jessica – wherever she was. Zoe felt guilty, horribly so, but she was a proud woman. She was so confused with recent events that she didn't even notice which way Emily had run. And it wasn't the direction of the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her as she sobbed and sank onto the floor. Maybe coming here was a bad idea…everything reminded her of him, his boxes clustered around the couch, the smell of his cologne on a jacket hanging nearby…she pulled herself upright and walked in a trance-like state through the room, fingers clutching at a small photograph that Tyler had taken with an old Polaroid he'd found at Eli's house. She entered the bedroom and stopped, half expecting to see him hunting for a clean shirt or still sprawled asleep on the bed. She sobbed at the dusky silence that met her and walked forwards, shrugging her coat onto the floor and picking up one of his old 'not going out today' jumpers and pulling it over her head, curling onto the bed, buried in the covers as she looked at the picture – her and Tyler pulling ridiculous faces and laughing insanely. She clutched it to her chest, where pain was blossoming and growing, and cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was ringing Zoe's home phone for the second time when she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zoe? It's Cal."

"What the hell have you done? Emily won't tell me anything! What the hell is going on?"

He winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Is she okay? She seemed better when I dropped her off at yours…"

"No she is not okay Cal! Will you please tell me what is going on?" She replied hotly.

"Tyler's been stabbed. You need to come down to the hospital, he's stable now but it doesn't look good. Em will need you here."

"Fine."

She arrived not long after, face like thunder. Ria and Gillian had returned to the offices to research and Eli and Sarah were with a still unconscious Tyler, Jessica was at the drinks machine – so Cal was left to fend for himself.

"Why didn't Emily tell me?" Demanded Zoe. Cal swallowed before replying.

"She was really upset, don't worry she wasn't talking to me either, Jess was sorting her out…"

Zoe looked personally offended by this comment as Jess re-appeared with a cup of coffee (almost choking when Zoe turned her glare onto Jessica herself who to her knowledge had not done anything wrong recently…).

"You…"

"Me…Sorry déjà vu…what did I do this time?"

Zoe stepped closer, Jess stepped back.

"You take my husband, you replace me, I may as well not exist! You can have Cal but not Emily! I'M her mom!"

Jessica frowned before speaking angrily.

"I'm not trying to be her mum, it's not my fault she feels more secure talking to me!"

Zoe scoffed.

"Are you trying to tell me how to be a parent now? This is coming from your many years of experience, right?"

Jessica looked as if Zoe had punched her, her mouth opening in shock and pain and her eyes tearing slightly at the sudden shock as Cal stood, walking over to her and glaring at Zoe as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"Enough Zoe, that was too far." He said coldly. Zoe glared back.

"No Cal! Just because she can't have her own kids doesn't mean she can steal mine!"

Jessica seemed to shrink into herself and Cal turned away from Zoe, facing Jessica completely and kissing her cheek, muttering something Zoe didn't quite catch into her ear.

"Why are you sympathising with her? Emily's my daughter- I was your wife for x amount of years Cal, you know how much Emily means to me! And then she waltzes in here…" Zoe began angrily before Cal cut her off.

"Zoe, Jess is my fiancée and she's done nothing wrong, if Em wanted to talk to you she would, she needs time."

One of his hands rubbed soothing circles into Jessica's back as he saw the hurt remaining. Zoe glared at the offending hand.

"Will you stop that and take me seriously Cal? Our daughter is devastated and you're more concerned about getting into bed with the office tramp!"

"She's not a tramp Zoe! And its' not JESS'S fault your daughter won't talk to you! Stop blaming her!" Replied Cal, his voice getting steadily louder. They were alone in their part of the corridor but a passing nurse stopped and stared before scurrying away. Zoe looked taken aback.

"You're seriously suggesting this is my fault?"

"Maybe if you spent less time trying to further your career and more time talking to your daughter, she'd feel more comfortable talking to you!" He responded. Jess had fallen silent.

"Don't you dare flip this on me Calvin it was never me concerned with my career, but you, your career was always the problem!" This was clearly a sore topic and Jess felt like she was listening in on something she shouldn't be.

"Here we go again..." Sighed Cal, rolling his eyes, his arm now around Jessica's waist. Zoe glowered.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Cal! Your career screwed up our relationship and you know it. You couldn't help but read into my every expression, you were obsessed, every time you could see I was attracted minutely to some other guy you had to comment, every time there was a flicker of doubt in my expression..."

"I'm sorry if I cared about your feelings... It just hurts when you can see the doubt on the woman you loves face as she's standing beside you at the altar..." Cal and Zoe were both shouting now and Jess laced her fingers with his on her hip in an attempt to calm him down.

"EVERYONE has doubts Cal! Everyone has doubts! But you... you just became obsessed, it was like all you could see was the doubt... Yes I had doubts cal! But that didn't mean it was the only thing I was feeling! I was in love with you!"

Cal looked as if he felt bad at that comment, his anger abating slightly.

"Zoe…"

"You changed Cal, you know you did. You broke my heart..." She said, her voice also losing it's volume. Cal looked slightly surprised by the last comment – and was hyper aware of Jess beside him.

"I broke YOUR heart? YOU left ME!"

"I had to! I had no other choice! I wanted you to love me despite my faults, to want me, to not be studying my face when I was wearing a thong…" She trailed off, noting how Jessica's face showed not understanding with that statement, but confusion. Clearly this was not the case with his new woman…Bitterness entered Zoe's features.

"Zoe..." Cal's voice was a mixture of irritation and apology. Zoe turned to Jess.

"You know what? You're welcome to him. I hope he makes you very happy." She said coldly. Jess spoke then, quietly but firmly.

" He's changed Zoe, I honestly believe he loves me. He's not going to mess this up."

Cal shot her a thankful glance and she squeezed his hand. Zoe snorted.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything…" She said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be like that…" Said Cal. Zoe ignored him.

" Sorry, I seem to have outstayed my welcome, I'll just get my daughter and be going."

"What?" Demanded Cal. Zoe frowned.

"Emily where is she?"

"She's with you..." Said Jess.

"Isn't she?" Broke in Cal, "For God's sake Zoe, I just dropped her off at yours!"

Zoe 'harrumped' slightly before replying.

"Well we had an argument and she ran off! I presumed she'd come back here…"

"Well she's not here is she? Why did you let her run off? Her boyfriend's just been stabbed, she thinks he's dead!" Shouted Cal.

"I didn't know what was going on! If I'd known I would never have let her run off like that!" She responded protectively and slightly guiltily.

"She was upset Zoe! She was absolutely beside herself! What if she does something stupid?"

Something seemed to click in Jessica's mind and she spoke.

"Cal, what if Archer finds her?"

Cal looked terrified.

"Oh my god…"

Zoe looked between them, confused.

"Who's he?"

They didn't seem to hear her, both panic-stricken.

"Cal!" She shouted, "Who is he and why is he looking for my daughter?"

Cal met her eyes sadly.

"He's the guy that just stabbed her boyfriend. And Emily's the only witness."

**Review!**


	59. Chapter 59

All anger had disappeared and Zoe, Cal and Jess were now panicking. Emily was gone, a murderer and rapist was on the loose and the person who might have been able to help had stitches in his stomach and was out cold.

"She's been gone for an hour…God she could be anywhere…." Cal was pacing. Jess stood in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Cal? Panicking like this isn't going to help her is it? We need to be calm for Emily's sake."

He met her eyes and nodded.

"Right…you're right…I'll try her phone again…."

She nodded and he left, standing outside to get better reception – phones messed up the equipment in the hospital. He paced and started when he heard her voice before sighing as he realised it was her answer machine, his hope disappearing.

"_Hey it's Em. I've probably lost my phone again. Just leave a message and if I find it I might call you back!"_

"Emily sweetheart it's your dad…please come home Em, we're all worried…me, your mother, Jess…He's alive Em, they resuscitated him after we left…Tyler isn't dead Emily, don't do anything stupid…please…"

The man waiting nearby froze. Emily? That had been the girl's name..and Tyler was that Loker guy…He peered over the car he was leaning on. The man on the phone…he knew that man. He drove off and approached his boss warily.

"What is it Mason?" Asked Archer tiredly.

"Er…well you see…"

"Spit it out."

"Tyler Loker isn't dead sir, he's in hospital. And the girl? She's only the daughter of the guy heading the investigation. And she's missing. Thinks he is dead."

Archer scowled and growled under his breath.

"WHAT?" He roared, leaping up and causing 'Mason' to stumble backwards over his own oversized feet. "Where is she?"

"Missing…I did say…." His eyes widened as Archer lashed out angrily at the unintended sarcasm.

"Well find her! We need to take her out, she's a liability! She dies, we take out Loker when he comes after us. No investigation for her dad. Case closed."

"But we don't know where she is!" Offered a particularly dull man nearby. Archer rolled his eyes and turned to face said man who immediately went a shade paler and trembled.

"Well FIND HER then! Where does Loker live?"

"Don't know sir."

"Wrong answer."

"We'll find out sir."

"Correct answer Mason. GO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ria and Gillian had been informed of Emily's disappearance and Zoe was going home in case she decided to return there. Jess knocked on the hospital room where Sarah and Eli were sat silently.

"I'm going home in case Emily goes there…if she comes here could you call?"

Sarah nodded, kissing Eli's cheek as he too nodded, his eyes still fixed on his brother's unconscious form. Sarah had been allowed in only because, the amount of times they'd been to the hospital over the past few years, Jess and Cal were on first name terms with half of the staff. She returned to where Cal looked pale and scared. She wrapped her arms around him and spoke gently.

"She'll come back Cal."

He didn't reply, just taking her hand and driving her home. They stepped inside and she turned, seeing his restlessness.

"Cal, Zoe is calling Emily's friends and I'm sure I can man the fort here. If you want to go look for her then look sweetheart, maybe she's gone to Eli's? Doesn't Tyler live there? I'll call if I hear anything okay?"

He nodded and she kissed his cheek, holding him close for a second before he left.

X

Cal had been driving for hours, looking everywhere he could think of. He'd checked Eli's house – no one in – he'd checked the park she'd gone to last time she ran away, even if it was only for a day – empty… His phone rang and he snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"_Cal? It's Zoe…none of her friends know where she is…I'm worried Cal."_

For the first time in years they weren't fighting, and it was because their daughter was missing.

"I am too love."

"_This is all my fault, if I hadn't yelled at her…"_

"To be honest Zoe I think she may have been planning on it anyway, sooner or later. I'm just worried she'll do something stupid….she is my daughter after all… I'll keep looking and I'll let you know if Jess hears anything."

Zoe paused.

"_I'm sorry I called her a tramp."_

"It's not me you need to apologise to Zoe, but that's for another time. I'll call if there's any change."

"_Bye Cal."_

"Bye." He hung up and peered out of the glass into the darkness. It was gone midnight and no one was around. He bashed the steering wheel angrily, not angry at Emily but at himself. If he'd trusted that boy…if Tyler had trusted him…maybe he wouldn't have been stabbed, maybe he'd have told Cal sooner and maybe Emily wouldn't be blaming herself for a death that never happened, somewhere out there in the dark scared and alone.

X

Jess looked up at the door hopefully as it opened and Cal stumbled in. It was four in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her fingers numb from dialling every number she could think of. Cal didn't look much better, hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes – also red rimmed.

"Nothing?" She asked. He shook his head and tears ran down her face again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crying silently into her hair as she sobbed. He led her to the couch and they sat down, still holding each other in a vague attempt at reassurance.

"I'm a horrible father."

"No you're not, why would you think that?"

"Well clearly she doesn't feel she can trust me…not surprised considering I beat the crap out of her boyfriend…God I'm such an idiot."

"It's not an issue of trust here Cal." She whispered.

"What is it then Jess?"

"Guilt. She feels guilty and ashamed and she doesn't want us to see that…God listen to me…I sound like my therapist."

"What if she's out there in the cold Jess? Or worse that Archer bastard has found her?" He sat upright as the panic registered and she pushed him back down.

"Cal don't even think about it, you cannot drive when you're this tired, you'll crash! She's a smart girl Cal and I've taught her some basic self defence….I'm sure she's fine."

But the doubt was there in her voice, the fear. Neither of them spoke again, not moving from their position on the couch. Sleep came in fitful bursts that night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CRACK!

Darren clutched at his nose as it broke, crying out in pain.

"Where does he live Hardiman? Tell us!"

"No!" Replied Darren, though it came out sounding more like 'dough'. Darren cursed as the door opened and a cheerful voice announced the arrival of Phil – Darren's partner of almost two years now. He froze, the grin disappearing from his face, as the three men who had previously been pummelling Darren turned on him. One of them cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Well well well….who do we have here then? Boys!"

The two men either side of him grabbed Phil and held him as the third landed a punch to his gut.

"Stop it!" Came Darren's nasal voice.

"Tell us where Loker lives or we kill your little boyfriend here."

"Daz… What's going on…?" He groaned as another blow was delivered to his stomach.

"Stop it! Please!" Darren was desperate as Phil crumpled to the floor. The third attacker, shorter and bulkier then the others, pulled out a knife, the metal shining slightly in the light.

"TELL US NOW!" He shouted, aiming the blade towards Phil's limp body as he groaned, returning to consciousness.

"F-flat twenty one on the block on Rowling Avenue…DC." He breathed out. The man smiled and returned the knife to his pocket, flicking it shut as he did.

"Thank you Mr Hardiman."

They left and Darren rushed over to Phil, righting him quickly and leaning him against a wall. He pulled his phone out and sent a hurried message before closing it and turning to Phil once more.

**Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Cal and Jess returned to the offices the next day after a rough night on the couch. Eli remained at the hospital and the others were gathered in the offices. Gillian and Ria could see the bags beneath Cal and Jessica's eyes, the way in which Jess was frantically typing away looking for leads and how Cal looked up hopefully every time the doors to the offices opened. Jess had shouted at someone on the phone until a scared looking policeman, obviously newly added to the force, delivered the box of evidence regarding Tyler's case and the notes alongside. They had several items of clothing in evidence bags, some loose change, a wallet and Tyler's phone – which at the moment Ria picked it up chose to buzz and scare the living daylights out of her. They checked the screen on which an obviously hurried text message was showing.

_get out of your apartment theyre coming – daz_

"Who's coming?" Said Ria.

"I'd have thought that was obvious…hang on apartment? Isn't he staying at Loker's house? Jess!" Cal called out of the door. She walked in with the stack of notes, supporting them as well as she could.

"Yes?"

"Where does Tyler live?"

"Erm….Eli's house?"

"That text clearly says apartment."

"What text?" He handed her the phone and she frowned.

"Well either it was typed in a hurry or 'Daz' is just one of those people who doesn't type properly…probably the former considering what it says. Why don't you call Eli? He might know what they're on about?"

He nodded and picked up his phone.

"Loker? No genius it's Jess calling…right, now we're on the same page where does your brother live?"

His face went from aggravated and anxious to dark and 'I'm going to kill Loker' (an expression everyone at the Lightman group was familiar with).

"And you thought it not necessary to tell me this why?"

At his tone Jess sighed and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Hello Eli? Yes it really is Jess this time. Mind telling me what sent Cal into meltdown? Right…So I'm assuming he's taken…right…how long ago was this? Hmm…Eli what's going on? He's what? We'll be right there!"

She hung up and turned to the others.

"Yes he may have taken Emily there but right now we have a bigger thing to focus on."

"What?" Demanded Cal grouchily.

"Tyler. He's waking up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the hospital soon enough and entered the hospital room where Tyler was blinking about slightly foggily as if searching for someone.

"Hello Tyler." Said Gillian. Tyler blinked and waved.

"Hello…"

They sat in varying chairs and Tyler turned to Jess, anxiously noting a none-too-happy looking Cal beside her.

"Where's…where's Emily?" He asked scratchily. Jess bit her lip.

"Tyler…that is an excellent question. She ran away yesterday…we don't know where she is."

His eyes widened and he gasped as he tried to sit up and the stitches pulled agonisingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Jess gently, pushing him back slightly. "Tyler someone called 'Daz' sent you this message this morning."

She showed him the screen. He read the message, going slightly green as his pulse monitor sped up a bit.

"Oh God…Emily…"

"Is probably at your apartment?" Asked Jess, again gently despite the kick she aimed at Cal's ankle as he made to talk. Tyler nodded, jaw set.

"How long ago did you get that text?" He asked, voice still gravelly.

"Well it was a bit delayed because of reception…sent about half an hour ago." Said Ria. Tyler's eyes widened again, his throat constricting. Fear.

"My apartment is flat twenty one on the block on Rowling Avenue. If they left half an hour ago you have maybe ten minutes until they get to my apartment, that is if they're following speed laws which I doubt. If Emily is there they'll kill her! You have to go there!"

They didn't need telling twice. Jess and Cal stood as, surprisingly, did Eli.

"You're coming?"

"He did this to my brother, I'm going to beat the crap out of the guy."

"Fair play. I'm driving."

Jessica rolled her eyes and muttered 'men' as they left.

**Review!**


	61. Chapter 61

Emily was curled on Tyler's bed, having drifted in and out of consciousness since she'd arrived there. She had no idea how long it had been, it could have been weeks or seconds, all she knew was that it hurt.

BANG!

She jumped upright as the door of Tyler's flat flew open, the lock on the door busted.

"Emily? Oh Em? Thought I'd drop by and say hi!"

She jumped up, one hand clamped over her mouth to muffle the terrified sobs. She tried to crouch behind the bed, hoping to hide beneath it, but a man stopped by the door and saw her. She shrieked and ran into the small bathroom beside his room, throwing the door shut and fumbling with the lock until it clicked. Fists banged on the door and she realised her stupidity. She was alone. No Jess or dad here to help her, no Tyler to shield her from this attack. The door cracked open and Emily screamed as flying splinters nestled themselves in her tangled hair. The man – whom she now recognised as 'Archer' – grabbed her wrists.

"Hello beautiful, fancy seeing you here."

He flung her onto the bed and she banged her head on the headboard. She struggled upright and tried to run before he grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back onto the bed again. She lashed out, nails catching his face as she tried again…and again…he was toying with her, like a cat would a mouse. Letting her wear herself out with attempts at escape. He threw her viciously onto the sheets, kicking the bedroom door shut. Emily's eyes widened as she realised that her screams would not be heard through the thick wood, not without being in the next room that was. But she found herself just lying there, not trying to run any more. She knew he would kill her and yet…that meant she could be with Tyler again didn't it? Archer kissed her roughly, hand tangling in her hair and pulling so hard that tears sprung to her eyes. She thought of Tyler, how he would kiss her…Tyler would want her to fight. And she would. She would fight for Tyler and Jess and her dad and her mother…everyone who would want her to fight. She remembered what Jess had taught her and lashed out, hitting a point that had him reeling backwards in pain.

"Why you little…" He slapped her and she gasped in pain as her cheek stung. This time tears did escape. She sat upright and kicked out at him, watching the feeble control he had snap in his dark eyes as he had her on her back, arms held firmly above her head as he sat on her waist. Her mind fogged in terror as she realised how there would be no escaping what was going to happen to her and she cried, screaming for the one person who could never help her – and the one person she wished would.

"TYLER!"

Archer sneered.

"He's dead gorgeous, he's gone. Like a hot knife through butter it was, bet he cried like a baby didn't he?"

He tore at her shirt and she screamed, her cries muffled by his mouth on hers as he tore her clothes from her body, one hand unzipping his trousers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal swore angrily as Jess bit her lip. Of all the times for traffic to strike….

"Bloody hell!"

"Cal they're not going to move faster if you swear at them."

"Well what will make them move bloody faster then?"

She looked at the traffic and sighed.

"You know what? Sod it. Park the car Cal we're running."

Thank God she wasn't in heels. Though they probably looked slightly suspicious, parking the car as close as they could before leaping out and legging it round the corner.

"Right…which one was it?"

"Twenty something." Said Eli, looking up at the building.

"Twenty two? No…" Said Cal. Jess frowned.

"21?"

"Worth a shot."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"STOP! Please stop…please…" She sobbed out trying to force him from her. With Tyler…he had loved her, been gentle…Archer was the opposite. Emily cried out in pain as she clawed at his back and heard the door being opened again hurriedly in the next room. Oh God there were more of them… The bedroom door, which had been wedged shut, was kicked open as Emily screamed again and Jess stood in the doorway, her eyes widening in horror. Cal burst in behind her, his face livid as he launched himself forwards.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Archer found himself on the floor, nose bleeding and eye going purple as Cal launched himself at him. Jess ran to Emily, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as she sobbed. Archer hardly had time to defend himself before Cal dislocated his jaw. Eli entered and, upon seeing Emily sobbing into Jessica's shoulder, clad in nothing but a blanket…he saw red. He threw himself forwards, helping Cal pummel Archer.

"My sister? And my brother? And now this? If they don't give you death row I'll strangle you myself with my bare hands you monster!"

Jess cradled Emily in her arms as the younger girl stared at Archer with terrified eyes.

"Cal get him out of the room!" She shouted. Cal wasted no time in grabbing Archer by the throat and dragging him from the room – but not before kicking him so hard in a certain area that future Archers were rendered instantly impossible. As soon as Cal was out of eyeshot Emily panicked. She needed her dad.

"Daddy…" She whimpered. Jess stroked Emily's hair.

"I'll get him, okay Em?"

Emily looked at Jess as if she'd just done the most wonderful thing a person could do. Jess left the room to where Archer was going purple he had so many bruises.

"Cal?" She said gently. He looked up, the anger fading from his eyes slightly at the sight of Jessica, tears on her cheeks. "She needs you."

He nodded and, with one final kick at Archer, entered the room. Jess glared down at Archer, clad only in trousers.

"You alright darling?" He spoke through a split lip. Eli went to hit him and Jess caught his fist. He shot her a confused look before seeing the look in her eyes.

"What did you just call me?"

He smiled smugly and she stepped forwards, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his front before jerking the limb backwards so quickly that, with a splintering 'crack' that echoed in the apartment, accompanied by a scream of pain, Archer lost use of his right arm.

X

Cal entered the room and closed the door just in time to hear a muffled scream of agony. Jess was obviously making her feelings known. Emily was sat on the bed, clutching a blanket to her chest in a way that reminded him painfully of when he'd found Jess after Green's attack what seemed like forever ago.

"Daddy?" She spoke before she burst into tears. He sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh…I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere okay? He's not going to hurt you again."

"I'm sorry daddy…I'm sorry I ran away and I'm sorry I couldn't make Archer stop and I'm sorry I couldn't save T-Tyler…"

"Em you don't need to be sorry for a thing sweetheart. And Tyler is alive Em, he's in the hospital now and you're allowed to go see him any time you want okay?"

She stared at him disbelievingly, not wanting to believe him only to find out he was lying. But she saw the truth in his eyes, the way only she and Jess ever seemed to be able to, and she cried, big tears rolling down her cheeks in pure happiness. Tyler was alive!

"Can…can I see him?" She asked quietly.

"Now?" He asked. She nodded, eyes wide and hopeful. He called out of the room.

"Jess?"

She appeared in the doorway.

"Call the police won't you? We're taking Em to the hospital."

X

Jess and Cal had sat with Emily when the police arrived and she gave a statement – which took quite a while because she kept bursting spontaneously into tears. She was wearing some of Tyler's clothing, taken from his room, due to the destruction of her own. She held Jessica's hand tightly as they drove to the hospital, her beside Jess in the back while Eli and Cal sat in the front. Zoe had been called and ran over as they entered the hospital, embracing her daughter – who was now crying again, before stepping back. A policewoman arrived soon and showed Emily through to a nurse who would be taking the tests necessary. Emily had paused when asked if she wanted anybody with her.

"Can…can Jess come?"

Jessica had looked up in surprise and Zoe had looked rather put out, but her expression was understanding. Emily needed someone to understand and Lord knows Jess understood. Jess had held her hand reassuringly as the nurse explained the tests, pregnancy, disease….Emily had been terrified at the prospects. She knew that if she was pregnant she would have two options, keep it or get rid of it. Even thinking the latter made her glance guiltily at Jess. Eventually she was told the results would be through in a few days and the nurse left. Emily was grateful for Jessica's silence throughout. Eventually she was led down a corridor and up to a door. Emily breathed deeply as Jess opened the door, revealing a battered looking, but very _alive, _Tyler lying on a bed. Jess gestured for Eli to leave and he did so silently. Emily just stood there as the door closed, her eyes were red and puffy, Tyler's clothes hanging off of her thin frame. She walked over, slowly – almost cautiously – before reaching out and stroking his cheek, feeling the warmth beneath. Tyler could see what Archer had done to her, she knew that much. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry Tyler…I'm so sorry…I didn't want to…I mean he made me…I'm sorry!"

He stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry Em, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm sorry I didn't protect you Em."

He gently reached out, wrapping his arms around her tentatively as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead Ty…I saw you die!"

He froze.

"What?"

"You…you had no pulse, they were shocking you with these _things _and you were just lying there! I thought you were gone…"

"Oh Em." He kissed her forehead. She was crying again and he could see bruises on her body where his clothing hung from her shoulders.

"He'll pay for what he did to you Emily, I promise."

She held him close, his hands resting on her hips. She bit her lip and went silent, shifting away slightly. He noticed her discomfort and moved his hands.

"Sorry Emily…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable sweetheart."

She blushed slightly.

"I just need some time…"

"You can have all the time you want Em, I'm hardly going to run off am I?"

She smiled slightly and he shifted, ignoring the pain as he made room for her to sit beside him. She climbed onto the bed gently, leaning her head onto his shoulder as they lay back. His arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders as she closed her eyes.

She felt safe.

Emily drifted off to sleep and Tyler lay there, reassuring himself that she was there in his arms, not dumped in some alleyway like Sophia. He hated Archer for what he'd done to Emily, loathing so powerful it terrified him. He loved Emily, he really did. And if she wanted time she would get it. She was scared, even of him. And he would do everything he could to make sure she never felt like this again.

**Review!**


	62. Chapter 62

Zoe insisted she remain near her daughter for at least a few days, appearing to temporarily forget that this would mean sleeping in the room beside the one her ex-husband now shared with his new fiancée as both Cal and Jess had insisted upon exactly the same thing. Emily went to bed early, not having said much since leaving Tyler in the hospital and – much to Zoe's aggravation – having said the only things she _did _say to Jessica. It had been organised for her to have a few weeks away from school – with Sarah promising to deliver work to Emily. Emily's room seemed far too big and empty, the cold bed daunting as she lay in the darkness. Weeks, even days ago the mere thought of Zoe, Cal and Jess sleeping along the same _street _never mind corridor would have sent Emily into fits of uncontrollable giggles. Then again a few days ago Tyler wasn't almost critical in hospital and Emily hadn't been…well…she tried not to allow her thoughts to stray down that particular path whilst she was sat alone in the dark. A lone poster peeled away from the wallpaper, landing on the floor with a barely audible noise that made her jump, covering her mouth to stifle her shriek of terror. Immediately she felt stupid, angry tears welling in her eyes.

She lay down as the tears escaped, trying not to make any noise for fear of waking the adults that slept nearby. Her dad would probably be used to it, having comforted Jess when she'd had nightmares for months. Jess would get it too, being the one who had said nightmares but Zoe…well she'd probably get huffy about Jess being there anyway. Emily closed her eyes, clutching at her pillow as she fell asleep.

X

Emily knew she wasn't awake, knew that the things she saw were figments of her own imagination. But that didn't make her any less terrified. Her mind seemed determined to show her the worst parts of her life on repeat. Dream-Archer throwing himself at her, seeming to turn to mist as the scene around her changed. Tyler lying in the alleyway, crimson staining his chest. But it wasn't Tyler any more…Cal…Zoe…Jess….back to Archer in the darkened room. A non-stop repeat of the images she never wanted to see. Full of dead eyes and looming hands. The flat line of the pulse monitor beside Tyler's bed, the way his body jerked unresponsively as she called out for him. Archer's voice, 'Emily… Oh Em? Thought I'd drop by and say hi!'… His hands grabbing at her shoulders, tearing at her clothes…

"Em! Emily!" The voice wasn't Archer's, the gentle hands shaking her awake were not the roughly grabbing ones of her attacker. "It's not real Em, it's a dream just wake up love."

She shot upright, almost head butting her mother in the process. Cal had a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder, Zoe sitting on the bed as Jess stood in the doorway, clearly an outsider to the scene as Emily's breath came in frenzied, fearful gasps. Emily burst into tears as Zoe wrapped her arms around her. Only Emily seemed to notice Jessica fading into the shadows as she left the room silently.

"Tyler…where's Ty?"

Emily – whilst clearly half asleep – was still conscious enough to look around her and, upon noting said boy's absence, burst into tears again. Zoe glanced around the otherwise empty room as Emily began to drift back to sleep.

"Where's Little Miss Perfect? Worn her out already?"

Cal looked around and noted her absence, frowning slightly before it dawned on him that Jessica, though understanding, had never been a viewing party in this sort of situation.

"Are you kidding? I apologise that my fiancée's absence outrages you! Do I need to remind you she was brutally attacked last year? No wonder she's finding this difficult! It's like dragging it all up again!"

He turned angrily and left, opening the door to the room he shared with Jess. She was lying on the bed, curled into a small ball as she stared into the dark. She flinched slightly as the door opened and Cal walked over, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Jess love? What's wrong?"

"She needs her family Cal."

"You are her family Jess!"

She sighed and sat up, blue eyes meeting hazel as she raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head leaning in his own shoulder as she sighed and he spoke.

"You might not be related to her Jess but Emily needs you more than you think. You're like a mum to her Jess. And you're her best friend to boot."

"It's just…I hate seeing her like this Cal. Nobody should go through that, especially not Emily."

"Hey, don't worry about her love. She's one tough cookie, she's a Lightman after all."

"I know. I just… I know how it feels to be hurt like that… I don't even want to think about what she must be going through…"

"Well then don't." Cal whispered softly. "There's no need dwelling on the past. She'll be fine, okay? There's no use beating yourself up about it, we did everything we could to stop him."

He kissed her gently, pushing her back onto the pillow as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her reassuringly. Sleep claimed them, no longer the fitful, restless sleep of previous nights.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess wandered into the kitchen the next morning, clad in a shirt and underwear, and glaring at the coffee maker – which seemed to be boiling especially slowly that morning. Cal entered the kitchen and, upon seeing Jess, speedily walked over and wrapped his arms around her, hands resting on her hips beneath the shirt she wore. She jumped slightly as he kissed her neck.

"Morning." He muttered. She twisted slightly and kissed the remaining bullet scar on his shoulder. He turned her hips until she was facing him completely, capturing her lips with his, his hands sliding slightly down beneath the sides of her underwear as he backed her into the kitchen counter. She gasped as she remembered the coffee behind her.

"Careful Cal, it's hot!"

"I know it is." He mumbled as he kissed her again deeply. She pushed his chest back slightly.

"Not again, I still have bruises from last time and there are people sleeping upstairs."

He smirked.

"I thought you liked it rough."

A cough startled them and they whirled around, trying to jump apart and failing due to the position of Cal's hands. Zoe stood in the doorway looking less than impressed at the sight of a half naked Cal and Jess (whose legs, she noted grumpily, seemed to go on forever). Jess shrank into Cal's shoulder slightly as Zoe glared fiercely.

"Very appropriate Calvin I must say, bravo. Your daughter has just been raped and you're feeling up your fiancée in the kitchen!"

They at least had the good grace to look sheepish before Emily's trudging footsteps could be heard and she entered, walking straight through the metaphorical battle field and rolling her eyes slightly at the sight of Jess and Cal.

"Guys. What have I said about the kitchen?"

If Zoe's jaw dropped any lower it would fall off entirely. Jess pointed an accusing finger at Cal.

"He started it!"

Emily smiled slightly.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it. Dad go put some clothes on, please."

"What about Jess?" He demanded indignantly.

"She's already wearing clothes. Sure they're yours and she seems to have forgotten her trousers but that's beside the point."

"Is this normal?" Zoe's voice was disgusted.

"Normal? This is tame." Cal smiled triumphantly as Zoe's mouth dropped open again and Jess slapped him on the shoulder, throwing him a fierce look.

"I hope you're joking Calvin." Zoe was un-amused.

"He's just winding you up mom."

Zoe continued to glare anyway as Cal headed upstairs.

"Hot drink anyone?" Jess offered.

"Not for me," Zoe was still frosty. "I have to go to work, some of us have constructive things to do with their lives. Want a lift to the hospital Em?"

"No, it's fine. Jess has already offered to take me later."

Jess raised her coffee cup in sleepy salute.

"Yeah, my life is so unconstructive I've now resorted to being a taxi service. The pays not great but the tips are really something."

Zoe huffed and left the room, glaring at Cal as he walked down the stairs. The door slammed and he walked into the kitchen, confused expression on his face.

"What did I do this time?"

Emily swallowed her toast before speaking.

"Jess."

She went upstairs to change, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt of Tyler's. When she arrived back downstairs Jess was pinning her hair into place, several of the things held between her teeth.

"Jess?" Came a quiet voice. Jessica turned and smiled, putting the last pin into her hair.

"Hey Em, ready to go?"

She nodded and Jess smiled, calling into the kitchen.

"Cal? I'm taking Emily to the hospital!"

"Righto!" Came the response. Emily sat silently in the car beside Jessica who, after cursing at the seemingly ever-lasting traffic in D.C. turned to Emily.

"How are you Em?...sorry…..stupid question."

"Better." Said Emily quietly.

Jess just nodded in understanding. "I'm glad Em, It was never going to be easy, but …" She trailed off midsentence, blinking rapidly.

"I'm fine. Really Jess… Don't worry about me please. I'll be okay."

Jess nodded. "It's okay to be scared Em. Nobody's expecting you to just get up and walk away. You don't have to be strong for everyone else."

"I know." She stared blankly at the road in front of them.

"You can talk to me you know. Please talk to me Em, it's not healthy to bottle things up like this."

Emily looked at the woman beside her. The worry rooted deep in her face, the understanding there in her deep blue eyes. She just wanted to help, Em was certain of that, but she didn't know what to say. Jess had been the worst affected by Archers attack, it had brought back the memories of Jason last year, she was struggling and Em didn't want to make it any worse.

"Em?" Jess spoke softly, glancing anxiously to the passenger seat as they pulled into the hospital carpark.

Em paused. She was going to be straight with her.

"I can't get it out of my head." She spoke honestly. "It's all I can see when I close my eyes. He's there and he's taunting me and I wish I could make it stop." One hand brushed a tear from her eye as she spoke. "I hate what he did. I hate what he's still doing. He's not gone, not really, he's still hurting me. And worse, he's still hurting you and dad and mom and Ty and everyone I care about."

"Em…" Jess twisted the key in the ignition and the car shuddered to a stop as Emily finally burst into tears.

"I don't know what to do Jess. I'm hurting everyone. I can see the pain in Tyler's eyes every time he looks at me. It kills me Jess. And you…" She gave in to the sobs as Jess pulled her into an embrace. "I'm hurting you… I'm dragging up the past and you were getting over it…"

"Emily… Stop it." Jess said as forcefully as she could manage. "You can't think like this. You are not hurting me! None of this is your fault."

She ran a hand through Em's hair as she sobbed openly on Jess's shoulder, burying her head in Jess's shirt.

"I know…" She spoke between sobs. "I just feel so guilty Jess. I should have stopped him. I should have fought harder…" She looked up at Jess with a tear streaked face, tears still escaping from her puffy eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped him honey. You know that. You tried, but it wasn't a fair fight. Don't blame yourself."

"But I…"

"No Em. This is not your fault. Nobody thinks that except you. I don't, your dad doesn't and Tyler certainly doesn't. Speaking of which, are you going to make the poor guy wait any longer to see you?"

Emily forced a smile. "Oh god, I look like a mess…"

"No you don't. You're beautiful Em, come on." She handed her a tissue as they climbed out of the car, heading towards the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

The lift doors pinged open as they reached Tyler's floor.

"STOP HIM!" The authoritative voice of a police officer shouted as a man that made Em shudder as she recognised him, ran down the corridor, two policemen in tow.

"Jess…" Em gasped as the man ran straight for them.

Jess saw the terror in Emily's features as she put two and two together.

"STOP!" Two nurses dived out of the way as the man collided with a trolley, still heading for the lift, where Jess now stood poised to attack.

"Jess!" Em shouted as she stuck out a leg, flipping the man onto his front, before delivering a blow to his stomach.

The two policemen panted as they caught up, one taking a pair of handcuffs from his belt as they forced the guy to stand. "Thanks." He spoke to Jess as the metal clicked into place.

"No problem." She turned to where Em had been stood not seconds before. "Em?" A frown crossed her features as she saw nothing but space. "Em?"

Upon seeing a slim figure with a head of long brown hair disappear around the corner, she broke into a run.

"Ty?" Em shouted as she rounded the corner to be met by chaos. "Tyler?" She screamed. Two police officers stood outside Ty's hospital room, each holding onto a gang-member, both with trails of red marking their faces. A group of confused looking hospital staff stood nearby talking amongst themselves, clearly discussing the events that had just passed.

"What's going on?" Emily ran towards Tyler's hospital room, as security dragged the two bloodstained men off, fear clear on her face as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa! Calm down miss! Where are you going?" One police officer caught her shoulder roughly. She flinched at his touch, pulling away.

"What's going on? I have to see Tyler!"

"I'm afraid we can't allow…" He trailed off as she ignored him, darting under his arm, one hand on the handle to Tyler's room as her arm was grabbed again.

"Let go!" She screamed as his grip tightened.

"Miss, will you calm down?"

"Please. Let me go! I have to see Ty! Let me go!" She struggled with him, as Jess ran round the corner.

"Get your hands off of her!"

The man released her quickly upon seeing Jess's dark expression.

"I'm sorry but she can't go in there. They are taking statements."

"What's happened?" It was an order not a question.

"There was an attempt on Tyler Loker's life."

Emily's eyes widened. "Is he okay? I have to see him! Please!"

At that moment the door to Ty's hospital room opened and out walked a police woman. She paused for a second, taking in all the people on the other side of the door as Emily darted forwards through the doorway.

"Ty!" Her eyes searched his frame for any signs of damage as she crossed the steps between them in seconds, landing in his arms with a thud.

"Hey…" He kissed her forehead, eying her fearful expression with worry. "What's wrong?"

"You're okay?" She looked disbelieving as he nodded.

"I'm fine Em, honestly."

He squeezed her tightly as she spoke again.

"What happened? The policemen said you'd been attacked and I saw… I saw him Ty, the guy…" She sniffed. "..The guy who stabbed you…"

"Shh…" He held her close as a tear escaped her moisture filled eyes. "I'm okay. He didn't get to me."

"But he tried Ty… Why won't they just leave us alone? When is it going to stop?"

"Oh Em…" Tyler saw the extent of pain behind her eyes in that moment as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "Archer can't hurt you anymore. He's never going to lay another finger on you again. I promise." He gently lifted her head from his shoulder, his thumb wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to blink the moisture away. "I promise." Tyler repeated, hand resting on her cheek. "I'm so sorry I let you down. I should have been there…"

"It's not your fault Ty. All you've ever tried to do is protect me. I mean you took a knife for me… It's my fault you're even here in the first place."

"I'd take a knife for you again Em. I love you." His thumb stroked her cheek again gently as he tilted her head towards his, their lips inches apart.

"I love you too Ty." She breathed as she brought her lips to his, his hands tangling in her hair as the kiss deepened.

**Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

Cal had driven to the hospital as soon as Jess had called him. Zoe was in court and so they were unable to contact her – something neither of them were that upset about truth be told. Tyler seemed fine, disconcertingly so considering what he'd been through, and Emily refused point blank to move from her position at his side. Cal didn't voice his opinions having deciding that the state he was in Tyler wasn't going to be doing anything. They were filled in on how Archer's cronies – now in police custody – had visited under the pretence of being friends from Tyler's old area and then tried to knife him. Fortunately for him the intensive care rooms were routinely checked and due to the attack on Emily an officer was stationed at the hospital anyway. Jessica had been congratulated on her assistance by said officer (who recognised her from an investigation) and Cal had wrapped an arm around her waist in an obviously territorial manner, dissuading the young man from looking below her eyes.

They had been sitting with Emily and Tyler when a young nurse walked in, along with a folder that immediately drew all eyes.

Emily's test results.

"Well Miss Lightman we've gotten your results through…"

"And…?" Asked Emily, voice quiet and scared.

"All clear. You don't appear to have contracted anything and the pregnancy test came back negative. All I can suggest is resting to allow some time for your injuries to heal. Best of luck."

Emily took the folder, flipping through the result sheets, and felt as though a great weight that had been sitting on her chest without her even realising it was gone. Tyler squeezed her hand gently and she smiled up at him as the nurse spoke quietly to Cal and Jess.

"Well that's a relief…" She said quietly in a falsely light hearted tone. He smiled and kissed the knuckles of the hand he held gently.

"Yes it is."

Tyler didn't know what he'd have done if those results were different, if that _monster _had hurt Emily any more than he already had done. He knew that if there was a baby he wouldn't hate it, it was a part of Emily – how could he? - but all the same it was a relief there wasn't. He glanced over to where the nurse had left the room, two of Emily's parental figures now looking towards them. Jessica bit her lip.

"Em…we need to go to work. This case is our top priority now and I think we all need to finish it."

Emily nodded and spoke.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Well no one had been expecting that.

"Eh?" Said Cal, frowning slightly at his daughter.

"Here dad. Can I stay here with Tyler tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave him, especially now someone tried to kill him again!"

"Em…I don't think…"

"You got to stay with Jess! Why can't I stay with Ty? I'll do some of my school work! I'll even call every hour if you want me to just please can I stay here?"

Cal visibly caved.

"Fine…not every hour but every so often would be nice."

Jess smiled and kissed Emily's forehead.

"I'll bring you some clothes and stuff okay? You could do your art work – Sarah told me about it." She finished by way of explanation to Emily's questioning glance. The younger girl nodded and hugged Jess slightly, kissing Cal's cheek as they left. Jess had returned with Emily's things as well as her art book and she now sat attempting to draw Tyler for her figures project. They spoke comfortably, Emily seeming comfortable in his presence.

"So I'm staying off school for a while. I've been sent work obviously but dad is such a pushover I never really have to do much."

Tyler smiled.

"You thought of where you're going next year?"

She paused in her sketching, brown eyes flickering up to meet his.

"Well I'm thinking D.C. I mean the colleges here are pretty good and it's close to home."

"Not moving away then?"

"No I don't think so. You live here don't you? It would be kind of pointless. That and if I do get the promised sibling I want to visit it."

He smiled, not speaking. He wanted desperately to ask her but it was neither the time nor the place. Instead he changed the topic.

"I'm thinking it might be time to decorate my apartment, bit of colour there, maybe move the furniture around a bit."

She fell silent and his hand gently encompassed hers, a reassuring warmth.

"You want to help Em? You don't have to I just…"

"I…I want to help." She sounded slightly unsure but he could see the stubbornness in her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean there's no sense in being afraid of my boyfriend's apartment is there?"

"I could always find a new place…"

"With what money?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyler opened his mouth and paused before closing it and looking sheepish. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"What did you have in mind?"

X

Hours later the sun was setting, Emily's art lay abandoned and she lay next to Tyler, one arm resting gently on his stomach – which the nurses claimed was healing very well but would not be properly healed for weeks at least – as he ran his hand gently through her curly brown hair. Her eyes were drifting heavily shut, as if they were made of lead, and her breathing was deepening. Her grip on him went slack as she slept, eyes occasionally flickering beneath pale, closed lids. Tyler himself didn't sleep, watching as she slept, listening to the sounds of the hospital around him. Emily muttered in her sleep, something he often found amusing and enlightening. But tonight she seemed off, eyebrows drawn together as her mumbling became clearer.

"No….no stop….."

He froze, leaning towards her slightly in order to listen in. She gasped and spoke slightly louder.

"Please don't…" A lone tear escaped from her left eye, shining in the dim hospital lighting as she shifted, jerking almost violently away from an invisible attacker.

"TYLER!" She called out fearfully. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, holding her close as she sobbed. He spoke to her gently.

"Ssh, it's okay Emily, I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay?"

Emily's panicking stopped at the sound of his voice. He kissed her forehead again.

"I love you. You're safe here Emily."

She seemed to relax, hugging into him once more and falling back into a deep sleep – for she had woken slightly – with a contented smile on her face.

**Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

Tyler had been released from hospital with a strict regime of painkillers and instructions not to do anything too physically straining until the wound had properly healed for fear of pulling the stitches. Emily had continued to visit every day, doing her school work and checking on his health. When she wasn't there she was either at home, watching films with Jess or doing school work, or at her dad's office – also with Jess – never leaving Jessica's office with the exception of one time Jessica had needed to talk to Cal and Emily had followed her to his office. The others had noticed Emily's new aversion to being alone, even more so her aversion to leaving Jessica's side – something the older woman understood and so did not berate her on her constant presence - but they kept quiet. Today was the day Emily and Tyler had organised to re-paint his apartment. As Jess drove her there, Emily's stomach was clenching in a rather uncomfortable manner and her breathing came in short, hurried gasps.

"You know you don't have to do this Em, Tyler will understand."

"No I…I want to do it."

"You sure?"

Emily paused for a second before swallowing heavily.

"Yeah."

Jess didn't comment on the insecurity in her voice, instead parking the car and turning to Emily.

"If you want to come home you just call me okay?"

She nodded and climbed out of the car, shakily waving Jess goodbye as she drove off before turning to face the building. _Don't be stupid Emily, _she thought, _it's only a room._

She managed to arrive at Tyler's door and knocked, hands still trembling. It was a new door, the old one had been destroyed.

"Just a second!" Came Tyler's voice, a sound that drove away some of the fear that seemed to be sitting in her chest like icy splinters. The door swung open to reveal his face, smiling slightly nervously over his 'paint clothing' – which consisted of one of the oversized t-shirts Emily loved to wear and a pair of tatty joggers. Emily herself was wearing pretty much the same, her hair pulled into a messy bun to avoid new coloured streaks. Tyler smiled, stroking her cheek softly. Recently she'd noticed he only kissed her if she instigated it, not wanting to push her too far. For this she was grateful.

"Hey Em."

"Hey." She replied somewhat quietly, following him in. Already her stomach was clenching again and her head was spinning.

"You okay Em?"

She nodded and he frowned doubtfully at her pale expression. She managed another four steps, to the entrance of Tyler's bedroom, before she ran into the bathroom and was violently sick. She tried to bat Tyler's hands away as she knelt, but he knelt beside her, helping hold her fringe back, rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed, retching until she felt completely empty and leaned back against the bath, tears running down her cheeks. Tyler stood briefly and returned with a glass of water, handing it to her and sitting beside her on the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry Ty…..I'm so sorry…" She sobbed as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and resting his head on her hair as she cried onto his shirt.

"It's okay Em….it's my fault, inviting you over so soon may not have been the brightest idea I've ever had."

"How is he still getting to me?" She whispered. "It's like he's still here…."

He looked into her watery brown eyes and gently wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

"You want to tell me about it? Maybe you just need to let it out Em, keeping it all cooped up in there…" He tapped her head gently, "Can't be doing very much good."

She swallowed, looking to him as if to assure herself he wasn't about to judge her. Upon seeing nothing but a gentle, caring look on his face, she took a deep breath and began.

"I came here Ty…when I thought you were dead. It was the only place I could think of I guess. I just kind of lay there…on your bed. I don't know how long I was there but he just burst in, broke the lock. I was so scared Tyler. He broke the edge off of your bedroom door too, when he came in. I tried to get away Tyler, I tried to fight! But he'd let me get away a bit and then he'd pull me back again and I was so tired Tyler…He kissed me and pulled my hair and it hurt so much…I just wanted to see you again Tyler. But I fought back, because I knew you would have wanted me too. I hit him and kicked him and tried to run but it just made him mad. He hit me and he taunted me, about you. Just wanted to make me hurt more I guess. Then he ripped my clothes and he held me down and…."

She broke off, throat burning with each new sob.

"Oh Em…" Said Tyler quietly as he held her close, allowing her to sob onto his chest.

"I screamed for you…but you didn't come Tyler…"

"I would have done Em, if I'd known….If I could…I love you so much and you're so brave."

She looked imploringly up at him.

"Really?"

He smiled and kissed her tear stained cheek.

"Really."

She lay her head on his shoulder and looked down at herself.

"Eurgh I'm such a mess."

He helped her up, steadying her wobbling frame.

"Woah there. You okay?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. He'd been right. Telling him, telling someone, had helped. She wondered if Jess had told her dad after the attacks she'd been through.

"Do you mind if I clean myself up?" She asked Tyler. He smiled reassuringly.

"Sure thing, er…there's toothbrushes and stuff in that cupboard there."

He stepped from the room as she ran the taps, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth before cleaning her face and looking in the mirror.

Eurgh. Mirror may have been a bad idea.

She stepped from the room to where Tyler was wrestling a large white sheet over what appeared to be…

"Is that a new bed?"

He whirled around, catching his feet in the sheet designed to keep paint from the furniture and landing rather clumsily in a heap on the floor. Emily laughed as she helped him up, sitting beside him on the new bed, his cheeks were coloured a dark red.

"Stop laughing at me…"

"But it was funny! The look on your face!"

He huffed falsely and crossed his arms, mock angry. She sighed and turned his head to face her.

"Maybe I should kiss it better?"

She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips gently. He responded only as much as was appropriate, keeping himself carefully in check as she pulled back, running her fingers over the bandages that surrounded his middle and making him shudder.

"Now, I believe we have an apartment to paint?"

She helped him with the paint sheets before Tyler brought in a pot of blue paint.

"Nice choice, very bright."

"I'm not one for dark colours in the bedroom."

"Me neither. I like this shade. Very happy."

"You can get sad paint?"

"Humour me."

He rolled his eyes and smiled as he handed her a brush and some masking tape.

"Let's get this party started little miss 'I still study art'."

She smirked and unreeled some of the tape, tearing it with her teeth and winking before getting to work.

They had covered maybe a third of a wall before Emily paused, eyes flickering to Tyler, before grinning and flicking the paint at him, leaving several small blue splodges on the stubble of his cheek.

He paused and turned to where Emily was innocently painting the wall as if she hadn't just attacked him. He slowly bent, dipping his brush in the paint, before taking aim and splattering it all over the right side of her body, down her face and neck, and making her squeal at the sudden cold wetness. She turned and glared at him, brown eyes narrowing, as she reached out and slowly smeared the brush across his cheek, leaving a line of blue. Her eyes then widened as he gently dipped his hands into it, only coating the palms, before leaping over and leaving blue handprints on her figure as they tumbled onto the floor, caught once more in the paint sheet. She gasped, managing to flick him with the paintbrush once more before it flew from her hand, leaving a blue splodge on the nearest wall. She landed on his chest as they rolled and smirked victoriously before pressing her lips to his. The kiss deepened and his hands held her to him as they rolled, her below him as he kissed her. But as his hands began to wander she froze, her breath hitching slightly as she pushed him away gently. He sat back, noticing his mistake.

"I'm sorry Em."

"No…no you shouldn't have to be sorry! This can't be easy on you!"

"It's not ideal no…but I can tone things down if you want, I was just taken by surprise I guess. Won't happen again."

She smiled slightly at him before looking down and laughing.

"Fine, but you're explaining this to my dad when I get home."

Tyler had forgotten, when his hands had begun to roam, that they were still covered in paint.

Cal would not be happy with Emily's pale blue boobs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily tried to creep into the house when Tyler dropped her off, sneaking daintily into the door….only to find Cal and Jess watching TV not ten feet away. Well I say watching TV….neither of them were focusing on the screen. They looked up as she entered and she froze like a rabbit in headlights, completely forgetting her chest décor until Jessica burst spontaneously into giggles. Cal looked confused for about half a second before he understood and narrowed his eyes.

"I hope those are your handprints." He did not sound amused.

"Yeah dad, because I go round holding my own boobs at Ty's house." She rolled her eyes and Jess snickered at Cal's expression. He looked down at his fiancée, now in tears of laughter, and back to Emily. He scowled but didn't comment until she turned to walk up the stairs and Jessica's laughter turned into hysterics.

"N-nice arse work Em!" She managed to splutter out as she laughed, still leaning on Cal for support. Emily looked down behind her to the single blue handprint on her rear.

"Aw man! Ty so owes me new clothes!"

Cal opened his mouth to talk but Jess beat him to it.

"Go on Em, upstairs before your father says something terribly inappropriate."

She smirked and ran up the stairs. Cal scowled down at Jess who wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm having words with that boy…"

"Cal leave him alone."

"Did you or did you not see those handprints?"

"Well God forbid we ever repaint our room, Lord only knows where yours would be!"

"Want to find out?"

**Please drop a review people! It only takes a few seconds and it makes my day!**


	65. Chapter 65

The day of Archer's trial dawned, the weather ironically bright and sunny in contrast to the general mood of the Lightman household. Eli and Sarah were, as always, attempting to remain optimistic as they made coffee and sat alongside Tyler and Emily in the kitchen as the latter poked at her breakfast but did not eat it. Cal and Jess came downstairs, Jess in her formal shirt and trousers and Cal dressed in the usual shirt and jacket ensemble, both looked calm but looks could be deceiving, especially with them. The doorbell went and Cal answered it, allowing Zoe into the house as Jess tried to coax Em into eating something before they left. Zoe's scathing look was ignored by Jessica, she smiled instead at Emily as she ate her toast slowly but surely.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" Asked Sarah quietly.

"Well I have to be in the court room, Emily you're going in a side room with….with Jessica." Zoe finished that particular sentence distastefully, "As for the rest of you you're in the court with me."

Emily stopped eating and set the toast down, her face draining of colour as it hit her that today was the day. Tyler gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead as Jess squeezed Cal's hand comfortingly – Cal was hardly ever silent but now the only sound she could hear was his breathing. Last time they'd been like this, crowded in the kitchen with a court room to go to, was when she had been hurt almost beyond repair. Cal had told Jess of his feeling of responsibility for what happened to her and Emily, how if perhaps he had made fewer mistakes they wouldn't have been hurt. Jessica had assured him that Jason's attack had nothing to do with him – though Cal couldn't help but feel she would have been treated slightly better had she not been pregnant with his child at the time. He felt as if the world had set out to corrupt the love of his life and the daughter he'd do anything for. Cal could hide behind snarky facades and defensiveness but sometimes he felt incredibly helpless. They all remained silent as they drove to the courts, the air thick with apprehension.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica sat with Emily in the small room as the camera was set up before them, a screen showing them the feed of themselves, and a speaker and microphone were set on a table before them for communication with the courtroom. Emily held her hand tightly and Jess smiled reassuringly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just try to keep calm, don't let him get to you. Because he will try."

Emily nodded and a woman stepped in, telling them they would be transmitting soon. Over the speaker they heard Archer announce that he was 'not guilty' and Emily's eyes widened, mouth dropping open in shock as she forgot that the rest of the courtroom could see her. Jess seemed to forget too and the entire court saw her mouthing 'that bastard' before she saw the camera and remembered their audience.

"Mr Archer, you have been accused of the rape and murder of Sophia Francesca Loker for which you plead not guilty, care explaining the CCTV footage that clearly shows you attacking the woman just half an hour before her death?"

Unbeknownst to Jess and Emily, Archer wore a falsely innocent, pleasant expression. Much like the one Jason had put on in an attempt to fabricate his own sanity. He sighed heavily.

"We'd split the day before I – I was upset, understandably. I loved her. I was mad and yes, maybe I was out of line in that footage but I didn't rape or kill Sophia. When I left her afterwards she was alive and fine, she'd agreed she needed some space, that she might take me back…."

Emily was shaking her head at the false innocence in his tone, holding Jessica's hand as they listened, the blinking red light on the camera reminding them they were being watched. They jumped as Eli and Tyler shouted out different things at the same time.

"You lying bastard!"

"You dirty lying…"

The voice of the judge crackled through the speaker.

"Mr Loker and…er…Mr Loker! Will you please calm down?"

Zoe could be heard next.

"Can we have a short break your honour?"

"Granted." The hammer banged. "Court resumes in five minutes."

Emily and Jess left the small room and went over to where Zoe was scolding Tyler and Eli – who looked like little boys being berated by their mother. Sarah stood with Eli and Cal stood nearby, apparently glad Zoe's wrath was aimed elsewhere and aiming to keep it that way.

Tyler's head shot up as he spotted Emily and she sped up, planting herself in his arms. Jess smiled as she watched Tyler hug her, his arm wrapping around her waist, as his lips planted a kiss on her forehead. She took her eyes away, focusing back on Cal as a woman, no taller than herself, with a messy bob of dark brown hair beat her to it.

Her eyes widened as said woman wrapped her arms around Cal's shoulders, one hand on his neck as she kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Hello big boy." She grinned, pulling away slightly, biting her lip as she stared up at him with hazel eyes.

"Demi!" He grinned widely as he recognised the woman in front of him, hugging her tightly, and planting another kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and give my evidence in person, and it gave me an excuse to come and see my favorite guy as well!" She grinned as Zoe approached, disapproval clear on her face.

"Are you shipping them in from England or what?" She spoke icily to Cal. Demi rolled her eyes at her blatant disapproval.

"Not his fault you turned out to be the cold hearted bitch I warned him about."

Zoe glared furiously. If looks could kill, that one would have.

"But it's his fault he jumped into bed with you." She bit back. "Obviously he dropped his standards after me."

"Well then he achieved something. They couldn't get much lower than you darling."

Jess coughed, breaking them up before there was a hard-core bitch fight. Not that she wasn't enjoying this woman ripping Zoe to pieces, but she was very aware of the arm belonging to her fiancée which was still wrapped around the strangers shoulders.

Cal turned round, his arm jumping back to his side as she stared at him angrily.

"We haven't been introduced." She looked at Cal as she spoke even though she was addressing Demi.

"Demi." She held out a hand.

Jess shook it as Cal slid an arm around her. "Jess." She smiled. "Cal's fiancée."

The smile disappeared from Demi's face temporarily, though she was quick to replace it.

"Calvin?" She looked at his questionably. "You never mentioned a fiancée."

Cal smiled. "Sorry Demi, I meant to email you but I just haven't had the time. Jess, this is Demi from Uni. She's the pathologist I know in England."

Zoe scoffed at the word 'know'. "You know her bloody well Calvin."

Jess's eyebrows raised.

"She's also an ex." Cal shifted uncomfortably as he loosened his tie slightly.

Jess nodded and left it at that. A man in a suit walked out to inform them that court was resuming and Jess pressed her lips to Cal's roughly, almost possessively, but briefly before walking over to Emily. Zoe rolled her eyes, Sarah snickered and Demi's eyes narrowed slightly – something that went unnoticed by Cal and only Cal – as Emily and Jess walked back to the side room. Court commenced in the next room and Demi subtly watched Cal's new woman on the screen showing her and Emily. The younger girl clutched at Jessica's hand, both unaware of, or at the very least trying to ignore, the fact that a whole room of people they couldn't see was watching them. Jess – she assumed her full name was Jessica – was slim, with mid length black hair (not a single one of them out of place), and perfectly made up blue eyes. The woman had long sleeves on but the scooping neckline of her shirt revealed several paper-thin white scars marring her otherwise perfect skin. The woman's face was calm and composed, though she continued to tuck her hair behind her right ear in what appeared to be a nervous habit. Her face, Demi noted smugly, with its full red lips and defined structure, looked quite a lot like Demi's own face, though she was taller than Jess and the younger woman was almost unhealthily skinny when you paid attention. She felt a tap on her shoulder and heard an irate voice.

"Miss Holmes if you would be so kind as to join us?"

She blinked and smiled.

"Of course."

They showed her to the stand and she vowed to tell the truth.

"Miss Holmes you examined the photographs of the previous Miss Loker, correct?"

"Yes."

"And the conclusion you came to was rape?"

"Well severe beating, rape and a several shots roundabout the aorta."

"And you gained this conclusion solely from photographs?"

"Yes, the actual body had been buried and was not available for trans-Atlantic travel."

"So these conclusions could, in fact, be incorrect?"

"You ask any other pathologist in the world and they will tell you the same thing."

"Except the one who conducted the initial autopsy it seems."

"Well his report was so monumentally flawed I'm fairly sure Emily in there could have done better and science, I hear, is not her best subject."

"All the same there is no forensic evidence to back up your claims and therefore, your honor, I ask that the first charge of rape against my client be dropped on the grounds of unsubstantial evidence. And since the gun that killed Miss Loker was never found, and no weapon of any kind is registered to my client, I beg to drop that clause as well."

Everyone froze. Without the murder charge there was no way Archer would get death penalty, and almost as little chance of a life sentence. If those charges were dropped they would be fighting to keep him in prison for more than a few years.

"Agreed. On the grounds of insubstantial evidence the charges of raping and murdering Miss Sophia Francesca Loker are dropped."

Emily and Jessica's eyes widened and the younger girl began to cry silently. She knew the outcome of that decision and Jess held her close as they heard Cal, Tyler, Eli and Sarah protest loudly, even Zoe joining in before the judge called them all to silence.

"Remaining charge against Joshua Archer: the rape of Emily Lightman. Mr. Archer please provide your statement on the offense. Do you continue your plea of not guilty?"

He walked to the stands, pausing to smile smugly at the Lokers and their companions, before speaking.

"I do continue my plea your honor."

"We have forensic evidence of your rape of the young girl."

"Forensics count for naught if she agreed to it."

"WHAT?" Came the combined shout of about eight people.

"You're now claiming the girl consented to it?"

"I saw her after the attack, she was upset so I consoled her. We slept together yes but it was not rape."

"Well he's lying through his teeth!" Said Cal angrily, loudly enough for the entire courtroom – and Jess and Emily – to hear him. The people in the courtroom turned to face him, curious as to who was interrupting the statement.

"Doctor Lightman please…"

"Well he's lying! Look at his bloody face!"

"More like look at my bloody arm, like I said, it was consensual, him, that guy and the woman in that room beat the crap out of me! She broke my arm so badly the doctor says I can't use it again!" He gestured to the sling that held his arm, encompassed in plaster.

"Serves you right you creep…" Came a voice from the speaker before Jess remembered that they could hear her and clamped her mouth shut, glaring at a smirking Emily.

"Mr. Archer if that concludes your statement?"

"It does your honor."

"Well then Miss Lightman, would you like to provide your view on events?"

Eyes turned to the screen.

**Review!**


	66. Chapter 66

Emily paled considerably as she swallowed thickly, clutching at Jessica's hands as she took a deep breath.

"Miss Lightman if we might start by asking a few questions?"

She nodded.

"Did you consent in sleeping with Mr. Archer?"

"N-no." She said. A voice could be heard.

"Surely your honour, it is plausible that the girl is lying in order to preserve her dignity before her parents?" Came the voice of who Jessica assumed was Archer's lawyer. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Her father is a human lie detector, with all due respect it's not like any of us have much dignity left to preserve from him."

There was a murmur of laughter at the comment that hushed quickly as the judge spoke again.

"Well then Miss Lightman if you could give us your statement."

"After Tyler was attacked…I thought he was dead. I didn't want to be around people so….I ran. I went to his apartment and I stayed there."

"And Mr. Archer followed you there?"

She shrugged.

"He didn't arrive there for about a day or two…I can't really remember but it wasn't right away. I remember I was trying to sleep when he broke the lock on the door. He was calling out to me, he knew my name…I tried to stay quiet, I ran into the bathroom and he smashed the door in….there was all this wood everywhere…He grabbed me and he pushed me down on the bed and…" She started crying again. "He k-kept acting like he was going to let me run away and kept pulling me back down and….." She collapsed into sobs and Jess wrapped her arms around her. "I don't want to do it Jess, I don't want to say it again!"

Jessica stroked her hair gently and held her close.

"Where's Tyler?" Said Emily quietly. But the next room heard her.

"He's in the main courtroom Em….your honour would it be okay to bring Tyler Loker in here?"

The judge was a woman of fifty, and though often appearing heartless in her day to day work she was far from it. She watched as the young girl asked after 'Tyler' and nodded before speaking.

"Yes it would, Mr. Loker if you would like to you may be shown to Miss Lightman."

Tyler stood and left and a few moments later could be seen on the video feed as he wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulders and Jess sat back. He murmured to her.

"You know he can't hurt you here right Em? I'm here okay? You want to keep going?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, swallowing before speaking in a cracked, tearful voice.

"He held me down and he pulled my hair. I tried to fight back, I kicked him and I tried to push him away but he just got mad…he hit me back and then he k-kissed me….and he started ripping at my clothes and…." She dissolved into floods of tears. Tyler soothed her, rubbing circles on her back and murmuring into her ear until her breathing slowed down enough for her to talk. She wiped her eyes and looked straight into the lens of the camera. "He raped me."

Emily began to cry again, heart wrenching sobs that tore and burned their way up her throat as Tyler and Jess comforted her. Enough had been said and she had abandoned any attempt to hold herself together.

"Miss Watson if you are able could you join us in the courtroom for your account?"

Jessica nodded and hugged Emily one last time, kissing her forehead and leaving the room. The camera feed cut off and the court room sat silently for a moment before the judge spoke.

"I believe Miss Lightman has said enough."

Jessica entered the courtroom and was immediately shown to the stands. She smiled sadly up at the others as she took the vow of truth before standing and awaiting the questions, pushing aside the sense of unease she felt in courtrooms.

"Miss Watson," She didn't correct her title, "You were present when Miss Lightman and Mr. Archer were found, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you find them?"

"When we arrived…Emily was screaming…"

"And Mr. Archer?"

"He was….forcing himself on her." She paused and wiped a traitorous tear from her cheek. The jury wore looks of pity, one of them in fact had been present during Jessica's own case – possibly what she was murmuring to the rest.

"And what did you do?"

"Well Archer was forced away from Emily and I sat with her as he was taken from the room."

"May I ask what role you play in Miss Lightman's life?"

"I am her father's fiancée. But in Emily's life I am, first and foremost, her friend and have been for quite some time."

"Is it true that you broke Mr. Archer's arm? Was this not an overly violent act?"

"Yes it is. He was violently lashing out and so in an effort to neutralise the threat I took out his right arm. I do not believe that my actions were overly violent or undeserved. What he was doing to her was worthy of far worse."

Archer's lawyer stepped forwards.

"Surely this counts as grievous bodily harm with intent your honour!"

Zoe stepped forwards and spoke.

"Miss Watson acted with the force she felt necessary to keep her and the others around her safe from counter attacks. The breaking of Mr Archers arm may seem excessive but to a person who has been raped before and who has just witnessed the rape of a girl who is like a daughter to her, I think it can be deemed acceptable. Miss Watson feared for her safety and this has to be taken into account!"

The jury murmured amongst themselves and Cal threw Jess a gentle, supportive glance while Demi looked around in surprise. So Jessica was none other than the Jessica Watson from the news reports? And Cal was marrying the girl – who some had claimed was slightly off the rails after the attacks? The judge nodded.

"Ms Lightman raises a valid point, I'm afraid that, given the circumstances, GBH charges cannot be brought against Miss Watson."

Jess was excused from the stands and Cal was called up. Jess smiled sweetly at Archer who shuddered and edged away from her.

"Doctor Lightman could you confirm for the court Miss Watson's account?"

"I can, yes."

"And may we ask, what were your actions?"

"Well the guy was raping my teenage daughter! What do you think I did? I pulled him off of her! No father should have to hear his daughter scream like that!"

"What was she screaming?"

"What was-what sort of question is that?"

"Doctor Lightman."

"She was screaming for him to stop! He was hurting her, she was terrified! She was begging him to stop!"

He stopped talking as his words seemed too clog his throat, the memory of Emily crying and screaming in pain, clawing at Archer's back in an effort to make him stop, fresh in his mind.

"And what happened next?"

"Well me and Loker – that one not his brother – took him out of the room. Jess came out, told me Em needed me. So I went and sat with my daughter." The image of Emily's tearful face, bruises on her cheeks as she sobbed into his shirt, flashed into his mind and he froze before continuing. "Archer had told her that her boyfriend was dead, taunted her. I told her he wasn't, that they had managed to resuscitate him, and took her to see him after we called the police."

Zoe blinked several times before speaking.

"Your honour I believe enough evidence has been put forwards, along with the medical reports which you all have on your desks."

"Indeed. Court resumes session tomorrow at ten o'clock for a jury decision."

**Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

Zoe had allowed Tyler to stay at her house with Emily on the grounds that he kept his clothes on and the door stayed open. Eli and Sarah had returned home and Cal had offered Demi the spare room for the night before the decision, something Jess had not been overly excited about. Demi stared at the back of Jessica's head as Cal sat oblivious, the court case still running through his mind. Dinner was a subdued affair, though Cal seemed to be in slightly higher spirits (enough so to flick Jess with a tea towel when she bent to load the dishwasher) and soon enough they just decided to get an early night. Cal was using the en suite bathroom and so Jess set out to use the main one, clad in some of her silk pyjamas as she wandered the corridor…and bumped into Demi.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Emily."

"Oh yeah because we look so amazingly similar." Jess stated dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Well you're certainly young enough."

"Well I'm sorry but of you think I look like a seventeen year old…must be your eyesight going. You are getting on a bit."

"At least nobody looks at me and Cal and think I'm his daughter!" Responded Demi hotly.

"No darling, that's because they're thinking that you could be his mother."

Demi looked taken aback before responding with venom in her tone.

"May I remind you I am the same age as him? You're what? Ten years younger? It's sick! You're closer to his daughter's age than his!"

"So what?" Responded Jess, "Age shouldn't matter! I love him!"

"And I'm sure he 'loves' you. At least until your marriage fails and he ends up right back in bed with me again!"

Jessica's mouth opened with a 'pop' and she scowled.

"This marriage is not going to fail!"

"You're damaged goods sweetie. I see your scars, they'll never heal and they'll be there forever. He'll get fed up with you eventually. He got fed up with Zoe…"

"What like he got fed up with you?" Inquired Jess sweetly.

"He always comes running back."

Jessica glared before smiling.

"Trust me when I'm done with him he won't be able to walk, never mind run."

Jessica winked and stormed off into the bedroom she was sharing with Cal, right next door to the one Demi would be sleeping in.

The bedroom door flung open, shaking the house as it collided with the wall, rocking on its hinges.  
"What the…?" Cal looked up from where he was laid on the covers. "Jess?"  
Jess just looked at him as she slammed the door shut behind her, her chest heaving as she closed the gap between her and Cal in the blink of an eye, planting herself on his lap.  
Her lips met his, forceful as they pushed his apart, her tongue finding his.  
"Mmm…" He sighed contentedly as her hands ran through his hair, one sliding down his neck as the kiss deepened.

His hands slid under the silky top she wore, caressing the soft skin underneath as her lips continued to move in time with his.  
"Jess…" Cal gasped for air as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. Jess grinned, her lips instead exploring his neck as his breathing sharpened.  
She ran a hand down his chest, her fingers stopping as they hit material, tugging at the buttons and ripping the shirt from his shoulders. She grinned then, hands sliding back up his chest, as she pushed him back onto the bed with surprising force. Her lips kissed down his chest, stopping as she unbuttoned his trousers, sliding the zip down with a grin on her face as she slid the material from his body.

"Jess…" He stared at her, pupils blown wide as her hands slid under his boxers.  
Before she could react, he had her on her back, his weight heavy on top of her as he kissed her roughly, one hand sliding up the back of her silk top. It was on the floor in seconds, the matching bottoms joining it less than a minute after.  
Cal's lips broke away from hers as they explored her neck, his teeth nibbling at her skin gently as her chest heaved, his hands holding her arms on either side of her head.  
"Jess," He pulled away as something suddenly occurred to him. "You're not doing this because you're jealous of Demi are you?"

She breathed deeply. "Would it stop you if I was?"  
He stared down at her longingly. "No." He replied honestly as he brought his lips back to hers.  
She was his, and he was hers. He smiled to himself as he saw the jealousy in Jess's eyes. The idea of him and Demi made her furious, anger glinting deep in her eyes. She was jealous. And he liked it.

X

Demi had known she was out of line, but she'd had Cal for so long that now she couldn't have him she wanted him more than ever. She knew he didn't love her, hell she'd attended his wedding! But it still hurt to know he was with that woman, that young beautiful woman, and she was still Demi – the friend he kept in contact with but forgot to tell about his engagement to…well…_that._ A woman who looked like the Venus de Milo…but much prettier and with arms. She rolled over as another breathless giggle echoed through the walls. Good God they'd been at it for hours. No wonder he'd gone for a younger woman, Demi was only forty one and she'd have been knackered by now. She sighed and closed her eyes, the darkness of sleep encompassing her gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Demi left her room the next morning she paused at the sound of voices.

"Cal?"

"Hmm?"

"How can you look at my scars? They're hideous…and they'll be there forever! You'll never be able to see me naked without them being there…"

"Well to be perfectly honest love the first thing I think when you are naked is not 'look at those scars' it's generally something more along the lines of 'what a fantastic set of…'" A phone went off and Demi heard muffled giggling before Cal spoke again.

"Hello? Gill hi….yeah I may have forgotten to call, jury decision is today."

Demi heard someone moving around and hurriedly but quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, putting the coffee maker on and waiting as gentle footsteps sounded behind her. Not Cal then. She turned to face Jessica Watson grouchily. The woman was dressed in one of Cal's shirts and what appeared to be the bottom half of a set of red lingerie. She raised an eyebrow slightly victoriously as Demi's eyes took in the red bite mark on her collarbone.

"Subtle." She stated bitterly.

"Well what can I say? He's not a subtle man. At least the others aren't that bad."

"Where are the others?"

"Not in places I generally display to the public."

Cal walked down the stairs as Jess turned around.

"Showers all yours love."

She smiled gratefully and left as Demi poured herself a coffee.

"She's a bit in your face isn't she?" She asked slightly bitterly. Cal smiled slightly, remembering Jessica's jealousy as Demi continued. "You never called Calvin."

"Makes a change doesn't it?" He replied, pouring his own coffee when she moved forwards, pressing her lips to his. He started back, spilling the newly filled cup of coffee over the countertop and hurriedly mopping it up before turning to her.

"What are you playing at Demi? My _fiancée _is showering upstairs! I can't do this anymore Dem, not now I'm with Jess…"

"That's what you said with Zoe and look where you two are now!"

"Jess is different!"

"How? How is she different? We look the same Calvin!"

"I love her Demi!"

She opened her mouth in shock at his anger before speaking equally angrily.

"You said that with Zoe and jumped into bed with me at the first chance you got" You always come running back Cal! Jessica will be no different!"

Cal scowled.

"It IS different this time Demi, accept that!"

He turned and left as Demi moodily downed the rest of her coffee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily was sure her mother was asleep as she crept from her room and down the hall in her pyjamas, pausing outside Zoe's door to check before continuing on to where Tyler was sleeping in the spare room. He stirred as she entered, obviously not asleep.

"Emily?"

"I…I couldn't sleep." She said in the darkness. He pulled the blankets open and gestured for her to lie beside him.

"Well then let's see if I can help with that. You okay now Em?"

She smiled slightly and nodded as she slid in beside him.

"You sure?"

She smiled wider at his concern and pecked his lips, leaning gently onto his chest.

"Much. I am with you now after all."

He nodded.

"That must be it."

She giggled and kissed him again, this one she allowed to gain pace until she was beneath him, his lips pressed roughly against hers and her hands on his neck and tangled in his hair. Tyler was holding back because of her she knew. But this was Tyler, he wouldn't hurt her. She could push the images of Archer to the back of her mind for the moment, not permanently but enough for her to decide Tyler would look much better without his shirt. Her hands slid beneath the material, ghosting across bandages as she peeled it from his shoulders. She kissed the bandages and he shuddered as she shadowed over him, having straddled his waist as she removed his shirt. He sat up and continued to kiss her as her hands went to the base of her pyjama shirt, beginning to tug it upwards as his hands stopped their movement.

"Emily you don't have to do this."

"Ty…" She tried again and again he stopped her.

"Don't rush into this Em, you're not ready, you need time honey…"

She froze and the unavoidable rejection hit her, biting and stinging like an angry snake. Tyler saw this and winced.

"Oh God I've done it again…Emily it's not that I don't want you to, it's just…"

"Don't lie, Tyler it is that you don't want me to. I'm good with that I'm…I'm fine…" She wiped the tears from her eyes as she backed away and Tyler gently pulled her to him, kissing the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him with tearful brown eyes and pulled his head down to meet hers, lips meeting lips furiously as she teased his lips apart. She pulled back and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Tyler…it's just like sometimes…you don't want me."

"I do Em. Lots. Actually I'm really glad your dad can't mind read because then I'd be dead. It's scary enough already with the whole face thing…"

She giggled and kissed him as she placed one of his hands at the base of her shirt. He hesitantly pulled it over her head, eyes meeting hers for any hint of fear. He lay her down gently and kissed her, hands firmly on her waist. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake!"

He was about to ask why she'd spoken when she took one of his hands and placed it on her chest.

"There. I'm not made of China Ty."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Tyler awoke the next morning Emily was curled beside him, still shirtless. He leaned to kiss her forehead and she opened her eyes, reaching up to pull his lips to hers. He held himself above her as the kiss deepened to avoid pulling his stitches, and his hands roamed her body as the door swung open. They didn't realise until an angry cough came from the doorway and Tyler turned to face Emily's mother whose eyes were wildly angry.

"Tyler Loker! Get away from my daughter at once! And for God's sake will you both put some clothes on! You do realise what today is right?" She aimed the last question at Tyler, "It's the day that bastard gets sentenced for raping my daughter! You know, the one you are currently straddling!"

"MOM!" Said Emily, embarrassed as she pulled on her pyjama shirt.

"No Emily! I said he could stay here as long as he kept his clothes on and the door open and it appears he has done neither!"

"Well he is wearing pants!" Said Emily, "The shirt was me….so was the door actually!"

"And your shirt?"

"Again my idea." Nodded Emily, shrugging. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, you're old enough to know better Tyler."

Tyler looked to the floor.

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't."

"Mom it's just kissing! He's my boyfriend! I'm allowed to kiss him!"

"Emily 'just kissing' doesn't involve being shirtless. If it did lord knows that Jessica woman would be put away for indecent exposure."

She turned to leave before glaring back at Tyler.

"Now get dressed. We have to get to court."

**Review!**


	68. Chapter 68

Jess looked at her reflection. Despite her want to showcase her territory of sorts to Demi she'd still worn a turtleneck jumper to hide Cal's latest addition (which it had to be said he looked monumentally smug about). Cal came up behind her, arms around her waist as he kissed her neck above the top of her jumper. She smiled.

"Hey you. Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Think I might be love."

She bit her lip and turned in his arms, kissing his lips softly. He held her close, Demi's words still echoing in his head. _'Jessica will be no different…'._

"You okay?" Asked Jess gently, "You seem off."

He shrugged.

"Just nerves I guess."

Well that wasn't a complete lie. He felt horrible when Jess reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well then let's get this over with okay?"

He nodded.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too now let's go. Oi Demi! We're leaving whether you're coming or not!"

They climbed into the car, the tension and nerves almost visible in the air as Cal took Jessica's hand in his, one hand on the wheel as he drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was stood beside Cal in the courtroom, his hand still clutched in hers as Emily and Tyler sat waiting on the screen, Emily visibly clinging to Tyler as he attempted to reassure her. Demi stood on Cal's other side with Zoe – both of them glaring sideways at Jessica – as the judge took her place.

"Court is called to order for the final jury decision. After careful consideration of evidence and discussion of views it has been decided that Joshua Archer shall be officially sentenced to six years imprisonment without appeal and a place on the official offenders list in all American states. For the sexual and aggressive assault of Emily Lightman."

"WHAT?" Shouted Cal and Jessica angrily as Tyler's face turned to fury in the film and Emily's face dropped. Archer looked incredibly smug and Jess held Cal back as he lashed out at him.

"Doctor Lightman please control yourself!"

Jess pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his chest in an effort to keep him from doing any damage – though she wanted to break Archer's other arm – and she whispered into his ear.

"Cal calm down please, this won't help Emily will it?"

Several members of the room gasped when, on the video feed, Emily collapsed. Tyler looked down at her, panicked.

"Em? Emily sweetheart!"

"EM!" Shouted Cal as Jess gasped.

"Your honour if I might ask you to reconsider?" Said Zoe, her face set in upset as Eli shouted out.

"That bastard killed my sister! You can't just let him walk!"

Sarah followed Jessica's lead in holding him still, attempting to stay calm as she cradled his face in her hands, muttering words Jess couldn't hear as the judge shook her head regretfully.

"I'm sorry but on the evidence provided and the laws broken that is the only sentence I can pass. Court adjourned."

Jess, Zoe and Cal shot off to the side room as Archer was marched out. Tyler sat there, cradling her in his arms as a medic checked her out.

"Why won't she wake up?" He demanded. The medic looked down at her.

"Has she been having trouble sleeping? Eating maybe?"

Tyler nodded as the others walked in.

"Yeah she's been having these nightmares…flashbacks. I thought they were getting better! And she may have been eating a little less I don't know!" By the end of his speech he sounded desperately worried. "Will she be okay?"

"I think it's just sleep and food deprivation coupled with shock sir, she should come round in a few minutes."

They sat beside her as Tyler lifted her gently onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke.

"Six years…everything that bastard did and he gets six years…You'd think what he did to Emily would be enough for a longer sentence wouldn't you? And on top of that he killed my sister and tried to have me gutted…"

"Tyler…has she slept at all while she was with you?" Asked Jess quietly. He looked up and nodded.

"When she was in the hospital with me, or just sleeping next to me….I could make the dreams stop. I could calm her down. I was worried about her not getting enough sleep but she said she was fine…God I'm so blind."

Jess smiled sadly. When she had woken up screaming Cal had been there. She remembered New Years Day, when she'd been woken from one of her seemingly inescapable nightmares by Cal gently shaking her awake. She'd stopped having them now, she noticed. Over a decade of waking up shaking and sobbing and all it took was one man. Zoe looked down at Emily gently.

"Do you think she'll be thirsty when she wakes up?"

"I'll get her some water." Offered Tyler, handing Emily over gently to Cal as he left the room. Silence reigned for a moment before Emily moved, eyes flickering.

"Emily sweetie it's Jess, can you hear me?" Spoke Jessica softly. Emily's eyes opened and she blinked around the room.

"Tyler? Where's Ty? Where'd he go?" Her breathing was hitching in panic at his absence as he entered the room, carefully trying not to spill a glass of water. He looked down in alarm at the sound of hyperventilation and set down the water before Emily all but launched herself at him, landing in his lap as he sat down and stroked her hair while she cried.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…" She cried as her parents and Jess averted their eyes (Cal being forced to do so by the look Jess was giving him). Tyler looked down at her.

"Why would I do that? We're going to do this together remember? Just like I promised."

**Review!**


	69. Chapter 69

Tyler and Emily had returned to Zoe's house and Demi had accompanied Jess and Cal back to their house. Cal was still glowering over Archer's sentence and Jess, Demi noted, was constantly texting someone. Demi peered over, hoping childishly to catch Jessica texting another man and found instead that the messages were sent either to Emily or to some woman named Sarah. They arrived home and the phone went off, Cal running to get it and picking it up.

"Hello? One second…" He pressed the receiver to his chest. "This could take a while, it's about that lawyer."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well you're taking that call then, I can't stand the guy. Have fun." She smiled as Cal rolled his eyes playfully and left the room, talking on the phone as he did so. Demi sat herself on the sofa, turning on the TV while Jess opened a text, smiling and replying before setting it down.

"Drink?"

"No thank you." Replied Demi as Jess shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She left to go to the kitchen and Demi heard the clink of glasses. Demi paused for about a second before snatching up Jessica's phone and opening her messages subtly. Aside from hundreds from Cal, Emily, Sarah and someone called 'Trina', there was one at the top of the list that stood out. Demi opened it.

_Hey Jess, Sorry for how I acted today. Hope you are okay. I know it's hard, especially for you. Remember, if Lightman is an ass or you just need someone, I'm here. Still think you have a nice rack – Eli_

Jess walked back in with a glass in hand and froze.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Who's Eli?" countered Demi.

"He's a friend, give me my phone."

"A friend who thinks you have – and I quote – 'a nice rack'?"

Jess winced at how their private joke may sound to an outsider.

"What can I say? They are pretty impressive. Ask Cal if you want a second opinion, Lord knows he spends enough time staring at the things."

"Maybe I should ask this Eli bloke, he seems to know you well enough."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know what I'm suggesting! How long have you been shagging?" Their voices were high and loud now, their bodies poised as if to attack. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Me and Eli? Oh ages." She replied sarcastically. The sarcasm, however, seemed to be lost on the older woman.

"I knew you were too perfect you cheating cow!"

Jessica rolled her eyes again.

"Calvin! Come here a second, Demi has something to tell you. Apparently me and Eli are shagging!" Cal popped his head round the doorway, holding the phone to his chest. Jess turned to him, face angry. "I swear to God, get her out of my house or your bed will be empty tonight! I'm off to Eli's. Don't worry Demi, I have condoms."

She picked up her purse and phone as she left, slamming the door. Cal looked extremely confused as he picked up the phone again.

"Can I call you back? Okay thanks. Bye."

Cal glared at Demi who stared evenly back.

"Don't worry Calvin, I can fill your bed tonight." She said slowly, suggestively.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Demanded Cal angrily. She just smiled.

"I love it when you're mad Calvin." She said, hand reaching towards him. He batted it away.

"What did you do to Jess?"

She stood silently.

"You never used to be like this Demi, what's going on?" He asked. She laughed bitterly.

"You want to know what happened? I fell in love Cal, with a guy who worked at the hospital. His name was Andrew and honest to God I wanted to be with him forever! So what does he do? About a year and a half into our relationship I find out he's been screwing this other woman – her name was Abigail and she was fucking perfect! She was a good five or six years younger than him, legs miles long and she had all this long black hair…he left me Cal. He left me for that bitch! When Zoe left you, you came to me. So when Andrew left me, I came to you. And suddenly I find out you have a young, bloody gorgeous fiancée with long black hair and…" She started crying and Cal wrapped his arms around her gently, anger gone. He kissed her forehead. "I just wanted you back Cal, you're one of my best mates. And you've been with Jessica how long? Over a year? And you never told me! I'm sorry Cal, I know I've been a bitch…I didn't mean to take it out on Jessica it's just she was there and she looked so much like Abigail…You really love her don't you?"

He nodded.

"I really do. And if you're interested Eli Loker is Jessica's friend. He's also her best friend's boyfriend."

"She hates me doesn't she?"

"Give her a chance, talk to her, she's an amazing woman Demi and I think you'd like her. Now, I believe it's time we had a good long talk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eli opened his door to find a Jessica on the verge of tears.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"That Demi woman…she hates me!"

He frowned.

"What?"

"She seems intent on making Cal realise I'm not worth it Eli….she's horrible to me! She even suggested I was having an affair with you!"

His eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Only in my dreams."

"Amen to that!" Came Sarah's call from the kitchen as Eli welcomed Jess inside. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Eli I just…you guys are my best friends and I really need someone to talk to."

"Well then have a seat, I'm listening. Who is she?"

"Cal's ex. Demi Holmes."

"Ouch. So he's shagged a Holmes _and _a Watson?"

"Mmm hmm." Nodded Jess as Sarah handed her a cup of tea, "Thanks Sarah."

"So she accused you of cheating?"

Jess nodded tearfully.

"She read that text you sent – and you know that private joke about my boobs…."

Sarah snorted.

"Private joke? Name one person in D.C. who hasn't seen your breasts!"

"Thanks Sarah for your never ending support and care."

Sarah grinned and hugged her.

"Have you talked to Cal?"

"What is there to talk about? Hey remember your ex girlfriend? She hates me and wants to shag you!"

Eli looked thoughtful.

"I could kick him if you want? Knock some sense into him?"

Jess shook her head.

"Maybe I should get going…"

"Not a chance. You're staying here, drinking bucket loads of tea so sweet you get cavities just looking at the stuff and watching reruns of Merlin with me and Eli."

Jess smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, Jess returned home, opening the door to see Cal and Demi sat on the sofa, apparently quite comfy. They saw the hurt on her face at the proximity.

"God if you want a job done do it yourself….."

She could see the guilt on Cal's face as she spoke and Demi looked ashamed, eyes downcast.

"Jess…" Said Cal slowly, but she was wounded.

"No! Don't you 'Jess' me! I asked you one simple thing Cal!"

"Jess just let me explain…"

"No let me explain. I walk back in here to find you curled up on the sofa with your ex!"

"Well we weren't technically together…"

"Oh no, I forgot Cal, you just had a lot of sex!"

"Jess…"

"She hurt me Cal! She insulted me in my own home and accused me of doing things I would never even consider! And yet you side with her!"

Her tone was injured as a single tear ran down her cheek, her chest heaving as she fought to contain herself. Cal walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. Demi stood from the sofa and Jess backed away slightly. Cal shook his head.

"Jess let her explain okay?"

Jess looked expectantly up at Demi.

"I'm sorry Jessica…I was horrible to you, unnecessarily so. I screwed up. You just…you look like the woman who my boyfriend left me for. Trivial I know but there you have it. She was younger than him, five or six years. I thought I'd come see Calvin and then I find out he has you and I'm still alone…I didn't mean to be horrible Jess I was just jealous I suppose. You're bloody gorgeous and Cal really loves you. Andrew left me for a young black haired woman and it seemed Cal had too. If you'll let me, I'd like to try and start this again, because from what he's told me you're amazing."

Jessica froze for a moment before extending a hand. Demi flinched before realising what the hand was meant for and shaking it.

"One question."

"What?" She said slightly warily.

"Does Zoe also make you feel about this big?" She gestured a very small length with her thumb and forefinger. Demi snickered.

"Smaller sometimes."

"I think this could work. Drink?"

**Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

Calvin Lightman was oh so slightly terrified. He peered around the doorway to check that what he had seen was real. Yup. There they were. Jessica and Demi sitting on the sofa, giggling like schoolchildren about something Cal hadn't caught. Jess had willing sat and let Demi explain herself before apologising for how she'd acted in return. Demi, it seemed, had given Jessica the seal of approval – something probably helped along by Jess offering completely seriously to find Andrew and knock his lights out. He entered the room, drink in hand, and they both looked up at him before looking at each other and bursting into fits of giggles.

"What?" He asked slowly. They didn't answer, instead meeting eyes again and collapsing against each other.

"Nothing Calvin dear, don't you worry." Said Demi, snickering as Jess covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, "We were just discussing the origins of your nickname."

"Oh…" He said, a sense of dread sinking into his voice, "Didn't it involve me getting horrendously drunk?"

"Yes it did."

"Ah…"

"Jess here also told me about the time you decided to pay her a little visit on New Year's Day." Added Demi cheerfully. Cal glared playfully at Jess who shrugged.

"Either of you hungry?"

"Starving." Intoned Demi. Cal sighed.

"Dinner then?"

The two women nodded and smiled, Jess pecking his cheek as he set out to make food. Demi turned to her, smiling.

"Well done Jess you've trained him well."

"Wait until you see the apron."

Demi had decided that Jessica's initial defensiveness and 'in your face' act was just that, an act. The woman before her now was open and friendly, no malice in her face whatsoever. They had a surprising amount in common, from book interests to – obviously – Cal. Jessica sipped her tea again and set it down.

"Are you okay?"

Demi blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Probed Jess.

"I was a real bitch."

"Well I wasn't much better. I did parade around in my underwear."

"It was very nice underwear."

"Thanks." Laughed Jessica. Demi saw the edge of her love bite peeking over her jumper and smirked. Jessica looked down and cringed. "Oh don't I get enough of that smirk from Cal. Seems to feel the need to show everyone I'm his territory."

"Well you are gorgeous. Must be a bugger going to work with one of those."

"You have no idea, especially since we focus on micro-expressions and body language…"

"Bloody hell yeah, must be hard – you guys can see everyone who eyes the other one up."

Demi had, after apologies and such, taken the fact that Jessica worked for Cal in her stride. They talked for most of the evening until Cal separated them – probably out of concern for his own safety, with some of the looks he'd been receiving – and they went to bed. Jess changed into a pair of extremely small netted pyjamas and a pair of her favourite stockings and slid into bed as Cal entered, removing his shirt as he climbed in after her, eyebrows raising as his fingers found the tops of the stockings.

"What is it, and how much will it cost me?"

"Why is it you always presume I want something?" She stared up him innocently.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Cal… Can't a girl wear stockings and her intentions be perfectly innocent?"

Cal just looked at her. "Go on then, ask away. What is it?"

"Don't shoot me down…" She warned him as she began.

"Go on, spit it out." He said impatiently.

"I think maybe you should consider letting Tyler stay here for a while."

Cal made a noise which sounded a bit like 'pfttt'as his eyes narrowed.

"Cal, think about it. Em feels safe with him around, he's the only one who can calm her down. Cal…" She turned his head to face hers as he looked away. "It can only help her if he's around more."

Cal looked at her in disbelief. "Did she put you up to this?" His voice was strained.

"No!" Jess looked at him offended. "Of course not."

"Well then what's brought this on?" He looked confused.

"She just doesn't seem to be coping Cal. I thought she was getting better, but she's not. She's eating practically nothing and she's not sleeping. I'm really worried."

Cal wrapped an arm around her as he saw the concern clear in her eyes. "Hey," He spoke softly. "She'll be fine Jess. She's getting there."

Jess nodded. "I know, I just… I see her pain and I know what it feels like. I had you behind me every step of the way Cal, and Em needs Ty."

He nodded, Jess's head leaning on his shoulder as he thought over what she was suggesting.

"You think it will help?" He asked.

She nodded. "Zoe said she slept all the way through the night without waking up screaming when he was with her. Even if he only stays for a few weeks, just consider it. She'll be better for it."

"He'll be sleeping in the spare room." Cal spoke firmly.

Jess sighed. "Cal, what do you think they'll be getting up to? After what she's been through, that will be the last thing on her mind, trust me."

But she could see Cal wasn't going to waver. "He can stay Jess, but I'm not putting a twenty one year old in the same bed as my seventeen year old daughter." His tone was final.

She smiled, victoriously. At least he'd agreed to let him stay.

"You can break the news to Em in the morning." She smiled leaning in.

"Hmm." He didn't sound too happy about the decision he'd made as he kissed her firmly on the mouth, fingers creeping back to the top of her stockings.

"Hey," She gently tugged his fingers away as she spoke, her nose brushing his. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Her tone was teasing as she grinned, pushing him backwards onto the pillows, hovering above him as he brought his lips back to hers.

**Review!**


	71. Chapter 71

They arrived at the airport the next morning and Jess hugged Demi tightly, something that took her off guard before she returned it.

"You'll have to stay in touch. With me, not just this grump. Cal forgets to pass on messages twice as often as he actually succeeds in doing so." Said Jessica, smiling. Demi decided that she did like this woman after all and gratefully accepted the email address before hugging Cal.

"You treat her well Cally boy, you hear me?"

He smiled as he kissed her cheek and they waved her through the flight gates.

"Well that was an eventful visit."

He chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her lips.

"Let's go home, you have to tell Emily."

She laughed at Cal's disgruntled expression as they made it to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica was making lunch when a car drew up outside, the sound of two doors opening and closing breaking the otherwise perfect silence about a second before the door swung open and Emily wandered in, hand in hand with Tyler.

"Hi guys, lunch?"

Emily looked to Tyler for a decision and he looked back, knowing full well she needed to eat.

"Sounds great."

"Where's dad?" Asked Emily.

"Upstairs, had to call someone about a lawyer covering one of the cases from work. Grab a plate for him too won't you? He'll get moody if we leave him out."

Emily smiled slightly as Tyler helped her set the plates out. Jess, in one of her 'I'm bored and Cal is busy so I'll cook something' moods had made fajitas which she dished out onto plates.

"Smells great Jess." Smiled Tyler as he made sure Emily had begun to eat before digging into his own Cal walked downstairs, pausing slightly as the company registered, before walking over and pecking Jessica's cheek, ruffling Emily's hair and causing her to smile, ducking away with a cry of 'dad!', before picking up his own plate. Tyler was slightly unsettled by the flat look Emily's father was giving him over the table but tried not to let it show too much. Having a girlfriend whose father and step mother were human lie detectors had its downsides, Cal saw his discomfort and smirked slightly before Jessica's foot made contact with his shin and he met her eyes, which darted towards Emily and Tyler – both eating happily, though Tyler was still looking concernedly at her. Cal sighed.

"Tyler?"

Tyler looked up, eyes slightly wide with fear and apprehension.

"Yes?"

"Jessica thinks…" She kicked him again and he winced before correcting himself, "We both think it might be good for Emily if you stayed here for a few weeks. In the spare room mind you."

Emily looked between her father and Jessica as Tyler's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Cal was clearly reluctant, the speech sounding a little bit rehearsed. And Jess looked very pleased with herself. Jessica's idea then.

"Um…sure, I'd love to if you'll have me. Em don't you go back to school next week?"

Emily blinked and nodded.

"Monday."

Jessica smiled reassuringly and Em smiled back gratefully.

"So Tyler," Said Jess, picking up her plate an putting it in the dishwasher, "You want to go pack some stuff from your apartment?" At Emily's wide eyes she added "Em can go with you if she wants."

"Um…sure, thanks Jess. Is that alright Doctor Lightman?"

Cal nodded and gestured for them to go ahead as Jess stacked their plates in the dishwasher, the door shut behind them and she stood, turning to come face to face with Cal.

"Since when has he called you Jess?" He asked grumpily. She rolled her eyes.

"Since I asked him to ages ago Cal. And you can stop looking like that and all, you made your point perfectly clear."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tyler had come back with a duffel bag of clothing and they were all settling into bed hours later. Tyler was in the spare room, Emily in her own, and Cal lying in his bed when Jess entered, brushing her hair out of the pins that had kept it in place. He was scowling as she slid in beside him and supported herself on one arm, looking unimpressed as she picked up the gist of his mutterings.

"Oh Calvin grow up, Tyler is in his own room, a whole wall between them."

"I don't care, I swear to God if he does anything…"

"You'll what?" She asked sarcastically. Cal was momentarily stumped.

"I don't know but it won't be pretty."

"Isn't someone Mr Grumpy today?" She asked teasingly as he shifted, pushing her onto her back, one hand on her waist.

"I'll show you Mr Grumpy…." He intoned darkly as he pressed his lips to hers, the hand on her hip swiftly forcing her pyjama bottoms from her legs as her hands made short work of his own.

Needless to say, Cal wasn't grumpy for much longer.

X

Cal shot upright as a terrified scream echoed through the house.

"Emily!" He pulled the covers back as he groped around in the pitch black for some clothes, Emily's terrified screams gaining pace.

Jess did the same on the other side of the bed, following Cal as he ran for the door, along the corridor to Emily's room.

"Stop it! Please!" She lashed out at thin air as she struggled with an invisible attacker.

"Em!" Tyler was already sat with her when Jess and Cal arrived. "Em, wake up…" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she screamed again. She shot upright, her hand grabbing Tyler's arm, as she took in the audience around her.

"Sorry," She let out a sigh of relief as she gasped for air, her shoulders shuddering as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, It's okay Em." Tyler slid an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek as her sobs got worse. "I've got you. He can't hurt you anymore."

She nodded her head as she took deep shuddering breaths to try and calm herself down, Ty's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Sorry." She apologized again as Ty cupped her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek gently. "Nothing, you hear me?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Are you okay Em?" Jess looked worried from where she stood, Cal's arm wrapped reassuringly around her shoulders.

She nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay sweetheart."

Cal nodded, as he moved away from Jess, sitting on the bed and pulling Em into a hug.

She sniffed loudly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you dad."

He smiled sadly. "I love you too Em." He pulled away, eyeing her carefully as he flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face. "We're all here for you okay?"

"I know dad." She sniffed again as he stood up, her hand reaching for Ty's.

"Right, we'll be back off to bed then Em, if you're okay?" Cal looked at her worriedly.

She nodded as Ty stood up too, fear showing in her eyes as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Em…" He began as she shook her head frantically.

"No, please don't leave me…" She bit her lip as tears once more threatened to overflow. "Please… I can't…" She choked on her words, unable to finish her sentence.

"Oh, Em…" He sighed as a tear escaped, sitting beside her again. "Shh…" He looked up at Cal with pleading eyes. "Please. I can't leave her like this." His voice was pained as he spoke.

Cal nodded reluctantly. "Look after her."

Ty nodded as the door closed behind them.

"Shhh…" He soothed, thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks as he kissed her gently. "I'm here Em." He climbed into bed beside her, hand stroking her hair gently from where her head lay on his chest, his t-shirt wet with tears. Finally her sobs shuddered to a stop. Tyler looked down at Emily's face, now peaceful in sleep as her kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he reached over and turned out the light.

**Review!**


	72. Chapter 72

Tyler had been told the day before that he was free to use the bathroom and kitchen within reason during his stay. So after waking and checking Emily was okay he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. It had to be said that as he stepped from the water and grabbed a towel, the last thing he'd expected was for Jessica Watson to walk in.

"SHIT! Sorry Tyler!" She covered her eyes quickly and backed from the room.

Well at least it hadn't been Lightman. He secured the towel about his waist and stepped into the hall.

"I am so sorry Jess, I would have locked the door but Em said the lock was stiff so I'd be safer not doing so…"

Emily had rounded the corner as he said this and her cheeks had coloured. Jess turned with a raised eyebrow.

"You are so your father's daughter Emily Lightman."

Emily smirked.

"Well in my defence I was meant to be the one sneaking a peek, not you."

Cal had exited his room as this was said, clad in jeans and a shirt and towelling his hair dry, eyes narrowing at the scene before him. Tyler stood in nothing but a towel, Emily in a nightgown and Jess in her silk robe. And judging by that last comment Jess had seen beneath the towel Tyler now clutched to himself like a life jacket.

"Congratulations Tyler that's strike one. You only get three and then you're out."

All heads turned to him and Tyler shuffled into the spare room to get dressed while Jess playfully slapped Cal's chest.

"You're a horrible man Calvin Lightman."

She left to get dressed and Emily was left alone with her father. She met his eyes and smiled innocently before leaving.

The next day, Cal and Jess returned to work. Tyler, a freelance editor for several newspapers etc., had work to fill the time, as did Emily who was now hurrying to finish her school work in time for her return to school. Tyler had been taking her out in D.C., in an attempt to reassure her new fears about crowds. Well not so much crowds as the people in them, it would do no good for her to have that fear when she returned to school. Eventually she had to go back. Tyler drove her into school as Cal and Jess had to go to work (he found it bizarre how they had announced over toast that morning that they had to hunt down an arsonist and might be late home, all the while seeming more concerned about Emily doing her homework than the crime itself). He pulled in and she was shaking slightly.

"You want me to take you in?"

"You don't have to do that…"

"Emily do you want me to? I know I don't have to but if you want me to I will."

"Maybe to the gates…"

"To the gates it is."

He got out of the car, opening her door for her and ignoring the looks he was getting from curious students as he took her hand and walked her in. She blushed slightly and as they stopped at the gates and she shifted with her school bag.

"I'll pick you up after school okay?" Said Tyler gently, Emily smiled up at him gratefully as he leant and kissed her lips (causing nearby students to buzz into conversation like bees).

"I'll see you after school." Said Emily. He pecked her lips once more before backing off.

"I love you Em, now go to class." She smiled and rolled her eyes but waved him off and, with a deep breath, walked into the school.

Emily had adjusted, slowly but surely, back into the rhythm of her normal life. Nightmares became less common and though she still swayed away from physical contact quite often she was weaning herself back to her normal levels, kissing Tyler very often – especially when all the girls who were already eighteen eyed him up at their school – and her friends, though hesitant at first, had accepted her explanation (a censored version of the truth) with hugs and reassurance. Emily was watching a film with Tyler, her dad and Jess when the phone rang and Jess picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Is it true?" _Came the blunt and blatantly disapproving tone of June Watson. Jess sighed and stood.

"Hello to you too mum." She left the room (which had gone suddenly silent) as her mother replied again.

"_No need for that tone young lady."_

"Well after how long of absolutely no contact you don't even say hi?"

"_Don't you use that voice with me young lady! I called with a question and I will get my answer! Is it true?"_

Jessica sighed.

"Is what true mother?"

"_That your joke of a relationship has resulted in your impending marriage."_

"Yes mum. Cal asked me to marry him and I said yes. Wedding should be some time in the next few months."

"_Are you pregnant again?"_ Demanded June accusingly.

"No mother I am not."

"_Well then why on Earth are you marrying this man?"_

"Because shock horror mum I actually love him!"

"_Well I am extremely disappointed in you Jessica. I'd hoped you might see sense where that Calvin man is concerned, clearly I was mistaken."_

"Clearly." Said Jess, her tone hurt.

"_Well I will not be attending."_

Jessica froze.

"What?"

"_I said I shall not be attending this farce you call a marriage."_

"But mum…"

"_No. No daughter of mine will marry a divorced man, much less so one with a daughter!"_

"But obviously that's not true. I am your daughter."

"_Not any more. Goodbye Jessica."_

The line went dead and Jessica dropped it as tears ran down her face. She slid down the wall, clutching her knees to her chest as the silent tears turned into sobs. Cal, who had left the room after Jessica had been gone for quite a long time, heard her crying and ran into the small office room where she had taken the call.

"Jess! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head as he knelt beside her.

"Well then what's wrong love?"

"She-She's not coming Cal."

"Who? Your mum?"

She nodded and sobbed again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"She said our wedding was a joke and she wouldn't come…."

He let her cry into his shirt. He'd known June didn't like him but to refuse to attend the wedding? That was low. He kissed Jessica's hair.

"Well is your dad coming?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"He said he wanted to give me away…Trina's coming too."

He kissed her lips gently.

"Well then maybe she will see sense?"

"She won't." Said Jess.

"Well then it's her loss isn't it? Tell you what, how about I take you out to dinner tonight? Take your mind off of things?"

She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'd like that."

**Review!**


	73. Chapter 73

Cal and Jess had been gone a while when the movie Em and Ty were watching finished. Em yawned, stretching as she lifted her head from where it had been laying on Ty's chest. He smiled at her tired expression.

"I think it's about time somebody went to bed." He coaxed her to her feet as they switched off the TV, leading her up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, a clean Em slid into bed beside Tyler. He smiled, pulling her onto his chest and catching her lips with his. She grinned, letting her lips move in time with his as he held her steady, one hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Her grin widened as the kiss gained pace, Tyler's lips parting her own as their tongues connected.

Her hands slid up his chest, coming to a rest on his shoulders as she kissed him back furiously. She gasped, pulling away slightly to breathe, before their lips connected again, her hands pushing him down onto the bed as he pulled her on top of him.

She smiled as she saw the grin on his face. This was the most he'd touched her in weeks and she wasn't complaining as she kissed along his jaw, listening to his uneven breathing.

"Em…" He murmured as she began to undo his shirt buttons, his hand catching hers. "Slow down." He looked up at her lovingly. "Promise me you're not going to rush into anything."

"I'm not Ty." She kissed him firmly, shaking her hand free of his as she continued to undo his buttons. "This is what I want. I promise I'm not rushing into anything."

He ran a hand through her hair, cupping her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"As long as you're sure. The last thing I want to do is hurt you Em."

"I know." She kissed his thumb as it slid across her lips. "I'm ready for this Ty, please believe me."

He nodded. "Okay."

She brought her lips back to his, silencing him as she slid his shirt from his shoulders, lips continuing down his chest, making him shudder as her fingers undid the button on his jeans, pulling down the zip. Emily took great pleasure in removing the material from his person, gasping as Ty flipped her onto her back without warning, hands sliding eagerly under the silk pyjama top she wore. She arched her back as he slid it over her head, kissing the bare skin beneath. His hands slid down to her waist, and the silky material there. He looked at her carefully as he spoke, fingers running over the silk.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

That was all he needed to hear as brought his lips back to hers, the pyjama bottoms joining the rest of their clothing on the floor within seconds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emily sighed as Tyler hovered above her, the only sound his laboured breathing. It was good to be this close to Ty again, she'd missed the contact, but as the night had continued she'd begun to feel out of her comfort zone. Ty had been right. She'd rushed into it and she was starting to regret it now. In the dim light she saw Archer above her, not Ty, his sickening smile as he pushed her down.

She gasped, fear in her eyes as she cried out.

"Ty, stop! Please stop!" She begged as he looked down at her worriedly. "Please… Ty, please!"

"Em?" He pulled back, as she screamed. "Em!" He was beside her in seconds as she burst into tears. "Shhh…" He soothed. "I've stopped. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

He held her close as she sobbed into his chest, the guilt clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry Em." He apologised again and again. "Did I hurt you? Did I…?" He broke off as she continued to sob loudly. "Em…" His face crumpled as he saw the fear in her eyes. It killed him seeing her like this. He'd known she was rushing things, he'd known she was taking things too fast, but he hadn't talked her out of it. And now he'd hurt her in a way that was so terrible… He kicked himself mentally for being so selfish.

"Emily, please…" Her sobs were so terrible that she struggled to breathe.

"Ty…" She gasped.

"I'm here. I'm so sorry Em. I shouldn't have done that. You weren't ready…"

She shook her head. He wasn't to go blaming himself.

"My fault…" She managed as she tried to slow her breathing down. "Sorry. I…"

"No Em." Ty protested. "It's my fault."

She shook her head desperately trying to explain. "I saw him Ty… I saw him… and… and… I was so scared!" She sniffed, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Ty just held her tightly as she cried, not knowing what to say. The guilt ate away at him. How could he be so stupid? He didn't deserve Emily. He knew she'd forgive him, but he didn't deserve it. He'd screwed up monumentally and he would never forgive himself.

Emily's sobs eventually calmed until it was just a gentle shuddering. Ty held her tightly, his hands running through her hair as she drifted off to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, not with the image of Emily's terrified face replaying constantly in his mind, her screams echoing in his ears.

Emily sighed as she rolled over the next morning. Feeling an arm move out from under her, she opened her eyes, staring up into Ty's face and smiling.

"Morning." She greeted him.

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Em." His voice was pained as he spoke.

"For what?" She asked.

"Last night, I took advantage and I feel horrible. I hurt you and I should never have let it get that far. You weren't ready and I knew that. I'm sorry."

She sat up, the covers slipping, revealing her bare shoulders as she did so.

"I'm an idiot." She stated. "I thought I was ready and I wasn't. You…" She paused. "You are the most wonderful guy on the planet."

He opened his mouth to correct her but she continued.

"You stopped." She told him. "That was all I needed you to do."

"But I…"

"You were amazing Ty and I love you. Please don't feel bad about it."

He nodded. "Okay."

She smiled, kissing him on the lips. Ty was overly cautious with his response as she'd expected. She giggled. "Are we going to get up?"

He smiled. She seemed better today, brighter. He hoped it would last.

**Review!**


	74. Chapter 74

Jessica had noticed Tyler's odd behaviour, oddly similar to when she was recovering from Jason's attack and freaked whilst in bed with Cal. But she could see how he strived to achieve every whim and desire Emily felt, how he constantly checked on her and made sure she was okay, and for that reason she chose not to investigate exactly what had gone on. Clearly Tyler felt guilty about something but Emily didn't seem to hold it against him and whatever it was he was trying to make reparations. She decided that if Emily did actually look hurt or upset she would step in, but if she appeared happy (ish) and healthy she would leave the issue well alone.

News had gotten out that June had refused to attend the wedding and the group had communed around the coffee machine, along with Sarah, in order to insult June and try to cheer Jess up a bit.

"Never liked her." Said Sarah honestly, "Never will."

Jess smiled slightly and sipped her coffee as Sarah continued.

"Don't think she likes me much either…says I'm too loud. And she still hasn't forgiven me for breaking that pot…"

"Vase." Corrected Jess, "It was a vase. And in her defence it had been in the family for something like six generations."

"Well she's allergic to pollen anyway! Why would she need a bloody vase?"

"It's not so much the fact that she needed the vase that upsets her, more the fact you dropped it from a great height."

"I wanted to see if it bounced!"

"God forbid you ever enter an antiques shop." Jessica smiled, flicking through the magazine Emily had given her. Sarah peeked over her shoulder.

"Still haven't found your dress yet then?"

"Well with you moving in and varying cases involving psychopaths and complete weirdos I haven't really found the time to go shopping." Replied Jessica dryly as Ria looked at the magazine from beside her.

"Your life is messed up."

"You're telling me."

"How's Emily been?"

Jess smiled fondly.

"Better, Tyler has been a huge help."

"Still can't believe Cal let him stay in the house."

Jess chuckled.

"Yes well there are still moments I'm really thankful Cal doesn't own a shotgun. Speaking of Emily I promised I'd pick her up from school today, she wants to pick out her dress too."

After much deliberation, careful consideration and assurance from Gillian and Ria that Jessica pick her closest friends, she had chosen Celia, Sarah and Emily as her bridesmaids. Celia had not stopped squealing for around ten minutes when told on the phone. At this announcement Sarah looked up.

"Can I come?" She asked excitedly, "We could pick out your dress!"

"And where would I keep it?"

"Mine and Eli's house. Duh."

"I hate to point this out but if Eli sees it and Cal asks about it that is that particular surprise out the window."

"Let's face it Jess, it's all very nice having a nice dress but I think he'll be more concerned with what you're wearing beneath it."

Jess slapped her arm with the magazine.

"Fine you can come, we can get Celia's dress while we're at it. She said something about not getting a dress that clashes with red."

"Good God she's re dying her hair isn't she?"

"Yup."

"Well warn fatty to lay off the biscuits so she fits in the dress."

"Don't be horrid!" Laughed Jess, grabbing Sarah's keys from her purse as they waved goodbye to the others and left, magazine in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica was never one for large scale, girly shopping trips. She went shopping with Emily but they spent the majority of their time buying t-shirts in music stores, and she went with Sarah, but then they ended up buying lots of alcohol and not much clothing. This time however, she was completely immersed.

Like all little girls she had seen women in the big white wedding gowns and been awestruck. But from the age of sixteen onwards she had thought the possibility of her own wedding to be almost insignificant, instead attending those of family members and watching longingly as the bride walked in, looking absolutely beautiful, while the groom looked at her like she was perfect.

And now it was her turn.

She stroked the soft silk and satin of the dresses, gently touching the embroidered edges and pearl buttons. She couldn't see herself in these dresses, it was still hard to view herself as the bride and not the bridesmaid. They had found dresses for Celia, Sarah and Emily, beautiful white with a black band on the waist. Emily had giggled and whirled round like a small child, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Sarah had done pretty much the same thing. Now they were hunting for Jessica's. She had been trying them on for a few hours now and though some had been acceptable, others just made her feel like a little girl playing dress up again. She was beginning to doubt she'd ever find a dress.

"How about this one?" Asked Emily, picking one out. The white satin lay in a straight neckline, small lacy sleeves perched delicately to the sides, the waist cinched in by embroidery that lay in a curling line from the bodice to the floor. She accepted it from Emily with a smile.

"It is beautiful…"

"Well go try it on then!"

She smiled as she backed into the small dressing room, gently pulling on the dress.

"Sarah? Can I have a hand with these buttons?"

Sarah's disembodied hands reached through the curtain, doing up the buttons with the deft expertise of an artist before disappearing again.

"Thank you."

Jessica moved the small train behind her to look in the mirror and gasped, biting her lip. It was very rarely, with her scars and poor self image, that Jessica Watson felt beautiful.

"Jess? You alright in there?" Asked Sarah. Jess didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the mirror where lay the embodiment of her childhood dreams. Slowly she opened the curtain and stepped out.

"What do you think?"

Sarah smiled as she looked at her friend. Jessica was blinking heavily and awaiting approval. Emily clapped and squealed.

"Wow Jess! You look amazing!"

Sarah nodded before speaking.

"Wow J-J! If Lightman doesn't want to shag you in that he must be gay! I'm having a hard time resisting you myself!"

"EW!" Said Emily, shaking her head, "Mental images!"

She turned and looked at the mirror again, smiling.

"I feel pretty, I like this one."

"You _are _pretty Jess. Let's get that one!"

She felt sad having to take it off, placing it reverently into the dress bag as she changed back into her formal work attire. They paid for the dress and gently lay it in Sarah's car alongside the bridesmaids dresses. One month left. All she could think about on the way home was that one day.

And how she wanted to be like those brides she had envied, looking like a princess, man at the altar looking at her like she was perfect.

**Please review!**


	75. Chapter 75

After dropping Emily off home, Sarah and Jess returned to Sarah's house to store the dresses. Jessica was glad the dress bags were not see through as the first person they bumped into happened to be Eli.

"You even try to tell Lightman about any of these dresses and there will be consequences." Said Sarah as she passed. He paused and spoke.

"Understood. So you found them then?"

"Yup and Jess looks bloody gorgeous in hers. Even more so than usual."

"Impressive."

Jess chuckled as they put them in the spare wardrobe.

"Jess…." Sarah spoke slowly.

"Sarah…." Jessica mimicked her tone. "What is it?"

"Can you pose for a picture for me? Please!"

Jessica's eyes narrowed.

"What sort of picture?"

Sarah muttered something and Jess turned, hands on hips.

"What was that?"

"Just one in your underwear…with Eli."

"NO! Absolutely not! I am engaged! Not to mention I look like I've just been poked by Edward Scissorhands!"

"Please? You're much more photogenic than me! It's for my advanced portrait class – you know the one I teach part time at the college? – well this week's title is passion and can you imagine if they saw me in that picture? You won't even see your face!"

"Has Eli agreed to this?"

"Oh he will do. Let's face it a chance to see you in your undercrackers? Eli will agree."

"Are you not slightly disconcerted by that fact?"

"Nah he's your mate, it doesn't go beyond that. You're beautiful; I'm not expecting him _not _to notice that. Besides you go for older men."

Jessica sighed.

"You're sure they won't see my face?"

"Positive."

"And the scars? I don't want people seeing them."

"I can edit them out of the photo if you want? But they're part of you, I think it just alleviates the message of the picture."

"What? Some sort of reverse of Beauty and the Beast?"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No. Love isn't skin deep."

"I'm not in love with Eli."

"I know that, but my art class doesn't!"

Jessica sighed again.

"Fine."

"Brilliant. ELI! Get your trousers off, you're getting laid!"

"What?" Burst Jess, "We're doing it NOW?"

"No time like the present." Shrugged Sarah as Eli appeared in the doorway looking slightly confused.

"Bloody hell Sarah you're testing my stamina here."

"Jess is joining in!" Announced Sarah happily as Eli's eyes bugged out of his sockets.

"Lightman is going to murder me….."

Jessica felt the need to step in.

"It's just Sarah's photo thing. Apparently we would look good in a picture."

"It's for my art class…" Added Sarah in a pleading voice, "Please Eli!"

He didn't even last two seconds.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Sit around in nothing but your pants while Jess sits on your lap wearing provocative clothing."

Eli had a feeling that would be easier said than done. Sarah looked impatient.

"Well go on Eli! Go strip! Jess stay here, I have something for you to wear."

Jess looked apprehensive as Sarah pulled out a black and white corset, a pair of extremely intimate underwear, some lace topped stockings and heels.

"No."

"But Jess you'll look amazing!"

"I am not wearing those in front of Eli!"

"If I let you keep them will you do it? You could show them to Cal!" Sarah winked overdramatically and Jessica sighed.

"Fine, give them here."

X

"Right Eli sit on the bed, there we go. Jess on his lap please, one hand on his chest…could you put the other on the back of his neck? Cheers. Now lean forwards so your hair covers your faces."

Jess rolled her eyes and leaned closer, her ebony hair falling in a curtain between them and Sarah. She was doing an admirable job of controlling herself. Eli was sat focusing extremely hard on the fact that this was his employer's fiancée. The camera clicked several times before Sarah spoke again.

"Right then….Eli lie back, Jess I want you to sort of straddle him…"

"What?"

"You heard me. Hands either side of his head, face down…good!"

None of them heard the door.

"Right Eli I need you to sort of lie over her, hand on her bum and lift her leg a bit…yeah like that. Jess lie back and for God's sake look like you're enjoying yourself. Good one!"

The camera clicked as the door opened and Calvin Lightman looked in, eyes wide. In their distraction Sarah and Jess had forgotten that Jess had arranged to be picked up from Sarah's, with them having ended up taking Sarah's car shopping. Surprise soon turned to anger as he took in Eli and Jess – apparently not seeing Sarah.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" He shouted angrily as he made a beeline for Eli, fists clenched. He looked ready to strangle him when Jess stood, trying to pull him away as she turned his face in her hands.

"Cal I can explain…"

"Explain what? Why he had his hand on your arse?"

Sarah continued to take pictures of the scene before her, Eli on the bed, Jess stood in front of him, hands on the chest of a Cal who looked ready to kill.

"Cal it's just photos…"

"WHAT?"

"For Sarah's portraits class! She teaches it so she couldn't be in the pictures!"

"And you could?"

"I'm her best friend, it was just a few pictures please Cal it didn't mean anything!"

She pressed her lips to his desperately before pulling back.

"Please calm down Cal, Eli didn't do anything I promise. He's my friend. And his girlfriend is in the room."

Sarah smiled innocently as he turned to her, speaking to Jessica.

"Jess get your coat."

"What about my clothes?"

"Doubt he cares about clothes if you're wearing that." Threw in Sarah. Jess looked between him and Eli.

"Don't kill Eli, I'll get my things."

She left and Cal glowered at a very scared looking Loker.

"Touch her again and you won't have hands."

Eli nodded, scared. Sarah discreetly took another picture as Jess turned up, skirt thrown on over the lingerie and stockings, coat thrown on over the corset and shirt folded in her hand.

"Shall we go now?"

Cal wrapped an arm possessively about her waist and led her from the house. The car ride home was fairly awkward, with Jess sat there half dressed and Cal being unusually quiet. That was until they made it into the house and he picked her up, carrying her upstairs without a word and laying her on the bed, lips pressed to hers roughly. She flipped them over until she was on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Cal? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at Loker for touching you like that but I'm not mad at you."

She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, it was just for Sarah's class."

He still looked upset so she stood up, Cal's eyes widening as she backed away before she undid her coat and skirt, throwing them to the floor again as she stood there in the lacy black lingerie. Her eyes focused on him before she walked over slowly, pushing him back and straddling his lap as she began to undo his shirt buttons, kissing his jaw and whispering into his ear.

"What Eli got was acting Cal. Want to know what you get?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked in a husky voice as she pulled his shirt from his shoulders, kissing his chest as deft fingers played with the waistband of his trousers, her sultry voice whispering into his ear once more.

"You get the real show."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah stood in front of her advanced portrait class, a smug smile on her face.

"Right class as you know today's theme is passion. While originally I was going to give you a selection of pictures based on the passion of lovers I have instead chosen a slightly different route. You see while there is passion between lovers, that is the only form people tend to think about. What I have chosen to focus on is a crime of passion. Specifically murder. Don't worry they're not gory. I believe this picture shows clearly a crime of ultimate passion and one I intend to share with you today."

She clicked and a picture appeared on the screen. She had taken it from an angle that no faces were visible but it showed clearly what she meant. Eli lay on the bed. Body tense and clearly afraid. Jessica stood before him in the outfit Sarah had given her, black hair curtaining her face and her arms stretched out, palms flat on Cal's chest – engagement ring flashing in the light - as his fists clenched and he made for Eli.

"The ultimate crime of passion folks. The desire to kill your fiancée's lover. I can tell you here that these two.." She gestured to Eli and Jess, "Were posed in several pictures you may choose to paint should you prefer the theme of lovers alone. However this man here," She pointed to Cal, "Is the woman's fiancé. He didn't know about the shoot until he walked in on it and so we have this. Completely un-staged, the image of dangerous passion."

**Raunchy eh? Review!**


	76. Chapter 76

Well Emily was doing well in returning to school, Tyler was out of his hair, Jess had a new corset…life was pretty good in Cal Lightman's books as his employees gathered in his office for the introduction of yet another rather taxing looking case….that was until his fiery tempered fiancée burst into the office with a face like thunder.

"You said what to my mother?" She demanded angrily as Ria and Eli seemed to sit back in preparation for the show and Gillian looked worriedly between them. Cal's eyes widened fearfully.

"Eh?"

"I just got a lovely call from my dad. Apparently you were none too polite when you decided to call her the other day." She spoke lowly and Loker was rather amused to see a hint of fear in Lightman's eyes. He sure knew how to pick them. Pretty, with tempers like Mount Vesuvius.

"Well I may have been less tactful than I usually am…"

"Which is not tactful at all." Offered Eli automatically before flinching as Cal glared at him.

"Apparently you called her something along the lines of a heartless bitch."

"Well she is!"

"She's my mum Cal!"

She turned and stormed from the room. Gillian looked at Cal firmly before pointing to the door. Cal got up and followed to where Jess was now in tears, grabbing her arm and stopping her running, pulling her into a hug as she cried.

"Is it so stupid for me to want my mum at my wedding?"

"Of course not love." He kissed her hair. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Cal, I'm mad at her. I'm just taking it out on you."

"I hate to say it but I can see flaws in your logic darling."

She laughed and wiped her eyes, kissing him quickly.

"I just made a fool of myself."

"Actually I think they're all on your side. Now come on, I've got a case to get through."

He led her back and she sat next to Eli.

"Right now we are all present and my impending murder is no longer a threat we have been given…this!" He brandished the file.

"What is it?" Asked Gillian.

"It's a case file Foster, keep up."

"Are you going to tell us what's in the case file or do we have to guess?" Said Jessica sarcastically. Cal sighed.

"Lotus hotel and casino, just outside of D.C. Big winners appear to have been found dead less than half a year after their wins over a stretch of five years."

"Five years?" Gasped Gillian, "How has nobody noticed?"

"Well the wins have been widespread both time wise and location wise."

"I think I can see where this is going." Said Jess suspiciously.

"So they want some of us to go in and see if they're bumping them off."

"Bingo." Said Jess. "I thought you said no more undercover work?"

"Well love when it pays this much and we need the money rules can be broken. They want three of us. I vote me, Loker and Torres."

"Woah, woah, woah. No. You are not going into a casino where you might get shot and leaving me here twiddling my thumbs!"

"Er…Lightman? I don't do well with gambling." Threw in Ria. Casinos, gambling….all brought back memories she'd rather forget. "Why not take Jess?"

"Let me think…because last time she was almost beaten to death and left in the trunk of a car!"

"You'll be there this time." Said Jess. She looked at him, eyes wide, lips slightly pouted, and he sighed.

"Fine. Em will have to stay with Zoe…"

"Or Tyler." Said Jess.

"Em will stay with Zoe." Said Cal, decided.

"So what are we doing?"

"Really? Scoping out the employees and playing poker."

"Counting cards you mean." Said Gillian disapprovingly. "Cal that's illegal."

"Gill we need to win to test the theory and it's not illegal if you don't get caught. Which I won't. Besides we have the full blessing of the authorities. Time to pack."

"I'm doing my own suitcase." Said Jess, smirking as Cal looked rather put out.

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica sighed as she packed her suitcase. Her engagement ring had been moved to another finger, much to her annoyance, because her, Eli and Cal – though only booking two rooms due to Cal's protectiveness issues – were effectively going in as 'friends'. Well as friendly as they could get when Eli was still unable to look Cal in the eye for fear of seeing a murderous glint (especially as he had commented to Jess about her appearance in the corset, unaware that Cal was lurking round the corner). Cal himself was across the room packing his own clothing and attempting to look subtly into Jessica's luggage. She smirked as she placed the corset into the suitcase and heard his breath hitch, eyes flickering up to where he now had his gaze fixed on his own clothing. She closed the suitcase and walked over, kissing him softly as his finger stroked the engagement ring on her right hand.

"It's weird having it there." She spoke, "It's in the wrong place."

"Well love it will be back there soon enough." He kissed her hand before letting it drop to her side. "Now let's get going."

Sarah was at the offices with Eli, school having finished not long ago. She was talking to Ria and Gillian amiably.

"So you're putting Cal and Jess on a case together? Bloody hell do you want any investigating to be done at all?"

Gillian smiled slightly as Ria spoke.

"I know….Lightman promised to behave."

"Oh he'd better." Said Gillian as they watched Eli, Cal and Jess attaching their microphones – Cal offering to help Jess with her and her rolling her eyes in response before feeding the wire down the front of her shirt.

"Well I dare say you've picked the right people for the job. I've seen that lot play poker, it's terrifying."

"Well the facial reading helps."

"Yeah they revealed this to me _after _I lost the game."

Jess walked over, microphone carefully in place and now invisible unless you removed her clothing.

"Right then. Jasmine, Carl and Elliott ready to go!"

**Review!**


	77. Chapter 77

They signed into the hotel and took their luggage to their rooms. Jess and Cal were using American accents as part of their disguise and Eli still couldn't recover from the fact that…well they were just bloody realistic. After dumping the bags, Jess freshened up, redoing her makeup and adjusting her skirt, before they went down to the casino itself. It wasn't long before they found themselves at varying poker tables. True to Sarah's word they were good. Jessica of course had an obvious advantage, low cut shirt meaning that as she leant forwards to place her bets, biting her scarlet lip slightly, the other table occupants were distracted enough to let slip their tells. Cal attempted to remain focused, and did so admirably for a man watching a table full of leering gamblers eye up his fiancée. Jess seated herself at the bar, talking to the employee behind it, and Cal made his way over – Loker still immersed in a game. He sat down beside her and she turned to him, sipping her drink daintily as he scowled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said, smirking as she set the glass down.

"Tone it down a bit eh?"

"Tone what down exactly?" She smirked, smiling at Eli.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She sighed, sipping her drink again.

"Cal I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"I'm playing poker."

"And they're staring down your shirt."

"Well that's hardly my doing is it?"

He frowned and stalked off as she smiled and finished her drink. A man in a suit approached the bar as she set her glass down.

"I'll have a scotch. And another of those for the lady."

She smiled politely.

"Well thank you very much." She spoke, accent flawless.

"Not a problem darlin'. You got a name?"

"Jasmine, Jasmine Howard. You?"

"Craig Lester, casino manager."

"Well it's an honour."

"You seem pretty good out there."

"What can I say? You distract a man enough and poker is a breeze."

"You seem like a big fish in a small pond sweetheart. Why don't you and your friends come join me and the boys over there?" He gestured to a larger poker table to the left of the bar as she gratefully accepted her drink. Gillian's voice crackled into her ear.

"_Go for it Jess, but be careful."_

"I'd love to."

"Well get your boys and bring them over." She threw him a questioning glance. "Like I said, manager here. Saw you guys arriving together."

She gestured for her two gawking companions to come over as 'Craig' went over to tell his friends.

"What did he want besides in your pants?" Asked Loker as Cal shot him a dark look.

"We have been invited to the big game boys. Casino manager himself asked me to play with him."

"I'll bet he did." Muttered Cal.

"Oh grow up. You guys in?"

They ended up at the table, cards drawn. They had to give it to her, Jess was good. Once the mask came down it was hard to tell a bluff from truth.

"I'm in." She moved her chips forwards daintily.

"You sure sweetheart?" Said one of the men, "It's a big bet."

She smiled sweetly.

"I think I can manage."

X

"Right," Said Jess, "I think I'm going to leave you boys to it. It's getting repetitive wiping the floor with you."

She smiled around the table.

"Well sweetheart you want to play you know where to go." Winked Craig. Jess giggled and smirked.

"Indeed I do. Evening gentlemen."

She left to circulate. Her job was not only to play poker but to find out whatever she could about the casino itself. So she did, talking to the men at the bar as Cal and Eli continued to play. After one game Eli backed out to avoid suspicion being laid on them. Then it was just Cal.

X

Cal lay the cards triumphantly on the table.

'Aces' He looked rather pleased with himself as he reached across the table, scooping all of the chips in the centre over to where he sat and beginning to count them into neat piles.

The smug grin was wiped from his face as he glanced momentarily over to the bar to see Jess in the arms of the blonde guy she had been chatting to for the majority of the evening.

Cal focused in as he watched her facial expression shift from uncomfortable to nervous and back again, as the guy pulled her towards him rather forcefully, his hands sliding down to her hips. Her eyes met his briefly as she threw him a desperate glance, before she turned to face 'blondie' again, removing his hands from her person. They didn't stay away for very long though.

"Carl?" Cal was brought back to the game in hand as his name was repeated.

"Sorry," he apologised in a daze. "Do you mind if we have a quick break?" He scraped his chair back, not waiting for an answer as he made to stand up.

"Whoa!" Cal paused, hovering above his chair as the man before him continued to speak. "You can't leave the game in the middle of a hand Carl, It's the rules I'm afraid. We can have a break after this hand, otherwise I will have to split your chips between everyone and it's game over for you."

Cal frowned. He couldn't leave mid-game. It was suspicious and besides, he had to win this one, and the game was just starting to turn in his favour. He sighed. He couldn't abandon Jess either… His eyes caught sight of Eli crossing the room. He looked up just at that point, his eyes meeting his boss's as though he'd known he was looking at him at that exact second.

Cal stared furiously at his least-favourite employee, trying to convey a message with his eyes as he nodded his head in Jess's direction where 'blondie' was now… Oh bloody great. He now had his hands on Jess's ass. Cal's fist clenched furiously as he watched Jess's efforts to keep him at bay, but they weren't doing much good.

Loker followed his line of sight, seeing Jess struggling with the man, and made a beeline for her.

"Excuse me…" Loker tapped 'blondie' on the back fiercely. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Shove off mate, Get your own girlfriend." The guy replied somewhat drunkenly as he pulled Jess closer to him.

"She is my girlfriend." Eli told him the first thing that sprang to mind.

"Come again?" The guy snickered.

"She is my girlfriend." Eli glared as he spoke, his voice icy, full of authority.

"Like hell mate, and I'm Neil bloody Armstrong…" He turned his back on Eli, pulling Jess closer.

"Look, mate." Eli grabbed his arm roughly. "I won't ask you again. Get your filthy hands away from her or I will show you your spleen."

"Go for it." He smiled a sickening smile, his hands sliding up Jess's slim figure, coming to a rest on her shoulders.

Eli grabbed his arm. Jess stumbled sideways as his hands were ripped from her.

"Stop it!" She spoke viciously to both men as Eli curled his hand into a fist and 'blondie' shoved him backwards. "I'm serious." She angled herself between them. "Don't make a scene, honey." She put a restraining hand on Eli's chest.

"Honey?" 'blondie' looked on in disbelief as Jess continued.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Did you really think you stood a chance with me?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he glared.

"Run along home now." Eli slid his arms around her, taunting him, as he just stood there staring at them. "Fine, stay if you must…" He muttered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jess's.

Jess tried not to look shocked, but it was strange kissing Eli. She tried to make it look as genuine as possible, sliding her hands up his chest, until they rested on his shoulders, one climbing up his neck as the kiss continued.

"Is he gone?" Eli whispered in her ear as he kissed along her jaw.

Jess searched briefly, before spotting him.

"Nearly." She whispered as he brought his lips to her mouth again.

He held her tightly as his lips collided with hers a second time, one hand resting on her back, as they tried to make it look convincing. Cal thought that it looked very convincing from where he had frozen in his chair.

"Eli…" Jess panted as she pulled back slightly. "He's gone."

They both smiled victoriously.

"Sorry for kissing you like that." Eli looked guilty as he spoke. "You're bloody good at it though, I must admit. I see why Lightman can't keep his tongue out of your mouth now."

Jess blushed.

"Don't tell him that."

X

A low wolf-whistle sounded from across the table where Cal was sat.

"Look at Elliott, didn't have him down as the type…"

Cal followed his eyes as he caught sight of Eli, lips locked with Jessica's as her hands slid up his chest, pulling him closer. He resisted the urge to stand up and run over as Eli's hands slid up her back, his lips making their way along her jaw line. He took a deep breath, fist clenching under the table as he thought through the most painful way to kill Eli later.

"How did he manage to pull something that sexy?" Another guy remarked as they continued to stare at Jess and Eli. They had stopped kissing now, but Eli's hand remained firmly on her waist, her fingers entwining with his as they headed for the lift.

"Hey, Elliott!" One of the guys sat opposite Cal called out to him as him and Jess approached, "Shall I deal you into the next game?"

Eli smiled as he shook his head. "Sorry mate, I would, but I think," He turned to Jess to confirm, and as she nodded he continued. "I think we are going to have an early night tonight."

Cal glared furiously at the hand on Jess's waist. It should be his not Eli's. Jess's eyes caught his and she shrank back seeing the anger in his eyes, looking away hurriedly as Eli squeezed her reassuringly, sensing her discomfort.

The man grinned. "Suit yourself, I'd do the same if I were you." He smiled at Jess. "Night darling."

"Good night." She smiled back as Eli towed her away.

"He's mad Eli." She whispered as they pressed the button for the lift. "He's furious."

"Well there's nothing in it." He reassured her as the lift pinged open and they stepped inside.

"I know that, but I'm not convinced he does. I hope he doesn't screw up the game." She muttered, "If he leaves that table its game over." She ran a hand through her hair as they arrived at the right floor.

Eli took out the key card for the single room, as Jess opened the double she and Cal were meant to be sharing. "Grab your stuff," She suggested, swinging the door open and locating Cal's suitcase. "It looks like you're bunking in with me."

Eli grinned. "Shall I write my will now? Or…?"

Jess laughed. "I don't think he's that mad…" She trailed off as Eli looked at her. "Yeah you're right. This is Cal after all…"

They switched the suitcases quickly, Jess dumping herself in the middle of the huge double bed when they'd finished, moaning about how Cal should learn to travel light. Eli just laughed as he shoved her over slightly, so he could squish beside her.

"I hope he's not too mad at you." Jess spoke after a while. "You were just trying to help."

Eli nodded. "Yeah, but when he sent me over to help, I don't think he planned the part where we kissed. Sorry…" He apologised again, guilt clear on his features. "It was a stupid thing to say you were my girlfriend, but it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Jess smiled. "Eli, its fine. At the end of the day you helped me out. Cal owes you one."

**Review!**


	78. Chapter 78

Whether Cal owed Eli or not, he wasn't exactly in the mood for congratulations when he returned to the rooms, nearly an hour after they'd left him.

Jess sighed as he banged on the door furiously.

"Calm down!" She shouted as the door wobbled delicately on its hinges.

"I will bloody not calm down!" He roared as Jess opened the door and he flung it open, eyes scanning the room for any signs of the bastard. "Where is he Jess? I swear to god, I am going to kill him!"

"No you're not." Jess spoke calmly, shutting the door behind him. "He's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Cal's voice shot through an octave. "He kissed you Jess! And he didn't just kiss you, that was one hell of a kiss!"

"He was trying to help me!"

"Help you what? Climb into bed with him?"

"Cal!"

"That's exactly what you're going to do though isn't it?" He continued, still clearly furious. "You'll be sharing a bed with him tonight!"

Jess sighed. "We have to use the double room! It's going to be bloody suspicious if I kiss Eli and then am sharing a hotel room with you, isn't it?"

"That's not the point!" He growled, eyes still full of anger as he stared at her.

"It's exactly the point!" She shook her head in disgust. "We won't be sharing a bed, Eli's sleeping on the sofa, and you should know me well enough to know I would never cheat on you."

Cal sighed. She was right, and it wasn't that he didn't trust her it was that he didn't trust Eli.

"You should trust him you know." She read his mind. "He's really not a bad guy. He helped me out today and you should thank him for that, not yell at him for it."

"He could have helped you out without kissing you." Cal muttered under his breath.

Jess heard him. "He tried! You put him under pressure! He hates lying enough as it is! Yes, maybe he shouldn't have said I was his girlfriend, but it did the job! It got that creep away from me!"

Cal just looked at her. "If he does anything…" He began.

Jess flipped. "For god's sake!" Her voice was getting louder and louder by the second. "He's not going to touch me! And even if he did, I'm not going to just drop my knickers for him am I? Although to be honest, right now it would serve you right if I did!"

"Jess…" Cal looked horrified at her last comment. "I just want to protect you, okay?"

"Well I don't want your protection, so shove it." She opened the door, gesturing for him to leave, throwing the key card to the single room in his direction. "Get out."

"Jess!"

"Don't. Just go." She couldn't look at him as he left, his eyes glancing worriedly in her direction before the door was slammed shut behind him. Cal would be sleeping alone tonight.

"Eli?" She tapped on the bathroom door, "You can come out now."

She heard the lock click as the door swung open, the relief on Eli's face making her giggle.

"Are you okay?" He'd clearly heard everything.

She nodded, trying not to let it get to her. Cal would be Cal, and as much of an ass as that implied, he was her overprotective ass and she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess couldn't remember exactly what had possessed them to do it although she figured it was probably to do with the free alcohol supplied in the hotel room's mini fridge, and the fact that little now remained in it. Her and Eli had decided after Cal's little outburst earlier that they would have a drink to cheer themselves up and then after one too many, they had decided to exact revenge on their boss.

"Mmmm Eli… faster…" Jess groaned loudly as she bashed the headboard against the wall.

Eli suppressed a giggle as they heard movement next door. They had been winding him up for at least five minutes now.

"Ohhh Eli!" Jess moaned louder as she continued to bang the headboard against the wall, glancing over at Eli who was now sat in fits of silent laughter on the bed beside her.

"Jess!" Eli joined in as they both stifled laughter.

Cal's nervous pacing could be heard on the other side of the wall as Jess's groaning intensified.

"Mmmm… faster Eli…please!"

"Jump!" Jess whispered as they both stood and began bouncing on the bed.

"Don't stop!" Jess shouted as they heard something being thrown across the room in the room next door. Cal was pissed off. "Please don't stop…"

They continued to groan, their voices becoming more and more breathless as they continued to jump on the bed. Finally Jess's shout of 'Ohhhh harder Eli…harder!' had the desired effect and the door to their hotel room burst open, one angry looking Cal standing in the doorway.

He took in the scene before him and glared viciously at Loker, as he prayed silently for the power of invisibility, only to be disappointed as Cal continued to glare at him.

"Take a walk Loker." He growled.

Eli froze, uncertainty plain on his face.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Cal spoke viciously. "See how long it takes you to walk to England and back."

Eli looked nervously at Jess who nodded, and swiftly darted out the door.

"I'm sorry Cal." Jess looked at him nervously, readjusting her pyjama top. "But it was really funny!"

Cal just stared at her as she tried to catch her breath, her chest rising slowly up and down in the very, very revealing pyjamas she wore. They were his favourite pair, he had to admit.

"Cal?" Jess was beginning to feel guilty now, he still hadn't said anything since Loker's rapid exit. Cal closed the door behind him as he headed straight for Jess, his lips on hers before she had a chance to react.

"Mmmm…" She sighed contentedly as their lips parted for a second, barely having a chance to breathe before he pressed his to hers again, his hands pushing her back onto the bed with surprising force as he hovered above her.

"Don't." He kissed along her jaw line. "Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again."

"Don't be such an ass then." She gasped as his lips made their way down her neck, pausing as they made contact with the silky strap of her pyjama top.

"I'm serious Jess." He stared deeply into her eyes as he ripped the silk from her body, smiling at the arousal on her features.

"Me too." She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to her and kissing him hungrily, her fingers fiddling with his shirt buttons as she ripped the material from his shoulders, discarding it on the floor.

"Jess…" He began as she flipped him onto his back, kissing down his stomach as she unzipped his trousers.

"Shut up…" His trousers were on the floor seconds later as her hands slid beneath his boxers. He stared at her pupils blown wide as his boxers joined his trousers, rolling her onto her back again, his weight on top of her, crushing her against the covers beneath.

"Mmm…" She sighed contentedly as he kissed every inch of her body, teasing her until finally he could take it no longer…

X

Jess lay back on the bed, panting heavily as Cal continued to kiss her neck.

"Get off…" She giggled as she batted him away playfully.

"Make me…" He mumbled into her neck, his lips following her jaw line as she closed her eyes with a contented 'mmm'.

"You're such a child." She grumbled.

"I'd have to disagree." He pulled her head towards him as his lips kissed hers gently at first, gradually becoming rougher as he pressed her into the covers with more force.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders eagerly as the kiss deepened, pulling him to her.

"Elliott?" There came a tap on the door as they heard a key in the lock.

"Shit!" Jess stared up at Cal with terrified eyes as he bundled her under the covers, seconds before the door opened.

"What's going on in here then?" A guy Cal recognised only too well from the game a few hours before – Alan - poked his head around the door. "Woah, nice chest love," He raised his eyebrows as he grinned at Jess who was now clinging to the covers. Cal wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"I hate to break it to you Jasmine, but that's not Elliott."

Jess's eyes followed him warily around the room, his eyes still staring at her bare shoulders.

"What do you want?" Cal spoke nervously.

Jess's eyes widened as she heard the panic in his voice. He never panicked. She didn't like it.

"Well," Alan spoke, amusement clear on his face. "I was going to come up for a little chat with Elliott but this is so much more interesting…" He smiled smugly at Jess.

"Avert your eyes, will you!" Cal growled as he continued to stare at Jess's chest. "She's not here for your amusement."

Alan laughed. "No, clearly she's here for yours…"

Jess swallowed as he approached the bed, sitting down beside her.

"So, how long have you been screwing then?"

Jess opened her mouth to speak. "A while. Why? What are you going to do?"

"Well I was thinking I might need some persuasion not to tell your boyfriend about this…" He rested his hand on her leg.

Cal stiffened beside her. "Try it and I swear…"

"You're in no position to be bargaining." Alan glared at Cal. "So sweetheart, what's it to be? I don't want to have to tell Elliott…" His hand slid up her thigh, albeit above the covers but still, Cal wasn't happy.

Jess swallowed nervously. Cal reached out a hand.

"Carl, stop it…" She put out a hand , catching his.

"You leave her alone." He said, the tone of his voice threatening.

"Calm down darling." Alan's voice was patronising.

"Carl…" Jess spoke slowly. "We can't let Elliott find out, he'll kill you!"

"I don't care, I can handle him Jas. You are not doing this. He is not going to touch you!"

Alan smiled hungrily. "Up to you Jas." He stood up, heading back over to the door.

"Wait!" Jess called out. She turned to Cal. "We can't let Elliott find out…" She told him.

Cal looked at her like she was crazy. "Forget it Jas. The chances are he won't believe it anyway."

"What if he does?"

"What does it matter? You've got me."

She nodded. "Tell him if you want, you'd be doing us a favour."

Alan nodded. "Shame darling. We could have had such fun…" He smiled widely before leaving the room.

Jess turned to Cal. "Thank god that's over."

"Yeah…" Cal looked grim. "I hope this doesn't blow the case… Gillian will kill me."

"Maybe, you should go back to your room now?" Jess suggested.

He nodded. "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead as he slid out from under the duvet, grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling the trousers on swiftly.

Jess stretched out, climbing over the covers to the end of the bed as he zipped them up.

"See you in the morning." She brought his head down to hers briefly, kissing him softly as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Bye." He kissed her forehead once more. As he left the room seemed to become bigger, darker. Jess clutched the sheets around her, reaching for the nearby mini-fridge and opening a bottle, trying to forget how the area of her leg Alan had stroked seemed to burn, trying to forget the panic in Cal's voice.

Trying to ignore the fact that the case had just gotten that little bit more complicated.

**Review!**


	79. Chapter 79

"Jess?" Eli opened the door quietly, swinging it shut softly behind him as he silently prayed that Cal had disappeared by now. He definitely didn't want to walk in on that.

He thought he could make out Jess's slim figure on the bed as he reached for the light switch. He gasped as he took in the scene before him. Jess, sprawled on the bed covers, the oh-so-slightly revealing pyjamas lay on the floor at the foot of the bed, leaving Jess (how he put it in his head) 'oh-so-slightly revealed'.

Eli paused for a second. He didn't know what to do with his eyes. Sure, before he'd met Sarah this image had been something he fantasised about, but now it was just plain awkward.

"Jess," He whispered as he approached the bed. "Jess?"

"Mmm…" She sighed contentedly as she shifted slightly. Eli averted his eyes as he sat on the bed beside her, "Come on honey, you need to wake up." He tapped her shoulder gently. "Oh, Jess.. You're freezing!" He exclaimed as his hand made contact with her bare skin. She was frozen. He desperately searched around for a shirt or something to cover her up, and his eyes fell upon one of his draped over the sofa.

He grabbed it swiftly, tugging the material carefully over Jess's head, threading her arms through the short sleeves and pulling it down over her middle. She sighed as he scooped her hair out from the neck of the t-shirt, resting it on her shoulders.

Jess's arms reached out, wrapping themselves around Eli's neck as he tried to pull away.

"Jess…" He fought feebly as she pulled him closer, crushing her lips to his. He froze, as she continued to kiss him. He knew he should pull away but he had lost the ability to move as her lips forced his apart. He sat there unresponsively, until she was done, laying her back on the bed as he grabbed the pyjama bottoms that still lay where Cal had discarded them on the floor and slid them up to her skinny waist.

"Right, come on Jess…" He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms as he slid back the covers and lay her gently on the sheets, pulling the cover over her. She pulled him close again as her lips searched for his.

"Cal…" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Eli shook her arm from around his neck.

"Shhh… Sleep Jess." He walked to the other side of the bed, slipping off his shirt and trousers before climbing in beside her.

She shuffled over to him, sliding an arm over his stomach, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Jess," He moved his arm to slide her hand away, but Jess was stubborn. He gave in, one hand stroking her hair as he closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come quickly.

XXxXxXxxXxxXxXXXxXxX

"Loker, we're going to be late…" The door to the hotel room burst open. Cal froze, taking in the scene before him.

Eli lay topless in the bed, Jess's head resting on his bare chest with her arm slid around his waist.

"Get away from her now!" He ran over to the bed as they both stirred. Jess lifted her head as she blinked dazedly in the bright light.

"Cal?" She looked confused as Eli removed his arm from where it had been wrapped around her shoulders.

Jess sat up, looking down at the shirt she wore, recognising it as Loker's and looking confused. "How did I…?" She trailed off. "Eli, why am I wearing your shirt?"

"Because he's an advantage taking prick!" Cal launched himself at Eli as Jess put out a hand to stop him.

"Calm down. He didn't do anything, nothing happened!" She looked over at Eli, waiting for him to confirm this. Eli didn't move.

"Eli?" Cal stared at him too as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"We kissed." He looked so guilty that Jess genuinely felt for him as Cal's fist flew dangerously close to his face.

"Cal stop it!" She grabbed his hand before he could go in for round two. She felt sure Loker's nose would lose that one.

"He kissed you!" Cal was furious.

"No he didn't. I kissed him…" Jess trailed off, the realisation clear on her face as she remembered. "Twice."

Cal looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. "Twice?" He spluttered. "Why? How could you…?"

Jess shook her head trying to remember clearly. "I was a bit drunk Cal. I just remember kissing him. I'm sorry…" She looked genuinely guilty as she stared up at him with those deep blue eyes.

"You." Cal turned on Eli again. "You didn't try and stop her?"

"She caught me off guard, I mean she was naked Lightman, I was trying to cover her up, and she just pulled me down on top of her, I didn't have time to react!"

"Naked?" Cal raised his voice, as Jess remembered the events of the night before, cringing.

"Well you must have left her in that state!" Loker was not going to be blamed for something he hadn't done. "At least I dressed her! I could have taken advantage but I'd never do that to Jess!"

Cal watched his expression carefully, as he saw a flicker of doubt in Eli's expression.

"You bastard!" He cried out in realisation, as he leapt forwards. This time Jess couldn't stop him as his fingers clasped around Eli's throat.

"Cal?" Jess screamed, hands on his shoulders trying to push him off of Eli. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Oh yes he has, he wanted you Jess, I can see it in his eyes. He still does. He let you kiss him! He wanted you to kiss him."

"Even if he did, let him go Cal!" She pushed him forcefully away from Eli, turning to him for an explanation.

Loker gasped as he raised one hand to his throat, coughing horribly.

"You tried to push me away right?" Jess looked at him sternly, eyes wide as she waited for a response.

"Yes…"

"But?" Jess sensed a but.

"I gave in. You were so stubborn, you wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't kiss you back, but I let you kiss me." He looked so guilty. "I'm sorry Jess."

"It's okay." She forced a smile. "I should never have put you in that situation. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault Jess!" Cal glared at Eli. "He took advantage! So he didn't force you into anything, but he didn't stop you kissing him! And I bet the thought crossed his mind. Can you honestly tell me if she'd taken it further, you would have stopped her? You were tempted Eli, I can see it in your face!"

Eli sat there silently for a second. "I would have stopped her Cal. She didn't know what she was doing. But yeah, the thought crossed my mind, she's attractive Cal, anybody can see that…"

Jess screamed as Cal's fist headed for Eli again.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Calvin! STOP!"

Cal 's fist stopped centimetres from Eli's face as he looked at Jess's terrified expression. She was hurt. Cal had done it again.

"Please, just stop. I hate it when you get like this." She blinked frustrated as her eyes began to fill with liquid.

Cal reached out.

She shook her head, as she shifted backwards. "Don't fight because of me. It's not worth it." The bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

"She never wanted me," Eli spoke. "She whispered your name."

Cal at least looked smug about that.

"It doesn't change things though Loker. If you ever touch her again… I swear to god…"

Loker didn't dare point out that Jess had technically been the one touching him.

"Nothing will happen. She loves you, and I love Sarah. We just messed up yesterday."

Cal gave him a look. "Just back off Eli. I mean it." He stood up. "I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes. We're already late as it is." And with that, he left.

**Review!**


	80. Chapter 80

Following breakfast the trio returned to the casino before a young bellboy appeared, puffing as if he'd just run.

"Mr Lester has asked for your company."

"Really now?" Asked Jess, accent still in place.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way."

Jess walked slightly separate from the two men. Let them bicker amongst themselves, she would have no part in Cal's jealous tirade. That and she was embarrassed. Eli seemed to have forgiven her for all but jumping him whilst completely out of it but she still felt horrible. Jessica Watson, if anything, was loyal. And though she had been drunk, what she had done had been disloyal to Cal, Eli, Sarah and herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that Cal was mad at her, she could see the hurt in his eyes. Eli just looked plain guilty. But the poker faces came down – literally- as they were led into a back room, a large poker table situated in the centre. Alan and Craig sat there, looking knowingly at the three newcomers while several other men sat around the table.

"Jasmine, Elliot, Carl," Greeted Craig, "Welcome to the big leagues."

"Well what a surprise." Said Cal, his voice sounding odd with the American accent.

"You guys in?"

Jess shook her head as the others nodded.

"I'm not, I don't do big money." She spoke.

"Well at least stay darlin'. You can be our good luck charm."

She smiled and nodded, sitting beside Eli as the cards were doled out, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand discreetly yet reassuringly on Cal's knee beneath the poker table.

"Gentlemen, let's play."

X

The first game had just finished when Jess leaned forwards, smiling tentatively.

"Is there a ladies room around here anywhere?"

"There sure is sweetheart, I can show you if you'd like?"

Gillian's voice came through the earpiece.

"_Careful Jess, we don't know what this guy is capable of."_

Jess smiled politely.

"If you would be so kind?"

She sent Cal and Eli a look that said clearly 'If I'm not back in five minutes find me' and their faces changed briefly to worry before she followed Craig out. This part of the hotel was empty, Craig's private area she supposed, and he led her to a restroom. She entered after thanking him quietly, soon after stepping from a cubicle and towards the sinks, not noticing the door swing open again as she washed her hands. She had just begun to dry them when she found herself hitting the wall with a 'thud!', Craig's hands on her hips.

"He-" She began before he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"_Jess? Jessica!" _Came Gillian's voice.

"Alan told me about your little fling sweetheart, with your boyfriend's buddy out there. Naughty girl Jasmine. Now I'm willing to keep quiet if you do what I say…"

She bit down on his hand and he pulled it away sharply.

"You little bitch!"

He slapped her and she cried out.

"OW!"

It was about half a second before she realised her accent had slipped. As had her bug cable.

"Well well well, what do we have here then?"

He reached down her shirt and pulled out the wire.

"What's this eh?" He waved it before her face, "You playin' games with me girl?"

He threw it against the wall and it smashed as he picked her up by the back of her shirt, dragging her out of the restroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal looked at his watch.

"Where are Jas and Craig? Been gone a while haven't they?"

Alan snickered, looking between Eli and Cal.

"I'll bet they have."

"What's that meant to mean eh?" Demanded Cal, standing up. Eli looked about worriedly.

"Nothing," Replied Alan, still smirking, "I'm sure she's just coming."

Cal looked ready to kill him when the door was kicked open and Jess was thrown in looking thoroughly dishevelled and crying in pain as she hit the floor.

"What the hell-" Started one of the men before Craig pulled a gun and picked her up, holding it to her throat as she sobbed, tugging at his hands.

"Right then which one of you is going to tell me why you've got a British bird with a bug in my casino?"

"JESS!" Yelled Cal as one of the men at the table held him back. Craig lifted her face to his and spoke into her ear.

"Jess eh? That your name sweetheart?"

She just whimpered as he pressed the gun into her throat. He turned to Cal.

"What're your names and who do you work for? TELL ME!"

"My name's Cal, this is Eli, we work for the police." One white lie wouldn't hurt, he was hardly going to say 'My name is Cal Lightman, I'm a human lie detector and I work for myself'. "Please just let her go."

"Aww isn't that lovely? Check the others for bugs and throw them in the car! We're going on a little ride."

X

Gillian, upon hearing this followed by the two remaining lines going dead, turned to Ria.

"Call in the police, they've been found. I am going to kill Cal…."

"How will we know where they are?"

"Just trust me, we have backup."

**Review!**


	81. Chapter 81

The 'car' turned out to be a large black van, into which Cal, Eli and Jess were bundled as the doors slammed and they were driven off. Their hands had been bound to limit fighting back and Jess struggled against her ties which due to her violent struggling were behind her back.

"Cal I need a hand."

"I'm a bit stuck myself love."

"No I literally need one hand! Do you think you could get to my right stocking?"

Cal's eyebrows raised as Eli sighed.

"Is now really the time guys?"

Jess blushed and spoke.

"I have a backup GPS in my stocking."

Cal reached out, both hands still bound, and grabbed the top of her stocking.

"These new ones?"

"Yeah, present from Sarah."

"Very nice…" He felt a small bump beneath the lacy top and withdrew the tracking dot.

"Just click the button."

He did and a small red light came on.

"Right, now just put it back."

"Bloody hell woman you're testing me here." He grumbled as he slid the tracker back into her stocking. Eli was desperately trying not to look up Jessica's skirt as he tried to kick the doors open.

"They're locked stiff. Won't budge."

"Well done Loker they are."

Jess scowled.

"Will you two please stop fighting? And can someone please help me undo these bloody ties?"

Cal tried to loosen the bindings but progress was slow. Eli tried to peer out of the crack between the van doors as Jess wriggled a hand free.

"Aha! Come here I'll get yours."

She undid their ropes and they flexed their hands as she put her engagement ring back on the right finger. Eli and Cal positioned themselves by the doors of the van, ready to take oncoming attackers, Jess crouching behind them in the narrow space. The van stopped, footsteps being heard as the doors opened and the two men quite literally leapt from the vehicle and on to their attackers. Jess managed to hit one of the men so hard he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ow." She waved her hand about, trying to get rid of the pain, as someone came up behind her and wrapped a choking arm around her neck, cool metal making contact with the side of her head.

"Now now boys calm down, we wouldn't want her to get hurt would we?"

They whirled and froze as Jess tried to struggle out of Craig's grip.

"Let her go!" Shouted Cal, eyes wide. "Look if you're going to kill anyone it should be me, I'm the boss, not her."

Jessica shook her head violently. No. Not Cal.

"She doesn't seem to agree with you there." Noted Craig.

BANG!

Jessica screamed, fearing the worst as Craig's hand jerked from where it had been aimed at Cal. Cal and Eli shouted out at the same time, thinking Jessica had been hit. But a scream of pain alerted them to Craig who clutched his hand to his chest, gun falling to the ground as Jess ran forwards to Cal.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled a nearby policeman as Craig raised one hand and a bloody stump. "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked Jess, who was clutching at Cal's shoulders as he held her close. She nodded in response and the man spoke into a radio.

"All safe, target wounded, taking him in now."

Jess looked to where the end of Craig's finger appeared to be missing, bleeding heavily as he was taken away and two people ran over, recognisable as Ria and Gillian. Gillian stopped in front of Cal and glared fiercely.

"You stupid man! You could have blown this whole operation! You made Jessica a prime target with your over reacting!"

Cal froze.

"I ruined it? What about Loker?"

"Loker was doing his job."

"I was doing my job!"

"No you were doing your fiancée." Said Eli before skirting away, looking scared at the looks he received. Jess checked her watch.

"24 hours….well that has to be the fastest undercover case in human history."

"Not the messiest either." Noted Loker. They all looked at him and he shrugged.

"What? At least none of us are bleeding!"

There were several nods of consent as Gillian sighed.

"Go and get your luggage and then we'll do Lester's confession."

**Review!**


	82. Chapter 82

It didn't come as much of a surprise, with half a finger missing, that Craig confessed without a fight. Four cases of murder. Sarah had greeted Eli enthusiastically and, upon seeing something in his face, dragged him off to talk.

"Right what's wrong?"

He froze.

"Eli…"

"Jess kissed me."

Sarah blinked.

"Say what?"

"Jess kissed me…she was drunk! And I may have had to kiss Jess to make some guy leave her alone but I didn't mean it I swear and…" Sarah's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Eli."

"Hmm?" Came the questioning response through her hand.

"One thing you should know, Jess is a very loving drunk. Get her pissed and she'll kiss just about anyone. Kissed me once. Man that was one hell of a party. But in short she probably didn't even know it was you. Secondly, if it saved Jess from the advances of a creep I don't care. You said yourself it didn't mean anything."

She removed her hand and stroked his cheek.

"I missed you." He said honestly.

"Let's go home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal and Jess drove home in silence. She could see he was angry about something, but what it was exactly was a mystery to her. They entered the house and dumped their suitcases in their room before she turned to him.

"Go on."

"What?"

"You're mad about something. Spit it out. Is it the Eli thing?"

He shook his head.

"Why did you do it Jess? I tried to get that guy and his gun away from you and you stopped me! You put yourself in danger Jess!"

"Because I didn't want you to get shot!"

"Me? What about you Jess? I would never be able to live with myself if you never got a chance to walk down the aisle because of my bloody mistake!"

She didn't reply, pulling his lips to hers fiercely at first, the kiss mellowing out as his hands slid round her waist and held her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for shouting love, I was just terrified of losing you."

"But you didn't. And you won't. We're home now, home and safe. I'm sorry Cal. I hurt you back there…with Eli and Craig and everything that was going on."

"We both messed up on this one."

"Big time." She agreed, smiling as he chuckled.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm all for a film and a decent meal. Chinese?"

She smirked, kissing him quickly.

"You read my mind. I'll pick a film. I love you."

"I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sat in the hospital waiting area beside Cal, holding his hand. She scratched her arm subconsciously as they waited. He kissed her cheek.

"You okay love?"

"Just nervous I guess. I don't like hospitals that much."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Well just think, after today it's gone. The doctor said your fertility rates may even have improved a bit."

"One percent." She sighed.

"It's still an improvement!"

She smiled as her name was called and they followed the doctor into the room.

"Miss Watson, how have you been since we last met?"

She smiled.

"Good."

"Well you certainly look healthier. And congratulations by the way." She gestured to the ring on Jessica's left hand, "You decided a date yet?"

"Next month."

The doctor smiled in a friendly manner, cleaning Jessica's skin over the small bump.

"Right, today we're taking the implant out as you know. Shouldn't take long, just a quick procedure."

Jess nodded and took Cal's hand, looking away and gasping slightly at the small pain as they removed it. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage and she breathed deeply. It was gone.

"Well then there we go. Congratulations again and best of luck to you both."

"Thank you." Smiled Jess as they left. She'd wanted it out before her wedding, to be able to enter her new life without the hindrance of it. And now she could. The final preparations were being made, the invites sent to the small but select group of people they wanted present there….Zoe had surprised them recently by approaching Jess and announcing that she was changing her name. Having carried the name 'Lightman' for years, she felt it was time both of them moved on a bit and so she was taking back her maiden name of Landau. She claimed it was a matter of convenience, but Jessica still thanked her. It was, after all, the closest thing to a blessing she'd ever received from the uptight lawyer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the night before her wedding and Jessica Watson couldn't sleep. As was tradition she was sleeping apart from Cal, in fact she was in Sarah's guest room, tossing and turning but unable to rest. Emily and Celia were downstairs in the living room, Emily on the sofa and Celia on a large inflatable mattress (the inflating of which had been amusing at best. It had taken twenty minutes to realise the pump was on deflate as opposed to inflate). Her father and sister were in a nearby hotel and everything was ready for the big day. Excitement kept her awake, like a small child on Christmas eve, and Sarah soon stood in the doorway.

"Didn't think you'd be asleep."

Jess jumped.

"Sarah? I didn't wake you up did I?"

She shook her head, walking over and sitting down.

"You need some sleep. Long day tomorrow followed by two weeks of non-stop shagging for your honeymoon."

She smiled.

"I just can't believe it Sarah. I'm getting married! Me! I keep thinking if I go to sleep I'll wake up and I'll be back in HMV again."

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend.

"Not going to happen. You're going to wake up tomorrow and put on that dress and marry a guy who I'm still convinced will have to work his arse off for the remainder of his days to be good enough for you. But he loves you. I'm sure he's on the other side of town staying awake with Eli snoring blissfully in the next room."

Jessica smiled.

"Thanks Sarah, you're a good friend."

"I try. Now get some sleep, we don't want you falling asleep at the altar!"

She hugged Jessica tightly before slipping from the room. Jessica lay back and closed her eyes, stroking her engagement ring gently as she drifted off to sleep.

**Review!**


	83. Chapter 83

She stood in front of the mirror and blinked again. Yup, this was really happening. She adjusted the long white skirt once more and took a deep breath, brushing her hair. She was doing her own hair and makeup that day, not one for fancy parties or over the top hairstyles she had left it down. Cal had often said he preferred her hair down. It curled gently past her shoulders as she set the small veil on top. Since she was a little girl she'd wanted a veil, just a little one, and now she had one, delicate lace held in place by a pearl comb. Her makeup was simple and she wore the necklace that Cal had bought for her for Christmas before they were together. Ria and Gillian had paid to have it fixed as part of a wedding gift – Jason had snapped it in a fury. Something old. Her dress was something new…Gillian had winked and let her borrow a garter – something that had made Jess go the colour of a ripe tomato – and the earrings in her ears, presents from Katrina – were sparkling blue. A knock came at the door.

"You ready J-J?"

"Y-Yeah." She opened the door and Sarah's jaw dropped.

"What?" Panicked Jess, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jess you look….wow."

She smiled and blushed before taking the hand of her maid of honour as she led her down the stairs. Jack stood at the bottom, dressed in a suit, trying to do up his tie. Celia laughed and helped him out.

"There you go Mr Watson!"

"Thank you Celia."

Emily looked up.

"Woah…."

Jess blushed as she reached the bottom. Her dad turned around and blinked rapidly, clearing his throat.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" She asked quietly.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Yeah Jess, you look amazing!" Offered Emily from where she was holding the bouquet. Jess bit her lip and turned to Sarah.

"Oh gosh what if I mess up? I can't do this Sarah! What if I forget the words?"

"Jess there are two words! I. Do. There, done."

"But what if I trip on the aisle or something? And then I have to dance in front of everyone oh no!"

Sarah gently took Jessica's face in her hands and looked her square in the eyes.

"You'll be fine Jess."

She took a deep breath and turned to face everyone.

"Well then, we have a church to go to."

X

They could hear the guests in the church as the bridesmaids lined up and Jess was handed her bouquet. Her father walked over, taking her arm gently in his.

"Are you ready dad?" She asked quietly. He smiled, dabbing his eyes and coughing.

"I'll never be ready sweetheart. You'll always be my baby girl."

She smiled, blinking.

"Don't make me cry dad."

He smiled and squeezed her arm gently.

"Sorry sweetheart, don't want to ruin your makeup."

She chuckled as Sarah peered in and the music started.

"Oh my God I'm actually doing this." She muttered as her heart leapt in her chest.

"Are you ready Jess?" Asked Emily. Jessica smiled.

"Not even a little bit. I think I'm about to faint. Let's do this."

The doors opened and Emily all but skipped down the aisle, followed by an equally ecstatic Sarah and a red-haired Celia with a grin two miles wide. The guests turned round to see her and Jessica took a deep breath, looking for the one set of eyes she wanted to see more than any other.

And there he was. Stood in his 'penguin suit' as he and Loker so affectionately called them, staring at her in the way she'd always dreamed of. Like someone kept in the dark, seeing the sun for the first time. He quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes as he looked at her. She looked, he thought in a rather cliché manner, like an angel, long white dress and lacy veil, lilies – her favourite flower – clutched in her hands. Eventually she reached him and Jack looked him straight in the eye.

"You look after her." He whispered as he passed her hand from his own to Cal's, Jessica handing her flowers to Emily.

"I will sir." He replied, voice slightly thick. Jack stepped back and Cal took both of Jessica's hands in his own. She risked a glance around the church as the priest spoke. Ria and Gillian were in floods of tears, Katrina was biting her lip and visibly willing herself not to cry and Demi was giving Jess a thumbs up from the pews. Eventually they got to the part Jessica had been waiting for her entire life.

"Do you, Calvin Lightman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled.

"I do."

He slid the ring onto her finger, glistening gold.

"And do you, Jessica Marie Watson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled up at him and took a breath.

"I do."

"If there is anyone with an objection to the marriage of these two people, speak now."

Jess glanced around the church and Demi met her eyes, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well then I can now happily announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cal looked down at his wife and grinned, taking her face gently in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was not the most passionate they had ever shared, but it was the best. He had never felt happier than that moment. They signed the document, legalising the marriage, and set out on their new life.

Cal's face when Emily caught the bouquet had been priceless.

Sarah got a photograph.

**And the sequel is over! Thank you so much for reading! We will be writing a third! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review!**


End file.
